


Sä vain peilityyntä näät, sen alla on äkkisyvää...

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lari as a Professional Hockey Player, Los Angeles, M/M, NHL, Reporters
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 57,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Elias kokee karvaan pettymyksen, joten Iida päättää pyytää tätä mukaan lomalle Los Angelesiin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla vuonna 2015 minun ja Tiiun pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Tiiu: Elias, Janne, Sara (OFC) + muita hahmoja myöhemmin  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Iida + muita hahmoja myöhemmin

** Osa 1 **

**Eletään kesäkuun alkua Helsingissä. Aurinko paistaa, ja linnut laulavat iloisesti.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu kantakuppilassaan Moosessa kädessään päivän postin mukana tulleet isot kirjekuoret. Pyörittelee niitä käsissään hermostuneena, eikä tiedä uskaltaako avata kumpaakaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kävelee ulkona kohti Moosea hymy huulillaan ja miettii Jannelta juuri saamaansa ihanaa yllätystä. Ei ollut ollenkaan osannut aavistaa, että tämä oli suunnitellut heille jo pidemmän aikaa reissua ulkomaille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee toisen kuorista pöydälle ja päättää avata valtiotieteellisen tiedekunnan kirjeen ensin. Puhaltaa ilmaa ulos keuhkoistaan ja avaa kirjeen. Kirjeestä löytyy lyhyt A4-arkki, jossa lukee lyhyesti: _Valitettavasti ette tulleet valituksi opiskelemaan valtiotieteitä._ Lukee lausetta useaan kertaan läpi ja tyrkkää lopulta paperit takaisin kuoreensa.  
"Voi hemmetti!" tuhahtaa turhautuneena ja juo vettä lasista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu sisään rakennukseen ja jää odottamaan hissiä. _Mä pääsen Kaliforniaan!_ huokaa mielessään ihastuneena. Ei malta odottaa, että saa kertoa uutiset Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa tarjoilijan vilkaisevan itseään ja hymyilee tälle. Tarttuu toiseen käyttäytymistieteiden kirjeeseen. Repii sen auki ja huomaa siellä edellisestä kirjeestä tutun lapun: _Valitettavasti ette tulleet valituksi opiskelemaan käyttäytymistieteitä..._ Rutistaa lapun palloksi ja heittää sen maahan. Tuijottaa papereita toivoen niiden vain häviävän tai vähintään syttyvän itsestään palamaan.  
"Helvetin hieno juttu, Vikstedt!" mutisee murjottaen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pääsee pian hissiin, ja matka ylös menee hujauksessa, kun on niin ajatuksissaan. Astuessaan kahvilaan hissistä huomaa välittömästi Eliaksen ja lähtee ystävänsä luo.  
"Moi, et ikinä arvaa..." aloittaa tohkeissaan, kunnes huomaa Eliaksen ilmeen ja huolestuu.  
"Onks joku hätänä?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa ja vilkaisee sitten pöydällä olevia kirjekuoria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan iloinen ääni tunkeutuu tajuntaansa, ja katsoo tätä tuimana.  
"Mun tulevaisuus on lyöty lukkoon. Lähen tästä kirjottamaan työhakemusta nakkikiskalle!" tuhahtaa kiukkuisena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen dramaattisille sanoille ja istahtaa alas tuolille. Katselee tarkemmin kirjekuoria pöydällä ja päättelee, ettei Elias ole päässyt opiskelemaan.  
"Hei, et sä nyt vielä voi luovuttaa. Noihin on tosi vaikee päästä, joten yrität uudestaan", tsemppaa ystäväänsä, "ja sä oot ihan liian älykäs minnekään nakkikiskalle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää Iidan tarkoittavan hyvää ja hieraisee päätään.  
"Nää oli kolmannet pääsykokeet, ja en vaan pääse", huokaa rauhauhallisemmin. "Jaksanko mä ton pääsykoerumban viel ens vuonna käydä läpi?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään neuvottomana.  
"Miten paljon sä haluut päästä opiskeleen just noita kahtaa alaa?" kysyy, "jos sä ihan tosissas haluut, niin sun täytyy jaksaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä olin nyt ihan varma, et jompikumpi nappais... Alkaa oikesti tuntua, et se nakkikiska on ainoo vaihtoehto", valittaa Iidalle. "Voi ku pääsis jonneki kauas..." huokaa ja lysähtää penkille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hei, noiden koulujen ja nakkikiskan välissä on aika monta paikkaa", hymähtää Eliakselle, "mut voithan sä lähtee ulkomaille opiskeleen, jos ei Suomessa onnistu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa paperit pöydältä ja selailee niitä.  
"Mikä ees puoltas sitä, et pääsisin jonneki muualle? Miks pääsisin jonneki Oxfordiin, ku en pääse ees Helsinkiin?" huokaa ja taittelee papereita tunkeakseen ne laukkuunsa. "Ehkä mä vaan haen lähihoitajaks... Sinne tuntuu pääsevän kaikki..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee eikä yhtään tiedä, miten saisi piristettyä Eliasta. Koskettaa ystävänsä kättä.  
"Mut ei tää nyt mikään maailmanloppu ole, vaikket opiskelemaan päässytkään", yrittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää Iidan olevan oikeassa, mutta juuri nyt se ei lohduta.  
"Mä ehdin mummille jo ilmottaa, et lopetan työt majatalossa..." huokaa jo rauhoittuneempana. "Ärsyttää mennä lakki kourassa anelemaan siltä duunia."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sä tarttisit nyt jotain tosi piristävää", huokaisee ja sitten idea tulee mieleensä kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. Ei tajua, miksei heti hokaissut.  
"Nyt tehään silleen, et sä lähet mun ja Jannen mukaan matkoille", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai lähen vai?" kysyy hölmistyneenä. "Tallinnaanko?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No ei, vaan Los Angelesiin!" hihkuu ja virnistää, kun saa taas olla innostunut asiasta.  
"Sä tykkäät jääkiekostakin, niin menee just hyvin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ällistyy kuullessaan, että Iida ja Janne ovat suuntaamassa Los Angelesiin. Kiinnostus matkaa kohtaan nousee saman tien kattoon.  
"En mä nyt voi teidän kahden mukaan lähtee... Oisin vaan kolmantena pyöränä..." koettaa mutista, vaikka mielensä tekisi kiljua riemusta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyllä sä lähdet, ja Jannestakin on varmasti kivaa saada toinen lätkäfani mukaan, kun mua ei kauheesti kiinnosta", sanoo huvittuneena ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle.  
"Eikä se edes oo mikään kuherteluloma, niin et sä oo tiellä ollenkaan", lupaa ystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun tekis niin mieli sanoo joo. Ja jo pelkästään sen takii, et pääsis kattomaan Kingsien peliä! Niillä on kesän aikanakin jotain hyväntekeväisyysmatseja!" alkaa pälpättää ja huomaamattaan hymyilee. Muistaa sitten kuitenkin jotain. "Mut... Teil on hotellit ja kaikki varattu! En mä nyt millekään hotellin sohvalle voi tulla nukkumaan!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Alkaa virnistää, kun kuuntelee Eliaksen pälätystä.  
"Me ollaan menossa katsoon just vissiin niiden Kingsien peliä eikä me yövytä missään hotellissa", vihjailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olevansa kateudesta vihreänä.  
"Te meette kattomaan Kingsien peliä?" varmistaa vielä. Sitten vasta tajuaa, että Iida kertoi, etteivät nämä yövy hotellissa.  
"Minkä ihmeen reppureissun te meinaatte tehdä?" kyselee epäluuloisena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen Eliaksen kysymykselle jääkiekosta.  
"Tiesitsä, että se Kingsien suomalainen ykköspelaaja on Jannen paras kaveri?" kysyy ja on vieläkin ihan huuli pyöreänä, että poikaystävänsä on hyvin läheisissä väleissä jonkun kuuluisan huippu-urheilijan kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa kuin lehmä uutta aitaa.  
"Tunteeks Janne Lari Väänäsen? _Sen_ Lari Väänäsen?" kysyy hitaasti ja koettaa ymmärtää, mitä on juuri kuullut. Matka Los Angelesiin alkaa tuntua koko ajan vain paremmalta idealta. On jo hetkeksi unohtanut, ettei päässyt kouluun.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökyttää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, tuntee se. Janne jutteli sen Larin kanssa ja sitten järkkäs tän reissun meille. Me saadaan majoittua sen Larin kotiin", kertoo Eliakselle innostuneena, "ja mä oon ihan varma, että säkin mahdut sinne."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Me ollaan Jannen kans käyty kattomassa HIFKin pelejä vaikka kuinka monta, eikä se _ikinä_ oo maininnu, et se tuntee Lari Väänäsen", sanoo vakavampana ja etsii Iidasta merkkejä, että tämä juksaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Elias kuulostaa epäilevältä, mikä ei toisaalta ole mikään ihme.  
"Janne sano, et ei se haluu ylpeillä sillä asialla", kertoo yhtä vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sentään joku asia, mistä se lörppö on osannu pitää suunsa kiinni", naurahtaa lopulta. Jannea hyvätahtoisempaa ja parempaa ystävää sai hakea.  
"Koska te lähette?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Osaa se joskus joo olla hiljaa", virnistää, sillä Janne on yleensä varsinainen möläyttelijä.  
"Me lähetään kahen viikon päästä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tommonen reissu tekis kyllä hyvää", huokaa lopulta. "Mut enhän mä kehtaa lähtee NHL-tähden kotiin! Jos mä vaikka etin jonku halvan hotellin?" ehdottaa, vaikka ajatus lomailusta aidon lätkätähden luona tuntuu houkuttavalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No tietty Jannen pitää siltä Larilta kysyä, mutta mitä mä näin siitä kämpästä, niin sä todellakin mahdut sinne", hymähtää ja miettii ihaillen niitä kuvia, joita Lari lähetti Jannelle sähköpostissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis oisko oikeesti mahollista, et mä pääsisin asumaan lomalla ihkaoikeen lätkätähden kotiin? Vieläpä aika sairaan kuuman lätkätähden?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias vaikuttaa erittäin kiinnostuneelta lähtemään mukaan.  
"Olis tietysti, en mä muuten olis ehdottanut", sanoo hymyillen ja virnistää sitten, "se Lari on kyl tosi kuuma, oot ihan oikeessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä tavannu ikinä sitä? Millanen se oikeesti on?" alkaa tentata Iidalta. On jo päättänyt, että lähtö Los Angelesiin lomalle olisi loistava ratkaisu!  
  
**Iida**  
  
"En oo, mä tapasin Jannen vasta sen jälkeen, kun Lari oli jo muuttanut", vastaa Eliakselle ja ottaakin sitten kännykän laukustaan ilmoittaakseen Jannelle, että Elias täytyy ottaa mukaan reissuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kerro Jannelle terkkuja", heittää, kun huomaa Iidan alkavan kirjoittaa viestiä Jannelle. Kerää paperinsa kasaan ja sulloo ne laukkuunsa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Väläyttää hymyn Eliakselle.  
"Joo, mä kerron", vakuuttaa ja keskittyy sitten viestin kirjoittamiseen.  
  
_Eliakselta terkkuja. :) Voisitko sä kysyy Larilta, et jos me voitais ottaa Elias mukaan Losiin (ei vastaväitteitä)? Se kaipais nyt kunnon piristystä..._  
  
**Janne**  
  
On matkalla salille, kun saa Iidalta tekstiviestin. Lukee viestin pariin kertaan ja päättää soittaa Iidalle. Jää odottamaan, että tämä vastaa puhelimeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä käyn hakemassa muffinin ja kahvia. Otat sä?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, kyl mä voisin", sanoo Eliakselle ilahtuneena ennen kuin puhelimensa alkaa soida. Hymähtää nähdessään Jannen nimen näytöllä ja toivoo, ettei tämä aio väittää vastaan Eliaksen mukaan ottamisesta.  
"Niin, mitäs sanot?" vastaa puhelimeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mulle asia fine... Mut täytyy pistää Lartsalle viestii", hymähtää puhelimeen. "En kyl usko, et sillä mitään asiaa vastaan. Meitsin frendit on senkin frendejä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Helpottuu Jannen sanoista.  
"No hyvä, koska mä vähän niin ku jo lupasin Eliakselle enkä haluis ottaa sanojani takasin..." sanoo Jannelle ja todella toivoo asian olevan myös Larille ok.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi pistää viestii heti treenin jälkee", sanoo samalla, kun avaa Amandan oven. "Nähään himas!" huikkaa ja sulkee puhelimen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kahvit ja muffinit pöytään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, nähään", sanoo Jannelle ja ottaa puhelimen pois korvaltaan. Hymyilee, kun Elias saapuu takaisin pöytään.  
"Jannelle on ainakin ihan ok, että sä tuut mukaan", ilmoittaa ystävälleen, "se laittaa tänään viestiä sille Larille."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voi apua! Mä tartten lentoliput!" muistaa samassa ja kaivaa kännykän esiin alkaen selata lentoja. "Millä lennolla te meette? Mahtuukohan sille vielä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Elias alkaa lähes panikoida.  
"Hei, ota ihan rahallisesti", hymähtää, "tuu meille illalla, niin laitetaan kaikki kuntoon. Varmaan se Larikin toivottavasti on saanu Jannen viestin siihen mennessä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sit mä tartten uusia vaatteita! Paitsi, et matkalaukkuun on jätettävä tilaa sieltä ostetuille vaatteille!" mielensä seikkailee jo Los Angelesin putiikeissa. "Jos se Lari ei suostu, ni mä masennun ja alan inhota sitä..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen innolle.  
"No eiköhän se sit viimeistään suostu, jos saa tietää, että sä alat inhota sitä, jos et pääse", naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Halaa spontaanisti Iidaa.  
"Tää kesä tais just muuttua paljon mahtavammaks ku uskalsin ees kuvitella! Kiitos", mutisee ystävälleen halatessaan tätä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen iloisena siitä, että onnistui piristämään tätä.  
"Eipä kestä", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Noin kahden viikon kuluttua lentokentällä Los Angelesissa...**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Astelee matkalaukkujen kanssa ulos lentoasemalta, jonka ulkopuolelle on sopinut Larin kanssa tapaamisen. Pitää huolen, että Iida on lähellään. Ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On voinut lentomatkan aikana pahoin ja olo on kurja pitkän lennon jälkeen. Kun astuu laukkujen kanssa ulos lentoasemalta, joutuu laittamaan aurinkolasit silmilleen. Koettaa pysyä Iidan ja Jannen perässä matkalaukkunsa ja reppunsa kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kävelee Jannen vierellä ja on aivan innoissaan, kun ovat viimein perillä pitkän lentokoneessa istumisen jälkeen. Vilkuilee kuitenkin hieman huolissaan Eliasta, joka vaikuttaa edelleen huonovointiselta.  
"Mihin se Lari sanoi, et se tulee?" kysyy Jannelta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkuilee ympärilleen. Ihmisiä vilisee ympärillään, ja liikenne lentoaseman edessä on kaamea!  
"Se sano, et jos vähän matkaa kävellään, niin siinä on parkkipaikka, jossa venais meitä", vastaa Iidalle ja lähtee mielestään oikeaan suuntaan.  
**  
Elias**  
  
On kadottaa Iidan ja Jannen hetkeksi, mutta näkee heidät pian edellään ihmisvilinässä. Hymyilee Iidalle, kun huomaa tämän katsovan itsensä suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannen sanoja keskittyneesti ja yrittää etsiä katseellaan kyseistä parkkipaikkaa ihmispaljouden läpi.  
"Onkohan se toi tuolla?" kysyy ja toivoo, että löytävät oikeaan paikkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nojailee parkkipaikalla aurinkolasit silmillään samppanjan väristä farmariautoaan vasten ja vilkuilee kallista rannekelloaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Iidan osoittamaan suuntaan, ja leveä virne kohoaa kasvoilleen. Lähtee määrätietoisesti suuntaamaan kohti Laria.  
"Lartsa!" hihkaisee päästyään lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelymatka tuntuu ikuisuudelta, ja haluaisi vain päästä hetkeksi nukkumaan. Saapuvat parkkipaikalle, ja vilkaisee erään auton suuntaan, jonka vierellä tajuaa olevan Larin... Sairaan kuuman lätkätähden, rentona nojailemassa autoon. Hidastaa vauhtiaan, koska alkaa jännittää tämän kohtaamista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnistää, kun kohta näkee ja kuule Jannen.  
"Mitä äijä?" kysyy hyväntuulisesti frendiltään ja huomaa sitten blondin naisen tämän vieressä.  
"Sä oot varmaan Iida", päättelee ja tervehtii tätä poskisuukolla.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lari näyttää livenä vielä komeammalta kuin lehtikuvissa tai tv:ssä. Punastuu rajusti, kun saa mieheltä poskisuukon.  
  
**Janne**

"Kyl toi matka on ihan järjettömän pitkä, ja noi koneen vaihdot... Ei tänne ihan parin päivän takia viitti lähteä!" kertoo Larille ja huomaa Iidan punastuvan Larin poskisuukosta. Huomaa Eliaksen raahautuvan takanaan laukkujensa kanssa.  
"Niin ja täs on Elias, Iidan ja mun frendi", esittelee Eliaksen Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee aurinkolasiensa takaa Larin veistosmaista vartaloa, eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan näykkää itseään pienesti alahuulesta.   
"Hei, mä oon tosiaan Elias", esittelee itsensä Larille ja ojentaa kätensä tervehdykseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle.  
"No, onneks ootte pari viikkoa ettekä vaan pari päivää", toteaa ja panee sitten merkille kolmannen matkalaisen, joka tulee paikalle hieman Jannen ja Iidan jälkeen.  
"Moi", sanoo kätellessään Eliasta, "kuulin Jannelta, et sä kaipaisit vähän piristystä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Manaa Jannea mielessään, koska tämä kertonut ilmeisesti Larillekin, ettei päässyt yliopistoon.  
"Toivottavasti tää ei oikeesti haittaa, et lähdin näiden matkaan", mutisee vastaukseksi ja irrottaa kätensä Larin kädestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tietenkään, mukavaahan se on Jannen frendeihin tutustua", toteaa hyväntuulisesti Eliakselle.  
"Mut jos lähdettäis menemään, niin ei jumiteta täällä parkkiksella koko päivää?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mennää vaan! Tääl on ihan törkeesti porukkaa!" selittää samalla, kun alkaa nostella laukkuja takakonttiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ensivaikutelma Larista on positiivinen. Tämä vaikuttaa rennolta ja mukavalta. Vaikka olo on vielä heikko, aikoo nauttia lomasta täysillä. Nostaa omat laukkunsa Jannen kaverina takakonttiin ja istuu takapenkille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämä nostelee matkalaukkuja, ja menee autoon istumaan Eliaksen viereen.   
"No, mitäs tykkäät tosta Larista?" kysyy uteliaana sen verran hiljaa, ettei muut kuule.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee auttamaan Jannea matkalaukkujen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
kumartuu lähemmäs Iidaa, jotta voi puhua tämän kanssa ilman ylimääräisiä korvia.  
"Komee ku veistos", huokaa ensimmäisenä ja vilkaisee Laria tummennetun ikkunan lävitse. "Ja tuntuu rennolta tyypiltä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vieläks teil on treenejä ennen lomia? Jotain hyväntekeväisyyspelejä teil taitaa viel olla jälellä?" kyselee Larilta samalla, kun istahtaa kartturin paikalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias kehuu Laria veistokseksi. On samaa mieltä.  
"Mä en malta odottaa, et pääsen sinne sen kämppään", sanoo innoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu autoon ja kiinnittää turvavyön.  
"On täs parit treenit ja pelit vielä edessä", vastaa Jannelle käynnistäessään auton, "sit alkaa kesäloma."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kiitti, ku hommasit liput siihen teidän matsiin. Toi Elias ei meinannu pöksyissään pysyä, ku kuuli, et pääsee kattomaan aitiopaikalta NHL-peliä!" kertoo Larille virnistellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Janne!" älähtää takapenkiltä kuullessaan, mitä tämä puhuu Larille. Mielensä tekee vajota penkin alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille Eliaksesta, mutta ei kommentoi, sillä Elias takapenkillä vaikuttaa nolostuneelta.  
"Kumpi kiinnostaa enemmän ensin, nukkuminen vai ruoka?" kysyy kaikilta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lentokoneen pöperöiden jälkeen kunnon jenkkipurilainen kuulostaa taivaalliselta!" sanoo haaveillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pakko kai ois yrittää syödä..." huokaa, vaikka nukkuminen kuulostaa lähes taivaalliselta ajatukselta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ajatus rasvaisesta hampurilaisesta ei houkuttele yhtään.  
"Mä söisin mieluummin jotain kevyempää, eikä nukkuminen olisi ollenkaan pahitteeksi", sanoo ja haukottelee juuri sopivasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ajaa hetken hiljaa, kun miettii.  
"No, jos me mennään ensin viemään kamat ja ne tulee syömään, jotka haluaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mulle käy!" ilmoittaa ja laittaa aurinkolasit silmilleen. "Eiks äijällä ollu joku avoautokin?" kyselee Larilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Väsyttää ihan törkeen paljon..." mutisee Iidalle ja nojaa selkänojaan. Silmäluomet painuvat kiinni, ja nukahtaa auton tasaisessa hurinassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää katseensa tiessä, kun ajaa tuttua reittiä kohti kotiaan.  
"Joo, onhan mulla. Käytän tätä sillon, kun pitää raahata kamoja", vastaa Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei ehdi vastata Eliakselle mitään, kun tämä jo vaikuttaa nukahtavan. Hymyilee tälle ja miettii, että Elias tuskin on suuntaamassa syömään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hörähtää Larin jutuille.  
"Niin tai sit kylään änkeeviä kavereita", toteaa ja vilkaisee Iidaa takapenkillä.  
"Kuis siel takana menee?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämä saa huomionsa pois Larista välillä.  
"Elias nukahti", vastaa poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Toi valtameren ylitys meni Eliakselta vielä hyvin, mut lento New Yorkista Losiin oli sille ihan hirvee..." selittää Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai? Harmi juttu", toteaa kulmat kurtussa ja miettii, että Elias on varmaan kärsinyt matkapahoinvoinnista. Onneksi matka ei ole enää pitkä.  
"Ei mee enää kauaa, et ollaan perillä, niin se pääsee sänkyyn nukkumaan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Toivottavasti saadaan se hereille, ettei jouduta kantamaan sitä sänkyyn", huokaa ja vilkaisee nukkuvaa Eliasta.  
"Pitäskö se herättää?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jos antaa nukkua, kunnes ollaan perillä?" ehdottaa, sillä ei millään raaskisi herättää Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No eiköhän me se jakseta kantaa sänkyyn, jos ei herää", toteaa pysähtyessään jälleen kerran liikennevaloihin, jotka ovat kaikki päättäneet olla punaisia...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seurailee katujen vilkasta liikennettä. Ei itse uskaltautuisi ratin taakse tässä kaupungissa.  
"Mite ihmeessä täällä voi ihminen elää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen ihmettelyille.  
"Olihan siinä totuttelemista, kun tänne ekan kerran tuli, mut äkkii siihen tottuu", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi taitaa tyytyä tähän paikkaan tän reissun aikana ihan suosiolla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, se on sulle ihan hyvä paikka", hymähtää huvittuneena, sillä ei todellakaan aio päästää Jannea autonrattiin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin huvittuneisuudelle.  
"Siis luulet sä, et mä en osais ajaa tääl?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea nopeasti ennen kuin palauttaa katseensa takaisin tielle.  
"Niin mä vähän luulen", virnistää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tost vois jo loukkaantuu", heittää Larille virnistellen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Samana iltana, kun pahin matkaväsymys on saatu nukuttua pois ja nälkä taitettu ravintolassa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pahin matkaväsymys on poissa, ja olokin syömisen jälkeen parempi. On saanut oman huoneen Larin kodista ja onkin herättyään käynyt suihkussa ja vaihtanut vaatteita. Peilailee lopputulosta peilistä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On siirtynyt Jannen kanssa Larin tilavaan ja valoisaan olohuoneeseen, jonka ikkunoista avautuu näkymä takapihan uima-altaalle. Henkäisee ihastuksesta ja istahtaa varovasti kalliinnäköiselle sohvalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Iida näyttää innostuneelta, ja on tyytyväinen, että Lari kutsui heidät käymään luonaan. Huomaa Iidan vilkaisseen takapihalle, jossa on iso uima-allas.  
"Jos huomenna mentäs uimaan", toteaa Iidalle ja rojahtaa sohvalle Iidan viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee itseään viimeisen kerran peilistä ja suuntaa alakertaan. Talo on suuri ja tilava sekä hyvällä maulla sisustettu. Astelee portaat alas ja suuntaa olohuoneeseen, jossa huomaa Iidan ja Jannen jo olevan.  
"Tää talo on ihan mieletön."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannen sanoille uimisesta ja huomaa sitten Eliaksen tulevan alakertaan.  
"Niin on", sanoo ihastuneena voimatta uskoa, että on päässyt astumaan jalallaankaan niin upeaan kotiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu olohuoneeseen parin viinipullon ja -lasin kanssa. Laskee ne pöydälle ja katsahtaa Jannea, joka lojuu rennonnäköisenä sohvalla.  
"Janne taitaa olla edelleen enemmän olutmiehiä, eiks vaan?" kysyy frendiltään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottautuu parempaan asentoon sohvalla.  
"Bisse on parasta", toteaa vanhan läpän vuosien takaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin saapuneen huoneeseen eikä oikein tiedä, istuisiko alas vai seisoisiko paikallaan. Istuu lopulta nojatuoliin, josta on suora näkymä takapihan uima-altaalle.  
"Mä voisin ihan koska vaan muuttaa sun kämppikseks", heittää vitsillä Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Jannen läpälle ja kohottaa sitten kulmiaan Eliakselle, johon ei vielä ole päässyt tutustumaan juuri yhtään.  
"No jos päätät jäädä tänne, niin tervetuloa vaan", vitsailee takasin. Lähtee sitten hakemaan itselleen ja Jannelle olutta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kaadanks mä muru sulle viiniä?" kysyy Iidalta ja koppaa tämän syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et jos mä vaan jäänkin lennolta pois ja hengaan täällä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitti", vastaa Jannelle lempeästi hymyillen ja naurahtaa sitten iloisesti, kun yhtäkkiä löytää itsensä Jannen sylistä. Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Sähän voisit tutkia, et mitä opiskelumahdollisuuksia täällä on", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Iidan sanoista.  
"Siis en mä tosissaan ollu..." vastaa tälle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, mä tiedän, mutta voithan sä silti tutkia asiaa, jos yhtään kiinnostaa", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis, et oikeesti tulisin opiskelemaan USAan?" sanoo hiljaa ääneen, lähinnä mutustellakseen ajatuksella. "Enhän mä vois... Mulla on perhe ja kaikki Suomessa!" toteaa hetken mietittyään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä lähen tsekaamaan minne se Lari jäi... Eksy varmaan tässä talossa", toteaa ja lähtee samaan suuntaan, minne Lari hetkeä aikaisemmin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No se nyt oli vaan ehdotus", toteaa Eliakselle ja katselee huvittuneena Jannea, joka aavistelee Larin eksyneen omassa kodissaan. Siirtää huomionsa taas Eliakseen.  
"Mä sanoin tätä jo Suomessa, mut ainahan sä voit tutkia, mitä muualla maailmalla on tarjota."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Jannea vastaan olutpaketin ja muutan muun pullon kanssa.  
"Hyvä, sä voitkin kantaa osan, niin en pudota mitään", hymähtää ja tyrkkää sixpackin olutta Jannelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa sixbackin Larilta.  
"Kiva, ku sulle kävi toi Eltsun tulo... Mä en ois kestäny, jos se ois koko kesän synkistelly sen koulun takii..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kylhän tää vähän houkuttas..." myöntää Iidalle. "Ja oishan tänne helpompi tulla, jos kaverustuu ton Larin kans..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy, että Eliasta kiinnostaa asia, vaikka kotona oli vielä vastaan.  
"No, onhan tässä kaks viikko aikaa tutustuu siihen", sanoo virnuillen Larista. Ottaa sitten viinilasistaan pienen hörpyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No, se sun viesti oli niin säälittävä, etten voinut muuta", vitsailee lähtiessään takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
"Ihan mielelläni mä suostuin, eikä tääl ainakaan tila lopu kesken."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sitä mä koetinki... Jos Elias surkuttelee sitä koulujuttua Suomes, se tarkottaa automaattisesti sitä, et Iida sitä lohduttaa..." kertoilee. "Siis Eltsu on oikeesti loistotyyppi, mut kylhä me Iidan kaa tarttetaan aikaa kaksin... you know?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa myös viiniä ja ottaa pienen kulauksen.  
"No mut hei... Ei mietitä ekana iltana täällä sitä, missä aion opiskella. Eiköhän sovita, et vietetään paras loma ikinä täällä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sovittu", sanoo hymyillen, "me ollaan kuitenkin maailmankuulun huippujääkiekkoilijan kotona Losissa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naureskelee Jannen sanoille, että Iida lohduttaisi vain Eliasta eikä tällä jäisi tarpeeksi aikaa Jannelle.  
"Joo, kyl mä tajuun", vakuuttaa frendilleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saapuvat olohuoneeseen, jossa Elias ja Iida juovat jo viiniä. Laskee kaljat pöydälle ja ottaa kaksi tölkkiä ojentaen toisen niistä Larille. Avaa omansa ja kohottaa tölkkiä.  
"Lomalle!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jannen kohottaessa tölkkiään, nostaa itsekin lasiaan.  
"Parhaalle lomalle ikinä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu alas ja ottaa vastaan Jannelta tölkin. Avaa sen ja kohottaa sitä muiden mukana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nojautuu hymyillen Jannea vasten ja nostaa lasinsa.  
"Ihanalle lomalle ja sulle, kun järkkäsit tän meille", lepertelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vaan parasta mun mussukalle", vastaa Iidalle ja koppaa tämän kainaloonsa painaen pienen suukon Iidan poskelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää hymyilen päätään Iidalle ja Jannelle.  
"Noi on niin umpiällöjä välillä, että..." sanoo naurahtaen Larille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa iloisesti ja hymyilee onnellisena Jannelle. Vaikka tämä yleensä on varsinainen aasi, osaa Janne joskus yllättää todella positiivisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään Jannelle ja Iidalle.  
"Näköjään", hymähtää Eliakselle, "mut hyvä vaan, et jotkut on noin onnellisia." Miettii omaa tilannettaan ja toivoo löytävänsä joskus samanlaisen onnen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä muuta sano..." huokaa ja juo hieman viiniä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen ja Larin keskustelua.  
"Eikös sulla Lartsa joku mimmi täällä oo?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoille, kun tämä mainitsee mimmin.  
"No joo, mut me vaan tapaillaan", kertoo olkapäitään kohauttaen, "en mä tiedä, jotenkin ei vaan nappais viedä sitä yhtään pidemmälle."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ihmettelee hieman Larin asennetta.  
"Onks lätkätähteys tehny sust arkajalan?" kyselee ja muistelee, ettei teini-Laria, joka koetti uida jokaisen vastaantulevan tytön pöksyihin. "Lari oli aikamoinen naistenmies kouluaikana", selittää Eliakselle ja Iidalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On vieläkin uskomatonta, että Janne tuntee Larin, ja jääkin kuuntelemaan näiden rentoa jutustelua viiniä juoden.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei ylläty Jannen kertoessa, että Lari on ollut naistenmies. Ainakin ulkonäön perusteella tämän ympärillä parveilee varmaankin edelleen lukuisia naisia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"No en mä mikään arkajalka oo", hymähtää, "mut ei vaan oo tullu vastaan sellasta, jonka kaa oikeesti kolahtais." Samalla, kuten aina kyseisestä aiheesta puhuttaessa, mieleensä hiipii pienoinen ahdistus, sillä pelkää aina aika ajoin, ettei koskaan tule löytämään itselleen täydellistä ihmistä – varsinkaan naisten joukosta. Ottaa tölkistään ison kulauksen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sust on oikeesti tullu aikuinen, ku kelaat noin syvää matskuu", toteaa Larille ja kulauttaa pitkän siivun oluesta. "Tai sit tää sun nykynen mimmis on näit tyhjäpääsarjan edustajia..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Jannen jutuille ja huomaa todella kaivanneensa frendiään ja tämän heittoja.  
"Ei se oo mikään tyhjäpää", vakuuttaa, sillä valitsi tarkkaan naisen, joka on luonnollisen kaunis, kunnollinen ja tekisi vaikutuksen mediassa. Ei halua näyttäytyä kenenkään tyrkyn bimbon kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mut hei! Kutsut sen mimmin huomenna illaks tänne, ni me luvataan sit kertoo, et onks se sulle sopiva pari", keksii jä kääntyy katsomaan Iidaa ja Eliasta. "Vai mitä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naureskelee Jannelle, joka ei totisesti osaa olla hienotunteinen.  
"Joo", vastaa kuitenkin päätään pyöritellen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannelle, kun tämä vaikuttaa vähän turhan kiinnostuneelta Larin naisasioista.  
"Eiköhän Lari sen tiedä paremmin ku me", kommentoi ja juo viiniään hitaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No katotaan", tokaisee vain päästäkseen vaihtamaan aihetta. Ei tosiasiassa halua kutsua enempää vieraita taloonsa, vaikka niitä totisesti mahtuisikin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks toi Janne aina ollu noin mahdoton?" osoittaa kysymyksensä Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta hymyillen.  
"On se, ihan lapsesta saakka", naurahtaa ja hörppää lisää olutta tölkistään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Myhäilee tyytyväisenä.  
"Meitsi nyt on tällänen luonnostaan vallottava tyyppi! Ja vaatimaton kans!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä kyl yhtään ihmettele, miks Iida suhun rakastu... Kyl mäki sut voisin pokata, mut harmi, ku oot hetero", heittää Jannelle eikä huomaa, että paljasti itsestään jotain hyvin olennaista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naureskelee Jannelle olutta juodessaan, mutta sitten on tukehtua, kun kuulee, mitä Elias päästää suustaan. Alkaa yskiä voimakkaasti.  
"Sori", sanoo saatuaan henkensä taas kulkemaan ja näkee yhtäkkiä Eliaksen aivan eri tavalla, eikä se ole ollenkaan hyvä asia...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa rykiä, tajuaa mitä sanoi ääneen. Ei ole koskaan peitellyt homouttaan, mutta ei myöskään ole halunnut joka tilanteessa korostaa asiaa. Vilkaisee Laria ja ei oikein tiedä pitäisikö sanoa jotain.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huoneeseen on laskeutunut vaivaantunut hiljaisuus.  
"Eltsu on ihan huipputyyppi, vaik tykkääki miehistä", toteaa Larille puolustellen Eliasta. "Eikä se nyt sua pokaa!" naurahtaa perään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee Laria silmät pyöreinä, sillä tajuaa vasta sillä hetkellä, ettei ole kertaakaan miettinyt, onko tämä homofobinen. Eliaksen suuntautuminen on ollut itselleen niin itsestään selvää, ettei edes muista sen olevan joidenkin mielestä väärin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään vähän hävettää reaktionsa.  
"Siis ei mul mitään sitä vastaan oo", sanoo heti, "tuli vaan ihan puskista." Uskaltautuu juomaan lisää olutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kulauttaa viinilasin tyhjäksi ennen kuin uskaltaa sanoa mitään.  
"Mä lupaan, etten tän loman aikana pussaile ketään sun silmien alla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta, kun kuulee tämän sanat.  
"Ei sun sellasta tartte luvata", sanoo lempeästi ja yllättää itsensä äänensävyllään, "kaikki on ihan ok."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kuulostaessa lempeämmältä, rentoutuu hieman. Ei tosin ollut ajatellutkaan, että tapaisi lomallaan ketään.  
"Varmasti?" varmistaa kuitenkin ja kaataa lisää viiniä lasiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, ihan varmasti", vakuuttaa ja avaa uuden tölkin, kun saa ensimmäisen tyhjäksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mut nyt ku Eliaksen suuntautuminen on kaikille ok, niin mitäs kaikkee sä oot meille suunnitellu?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa rennomman asennon.  
"No, mitä te haluutte tehdä?" kysyy, "Iida haluu varmaan ainakin biitsille." Virnistää Iidalle ja Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari mainitsee rannan.  
"Joo, me tehtiin Jannen kanssa sopimus, että se saa luvan tulla mun kanssa rannalle, jos mä joudun katsomaan jääkiekkoa", kertoo Larille huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lätkää, biitsillä löhöilyä ja shoppailua! Ei mulla muita toiveita ole. Suurin osa matkalaukusta on tyhjänä, ku aattelin, et täält löytys uusia hienoja vaatteita!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä teit sen sopimuksen..." mutisee Iidalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena ja miettii, että edessä saattaa olla hyvin mielenkiintoinen kaksiviikkoinen.  
  
**Ensimmäinen yö on takana, ja Lari on tapansa mukaan aikaisin jalkeilla. Aloittaa yleensä jokaisen aamun omalla pienellä kuntosalillaan, jossa tykkää treenata.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tallustelee paljain varpain alas rappusia ja haukottelee samalla. Unirytmit on sekaisin, ja on herännyt aikaisin. Pyöri sängyssään tovin ja päätti lopulta lähteä keittiöön keittämään kahvia. On pukeutunut rennosti pelkkiin shortseihin, koska ajatteli mennä kahvikuppinsa kanssa ulos katselemaan suurelta vaikuttavaa takapihaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa treeninsä valmiiksi ja suuntaa suihkuun. Päättää käyttää huoneensa vieressä olevaa kylpyhuonetta, sillä ei viitsi kävellä koko asunnon poikki pelkässä pyyheliinassa, kun paikalla on vieraita... Törmää matkalla yllätyksekseen Eliakseen.  
"Huomenta, sä ootkin aikaisin hereillä", sanoo tälle hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää kuullessaan Larin äänen ja kun nostaa katseensa lattiasta, näkeekin tämän pyyhe lanteillaan. Ei voi mitään, vaan näykkää itseään alahuulesta, ja katseensa viivähtää Larin paljaalla, treenin jälkeen hikisellä rintakehällä. Punastuu sitten, kun tajuaa tuijottavansa.  
"En saanu unta", mutisee lopulta Larille vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen katseen vartalollaan ja tuntee olonsa yhtäkkiä vähän vaivaantuneeksi. Yrittää olla huomioimatta Eliaksen päällä olevia shortseja, jotka näyttävät vähän liian hyviltä tämän päällä.   
"Joo, ottaa se aikaerosta toipuminen hetken", kommentoi ja väläyttää hymyn, sillä ei halua näyttää vaivaantuneisuuttaan.  
"Mut mä lähden täst suihkuun, ota sieltä keittiöstä mitä löydät", sanoo ja lähtee kohti läheistä kylpyhuonetta. On tyytyväinen, ettei päättänyt mennä saunaan, sillä se on toisella puolella asuntoa, ja olisi joutunut olemaan pidempään Eliaksen katseltavana...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikka Larin hymy näyttää huolettomalta ja järjettömän suloiselta, huomaa, että tämä oli vaivaantunut.  
"Otat sä kahvia, jos keitän?" huikkaa tämän perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi vielä kylppäriin, kun Elias kysyy kahvista.  
"Joo, kiitti", sanoo hymyn kera ja pakenee sitten suihkun puolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kohti keittiötä, josta alkaa etsimään kahvinkeittoon tarvittavia välineitä ja kuppeja kaapeista. Tuntee itsensä tunkeilijaksi, kun kurkistelee, mitä mistäkin kaapista löytyy. Pienen etsinnän jälkeen löytää kaiken tarvittavan ja pistää kahvin tippumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käy suihkussa todella pikaisesti ja menee sitten kylpyhuoneen toisesta ovesta suoraan makuuhuoneeseensa pukeutumaan, ja onnekseen vaivaantunut olonsa on mennyt jo ohi. Miettii, löytääkö Elias keittiöstä kaiken tarvitsemansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kahvin tippumista odotellessaan on kaivanut kaapeista aamiaistarpeita pöydälle ja koonnut itselleen voileivän. Kaataa höyryävää kahvia kuppiinsa ja hyräilee jotain korvamadoksi jäänyttä hittibiisiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pukenut päälleen hihattoman mustan t-paidan ja siniset shortsit, kun poistuu huoneestaan keittiöön. Näkee, että Elias on saanut aikaiseksi voileivän, ja keittiössä tuoksuu kahvi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa ensimmäisen hörpyn kahvimukistaan ja sulkee silmänsä nautiskellakseen kahvista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa itselleen kahvimukin kaapistaan ja vie sen pöydälle. Hakee sitten jääkaapista syötävää itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun kuulee kolinaa.  
"Sori, en kai mä oo tiellä?" kysyy samalla, kun nojaa keittiön työtasoon. Siirtyy ottamaan voileipäänsä lautaselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias ei ilmeisesti huomannut itseään ollenkaan, kun saapui keittiöön.  
"Et oo tiellä", vastaa ja siirtyy aamiaisensa kanssa pöydälle. Hakee vielä kahvia mukiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää seisomaan kahvin ja leivän kanssa. Ei oikein tiedä menisikö ulos, kuten oli suunnitellut vai jäisikö Larin seuraan.  
"Toivottavasti et pidä mua ihan ääliönä... Ei ollu tarkotus tuijottaa..." toteaa lopulta ja istuu Laria vastapäätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oli jo unohtanut, mitä aikaisemmin tapahtui, mutta nyt Elias palauttaa sen mieleensä.  
"No ei se mitään, et sä oo eka, joka on tuijotellut", sanoo ja päättää unohtaa ne ajatukset, joita Eliaksen katse sai itsessään aikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta, ettei keskustelu muutu vaivautuneeksi.  
"Sä oot tainnu viihtyä Kingsien riveissä?" kysyy ja haukkaa leipää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias vaihtaa aihetta.  
"Joo, oon tykänny siitä kyl tosi paljon", kertoo innostuneena, "paljon parempi joukkuehenki ku mun aikasemmas joukkueessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nashvillessa sulla ei tosiaan kulkenu, ja media puhukin, et siel ei kaikki ollu kunnossa", selittää ja tietää sisäisen faninsa olevan pääsemässä valloilleen. "Koska sä tiesit, et haluut NHL:n pelaamaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, ei kyl yhtään ikävä sitä säätämistä..." sanoo huokaisten, kun muistelee ainoaksi jäänyttä kauttaan Nashvillessa. Huvittuu, kun Elias vaikuttaa niin kiinnostuneelta jääkiekostaan ja urastaan.  
"Siitä päivästä saakka, kun faija vei mut skidinä kattomaan HIFKin peliä", vastaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli pitkäaikanen unelma tää. Sähän kerkesit yhden kauden pelata HIFK:ssäki!" jatkaa keskustelua. "Janne ei oo ikinä puolella sanalla maininnu, et tuntee sut, vaikka melkein joka viikko pelejä ollaan käyty kattomassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän mä kerkesin", naurahtaa ja nyökyttää, kun Elias kertoo, ettei Janne ole maininnut sanallakaan, että tämä tuntee itsensä.  
"No, Jannella on varmaan syynsä... Mut mikäs sut on saanu jääkiekosta innostumaan?" kysyy vuorostaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin kysymykselle.  
"Ainoo laji, mitä teinipoika pysty kattomaan ilman, et kaikille oli päivänselvää, et oon homo. Se oli joko lätkä tai miesten uimahyppy", kertoo ja juo kahviaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa huvittuneena kulmiaan Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
"No miesten uimahypyt voisi olla joo vähän ilmiselvää", naurahtaa, "mut hyvin valitsit, koska lätkä on ihan paras laji."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulla kävi mäihä, et Iida tapas Jannen, ja se innostu lähtee mun seuraks hallille. Se ois juossu kiljuen karkuun, jos oisin ehottanu niit uimahyppyjä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa nauraa, kun vain ajatteleekin Jannea katsomassa miesten uimahyppyjä.  
"Joo, Janne on kans aina ollu kiekon perään, ei se mistään muusta urheilusta oikeen syty", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä ei varmaan sais pois naisten uimahypyistä?" ehdottaa naureskellen ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No itse asiassa vois saada", pohtii, "koska Janne tykkää eniten kurvikkaista naisista, eikä uimahyppääjät oikeen oo sellasia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tota en ees aatellu!" toteaa ja haukkaa leivästä. Katsoo Laria, joka on rennon ja huolettoman näköinen. "Mä en päässy yliopistoon..." toteaa vakavoituen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vakavoituu, kun Elias kertoo, ettei tämä päässyt yliopistoon.  
"Se tais olla se iso pettymys, josta Janne kerto?" arvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää oli kolmas kerta, kun hain. Olin jotenki henkisesti valmistautunu, et nyt pääsisin. Mä olin ihan valmis hakemaan töitä nakkikiskalta, sillä Iida ehdotti mukaan lähtöä tänne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja voin vain kuvitella tämän pettymyksen, kun ei vieläkään päässyt opiskelemaan.  
"On varmaan rankkaa, kun jatkuvasti pettyy... Ihan hyvä päästä tuulettamaan ajatuksia välillä", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Syö viimeiset murut leivästä ja hörppää kahvia.  
"Iida ehdotti, et hakisin ulkomaille opiskelemaan. Olin eka ajatusta vastaan, mut ehkä se ei oliskaan huono ajatus..."  
  
**Lari**

"Niin, voishan sitä aina miettiä", pohtii ja hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti, "mua sillon jännitti aika paljon lähtee ulkomaille, mut ihan hyvin oon pärjänny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä asuin pentuna Belgiassa mun äidin kanssa... Siel elämä ei ollu hehkeetä, ja siks mä kai mietinkin koko opiskeluu muualla", vastaa ja hymyilee Larille pienesti. Lari näyttää suloiselta hymyillessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy kuulleessaan, että Elias on asunut toisessa maassa.  
"Noniin, sullahan on sit kokemusta", virnistää ja hörppää kahvia, "ootsä miettiny jotain tiettyy paikkaa vai onks tää vasta ajatuksen tasolla?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larille.  
"Bryssel oli aika ankee paikka... Eikä homokammonen isäpuoli asiaa helpottanu..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja tuntuu edelleen oudolta, että Elias on homo... Yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla ajattelematta asiaa.  
"Ei se varmaan hellppo ollu", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sust on outoo, et oon homo? " kysyy, kun on seurannut Larin kasvojen ilmeitä, ja joka kerran, kun sana homo mainitaan, Larin kasvoilla käy ilme, jota ei ole osannut tulkita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän noloksi, kun Elias vaikuttaa huomanneen, ettei täysin tiedä, miten olla Eliaksen seurassa.  
"No on se vähän outoo, mut niinku eilen sanoin, ei se mua häiritse", vastaa rauhallisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä vaan jotenki oon ajatellu, et homot ei oo lätkäpiireissä mitenkään in..." myöntää Larille ja kulauttaa kahvinsa loppuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä tietää varsin hyvin, etteivät homot ole "in", vaikkei tilanne enää yhtä paha olekaan kuin ennen.  
"Jep, ei ne oikeen oo..." sanoo ja tyhjentää itsekin kahvikuppinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hakee itselleen uuden kupin kahvia.  
"Otat sä?" kysyy Larilta samalla kun kaataa kahvia omaan kuppiinsa. "No tiiät sä, onks NHL:ssä yhtään homoo?" kysyy uteliaisuuttaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo Eliaksen tarjotessa kahvia. Miettii sitten, mitä vastata miehen uteluihin.  
"No jokunen rohkee on tullu kaapista, mut... No, niiden nousujohteinen ura on vähän niinku tyssännyt siihen", toteaa hetken mietittyään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaataa kahvia Larin kuppiin ja vie kahvipannun paikoilleen.  
"Ei me ihmisiä kummempia olla..." huokaa istuessaan paikalleen. "Välillä vaan tuntuu, et ois helpompaa olla hetero... Ikinä ei tarttis selitellä, miks tykkää jostakusta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onhan se noin joo", huokaisee ja ottaa hörpyn kahvia, jonka juo aina mustana.  
"Mut sä et onneks oo huippu-urheilija, niin sulle se on toisaalta vähän helpompaa..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin sanoille.   
"Onks se ikinä kellekään helppoo?" heittää kysymyksen ilmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu kohauttamaan olkapäitään vastaukseksi Eliaksen kysymykseen, sillä ei yhtään tiedä, mitä sanoisi. Ei tunne yhtään homoa kovin läheisesti, joten ei osaa sanoa, eikä pidä omaa tilannetta mitenkään verrattavissa olevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sekoittaa lusikalla kahviaan ja katselee Laria.  
"Tiesit sä, et oot Suomessa aika monen homomiehen märkä päiväuni?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No nyt tiedän", sanoo ja ei voi olla miettimättä, onko Elias yksi niistä miehistä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nolostelee hieman puheitaan.  
"Sori... Mä puhun yleensä asioista aina suoraan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa hieman huvittuneena kulmiaan Eliakselle, kun tämä menee vähän noloksi. Olettaa osuneensa ajatuksissaan oikeaan, muttei kehtaa kysyä.  
"Okei, pidän ton mielessä", hymähtää ja juo lisää kahvia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
"Oisko mitään mahiksia tänään päästä shoppailee ja kattelee nähtävyyksiä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu aiheenvaihdosta.  
"Kyllä se mulle passaa", toteaa hymyillen, "ja Iida varmaan innostuu myös."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jannee ei taida saada vaatekauppaan kovin helpolla, et jos mä ja Iida shoppaillaan, niin saatte Jannen kaa tehä jotain äijämäisempää siellä välin?" ehdottaa Larille hymyillen. "Mä en pakannu ku parit shortsit ja pari t-paitaa mukaan. Aattelin täyttää laukun täällä päässä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Se voisi olla ihan hyvä idea, kuhan sä ja Iida ette sitte vaan eksy mihinkään, kun ootte kahdestaan", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meillä on Iidan kanssa kummallakin vähän huono suuntavaisto..." miettii ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään.  
"No, kai me teiät jostain löydetään, jos eksytte, kunhan on puhelimet mukana", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tai sit jätetään Janne tänne, ja sä lähet oppaaks?" ehdottaa vitsillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mun pitäis sitten tönöttää tylsistyneenä jossain kaupassa sen ajan, kun sä ja Iida shoppailette vai?" kysyy naurahtaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kärsiiks sun uskottavuus?" heittää naureskellen takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa uudelleen Eliaksen heitosta.  
"Todellakin", sano muka vakavana, muttei saa pidettyä virnettään kunnolla kurissa.  
"No ei... Lähinnä meinasin, et mullehan tulee tylsää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän me Iidan kans pärjätä", toteaa lopulta. "Sä oot kyl rento tyyppi. Mä vähän jännitin, et millanen oot luonnos."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias kehuu itseään rennoksi tyypiksi.  
"No eipä ton Haukkalan kans kasvaessa oo voinu kovin vakavaks tulla", vitsailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi edes kuvitella, millaista olisi ollut kasvaa Jannen kanssa samoissa ympyröissä.  
"Kerro siit jotain, mitä kukaan muu ei tiedä?" alkaa udella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan kuullessaan Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
"Mun täytyy miettii jotain, minkä paljastamisesta Janne ei suutu", naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No okei... Eniten mua kyl kiinnostaa, et onks Jannen puheet nuoruuden toheloinneista ees totta vai rajusti liioteltuja..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa nauraa Eliaksen kysyessä Jannen toheloinneista.  
"Tohon voin vastata, että kyllä ja ei", virnuilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ryttää talouspaperiarkin ja heittää sillä Laria.  
"Toi nyt kerro yhtään mitään", naurahtaa päätään pudistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tiedän", virnistää noukkiessaan Eliaksen heittämän paperin lattialta eikä sano enää mitään aiheesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Elias ja Iida pääsivät shoppailemaan ja katsomaan nähtävyyksiä vastahakoinen Janne ja Lari seuranaan. Pari päivää myöhemmin istutaan taas iltaa Larin kotona...**  
  
**Sara**  
  
Seisoo Larin oven takana kädessään perinteinen amerikkalainen ruoka, makaronia ja juustoa. On saanut kutsun tulla tapaamaan poikaystävänsä ystäviä Suomesta. Painaa ovikelloa ja nostaa silmälaseja paremmin paikoilleen. Sipaisee vielä pitkän tumman letin olkapäänsä ylitse ja odottaa oven avautumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri saanut viinipullot pöydälle, kun ovikello soi. Rientää avaamaan oven tyttöystävälleen, joka on luvannut tuoda mukanaan jotakin amerikkalaista ruokaa.  
"Moi", tervehtii englanniksi hymyillen antaen naiselle ensin suukon.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Moi", vastaa lempeästi hymyillen Larille suukon jälkeen. Ojentaa Larille tuomansa ruuan. "Ajattelin, et saat tarjota sun vieraille palan aitoa Amerikkaa, sä et tätä osaa vieläkään tehdä oikein", naurahtaa lempeästi ja astuu ovesta sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ollut vaikeuksia päättää, mitä laittaa päälleen iltaa varten. Lopulta päätyi uusiin valkoisiin farkkushortseihin ja tiukkaan t-paitaan. Astelee rennosti Jannen ja Iidan huoneen ovelle ja koputtaa siihen.  
"Ootteks te jo valmiit?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Harjaa hiuksiaan peilin edessä ja tekee sitten ponihännän. Suoristaa päällään olevaa mekkoa ja kääntyy hymyillen ovelle kuullessaan Eliaksen.  
"Joo, ollaan", vastaa iloisesti ja kohottaa sitten kulmiaan, kun huomaa kunnolla Eliaksen vaatteet.  
"Kehen sä oikein yrität tehdä vaikutuksen?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa ja sulkee oven Saran takana.  
"Sen takia mulla sut tekemässä ruokaa", hymähtää ja lähtee johdattamaan tyttöystäväänsä keittiöön.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin vastaukselle.  
"Ai, muutako virkaa mulla ei oo?" kysäisee virnistäen. "Missä muut on?" kysäisee, kun saapuu keittiöön, eikä näe ketään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliakseen päin ja kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ei tarkotus ollu pistää ykkösiä ylle!" heittää ja nappaa hihattoman paidan päälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun sekä Iida että Janne huomauttavat asustaan, vilkaisee vaatteitaan ja sitten peilistä itseään.  
"Pitääks mun käydä vaihtamassa?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lähtee pois peilin edestä ja kävelee Eliaksen luo.  
"Ei tarvii, sä näytät tosi hyvältä", vakuuttaa virnistäen ja jää odottamaan, että Janne on valmis.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No totta kai on", tokaisee Saralle ja huomaa, ettei keittiössä tosiaan ole ketään muuta.  
"Kai ne sieltä kohta tulee, kunhan saavat vaatekriisit selätettyä", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Laittaa vuoan keittiön tasolle ja kävelee keimaillen Larin luo kiertäen kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille.  
"Eli mulla on hetki aikaa pitää sut kokonaan itselläni?" kysyy ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Valmis!" toteaa ja ottaa Iidaa kädestä kiinni. "Haluut sä, et mä pidän sua kädestä kii?" kysyy Eliakselta ohittaessaan tämän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ehe ehe..." vastaa Jannelle ja lähtee seuraamaan näitä alakertaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannelle.  
"No mä kyllä haluun ottaa suakin kädestä", sanoo vitsaillen Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ehtii virnistää lyhyesti Saralle ennen kuin saa tämän huulet omilleen. Kietoo kätensä naisen siron vartalon ympärille ja vastaa suudelmaan hymyillen.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Irrottaa huulensa Larin huulista ja jää katselemaan tätä pää kallellaan.  
"Mulla on ollu ikävä sua... Lätkä ja mun opinnot vie ihan liikaa meidän yhteistä aikaa..." toteaa huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Iidan käteen kiinni.  
"Mahdetaan olla varsinainen näky sen Larin mimmin eessä", naureskelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä.  
"No, tehdään varmaan ainakin jonkinnäköinen vaikutus", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi Saran sanoista, mutta tekee parhaansa peittääkseen sen kasvoiltaan. Ei totta puhuen kaipaa yhtään enempää yhteistä aikaa tyttöystävänsä kanssa...  
"Kyl me pärjätään", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Tietää olevansa liian innokas asioissa ja ei sano ääneen sitä, että haluaisi muuttaa asumaan Larin luo. Larin talolta on lyhyt matka yliopistolle, kun taas oma koti on kaukana ja pieni kuin mikä. Irrottautuu Larista ja alkaa häärätä keittiössä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Täytyy vaan pitää huolta, ettei se tytteli ajattele, et me kolme harrastetaan jotain kimppakivaa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuvat alakertaan ja kuulee ääniä keittiöstä.  
"Jos mulla ois kukkamekko päällä ja olisin nainen, niin Janne ei pistäs kimppakivaa yhtään pahakseen?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Eliaksen sanat Jannesta saavat itsensä nauramaan.  
"Ei varmaan laittaisi..." toteaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saran alkaessa häärätä, astuu ulos keittiöstä ja kuikuilee portaille nähdäkseen, missä Janne, Iida ja Elias kuppaavat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuvat juuri portaat alas, kun huomaa Larin tulevan heitä vastaan.  
"Me näytetään aika oudolta sakilta?" kysyy tältä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"No jos sä oisit naispuolinen ja tykkäisit silti lätkästä, niin Iidalla ois kova kilpailija!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"Kiitti vaan", hymähtää, mutta virneensä paljastaa, että vitsailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun kolmikko saapuu portaat alas.  
"Ai miten niin näytätte?" ihmettelee eikä voi estää katseensa vaeltamista Eliaksen vartalolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää seksikkäästi katsoessaan Laria ja näyttää Iidan kanssa lomittain olevia käsiä.  
"Noo... Toivottavasti se sun tyttöystäväs ei kuvittele, et me ollaan joku polyameerinen joukko."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajutessaan, että katselee Eliaksen vartaloa, nostaa katseensa äkkiä miehen silmiin.  
"No ei kai sentään", naurahtaa ja toivoo, näkevänsä Eliaksen virnettä useamminkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan huomatessaan Larin katseessa jotain outoa. Katsoo tätä hetken vakavammin ja miettii, että ensimmäistä kertaa elämänsä aikana homotutka on selkeästi rikki!  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kuulee eteisestä ääntä ja astelee eteiseen. Kurkistaa ovelta ja näkee iloisennäköisen kolmikon portaissa. Astuu ovesta ja hymyilee ystävällisesti.  
"Hei!" tervehtii kaikkia hieman ujostellen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Laria pää kallellaan.  
"Lartsa, minne maailman kolkkaan sä oikein just matkasit?" kysyy tältä ja samassa huomaa Larin takana olevan nuoren, Larin makuun jopa hillityn naisen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Keittiöstä ilmestyvä nainen on mielestään todella sievä, ja huomaa yllättyvänsä positiivisesti, sillä odotti jotain vähän muuta.  
"Moi", tervehtii hymyillen muiden mukana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nolostuu Jannen kysymyksestä eikä ole kuulevinaankaan.  
"Täs on tosiaan Sara", esittelee muille ja kääntyy sitten tyttöystävänsä puoleen.  
"Sara, tässä on Janne, mun frendi, Jannen tyttöystävä Iida ja niiden kaveri Elias."  
  
**Sara**  
  
Koska hyviin tapoihin kuuluu, kättelee kaikki paikalla olijat.  
"Kiva tavata Larin ystäviä Suomesta", sanoo hymyillen. "Koska Lari ei osaa tehdä aitoo jenkkiruokaa, niin mä toin makaronia ja juustoa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tervehtii Saraa ja yllättyy, että tämä vaikuttaa hyvinkin tavalliselta. On aina kuvitellut, että lätkämaailmassa kaikki tapailee jotain missejä ja malleja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa tervehdyksiä ja toivoo, että kaikki tulevat toimeen keskenään.  
"Mennääs sitte tonne keittiöön", kehottaa hymyillen, "niin päästään syömään."  
  
**Sara**  
  
Siirtyy keittiöön ja kantaa ruuan pöytään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Muiden mennessä keittiöön nykäisee Laria kädestä.  
"Siis mikä ihmeen hiirulainen sulla on kierroksessa?" ihmettelee tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee keittiön suuntaan, mutta Jannen nykiessä Laria, jää näiden taakse. Pyörittelee päätään Jannen sanoille.  
"Toi asia kuulu sulle..."  
**  
Iida**  
  
Menee keittiöön ja katselee kiinnostuneena pöydän antimia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Janne nykäisee itseään hihasta ja kyselee hiirulaisesta.  
"Ai miten niin?" kysyy, "Sara on tosi nätti ja fiksu."  
  
**Sara**  
  
Istuu pöytään ja ihmettelee, missä muut viipyvät.  
"Sä olit Iida?" aloittaa sitten varovasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Laria ihmetellen.  
"Sä oot deittaillu jotain tyyliin huippumalleja täällä ja sit sulla onkin tollanen tavis... Jotain on selkeesti pielessä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa jollain tasolla jopa loukkaantuvansa Jannen sanoista.  
"No voi anteeks, jos mun naismaku ei täytä sun standardeja", tokaisee silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Saralle.  
"Joo, olen", vastaa ja huomaa, etteivät muut ole vielä keittiössä.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Mukavaa, kun tulitte käymään. Lari kaipaa usein ystäviään Suomesta, mut kun pelitahti on mikä on, niin ei se pysty niin vain lentämään kotiin", kertoo Iidalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään ja marssii pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Janne on Janne", huokaa Larille ja lähtee pöydän suuntaan. "Sara vaikuttaa kivalta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tiedetään... Kunhan ei sano Saralle mitään", hymähtää ja hymyilee, kun Elias sanoo Saraa kivaksi. Kävelee pöydän ääreen ja istuu alas.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökyttelee Saralle ja istahtaa alas tuolille.  
"Oli tosi hienoa, että Lari antoi luvan majoittua kotiinsa", henkäisee eikä voi vieläkään oikein sisäistää, missä oikein on.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen ja kuuntelee Iidan ja Saran jutustelua.  
"Opiskelet sä jotain vai ootko jossain töissä?" kysäisee Saralta ajatellen tämän olevan jonkinlainen onnenonkija.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Jannea ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Mä opiskelen paikallisessa yliopistossa lakia. Must tulee lakimies", vastaa Jannelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa pöydän ääreen ja jää katselemaan Larin komeaa olemusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mähän sanoin, et Sara on fiksu", sanoo ja hymyilee tyttöystävälleen, joka on kaikkea muuta kuin sitä, mitä uskoo Jannen olettavan.  
  
**Iida  
**

"Vau, toihan on siistii", sanoo kuulleessaan, että Sara opiskelee lakia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa toisten puhuvan paikallisesta yliopistosta.  
"Voisko täällä opiskella psykologiaa?" yllättää jopa itsensä kysymällä moista.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Nostaa ruokaa lautaselleen ja kuulee vaaleahiuksisen nuoren miehen puhuvan.  
"Kyllä voi", vastaa tämän kysymykseen yllättyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää udella Saralta asiasta myöhemmin lisää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meinaat sä ihan oikeesti muuttaa tänne jonku psykologian takia?" sanoo Eliakselle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias alkaa kysellä Saralta psykologian opiskelusta. Jostain syystä tuntuisi mukavalta, jos Elias päättäisi jäädä Losiin opiskelemaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle tämän vaikuttaessa kiinnostuneelta paikallisesta yliopistosta.  
"Mun mielestä se on hyvä idea", sanoo, "vaik tulishan mulle kauhee ikävä, jos sä tänne tai jonnekin muualle päättäisit muuttaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko se sit niin huono vaihtoehto?" heittää Jannelle suomeksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kuka mun kans sit lähtis kattoo lätkää? Iidako?" nurisee.  
  
**Sara**  
  
On aivan pihalla mistä puhutaan, kun kieli vaihtui lennossa suomeksi. Katsoo Lariin toiveikkaana, jotta tämä tulkkaisi, mistä puhutaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No on sulla muitakin kavereita, joiden kanssa voit mennä sitä lätkääs kattomaan", tokaisee Jannelle, "mä en ainakaan lähde."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Eliaksen ehdotuksesta seuraa kina. Vilkaisee Saraa, joka on varmasti aivan pihalla.  
"Janne valittaa, et ei sillä ole ketään kenen kaa mennä kattoon lätkää, jos Elias muuttaa pois Suomesta", kääntää hiljaa tyttöystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taputtaa Jannen olkapäätä.  
"Ehditään me kuule hallilla notkua vielä monta kertaa ennen ku muutto ois ees ajankohtanen", lohduttaa Jannea.   
"Oisko mitään mahiksia päästä käymään siel yliopistolla ja tutustua opinto-ohjelmaan ja muuhun?" kääntyy puhumaan Saralle englanniksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sori..." mutisee Iidalle ja Eliakselle.  
  
**Sara**  
  
On mukava huomata, että Eliasta kiinnostaisi opiskelu ulkomailla ja vielä samassa yliopistossa kuin missä itse opiskelee.  
"Siis siel on nyt loppuviikosta avoimien ovien päivä, lähde silloin mukaan?" ehdottaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mee ihmeessä kattomaan sinne yliopistolle", kannustaa Eliasta, "mulla on sillon treenejä sun muuta, niin teiän täytyy keksiä jotain tekemistä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks tääl asuminen miten kallista?" jatkaa kyselyään.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Yliopistolla on asuntola, mut ei sinne kannata mennä... Mä asun lähes 10 kilsan päässä yliopistolta ja siel on opiskelijaystävällinen vuokra", kertoilee syödessään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sebastian riemastuu sun muuttouutisista..." toteaa sarkastisesti. "Se kilahti jo siitä, ku muutit pois himasta naapurirappuun..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Janne!" toruu, kun tämä ottaa puheeksi Sebastianin. Kääntyy sitten ystävänsä puoleen.  
"Et sä siltä lupaa tarvii, sä oot jo reilusti täysikänen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein jo avaa suunsa ja sanoo, että ei Elias mitään kämppää tarvitse, sillä itsellään on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi tilava asunto. Onnistuu kuitenkin pitämään suunsa kiinni ja muistaa sitten vihdoin ja viimein ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mut tottahan se on! Sebu varmaan tuntee täältäkin jotain mafiosoja, jotka se pistää vartioimaan sen esikoista", vastaa Iidalle. Saa lopulta nerokkaan idean ja kohottautuu tuolilla parempaan asentoon. "Mut hei! Lartsalla on tilaa vaik muille jakaa! Eikä Sebukaan hiilly niin pahasti, jos Elias asus hyvällä alueella ja viel jäkispelaajan luona!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tukehtua ruokaansa, jota juuri sai suuhun, kun Janne sanoo ääneen sen, mitä itse ajatteli äsken. Saatuaan henkensä kulkemaan, katsahtaa Jannea.  
"Jos nyt ei mentäis asioiden edelle", pyytää hymähtäen. Tietää, että Sara haluaisi muuttaa yhteen, eikä todellakaan halua tietää, mitä tämä ajattelisi, jos päästäisi Eliaksen asumaan luokseen, mutta ei tyttöystäväänsä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää tuijottamaan Jannea silmät suurina ja vilkaisee Laria.   
"Ei faija nyt ihan noin paha ole..." mutisee ja juo viiniä lasistaan.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Jäi mielenkiinnolla odottamaan Larin vastausta Eliaksen muuttoon. On jollain lailla tyytyväinen, ettei Lari suoraan lupaa, että Elias muuttaisi tämän luokse. Toivoo, että Lari pyytäisi itseään muuttamaan luokseen, ja silloin voisi pyytää, ettei talossa asuisi muita kuin he kaksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ai ei oo vai! Sehän syynää sun poikaystäväehdokkaat tehokkaammin ku tullin työntekijät luvatta maahan yrittävät!" heittää virnistellen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Etköhän sä nyt vähän ylireagoi", hymähtää Jannelle, "mä oon ihan varma, et Sebastian päästää Eliaksen ulkomaille, jos se on todella sitä, mitä Elias haluaa." Hörppää viiniä ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa varovasti syömistä, sillä ei halua taas tukehtua. Huomaa miettivänsä mielessään, että millaista olisi saada joku muu asumaan vakituisesti kotiinsa kanssaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo vaitonaisena istuvan Larin suuntaan.  
"Siis sä oot aikonu pyytää Saran tänne asumaan, ja Eltsu ois sillon täällä tiellä", lörpöttelee samalla kun syö ja katselee Laria ja Saraa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja hakee jääkaapista vesikannun ja lisää leipiä. Keskustelu pöydässä on livennyt kovin kummallisille urille, ja ihmettelee Larin vaitonaisuutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Janne hei... Lopeta nyt ihan oikeesti... Mä vasta harkitsen, et kävisin kattomassa sitä yliopistoo, ja sä oot taas menny asioissa jo muuttovaiheeseen ja faijan kilahtamiseen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni, kun Janne ei voi pitää suutaan kiinni. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä voisi vastata frendinsä sanoihin ilman, että loukkaa Saraa, sillä ei ole tätä pyytämässä asumaan kanssaan.  
"Eiköhän vaihdeta aihetta?" pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Janne, oo nyt hiljaa", puuskahtaa. Vilkaisee Larin suuntaan ja huomaa tämän olevan varsin vaikeana. Miettii, onko tämän ja Saran suhde Larin puolelta yhtään niin vankalla pohjalla kuin oletti...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tajuaa, että muut ovat kohta hiiltymässä juttuihinsa.  
"Sori!" vastaa lyhyesti ja keskittyy lautasensa sisältöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mites te Saran kans tapasitte?" kysyy Larilta vaihtaessaan keskustelunaihetta täysin muualle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena, kun muistelee ensikohtaamistaan Saran kanssa.  
"No, mä kävelin noutokahvin kanssa kadulla kännykkä kourassa ja törmäsin suoraan Saraan", kertoo, "se kaatu maahan ja mun kahvit loiskahti päälle."  
  
**Sara**  
  
Hymyilee lämpimästi Larin kertoessa kuinka kohtasivat. Istuu takaisin paikalleen ja painaa pienen suukon Larin poskelle.  
"Sit tää ritari hommas mulle puhtaan puseron ja vei mut kahville."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aika romanttista..." huokaa. "Ehkä munkin pitäs kokeilla, et kippaisko joku kahvit mun päälle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Saralle, kun saa tältä poskisuukon. Naurahtaa sitten Eliakselle.  
"Ei sitä tiedä, vaikka sulla kävis tuuri", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli kohta ku keitetään kahvit, niin mä voin lähteä kahvikuppi kourassa tepastelemaan tonne sun kotikadulles?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä niin läheltä uskot jonkun bongaavas, niin siitä vaan", hymähtää Eliakselle. Jostain syystä ajatus Eliaksesta miesjahdissa on kaikkea muuta kuin miellyttävä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mä passaan ton tältä illalta..." toteaa lopulta ja hymyilee Larille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On saanut syötyä.  
"Pitäskö pelata jotain? Tuol takapihalla ois tilaa pelata vaik mitä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja naurattaa sitten Jannelle, kun tämä ehdottaa pelaamista.  
"Mitä sulla on mielessä?" kysyy huvittuneena, sillä Jannen pelit ovat joskus varsin erikoislaatuisia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No vaik jalkapalloo, tai sit lentopalloo altaassa?" ehdottaa ensimmäisiä mieleen tulevia lajeja. "Me voitas järkätä omat olympialaiset!" innostuu suunnittelemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee mietteliäänä Jannen ehdotukselle. Pohtii kuitenkin, mitä mieltä Elias ja tytöt ovat asiasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Janne... En mä osaa jalkapalloo tai lentopalloo", valittaa eikä ole ollenkaan innostunut mistään urheiluun liittyvästä tekemisestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jannelta saattaa odottaa mitä vain, mutta yllättyy tämän ehdottaessa jalkapalloa tai lentopalloa altaassa.  
"Minigolfia?" heittää oman ehdotuksensa kehiin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tietää, ettei Iida ole kovin innokas urheilija.  
"No entäs kirkkis?" heittää uuden ehdotuksen ilmoille.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Seuraa keskustelua mielenkiinnolla.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen ja Jannen uusille ehdotuksille.  
"Tehtäis jotain oikeesti kivaa..." huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olisko muita ehdotuksia, jos noi ei kelpaa?" kysyy hymähtäen, kun Iida torppaa kaiken.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No oisko sulla ehdotuksii?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No mun mielestä olis kiva vaan olla tuolla ulkona ja jutella", tokaisee, "ja taustalla vois soida hyvä musiikki. Saatte te muut pelata, mut mä en osallistu."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No äijät! Mitäs pelataan?" kysyy Larilta ja Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jalista?" ehdottaa ja vilkaisee Laria. "Vai onks se kolmestaan tylsää?"  
  
**Sara**  
  
On kilpailuhenkinen eikä todellakaan suostu jäämään rupattelemaan.  
"Laskekaa mut mukaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Iidan ehdotus kuulostaa tylsältä, ja muut vaikuttavat olevan samaa mieltä. Virnistää, kun Sarakin haluaa pelata.  
"Noni, saadaan tasajoukkueet", sanoo tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Mites jakaudutaan?" kysäisee muilta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Me oltiin pentuina aika hyvii pelaamaan?" heittää Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän me oltiin", virnistää Jannelle, "mut ihan sama mulle, mitkä joukkueet otetaan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä ja Lari vastaan Elias ja Sara?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Mulle käy!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulle käy... Ette sit jyrää meitä..." heittää Jannelle ja Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää joukkuevalinnoille, jotka ovat mielestään varsin epäreilut.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun kaikki ovat niin innoissaan jostain jalkapallosta – jopa Sara.  
"Ei taida tulla onnistumaan", hymähtää Eliakselle, sillä on varma, että Janne ja Lari todellakin jyräävät Eliaksen ja Saran.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Onks sulla palloo?" kysyy Larilta ja vietyään lautasensa tiskialtaaseen ja suuntaa takapihalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Me taidetaan oikeesti hävitä?" kysyy hiljaa Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin mä vähän luulen", vastaa yhtä hiljaa, "mun mielestä Jannee ja Larii ei olis saanu laittaa samaan joukkueeseen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai multa pallo löytyy", virnistää Jannelle ja nousee itsekin astioidensa kera pöydästä. Vie tiskit altaaseen ja lähtee hakemaan palloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuut sä tuomariks?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tepastelee takapihan nurmikolla ja suunnittelee kenttää.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Jää siistimään keittiötä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias ehdottaa tuomarointia.  
"Sori, mut en", vastaa, "mä haen makkarista kirjan ja meinaan lukea sitä sillä aikaa, kun te pelaatte."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löydettyään jalkapallonsa lähtee ulos, jossa Janne jo näyttää olevan.  
"Tuleeks hyvä kenttä?" kysyy.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kun on saanut keittiön kuntoon, astelee ulos Larin ja Jannen luo.  
"Ootteks te jo suunnittelemassa voittobileitä?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eiks täs ois hyvä kohta?" mutisee Larille ja yllättyy Saran tullessa paikalle. "Millähän me saatas Iida pelaamaan?"  
  
**Elias**

"No onks se paha, jos mä meen pelaamaan? Vai jäänkö pitää sulle seuraa?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Pelaa vaan, sä haluut kuitenkin", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai se on, kuhan ei nurtsi mee piloille", sanoo Jannelle huvittuneena ja hymyilee Saralle, joka on tullut myös ulos.  
"Ei sitä Iidaa taida kiinnostaa tarpeeks", miettii.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa pallon Larilta ja alkaa testailla pelialuetta. Syöttää pallon kokeilumielessä Saralle.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Yllätyksekseen Janne syöttää pallon itselleen. Saa pallon tuurilla kiinni ja katsoo haastavasti Laria.  
"Oot sä valmis?" kysäisee ja lähtee kokeilemaan pallon kuljetusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee ulos ja huomaa Jannen ja Saran jo potkivan palloa.  
"Joko ne alotti?" kysyy päästyään Larin luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee huvittuneena, kun Janne syöttää Saralle, joka saa pallon kiinni. Virnistää naisen sanoille ja jää sitten katsomaan kaksikon touhuja.  
"Näköjään, ne pärjää aika hyvin ilman meitäkin", hymähtää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haetaanko bisset ja tuolit tähän ja katotaan, koska ne tajuaa, ettei me pelata?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Hyvä idea", sanoo virnistellen ja lähtee saman tien hakemaan bisseä sisätiloista.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää katsomaan Saran ja Jannen pallottelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa kohta takaisin ulos kahden bissetölkin kera ja ojentaa toisen Eliakselle. Hymähtää, sillä edelleen Janne ja Sara pallottelevat kahdestaan ilmeisen innostuneina.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tajuaa, että pelaa Saran kanssa kahdestaan. Huomaa Larilla olevat bisset ja kävelee tämän luokse.  
"Ajattelitte sit hoitaa nesteytyksen etukäteen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi avata tölkkiä, kun Janne kävelee paikalle.  
"Teil näytti peli sujuvan ilman meitä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Janne viimein huomaa, että puolet pelaajista puuttuu.  
"Täytyyhän sitä nyt nestettä nauttia, jos meinaa jaksaa", hymähtää, "kyl säkin saat, jos mieli tekee."  
  
**Janne**

"Mä käyn koht hakee... Nyt vetäkää ne bisset kitusiinne, niin päästään pelaamaan", komentaa Laria ja Eliasta.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Mitä te oikein kuhnitte sielä?" tulee kyselemään pojilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa tölkin ja ottaa pitkän kulauksen kylmää juomaa. Laskee tämän jälkeen tölkin maahan ja hölkkää pallon luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa vielä muutaman kulauksen tölkistä ja lähtee sitten Eliaksen perään kohti palloa. Jannen ja Saran pelitaidoista on kyllä perillä, mutta Elias on toistaiseksi täysi mysteeri, joten odottaakin innolla tämän kanssa pelaamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole peruskoulun jälkeen pelannut jalkapalloa, eikä silloinkaan ollut siinä mikään tosi hyvä. Saapuu pallon luokse ja kokeilee sen kuljettamista kieli keskellä suuta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa Eliaksen jättämän bissen ja kulauttaa siitä pitkän siivun.  
"Mitäs jätti..." heittää Saralle.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kohauttaa harteitaan ja hölkkää kentälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa tarkasti Eliaksen toimia, kun tämä lähtee kuljettamaan palloa. Haluaa saada edes jonkinlaisen käsityksen miehen taidoista ennen kuin aikoo napata tältä pallon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sotkeutuu jaloistaan ja on kompastua. Saa pidettyä tasapainonsa juuri ja juuri.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias on mennä nurin, nappaa tältä pallon ja alkaa kikkailla sen kanssa. Samalla virnuilee ja haastaa Eliasta katsellaan yrittämään ottaa palloa takaisin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seisahtuu katsomaan Laria ja Eliasta. Rypistää kulmiaan, kun on näkevinään Larilta flirttailuksi laskettavia ilmeitä. Pudistaa päätään omille naurettaville ajatuksilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari saa napattua pallon helposti, ja huomaa tämän haastavan katseen. Vastaa haasteeseen katseellaan ja ryntää Larin perään.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Seuraa Larin ja Eliaksen pallottelua ja on aistivinaan ilmassa jotain, mitä ei osaa selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun Elias rynnistää peräänsä. Härnää tätä ihan tahallaan päästämättä kuitenkaan tarpeeksi lähelle palloa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saapuu pihalle kirjan ja aurinkolasien kanssa ja asettuu lepotuoliin. Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään, kun Elias ja Lari potkivat palloa aivan innoissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörii Larin ympärillä koettaen saada pallon tältä pois siinä onnistumatta. Ilmeensä on vakava ja keskittynyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa suorastaan nauttivansa siitä, kun Elias pyörii niin lähellä itseään ja yrittää saada palloa pois. Päästää seuraavaksi tarkoituksella palloa vähän kauemmas parantaakseen Eliaksen mahdollisuuksia saada se haltuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pallon ollessa kauempana Larista, rynnii sen perään ja saa pallon itselleen. Koettaa kikkailla olemattomilla taidoillaan pallon kanssa sillä seurauksella, että pallo liikahtaa jalkansa alla, ja horjahtaa rojahtaen suoraan Laria päin!  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naureskelee mielessään Eliaksen surkeille yrityksille kikkailla pallon kanssa, mutta kaikki huvittuneisuutensa katoaa sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun Elias rojahtaa itseään kohti. Kaatuu maahan Elias päällään ja tuijottaa häkeltyneenä, silmät lautasen kokoisina, tätä silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken ajan ihmeissään, mitä juuri tapahtui, ja tajuaa lopulta tuijottavansa Laria suoraan silmiin. Vastaa tämän katseeseen yhtä häkeltyneenä, eikä tajua edes nousta Larin päältä pois. Hengityksensä on nopeaa, ja nielaisee pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hiljalleen tajuta, missä on ja kenen seurassa, sekä myös sen, miltä Elias tuntuu päällään. Nielaisee voimakkaasti ja pukkaa sitten nopeasti miehen pois päältään, jotta pääsee ylös maasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin töniessä itseään pois päältään, punastuu rajusti ja jää istumaan ruohikolle. _Mitä just tapahtu?_  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomattuaan Eliaksen kaatuneen Larin päälle hölkkää paikalle.  
"Sattuks keneenkään?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei vilkaisekaan Eliasta, kun on päässyt pystyyn. Onneksi Janne saapuu kentälle, niin voi jättää Eliaksen huomiotta.  
"Ei täs mitään käyny", vakuuttaa Jannelle, "mut jos alettais pelaa sit ihan kunnolla?" On yhtäkkiä hyvin huojentunut, ettei ole Eliaksen kanssa samassa joukkueessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja puistelee roskia vaatteistaan.  
"Oon ihan okei..." mutisee Jannelle ja välttelee Lariin päin katsomista.  
  
**Sara**  
  
On nähnyt äskeisen tilanteen ja huomaa Larin käyttäytyvän kummallisesti. Aikoo jutella tämän kanssa jostain aikaa kahden kesken.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kukaan ei vastaa, päättelee, että asia käy. Lähtee hölkkäämään toiseen päähän "kenttää" aloittaakseen pelin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hölkkää Larin perässä toiselle laidalle nurmikkoa.  
"Oot sä okei?"  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Pystyt sä pelaamaan?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei täs mitään", vastaa Saralle ja lähtee kohti nurmikon toista päätyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo, en mä tollasesta rikki mee", hymähtää Jannelle huvittuneena ja toivoo, että peli pääsisi jo alkamaan saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa kuin äskeisen tilanteen.  
  
**Neljä päivää myöhemmin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu olohuoneen sohvalla tutkailemassa yliopiston esitteitä ja kursseja. Päivä yliopistolla sujui kuin siivillä. Palattuaan Larin luo yllättyi, kun ketään ei ollutkaan kotona. Janne on saanut houkuteltua Iidan mukaansa katselemaan nähtävyyksiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu kotiin hallilta, jossa on ollut treeneissä. Kotonaan vaikuttaa hiljaiselta ja miettii, ovatko kaikki jossain muualla, jopa Elias. Tietää, että Janne suunnitteli vievänsä Iidan jonnekin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu oven kolahdukseen ja alkaa kerätä tavaroitaan paremmin kasaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee olohuoneeseen, josta löytää Eliaksen.  
"Moi, on tääl sentään joku", hymähtää ja huomaa sitten, mitä papereita miehellä on.  
"Mitäs tykkäsit yliopistosta?" utelee hymyillen ja huomaa toivovansa, että Elias viihtyi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi", tervehtii Laria ja saa esitteet siistiin pinoon. "Sori, mä alan olla täällä jo ihan liiankin kotonani", tunnustaa pienesti hymyillen. "Siis toi yliopisto oli ihan huippupaikka, ja se tyyppi, kenen kanssa juttelin sano, et mulla ois mahikset alottaa jo nyt syksyllä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille, että tämä alkaa olla jo turhankin kotonaan.  
"Ei se mitään, onhan täällä tilaa", sanoo hymyillen eikä laita ollenkaan pahakseen, että Elias on kotiutumassa.  
"Hieno homma, et yliopisto miellytti", sanoo sitten ilahtuneena Eliaksen innolle, "sä taidat ihan oikeesti harkita tänne jäämistä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hymy saa jotain liikahtamaan sisällään.  
"Onneks tää meidän loma alkaa olla lopuillaan, niin pääset taas elämään normiarkee", vastaa Larille ja vakavoituu sitten. "Oishan toi ihan mieletön mahdollisuus... Pääsisin opiskelemaan just sitä, mitä oon aina halunnu. Mut sit taas se, etten tunne täält ketään, paitsi sut, niin oisin varmaan notkumassa täällä aina ja vollottasin koti-ikävää sun sohvannurkassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onhan täs nyt vielä about viikko", hymähtää sille, että loma on loppumassa. Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja tietää kyllä itsekin, miltä se tuntuu muuttaa vieraaseen maahan, jossa ei tunne ketään.  
"Tuttu tunne. Mut mun sohvalla on aina paikka sulle", lupaa ja korjaa treenikassinsa asentoa olkapäällään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy hieman Larin ystävällisyydestä ja siitä, että saisi itkeä ikäväänsä tämän sohvalla.  
"Kiitti..." vastaa ja hymyilee Larille. "Sara taitaa odottaa, et pääsis muuttamaan tänne?" toteaa vaihtaen puheenaihetta. "Et se ei varmaan innostu, jos notkun täällä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu välittömästi synkemmäksi, kun Elias vaihtaa puheenaiheen Saran muuttohaluihin.  
"No ei tosiaan innostu", huokaisee, "mut se ei asu täällä eikä määrää sitä, ketä mä täällä majotan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee hieman vaikeaksi, kun huomaa Larin ilmeen kiristyneen puhuttaessa Sarasta.  
"Tota... Tää ei kuulu mulle, mut onks teil kaikki hyvin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oonks mä ihan kauhee ihminen, jos mä en haluu, et se muuttaa tänne?" kysyy yhtäkkiä ahdistuneena kuulematta edes Eliaksen kysymystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, mitä vastaisi Larille, koska yllättyy tämän sanoista.  
"Oot sä sen kanssa miten vakavissas?" kysyy hetken mietittyään. "Jos et, niin sano se sille... Sara tuntuu tykkäävän susta ja kattoo sua niin rakastuneesti, että..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"En mä tiiä..." mutisee ja laskee sitten kassinsa pois olkapäältään.  
"Mä meen viemään nää kamat", sanoo ja pakenee olohuoneesta haluamatta kunnolla analysoida tunteitaan Saraa kohtaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin paetessa paikalta, tekisi mielensä purra itseään kieleen. _Ei ois pitäny sanoo mitään..._ Kerää tavaransa syliinsä ja lähtee viemään niitä kohti huonettaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästyään makuuhuoneeseensa pudottaa treenikassinsa maahan ja lysähtää sängylleen istumaan. Hautaa kasvonsa kämmeniinsä ja huokaisee. _Mitä mun oikeen pitäis tehä?_ kysyy itseltään, mutta ei osaa vastata.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee yläkertaan huoneeseensa ja vie tavaransa sänkynsä päälle. Päättää lähteä pyytämään saman tien Larilta anteeksi sanomisiaan, asia kun ei kuulu itselleen millään lailla. Astuu huoneestaan ulos ja suuntaan Larin makuuhuoneen ovelle. Koputtaa oveen varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menettää ajantajunsa miettiessään vähän kaikennäköistä päässään, pysymättä kuitenkaan kärryillä siitä, mihin suuntaan ajatuksensa edes kulkevat. Hätkähtää koputusta ovessaan.  
"Joo", huikkaa muuttamatta asentoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin huoneeseen, mutta jää seisomaan oven luo.  
"Tota... Sori, ei ollu tarkotus udella tai neuvoa sua mitenkään..." sanoo tuijotellen lattiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Eliakseen ja huokaisee.  
"No ei se mitään... Olishan se ihan hyvä vähän miettii..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuttuaan, ettei Lari olekaan vihainen, rohkaistuu ja istahtaa tämän sängylle.  
"Mut ei mun ois tarttenu tollasia ruveta ees kyselemään..." sanoo ja taputtaa Laria rohkaisevasti olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen tullessa istumaan, ja samalla olonsa muuttuu vähän ihmeelliseksi, kun mies on niin lähellään.  
"Ehkä ei..." ja nielaisee tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden olkapäällään, "mut... ehkä ihan hyvä, et kysyit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun eksä hengas mun kanssa sillä ajatuksella, että ei siit mitään vakavaa tuu... Mä jo kuvittelin, et muutettas yhteen ja niin eespäin, mut sit se ilmotti, et jättää mut, ja näin sen seuraavana päivänä kaupungilla käsi kädessä toisen jätkän kanssa... Mä aattelin vaan, et jos et oo Saran kans vakavissas, niin kerro se sille... Älä roikuta sitä missään löysässä hirressä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu vakavaksi, kun kuuntelee, mitä Elias sanoo. Miettii, tekeekö Saralle ihan samalla tavalla kuin Eliaksen eksä teki tälle... Huokaisee raskaasti ja siirtää katseensa lattiaan. Tietää, että Sara ottaa suhteen huomattavasti itseään vakavammin, mutta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään, kun Lari jää miettimään sanojaan. Nousee sängyltä ja siirtyy oven luo.  
"Jos mä jätän sut nyt rauhaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta ja tuntee kuin olisi aivan sekaisin ajatustensa kanssa.  
"Kertoisitsä lisää?" pyytää, "siis siitä, miltä susta tuntu, kun sun eksä jätti?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo astumassa ovesta ulos, kun Lari pyytää kertomaan lisää. Jää seisomaan ovelle, kasvot Larin suuntaan. Nojaa ovenpieleen ja miettii, mitä kertoa.  
"No mä olin sille eka ihan helvetin vihanen siitä, kun se oli antanu ymmärtää mulle muuta. Näin niit yhessä parii viikkoo myöhemminki ja oli ihan hilkulla, etten lyöny eksää..." muistelee tapahtunutta. "Enkä mä ees oo väkivaltanen! Ajan myötä tajusin, ettei se ollu mulle se oikee, ja aloin toivoo sille vaan hyvää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta mietteliäänä ja toivoo, ettei Sara ikinä tuntisi samalla tavalla kuin Elias...  
"Kiitti... Ehkä mun tosiaan pitäis miettii yksin", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä taidan lähtee soittamaan faijalle... Se varmaan lentää seuraavalla lennolla tänne ja raahaa mut himaan, ku vihjaan, et voisin opiskella täällä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No toivottavast ei", sanoo ja onnistuu hymyilemään pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai sä haluut, et jään tänne?" heittää vitsillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sulla on loma vielä kesken", vastaa ympäripyöreästi. Tosiasiassa haluaisi kovasti, että Elias jäisi, vaikkei oikein olekaan varma, että miksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja hymyilee leveästi.  
"On täs onneks viel jokunen päivä jälellä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin on, ja täytyy sun saada edes ne päivät täällä olla", sanoo hymyillen. Ei vain voi pysyä kovin pitkään vakavana Eliaksen seurassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari alkaa vapautua, kääntyy ovelta yhtään ajattelematta ja painaa suukon Larin poskelle. Lähtee huoneesta hymyillen ja vasta suljettuaan makkarin oven, parahtaa. _Mitä mä just tein!?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle tämän tullessa takaisin, muttei todellakaan osannut odottaa saavansa tältä suukon poskelle! Tuijottaa silmät pullollaan ja suu auki Eliasta, kun tämä poistuu, ja hölmistyneenä koskettelee kevyesti poskeaan sormenpäillään. Tuntuu kuin kasvojaan kuumottaisi, eikä tiedä, mitä ajatella.


	8. Chapter 8

** Osa 8 **

**Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin pienessä ja intiimissä ravintolassa merenrannalla.** **  
  
Sara**  
  
On iloinen Larin pyydettyä ulos syömään. Istuu viihtyisässä pikkuravintolassa ja katselee hymyillen Laria ruokalistansa takaa.  
"Sä oot ihana..." toteaa onnellisena ja hipaisee Larin kättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pyytänyt Saran syömään saadakseen juteltua tämän kanssa rauhassa. Hymyilee ehkä hivenen väkinäisesti naisen sanoille ja hipaisulle ja jatkaa sitten ruokalistansa tutkimista.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Onpa ihanaa, kun muutaman päivän päästä saadaan olla ihan kahdestaan. Sun ystävät on ihania, mutta must on mukavaa saada sut kokonaan itselleni", jatkaa eikä edes huomaa Larin väkinäisyyttä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo hiljaa Saran sanoille. On yllätyksekseen pitänyt paljon siitä, että on saanut jakaa kotinsa muiden, tai oikeastaan lähinnä Eliaksen, kanssa ja tuntuu haikealta, kun pian on taas yksin. Siitä huolimatta on varsin haluton päästämään Saraa muuttamaan luokseen.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Havahtuu Larin vaitonaisuuteen. Katsoo tätä vakavana ja tarttuu tämän käteen.  
"Sä oot ollu viime aikoina kummallinen... Tartteeks mun olla huolissaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa ruokalistasta.  
"Ai, miten niin kummallinen?" kysyy kulmat pienessä kurtussa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Mä varmaan kuvittelen, mut must tuntuu, ettet sä oo viime aikoina nähny tai kuullu muuta ku Eliaksen..." tunnustaa suoraan Larille. "Sillon jalispelissäkin se hetki, kun se kaatu sun päälle, ni..." jättää lauseen kesken, koska ei oikein itsekään tiedä, mihin sanomisillaan pyrkii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa sisuskalujensa kiertyvän solmuille, kun kuuntelee Saraa. Miettii, onko oikeasti keskittynyt Eliakseen jotenkin luonnottoman paljon, niin paljon, että se on aiheuttanut hämmennystä...  
"No enhän oo", puolustautuu, "ja mitä siitä kaatumisesta? Ihan normi tilanne."  
  
**Sara**  
  
Huokaa ja alkaa näperrellä lautasliinaa.  
"Ei siin varmaan mitään ollutkaan, mut must vaan näytti, et siinä hetkessä oli jotain... Mä puhun ihan hupsuja! Anteeks!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saat", sanoo pienesti hymyillen ja piiloutuu taas ruokalistan taakse. Miettii, pitäisikö Saralle mainita jotain siitä, että Elias harkitsee edelleen jäämistä Losiin. Päättää kuitenkin lopulta olla hiljaa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Tutkailee hetken hiljaa ruokalistaa. On jutellut aiemmin päivällä äitinsä kanssa, ja äiti olisi innokas tapaamaan Larin.  
"Äiti tulee ensi viikolla kylään..." toteaa viimein.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Saraa, kun tämä mainitsee äitinsä tulevan kylään.  
"Mukavaa, et saat seuraa äidistäs", toteaa hymyillen tajuamatta, mitä Sara yrittää vihjata.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Niin on..." myöntää ja on hetken hiljaa. "Äiti haluu tavata sut..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes tiedä, miksi on niin yllättynyt kuullessaan Saran äidin haluavan tavata itsensä.  
"Aijaa..." aloittaa ja nielaisee, "no eiköhän se... järjesty."  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Et sä haluu tavata sitä?" kysyy ihmetellen Larin outoa käytöstä. "Sä oot ihan oikeesti outo!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää mielessään käytökselleen. Mutta toisaalta ei haluaisi valehdellakaan.  
"Sori, en mä sitä tarkottanut, etten haluis", sanoo kuitenkin valheellisesti.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Salaat sä multa jotain?" kysyy napakasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laske ruokalistan pöydälle. Kiitos Eliaksen, tuntuu, ettei edes enää osaa olla Saran kanssa täysin normaalisti.  
"Mitä mä muka salaisin?" hymähtää.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria entistä tiiviimmin ja nojautuu tuolillaan eteenpäin.  
"Haluut sä ees olla mun kans?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee todella vaikeaksi, kun Sara kysyy itseään mietityttäneestä asiasta niin suoraan.  
"No haluun, mut haluun myös edetä hitaasti, kuten hyvin tiedät", vastaa huokaisten, sillä ei voi pysyä hiljaa liian kauan. Ei halua aiheuttaa mitään kohtausta ja päätyä lehtien juorupalstalle.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kun Lari sanoo, että haluaa edetä rauhassa, rauhoittuu hieman ja istuu rennommin tuolille.  
"Must tuntuu, et mä oon rakastumassa suhun..." tunnustaa lopulta. "Ja mua pelottaa, et sä et tunne samoin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puree poskeaan, kun Sara kertoo olevansa rakastumassa. Kuten tämä pelkää, ei pysty sanomaan samaa.  
"No en ainakaan vielä", sanoo varovasti, pahoittelevana.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii viel sanookaan mitään..." toteaa rauhallisesti ja puraisee sitten huultaan. "Haluisit sä tulla mun luo yöks?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kun Sara ei suutu, huokaisee helpotuksesta. Ei kuitenkaan haluaisi mennä tämän luo yöksi, mutta tuntee, ettei voi kieltäytyä.  
"No voin mä tulla", sanoo ihan pienesti hymyillen, kätkien haluttomuutensa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Mä kävin tänään ostamassa uusia alusvaatteitakin ihan vaan sun takii..."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Saralle, vaikka todellisuudessa ei kovin kiinnostunut olekaan. Ihmettelee, että mikä itseään oikein vaivaa, sillä on ennen tuntenut paljon enemmän vetoa Saraan. Huokaisee mielessään ja on ihan varma, että Elias on syypää kaikkeen...  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Joko tilataan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tilataan vaan", vastaa ja tarttuu taas ruokalistaan.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna...** **  
  
Janne**  
  
On herännyt kummallisen aikaisin ja suuntaa keittiöön kahvinkeittoon Iidan jäätyä vielä hetkeksi nukkumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu aamulla kotiin Saran luota ja toivoo, ettei kukaan ole vielä hereillä. On varsin uupunut, sillä yönsä Saran kanssa oli varsin vaikea, vaikkei tämä mitään huomannutkaan – toivottavasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Laittaa ison pannullisen kahvia valumaan ja on kuulevinaan ulko-oven kolahduksen. On luullut olevansa ainoana hereillä. Kävelee eteiseen ja huomaa Larin saapuneen jostain. Virnistää tälle leveästi ja tietäväisenä.  
"Huomenta... Taidat olla kahvin tarpeessa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun kohta virnuileva Janne saapuu eteiseen. Tietää, että joutuu todennäköisesti kuulusteluun Jannen halutessa tietää kaikki.  
"Kunnon yöunet maistuis paremmin", hymähtää ja haukottelee sopivasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille päätään pyöritellen.  
"Ohhoh! Sara taitaa olla aikamoinen kone sängyssä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannelle.  
"No en mä sitä meinannu", mutisee uupuneena ja alkaa potkia kenkiä jaloistaan. Mietti koko yön, että mitä ihmettä aikoo Saran kanssa tehdä, kun on niin vastahakoinen etenemään suhteessa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei oikein pääse jyvälle Larin aivoituksista.  
"Kiva mimmi kainalossa, ja varmaan muutakin teitte ku piditte kädestä kiinni... Mistä kenkä sit muka puristaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja päättää sanoa suoraan, koska ei jaksa kierrellä, varsinkaan Jannen kanssa.  
"Mitä enemmän Sara haluu edetä, sitä vähemmän mua kiinnostaa", myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kahvinkeittimen roplattaessa, kävelee astiakaapille ja ottaa sieltä kaksi isoa mukia. Kaataa kummankin mukin täyteen ja ojentaa toisen niistä Larille.  
"Se ei siis oo tarpeeks kuuma kissa sulle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Jannea keittiöön ja ottaa vastaan kahvimukin. Istahtaa alas tuolille.  
"Eiks sulla oo mitään muuta mielessä ku ulkonäkö?" kysyy hymähtäen. Tietää kuitenkin, että ulkonäkö taitaa olla suurin ongelma, tosin ei sillä tavalla kuin Janne kuvittelee...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu Laria vastapäätä.  
"Minkäs mä sille voin, et mun kainalossa kehrää onnellinen kissa?" heittää Larille ja maistaa kuumaa kahvia varovasti. "Anna hei meitsi jeesaa sua! Oon viel muutaman päivän maisemissa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja ottaa ihan pienen hörpyn kahvista.  
"Ja mitenhän sä meinasit auttaa?" kysyy kiinnostuneena ja hieman epäilevänä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No oota nyt, et mä herään kunnolla!" toteaa ja miettii hetken kulmat kurtussa hörppien kahvia. "Mennään hei tuplatreffeille! Eltsulle voidaan tilata tänne pizzaa ja me Iidan kans näytetään esimerkkii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihan sekunnin murto-osan jo ajattelee, että Janne suunnittelee treffejä itselleen ja _Eliakselle_. Sydämensä hakkaa kiivaasti, kunnes tajuaa pettymyksekseen, ettei Janne tietysti ehdottanut mitään sinnepäinkään. Hymähtää.  
"En mä haluis, et Elias jää tänne yksin ja tuntee ittensä ulkopuoliseks..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mistä me tähän hätään sille joku deitti löydetään? Et satu Adam Lambertii tuntemaan? Ei taida ihan asua teitsin naapurustossa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en tunne sitä enkä ketään muutakaan homoa", hymähtää, ja ajatus Eliaksesta treffeillä jonkun kanssa aiheuttaa mustasukkaisuuden tunteen. Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eltsulla ois kyllä vientii täälläkin... Tommonen vaalee viikinki vetois varmaan täkäläisiin?" toteaa hetken mietittyään. "Mut siis meikä on ihan varma, et sille on fine jäädä himaan siks aikaa!"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei pidä Jannen sanoista yhtään.  
"No ihan varmana vetois", tuhahtaa ja hörppää kahvia. Miettii, että jos Elias päättää jäädä, kauanko kestäisi, että tällä jo olisi joku kainalossa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy Larin tuhahtelusta.  
"Haittaaks Eltsun deittailu sua jotenki?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pitkään hiljaa, sillä ei yhtään tiedä haluaako kertoa Jannelle totuuden vai ei. Tuntuu kuin olisi umpikujassa tunteidensa kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lartsa hei... Oot sä okei?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Haluutsä kertoo?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa huokaisten silmänsä ja vilkaisee Jannea.  
"Mä en oikeesti tiedä enää mistään mitään..." hymähtää ja miettii, mitä Janne itsestään ajattelisi, jos tietäisi ongelmastaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa huolestua Larista todenteolla ja vakavoituu.  
"Kausi on koht loppu, mitäs jos tulisit Suomeen ja tuulettaisit päätäs siellä?" ehdottaa Larille ajatellen etäisyyden tekevän Larille ja Saralle hyvää.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Jannen ehdotuksesta, sillä itsellään ei ole käynyt mielessäkään Suomessa vierailu.  
"No voishan se olla ihan jees..." miettii, kunnes muistaa Eliaksen. Jos tämä on jäämässä Losiin, ei itse haluaisi lähteä Suomeen...  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sanot Saralle, että lähet moikkaamaan faijaas... Se on aika orpo piru tätä nykyään", kertoilee ajatuksiaan. "Ja me voitas hengata yhdessä ja viettää kesää porukalla! Näkisit muitaki vanhoja kavereita samalla!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin..." huokaisee. Ei ole nähnyt faijaansa ja kavereitaan pitkään aikaan, joten voisi reissu ollakin ihan piristävä.  
"Mut mä lupasin jeesaa Eliasta, jos se meinaa jäädä", sanoo sitten kuitenkin lähes itsekseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari vetoaa Eliakseen ja tämän jeesimiseen.  
"No se on ihan iso poika jo. Pärjää varmasti tääl ilman suaki!" heittää Larille ja kaataa samalla muroja kulhoon. "Sitä paitsi, JOS Elias aikoo tänne jäädä, niin onhan senki Suomeen tultava järkkäämään asioita ja oleskelulupia."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Jannen olevan aivan oikeassa, kun tämä sanoo, että Eliaksenkin olisi palattava Suomeen... Huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"Niin joo", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Koskas teil on vikat hyväntekeväisyyspelit?" kysyy ja kaataa maitoa muroihin. Huomaa tabletin toisella pöydällä ja hakee sen ojentaen sen saman tien Larille. "Nyt etit tuolt lennot ja hoidat ittes Suomeen muutamaks viikoks!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ens viikolla on vika", vastaa Jannelle hyväntekeväisyyspeleihin liittyen. Kohottaa sitten kulmiaan, kun tämä käskee heti etsiä lennon Suomeen.  
"Onpas sulla kiire..." mutisee, mutta alkaa siitä huolimatta googlettaa lentoja.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sust oo mitään iloo meille, jos murjotat koko meidän loppuloman", toteaa ja alkaa rouskuttaa muroja. "Ja sitä paitsi, jos teikä vaan murehtii sitä, mitä teet Saran kanssa, ni me saadaan sun pelistä ihan umpisurkea kuva huomenna!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tää vaan Sarasta johdu", mutisee huokaisten ja nostaa katseensa tabletista, "ja sitä paitsi, ei mun mielialat vaikuta pelaamiseen. Kun oon jäällä, unohdan kaikki muut."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No oot sä sit jossain edistyny... Aikanaan susta näki heti pelissä olitko saanu vai et", heittää muistellessaan vuosien takaisia pelejä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannelle.  
"Sillon mä en ollu vielä ammattilainen", tokaisee ja virnistää pienesti päälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kahvihammasta alkoi kolottaa, ja raahustaa keittiöön tukka pörrössä, tyynyn kuva poskella pelkät shortsit jalassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää huomionsa taas tablettiinsa, kunnes kuulee jotain keittiön ovensuusta ja kohottaa taas katseensa. Suunsa aukeaa raolleen huomatessaan Eliaksen, joka on pukeutunut pelkkiin shortseihin. Punastuu pienesti ja alkaa taas tuijottaa tablettia poskeaan purren.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Huomenta!" toivottaa Eliakselle murokulhon äärestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukottelee makeasti kaataessaan kahvia kuppiinsa ja huokaa kahvintuoksun leijaillessa nenäänsä.  
"Huomenta..." mutisee Jannelle ja istahtaa vapaalle tuolille. "Kuin te ootte tähän aikaan hereillä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Huomenta", sanoo vähän vaivaantuneena Eliakselle nostamatta katsettaan. Päättää, että on turvallisempaa tuijotella tablettia. Ei tosin pysty keskittymään lentojen etsimiseen enää, kun tietää Eliaksen olevan läsnä.  
  
**Janne**

"Meitsi koettaa houkutella tota yöjalassa käynyttä tulemaan Suomeen lomailee!" toteaa samalla, kun kaapii murokulhoaan tyhjäksi ja hörppää kahvinsa. "Meitsi lähtee vessaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ensimmäinen kahvihörppy tuntuu tekevän tehtävänsä, ja tuntee alkavansa heräämään. Jostain syystä tietoisuus siitä, että Lari on viettänyt yönsä Saran luona tuntuu ikävältä.  
"No, oot sä tulossa Suomeen?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee äänettömästi, kun Janne lähtee vessaan, ja jää Eliaksen kanssa kaksin.  
"No se vois tehä ihan hyvää..." vastaa Eliakselle ja uskaltautuu vilkaisemaan miestä, jonka pörröhiukset saavat tämän näyttämään vieläkin... Nielaisee haluamatta ajatella lausetta loppuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rapsuttaa rintakehäänsä ja haukottelee makeasti.  
"Mä laittelin viime yönä sähköpostia Suomeen eri virastoihin. On siinä ja siinä, saanko kaikki tarvittavat luvat järjestymään ennen ku lukukausi täällä alkaa", selittelee väsynyttä olemustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eli sä oot ihan oikeesti päättänyt tulla tänne opiskelemaan?" kysyy yllättyneen ilahtuneena, ja sydämensä alkaa sykkiä nopeampaa ajatuksesta nähdä Eliasta mahdollisesti joka päivä.  
  
**Elias**   
  
"No jos vaan kaikki menee hyvin, niin joo..." toteaa ja katsoo Lariin päin puraisten huultaan. "Kämppää täytys alkaa katsella, mut sit taas tuntuu turhalta ettii sitä, jos en saakaan oleskelulupaa tänne..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä saat olla täällä, kunnes löydät oman kämpän", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, vaikka mielessään toivoo, ettei tämä löytäisi omaa...  
  
**Elias**   
  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy hölmistyneenä ja tarttuu vaistomaisesti Larin ranteeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein hätkähtää, kun Elias yhtäkkiä tarttuu kiinni ranteeseensa.   
"Ihan oikeesti, ei sua nyt voi pulaan jättää", hymähtää ja yrittää olla ajattelematta, miten hyvältä Eliaksen kosketus ranteessaan tuntuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää itsekin ja nykäisee kätensä irti Larin ranteelta. Hieroo kihelmöivää kättään toisella kädellä.  
"Entäs Sara?" kysyy rykäisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Eliaksen ote poistuu, mutta on samalla helpottunut. Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana, kun Elias mainitsee Saran.  
"No ei se siitä tykkää, mut tää on mun koti eikä sen..." vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä haluu aiheuttaa mitään vaikeuksii teille..." mutisee ja tuijottaa kahvikuppiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei meiän vaikeudet susta johdu, vaan musta", sanoo Eliakselle eikä voi estää itseään katselemasta miehen komeita kasvoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää kasvonsa Larin suuntaan ja yllättyy, kun tämä katsoo niin tiiviisti itseään. Katsoo itsekin tiiviisti Laria ja nielaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei saa silmiään irti Eliaksesta, vaikka tietää, että todellakin olisi pakko.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojautuu tajuamattaan Laria kohden ja nuolaisee ylähuultaan samalla, kun katsoo Laria tiiviisti suoraan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Elias ihan selvästi nojautuu lähemmäs. Sitten katseensa putoaa miehen huuliin ja miettii, miltä ne mahtaisivat maistua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa Larin tuijottavan huuliaan. Huomaa samalla, että haluaisi painautua suutelemaan Laria. Hätkähtää taaemmas ja henkäisee pienesti.  
"Sori..." mutisee ja tarttuu tärisevin käsin kahvimukiinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu heräävän jonkinlaisesta transsista, kun Elias vetäytyy pois ja mutisee pahoittelun. Rykäisee voimakkaasti ja piiloutuu taas tablettinsa taakse posket kuumottaen. Puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja toivoo, että äskeinen oli vain kuvitelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kykene juomaan kahvia, vaan kaataa sen tiskialtaaseen. Nojaa hetken työtasoon ja häpeää käytöstään.  
"On ehkä parempi, et mä etsin asunnon enkä muuta tänne... Nolaan itteni joku kerta vielä ihan totaalisesti", sanoo kykenemättä katsomaan Lariin päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, vaikkei Elias sitä näekään, kun tämä katse on muualla.  
"En mä ota sitä mun lupausta takasin, sä saat olla täällä", sanoo ja mielessään lisää: _Mä haluun, et sä oot täällä._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odotti Larin olevan kanssaan samaa mieltä ja kääntyykin aavistuksen järkyttyneenä katsomaan Larin suuntaan.  
"Mä meinasin just suudella sua, ja sä oot silti valmis majottaa mut tänne?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu vähän lempeämmäksi.  
"Ei mua jotkut suudelmat pelota", vastaa rauhallisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisit sä tota mieltä, jos mä oisin ehtiny suutelemaan sua?" hymähtää ja mieleensä hiipii, ettei ole normaalia jutella menestyvän lätkätähden kanssa suutelemisesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Keskittyy taas tablettiinsa ja miettii, mitä vastaisi. Lopulta sanoo kuitenkin ihan suoraan, mitä ajattelee:  
"Joo", tokaisee.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin loma Los Angelesissa on tullut päätökseen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raahaa painavaa matkalaukkuaan alakertaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee haikeana, kun vieraansa tekevät lähtöä. On luvannut heittää nämä lentokentälle, joten on ajanut autonsa ulko-oven eteen. Mielensä tekisi estää Eliasta lähtemästä, mutta tietää, ettei voi tehdä sitä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miten tätä tavaraa voi olla näin paljon enemmän nyt ku tullessa?!" tuskailee katsellessaan Iidaa ja tämän laukkuja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa laukkunsa alakertaan ja astuu ovesta ulos. Ennen kuin sulkee oven, kääntyy katsomaan sisälle haikeana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannelle, kun tämä valittaa tavaran määrästä.  
"Olihan täältä nyt pakko ostaa tuliaisia", hymähtää ja antaa Jannen kantaa painavimman laukkunsa, joka meni hädin tuskin edes kiinni.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Jos jotain jää, niin mä tuon ne sitten, kun tuun Suomeen", heittää väliin huvittuneena kuunnellessaan Jannea ja Iidaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Me joudutaan ihan saletisti maksamaan sakkoja extrapainosta!" parahtaa Iidan antaessa isoimman laukkunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa oven vihdoin kiinni ja lähtee kohti autoa. Laskee aurinkolasit silmilleen ja kävelee toisten luo. Katselee lasiensa takaa häpeilemättä Larin täydellistä vartaloa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No eikä jouduta", sanoo vähättelevästi ja menee autoon istumaan, sillä Janne saa hoidettua painavat laukut paremmin yksin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias saapuu viimein autolle ja näyttää aivan liian hyvältä. Nielaisee ja kääntää katseensa väkisin pois, jottei jumitu tuijottamaan tätä. Menee auttamaan Jannea matkalaukkujen kanssa saadakseen jotain tekemistä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa laukkuja takakonttiin.  
"Sä saat kyllä hoitaa oman laukkus tonne..." sanoo Eliakselle ja sulloo viimeisen kassin takakonttiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä tän laukun kans pärjään..." hymähtää Jannelle ja lähtee viemään laukkua takakonttiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tarviitsä jeesii?" kysyy Eliakselta, vaikka tämä sanookin Jannelle, että pärjää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu autoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On nostamassa laukkuaan autoonsa, kun otteensa hieman lipeää ja laukku putoaa maahan.  
"No ehkä vähän..." myöntää Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu hymyillen toiseen päähän Eliaksen matkalaukkua, kun se lipeää miehen otteesta.  
"Eiköhän me tää kahestaan saada", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kampeaa laukkuaan Larin avustuksella takakonttiin.  
"Ei ois pitäny shoppailla näin paljoo..." sanoo naurahtaen ja hymyilee leveästi. "Aattele, jos mä muutan tänne, ni miten mä saan kaikki tavarani roudattua tänne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä jättää taas lyönnin välistä, kun Elias mainitsee muuttamisen.  
"No, sun täytyy hommata puolet isompi matkalaukku", toteaa huvittuneena ja hymyilee Eliakselle toivoen, että tämä jäisi saman tien.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkäpä..." toteaa jääden nojaamaan takakonttiin. "Tai sit mun ois pitäny jättää kamoja jo tänne..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Se olis voinut olla hyvä idea, mut enää ei ehdi purata laukkua", virnistää ja ajatus Eliaksen tavaroista luonaan on todella miellyttävä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo haikeana ympärilleen.  
"Tuntuu höhlältä, mut mulla tulee ikävä tätä paikkaa..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä te oikein kuhnitte siel?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Mul tulee ikävä sua..._ sanoo itselleen.  
"No, eiköhän sun sit täydy tulla takasin", toteaa ja toivoo todella niin käyvän. Pyöräyttää sitten silmiään Jannelle.  
"Täytyy vissiin lähtee", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Miks mun on hyvä olla täs Larin lähellä?_ miettii samalla, kun istuu autoon ja laittaa turvavyön kiinni. Jää tuijottamaan ikkunasta ulos mietteissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee autoon ja raskain sydämin käynnistää moottorin. Ei haluaisi lähteä mihinkään, vaan jäädä kotiin ja suostutella Eliaskin jäämään. Huokaisee ja lähtee vastahakoisesti ajamaan kohti lentokenttää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jopas on hilpeetä porukkaa.."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No keksi joku hilpee puheenaihe", tokaisee Jannelle, joka valittaa tunnelmasta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Tunnin päästä lentokentällä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Ei ole matkan aikana sanonut sanaakaan, vaan tuijotellut ohilipuvia maisemia ja kuunnellut Jannen ja Larin keskustelua. Painaa mielensä sopukoihin Larin äänen painoja ja sävyjä, vaikkei edes tarkalleen tiedä miksi. Jokin tuossa kuskin paikalla istuvassa miehessä vetää puoleensa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja sit ku tuut Suomeen, niin pidetään oikein kunnon pirskeet! Kerrot vaan ketkä kaikki haluut kekkereihin paikalle!" kyselee Larilta samalla, kun mielessään pyörii useitakin eri paikkoja illanistujaisille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille pirskeistä ja on tyytyväinen, että tämä on höpöttänyt koko matkan, joten on saanut muuta ajateltavaa kuin takapenkillä istuva Elias.  
"No sä ja Elias nyt ainakin, ei muil niin välii", vastaa Jannen kysymykseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Oho! Eltsu on päässy sun sisäpiiriin! Mut entäs vanhat lätkäkamut? Kosonen on tasaseen tahtiin kyselly sun kuulumisia ja on sulle kade. Se sai vaan vuoden sopparin Pelicanssiin ja sitä ärsyttää ihan satasella!" lörpöttelee tuttuun tapaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee nimensä mainittavan ja kääntää katseensa kohti peruutuspeiliä ja Larin komeita kasvoja.  
  
**Lari**  


"No jos sun pakko on se kutsuu, niin kutsu", tokaisee Jannelle, joka on niin tohkeissaan vanhoista lätkäkamuista. Itseään ei kovin paljon nappaa, mutta voisi kai ottaa selvää, ovatko hekin muuttuneet ajan kuluessa, kun itsekin on. Huomaa sitten Eliaksen katseen perutuspeilistä, ja se saa, jälleen kerran, vatsansa ihan solmuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja hymyilee pienesti huomatessaan Larin katsovan itseään peilin kautta. Korjaa aurinkolasejaan ennen kuin astuu autosta ulos lentokentän ihmisvilinään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi kerää jengin kasaan ja hoitaa kaiken!" innostuu juhlista nyt todenteolla. Avaa oven ja suuntaa tyhjentämään takakonttia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Jannelle ja nousee autosta ylös.  
"Onneks sulla on pari viikkoo aikaa ennen ku mä tuun", tokaisee auttaessaan tätä laukkujen kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nousee autosta ja suoristaa yllään olevaa mekkoaan.  
"Mua ei yhtään kiinnostais istuu puoltapäivää jossain lentokoneessa..." huokaisee ja hymyilee kaihoisasti ihanalle kalifornialaissäälle, joka pian jäisi taakse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kyllä muakaan..." huokaa Iidalle ja katselee tämän kanssa aurinkoista säätä... "Mummi kerto, et Helsingissä on viileetä ja luvannu seuraaviks pariks päiväks sadetta."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Oisko ollu ihan parasta, jos oisit saanu lennot meidän kaa!" toteaa lähtiessään raahaamaan omaa ja Iidan laukkua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mut ei nyt onnistunu", hymähtää ja toivoo sitä itsekin, koska saisi viettää lentomatkan Eliaksen kanssa. Tarttuu miehen laukkuun ja lähtee viemään sitä tälle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voi ei", voihkaisee Eliaksen kertoessa Helsingin säästä, "pitäiskö mun laittaa lisää vaatetta?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä usko... Faija lupas tulla hakee meidät, niin ei tartte julkisilla mennä himaan..." sanoo Iidalle ja on lähdössä hakemaan laukkuaan, kun huomaa Larin sitä jo kantavan.  
"Kiitos..." toteaa Larille ja tarttuu laukkunsa kahvaan, jossa Larin käsi vielä on.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No hyvä", huokaisee helpotuksesta ja menee Jannen luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin sähkövirta kulkisi lävitseen, kun Eliaksen käsi koskettaa omaansa. Nielaisee ja katsahtaa miestä silmiin.  
"Aattelin jeesaa, kun ei muutakaan tekemistä ollu", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee sisällään kihelmöintiä kosketuksen seurauksena, ja Larin hymy on viedä jalat alta. _Tajuaakohan Lari, miten se muhun vaikuttaa?!_ miettii lähtiessään laukkunsa kanssa kohti terminaalia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukitsee autonsa ja lähtee sitten muiden perässä terminaalin ovia kohti. Tuntuu haikealta hyvästellä kaikki, erityisesti Elias.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saapuu laukkuineen lähtöselvityksen läheisyyteen.  
"Se taitaa olla heippojen paikka?" toteaa ja katsoo lähtöselvitykseen olevia jonoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu Jannen perässä sisälle ja riisuu aurinkolasinsa. Vilkaisee Larin suuntaan ja tuntuu haikealta sanoa tälle heipat.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seisahtuu Jannen viereen.  
"Mä en haluis lähtee... Tääl on ollu niin mahtavaa", mutisee hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en mä kauheen paljon pidemmälle voi tulla", toteaa ja vilkaisee pikaisesti Eliasta.  
"Mut me nähään taas noin parin viikon päästä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut kiitti mahtavasta lomasta! Ollu upeeta nähä missä asut ja missä pelaat", aloittaa ja kaappaa Larin äijämäiseen halaukseen. "Eiköhän me aleta säästää seuraavaan reissuun?" heittää ajatuksen ilmoille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa huvittuneena Jannen äijahalaukseen.  
"Ehdottomasti tuutte uudestaan joskus", sanoo ja irtaantuu. Menee seuraavaksi hyvästelemään Iidan antamalla tälle poskisuukon.  
"Oli tosi kiva tutustuu suhun", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena, kun Lari antaa poskisuukon.  
"Niin mustakin oli kiva tutustuu suhun ja Los Angelesiin", sanoo hymyillen ja toivoo todella, että pääsee joskus tulemaan uudelleen.  
  
**Janne**   
  
Lähtee Iidan kanssa lähtöselvitysjonoa kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa jääneensä kahden Larin kanssa.  
"Kiitos... Kaikesta! Oli kiva tutustua", toteaa ja ojentaa kätensä kättelyyn. Haluaisi halata Laria, muttei uskalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu hymyillen Eliaksen käteen ja vetää sitten miehen halaukseen.  
"Ei, vaan kiitos sulle", sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä vartaloaan vasten, ettei haluaisi päästää tästä irti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllätyksekseen huomaa olevansa Larin tiukassa halauksessa. Antaa itselleen luvan nauttia tämän läheisyydestä ja vetää tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan, missä Elias kuhnii. Tökkää Iidaa.  
"Kato noita!" kuiskuttaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkaisee taakseen ja jää tuijottamaan silmät pyöreinä Eliasta ja Laria, jotka syleilevät toisiaan. Ei saa yllätykseltään sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää, että on halannut Eliasta jo liian pitkään, joten hitaasti ja vastahakoisesti päästää irti. Jää katsomaan miestä lähietäisyydeltä.  
"Hyvää kotimatkaa", toivottaa lempeästi hymyillen, ja yhtäkkiä mielensä tekisi kovasti suudella Eliasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lartsa on ollu ihan outo Eltsun lähellä!" toteaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai on?" ihmettelee ja katselee sitten Eliasta ja Laria spekuloivana. Päättää, että sopivan tilaisuuden tullen aikoo udella asiasta Eliakselta, jos vaikka tämä tietäisi jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lennän varovasti... Kotiin asti..." vastaa Larille hymyillen ja tarttuu laukkuunsa lähteäkseen kohti lähtöselvitystä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja sitten huokaisee, kun tämä kääntää selkänsä ja lähtee lähtöselvitykseen. Kääntyy itsekin ympäri ja lähtee kävelemään takaisin ulos välillä taakseen vilkuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy lähtöselvitysjonossa katsomaan taakseen vain nähdäkseen Larin loittonevan selän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa pian autoonsa lähtee ajamaan takaisin kotiinsa, mikä on taas täysin tyhjillään. Huokaisee raskaasti ja laskee jo päiviä siihen hetkeen, kun pääsee jälleen näkemään Eliaksen, joka vaikuttaa tehneen itseensä aivan liian suuren vaikutuksen.  
  
**Noin pari viikkoa myöhemmin innokas Lari on päässyt Suomeen. Janne, kuten lupasi, on pistänyt parastaan bileiden järjestämisessä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu yksin sohvalla juoden olutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On seurustellut vanhojen kavereidensa kanssa eikä ole vielä uskaltanut lähestyä Eliasta, vaikka mielensä kovasti tekisi. On kuitenkin koko ajan pitänyt miestä silmällä, jotta tietää, missä tämä on. Hörppää oluttölkistään uuden kulauksen ja miettii, miten karata pois keskustelusta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"... ja sit Laukkanen teki maalin!" muistelee menneitä vanhan ykköstiimin kanssa. "Lartsaa... Missä sä oikein leijut?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riistää katseensa Eliaksesta, jota on huomaamattaan jäänyt tuijottamaan.  
"Ai mitä?" kysyy Jannelta ja on täysin pihalla keskustelun aiheesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tajuaa Larin katseen viipyneen Eliaksessa.  
"Mitä teidän välil oikein on?" kysyy humaltuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää mielessään, kun jäi kiinni tuijotuksenkohteestaan.  
"Ai kenen?" ihmettelee päättäen esittää tyhmää. Juo lisää olutta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sun ja Eltsun?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei yhtään mitään", tokaisee ja toivoo, että olisi väärässä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vai Saraaks sä kelaat? Mitäs se tuumas, ku lähit tänne?" vaihtaa puheenaihetta, koska ajatus Larista katselemassa Eliasta sillä silmällä tuntuu järjettömältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Paikalla ei ole kuin muutama ihminen, jonka tuntee, loput on enemmän tai vähemmän tunnettuja jääkiekkoilijoita. Etsii katseellaan Iidaa, jota ei ole hetkeen nähnyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä sitä kelaa", huokaisee Sarasta, joka ei tykännyt yhtään yhtäkkisestä lomastaan Suomeen, varsinkaan kun tätä ei ollut edes pyydetty mukaan.  
"Eipä se kauheen hyvin tätä ottanu", tokaisee ja katseensa hakeutuu taas kuin automaattisesti Eliakseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökyttelee Larille ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Joks sä tiiät, mitä teet sen kanssa?" kysyy ja päättää olla huomioimatta Larin katseita Eliaksen suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska ei näe Iidaa, nousee sohvalta ja suuntaa Larin ja Jannen luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän kävelemään luokseen eikä siten kuule Jannen kysymystä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa, että Larin keskittyminen herpaantuu taas, Eliaksen takia.  
"Huhuu!" huhuilee samalla, kun heiluttaa kättään Larin silmien edessä. "Toi ei taas kuule eikä nää mitään..." mutisee Eliakselle ja päättää lähteä etsimään Iidan. "Mä lähen kattoon, minne Iida hävis", toteaa ja lähtee keittiön suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saraako mietit?" kysyy Larilta Jannen lähdettyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei huomaa Jannen lähtöä, sillä silmänsä näkevät vain Eliaksen, joka näyttää todella hyvältä.  
"En", vastaa lyhyesti ja hymyilee Eliakselle, "kiva nähä sua taas."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin katse saa jälleen perhoset lentelemään vatsassaan.  
"Missäs sä sit mietteines olit? Vai höperehtiks Janne taas omiaan?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu hieman noloksi, kun vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen:  
"Itse asiassa mä mietin sua..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy Larin suorasta vastauksesta.  
"Miks sä mua mietit?" kysyy lievän humalatilan rohkaisemana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No koska sä istuit tuolla sohvalla ihan yksin, ja mä vaan muiden kanssa juttelin enkä sun..." vastaa ja hakee rohkaisua oluttölkistään, josta ottaa ison kulauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat tuntuvat järjettömän hyvältä, eikä voi estää pientä hymyä huulillaan.  
"Tääl kaikki taitaa sut tuntee ja haluta vaihtaa kuulumisia..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää olevansa aivan myyty, kun Eliaksen pieni hymy on viedä jalat altaan.  
"Sehän tän tarkotus vähän oli", sanoo, "mut haluun mä sunkin kanssa jutella."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miltäs tuntuu olla Suomessa?" kysäisee lopulta ja ottaa oluestaan hörpyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii hieman ennen kuin vastaa.  
"Onhan se ihan kiva päästä välillä takasin vanhoihin maisemiin ja tapaamaan tuttuja, joita ei oo nähny pitkään aikaan", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon viime päivät miettiny, et osaanko enää asua ulkomailla. Varsinkin, kun suurin osa sukulaisista ja ystävistä on tääl..." kertoo omia tuntemuksiaan. "Mä laitoin oleskelulupahakemukset vetämään jo..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu, kun kuulee Eliaksen jo hakeneen oleskelulupaa.  
"Onhan se vaikeeta aluks, mut kyl siihen tottuu", kannustaa, "ja mä oon varma, et sä saat nopeesti ystäviä sieltäkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaikki kampuksen mimmit on mun kimpussa, kun ne saa tietää, et tunnen sut", naurahtaa mietteilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Voi olla, et sä tarviit koht oman henkivartijan", hymähtää ja hörppii lisää olutta tölkistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon köyhä opiskelija, et sä saat kyl luvan maksaa niitten palkat. Eihän se nyt mun vika oo, et oot tommonen kuumis!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naureskelee entistä enemmän.  
"Mun täytyy sit varmaan tulla ite suojeleen sua, ei ne sillon ees huomaa sua", virnuilee huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa, että saa Larin nauramaan vapautuneen oloisena jutuilleen. Kallistaa päätään ja kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"No sithän mun aika menis sua tuijotellessa ja saisin kenkää yliopistosta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee leveästi hymyillen päätään Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Sä saat tuijotella mua muuallakin, niin voit siellä keskittyy opiskeluun", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanoista muistuu mieleen eräs asia, ja vakavoituu hieman. Hieroo niskaansa hajamielisenä.  
"Tota... Faija haluu tavata sut..." töksäyttää asiansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei todellakaan osannut odottaa Eliaksen seuraavia sanoja.  
"Ai? Onks sekin joku fani vai?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se nyt mikään suuri fani oo..." aloittaa hieman kierrellen. "Faija on aavistuksen verran siinä uskossa, että oon viel 15 vee. Ja haluais tavata sut, et tietäs missä ja kenen kans majailen Losissa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ymmärrys leviää kasvoilleen, kun saa tietää, miksi Eliaksen faija haluaa tavata itsensä. Samalla tuntuu erittäin hyvältä kuulla, että Elias tosiaan on muuttamassa luokseen.  
"No, kai mun sit täytyy sun faijas tavata, jotta se saa mielenrauhan", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Millon sulle kävis? Faija on kärttäny tätä jo about viikon..." selittää nolostellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, milloin ehtisi käydä tapaamassa Eliaksen faijaa. Kalenterinsa on varsin buukattu kaikenmaailman tapaamisilla.  
"Ens viikolla varmaan jossain välissä", vastaa Eliakselle, joka näyttää söpöltä ujostellessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et usko, miten mua hävettää pyytää sult tommosta... Ollaan kuitenki aikuisia ihmisiä... Mut faija on faija..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Taputtaa Eliasta olkapäälle.  
"Joo... Mut eipä se sun vika oo, et sun faijas on tollanen", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Sä pidät sitä varmaan ihan hirveenä?" kysyy, koska tietää puhuneensa Sebastianista hyvin ylisuojelevaisena, mitä tämä toki onkin, mutta on muuten tosi rento tapaus.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä yritän olla muodostamatta kauheen vahvoja mielipiteitä kenestäkään, jota en oo tavannu", vastaa pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä kyl ihan varmasti tuut toimeen faijan kanssa. Se on rento ja hyvä tyyppi... Vähän niinku mäkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"No jos se on yhtään samanlainen ku sä, niin ihan varmasti tullaan toimeen", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun tarttee vaan vakuuttaa se, ettet oo mikään sarjamurhaaja, joka listii sen esikoisen kokkiveitsellä ja hautaa takapihalle. Helppo homma", naurahtaa päätään pudistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa nauraa Eliaksen sanoille itsestään sarjamurhaajana.  
"Ei onneks oo sellasesta pelkoo, ja enköhän mä saa sun faijankin siitä vakuutettua", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä luotan siihen..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo Eliakselle ja hymyilee tälle lempeästi.  
  
**Myöhemmin samoissa bileissä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On viihtynyt bileissä paremmin kuin osasi etukäteen edes kuvitella. Nyt kuitenkin väsymys meinaa viedä voiton, ja on ajatellut tilata taksin ja lähteä kotiin. On juuri sanonut mietteensä ääneen Jannelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eltsu c'mon! Et sä nyt viel voi mihinkään lähtee!" protestoi Eliakselle tämän lähtöhaaveita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On nauttinut alkoholia kenties hieman liikaa illan aikana ja syyttää siitä Eliaksen läsnäoloa, sillä mies saa itsensä vähän hermostuneeksi, minkä takia on tarvinnut paljon rohkaisua alkoholista. Huomaa Jannen ja Eliaksen kauempana ja lähtee näitä kohti. Ei ole tainnut ainakaan puoleen tuntiin nähdä Eliasta ollenkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mun on nyt lähdettävä. Mummi haluaa huomenna tavata mut jo aamupäivästä, enkä kehtaa mennä sinne krapulassa", selittää Jannelle samalla, kun kaivaa puhelinta taskustaan soittaakseen taksin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Onks teil perhepäivälliset?" kysyy innokkaana. On silloin tällöin päässyt Iidan siivellä Kuulan perheen päivällispöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et kai sä viel karkaa?" kysyy Eliakselta heti päästyään kuuloetäisyydelle. Ei missään nimessä haluaisi päästä tätä vielä pois silmistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äh, sillä on vaan jotain asiaa..." selittää Jannelle ja hätkähtää kuullessaan Larin äänen läheltään. Kääntyy tämän suuntaan ja huomaa tämän olevan enemmän hiprakassa kuin itse on. "On mun lähettävä, just meinasin taksin soittaa", sanoo samalla, kun löytää taksin numeron ja tilaa sen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy suunnattomasti Eliaksen vastauksesta.  
"Ai... No, ei kai sil sit... mitään voi", sanoo vähän kangerrellen sanoissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä meen vaan himaan, en toiselle puolelle maapalloo", sanoo Larille lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu hymyilemään pienesti.  
"Onneks", sanoo astelee lähemmäs Eliasta. Haluaisi kovasti koskettaa tätä, muttei Jannen edessä kehtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Soitellaan sit huomenna..." mutisee Eliakselle ja taputtaa tätä olkapäälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, soitellaan..." vastaa Jannelle ja kääntää huomionsa jälleen Lariin. Ei oikein tiedä, miten tämän lähellä tulisi olla. Välillä kuvittelee, että Lari haluaisi halata tai jotain, mutta pitää sitä sulana mahdottomuutena. "Taksi tulee viiden minsan päästä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo huokaisten, kun Elias kertoo taksin tulevan viiden minuutin päästä.  
"Kai me nähää taas pian?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Viimestään faijan luona... Laita viestii, kun tiedät sun aikataulun", selittää ja vilkaisee kelloa. "Mun on mentävä... En haluu antaa taksin odottaa. Kiitos kivoista pirskeistä", kiittelee Laria vielä ja koettaa tehdä lähtöä. Jalkansa vain eivät tottele ensimmäistä käskyä kääntyä ja lähteä kohti ulko-ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin joo... sillon", mutisee, kun muistaa, että lupasi mennä tapaamaan Eliaksen faijaa. Epäröi lähestyäkö Eliasta vai ei ja työntää kädet taskuihinsa vähän vaikeana.  
"Moikka sit", sanoo vaisuna.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari ei tee elettäkään halaukseen, työntää omatkin kätensä taskuihinsa.  
"Moikka", mutisee ja astuu ulko-ovesta ulos. Vilkaisee portille, jossa ei vielä näy taksia. Pieni kesäinen vesisade kostuttaa hiukset nopeasti portille kävellessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias katoaa näkyvistään, tajuaa vasta sitten, ettei edes halannut tätä tai mitään, päästi vain menemään. Hetken mielijohteesta lähtee miehen perään ulos. Ei edes huomaa vesisadetta, sillä näkee vain Eliaksen loittonevan selän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee ulko-oven käyvän, muttei käänny katsomaan, kuka ovesta tuli ulos. Avaa portin ja jää katselemaan katua, josko taksi tulisi. Sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja nauttii kevyistä sadepisaroista kasvoillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee ripeästi ja saavuttaa Eliasta. Portille päästyään alkaa tajuta sateen kastelevan vaatteensa, muttei välitä siitä.  
"Elias", sanoo ja miettii uskaltaako tehdä sitä, mitä haluaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä kuullessaan Larin äänen ja kääntyy katsomaan tätä kummissaan.  
"Unohdiks mä jotain?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee aivan Eliaksen eteen ja pysähtyy sitten. Pudistaa päätään tämän kysymykselle.  
"Et, mut mä unohdin", sanoo päättäväisenä ja sitten yhtään sen enempää ajattelematta painaa huulensa pehmeästi vasten Eliaksen huulia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ajatuksensa katkeaa sillä sekunnilla, kun Larin huulet painautuvat omia huuliaan vasten. Kykenee vain tuntemaan pehmeät huulet ja liikauttaa vaistomaisesti omia huuliaan. Jossain mielen sopukoissa häivähtää ajatus siitä, mitä nyt oikein tapahtuu?  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka onkin humalassa, tietää heti, ettei ole ikinä tuntenut vastaava tunnetta kuin nyt. Eliaksen huulet maistuvat oluelta, sateelta ja joltain, jonka on pakko olla Elias itse. Makuyhdistelmä on huumaava, ja kun Eliaksen huulet liikahtava omiaan vasten, tuntee olevansa taivaassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olevansa jossain rinnakkaistodellisuudessa, jossa mikä vain on mahdollista. Nostaa vapisevan kätensä Larin niskan taakse ja syventää suudelmaa, joka kertoo järjettömästä kaipauksesta ja halusta, joka sisällään kytee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelman syventyessä syventyvät myös tunteensa, kunnes tuntee olevansa vaarassa menettää todellisuudentajun kokonaan. Alkaa hitaasti hidastaa ja sitten lopettaa suudelmaa. Lopulta huulensa irtoavat Eliaksesta, ja jää katsomaan tätä silmiin lähietäisyydeltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rymähtää takaisin todellisuuteen Larin irrottautuessa suudelmasta. Katsoo tätä ihmeissään ja etsii tämän katseesta vastausta, miksi suuteli. Punastuu, kun tajuaa, mitä juuri hetki sitten on tehnyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sipaisee Eliasta kevyesti poskesta.  
"Hyvää yötä", sanoo pienesti hymyillen ja lähtee kävelemään takaisin sisälle. Alkaa pikkuhiljaa tiedostaa, että sydämensä jyskyttää kiivaasti rinnassaan ja kätensä tärisevät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää seisomaan paikalleen ja katsoo Larin loittonevaa selkää osaamatta sanoa mitään. Vie kätensä huulilleen, joita kihelmöi edelleen. Havahtuu auton tööttäykseen takanaan ja luo vielä katseen Lariin ennen kuin istuu taksin takapenkille.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin Lari menee tapaamaan Eliaksen isää.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Lähetti Eliakselle tekstiviestinä sopivan ajankohdan ja sai tältä takaisin osoitteen, jonne tulla. Soittaa hermostuneena ovikelloa. Ei ole nähnyt tai puhunut Eliaksen kanssa bileiden jälkeen ja miettii, mitä Elias mahtaa ajatella, kun sillä tavalla meni humalassa suutelemaan tätä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörii hermostuneena ympyrää ja on pompata kattoon ovikellon soidessa. Ei ole oikein tiennyt, mitä ajatella Larin suudelmasta. Kävelee ovelle ja koettaa olla normaalisti. Avaa oven, eikä voi itselleen mitään vaan hymyilee nähdessään Larin.  
"Moi... Tuu sisään..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Napsauttaa uunin juuri pois päältä, kun ovikello soi. Kävelee ovelle uteliaana näkemään minkälaisen miehen luo poikansa on muuttamassa. Lehtijutut NHL-tähdestä ovat painottuneet aika-ajoin tämän naisseikkailuihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää oven avautuessa, mutta huokaisee mielessään helpotuksesta, kun näkee Eliaksen hymyilevän.   
"Moi", sanoo ja rohkaistuu itsekin väläyttämään pienen hymyn. Astuu sitten sisään asuntoon.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ojentaa kätensä nuoren miehen suuntaan.  
"Sebastian Vuorela", esittelee itsensä. "Eliaksen isä", painottaa viimeisiä sanojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään faijansa äänensävylle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan miehelle, joka esittäytyy Eliaksen isäksi.  
"Lari Väänänen", sanoo tarttuessaan miehen käteen, "hauska tutustua."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Samoin", vastaa ja on mielissään Larin jämäkästä käden puristuksesta. "Käy peremmälle, ruoka on ihan just valmista. Elias voi sen aikaa pitää seuraa sulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan luo Lariin haaveilevia katseita. Vilkaisee faijaansa, joka lähtee keittiön suuntaan.  
"No tota... Istutaanko sohvalle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ensin Sebastianille ja sitten Eliakselle.  
Istahtaa sohvalle eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoa. Olonsa tuntuu vähän vaivaantuneelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaivaantunut hiljaisuus laskeutuu sohvalle ja näpertelee sohvatyynyä.  
"Mites loma on sujunu?" kysyy rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kattaa pöytää loppuun ja nostaa ruuan uunista pöydälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee pikaisesti Eliasta, kun tämä kysyy lomastaan.  
"Ihan kivasti", vastaa ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No niin, täällä ois ruoka pöydässä", toteaa ja katsoo vielä puuttuuko pöydästä jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hymy saa melkein sulamaan lammikoksi.  
"Miks sä teet tän mulle?" kuiskaa hiljaa ja toivoo, ettei faijansa kuule lausahdusta. Ei kuitenkaan jää odottamaan Larin vastausta, vaan siirtyy pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee kuullessaan Eliaksen kysymyksen, mutta helpotuksekseen Elias ei odota vastausta. Ei ollenkaan tiedä, mitä olisi tälle sanonut. Nousee sohvalta ja menee keittiöön katsomaan, mitä ruokaa on tarjolla.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Toivottavasti tällänen perus suomipöperö maistuu", toteaa samalla, kun nostaa kantta makaronilaatikon päältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu pöydän ääreen. Tietää Larin kuulleen kysymyksensä, muttei ole enää ollenkaan varma, oliko koko kysymys hyvä esittää tässä tilanteessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää istuessaan alas.  
"Kelpaahan se, ei tätä kovin usein tuu syötyä", toteaa Sebastianille nähtyään, että ruokana on makaronilaatikkoa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No hyvä", tuumaa istuessaan pöytään ja ojentaessaan kauhaa Larille. "No, sulla on iso talo ja piha siellä Losissa?" heittää avatakseen keskustelua Eliaksen mahdollisesta muutosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää seuraamaan keskustelun etenemistä.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Oletti, että kuulustelu alkaa vasta, kun kaikilla on ruokaa lautasella, mutta Sebastian päättää aloittaa jo aikaisemmin. Tarttuu kauhaan ja ottaa makaronilaatikkoa lautaselleen.  
"Jep, oma kuntosali ja uima-allas ja kaikkee", vastaa, "ei sieltä tila ihan heti lopu."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Miksikäs sä olet valmis majoittamaan Eliaksen? Elias kertoi, että sulla on tyttöystävä, joka ei asu sun luona", jatkaa kyselemistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee tajutessaan isänsä vasta pääsevän vauhtiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee mielessään, kun jopa seurustelukuvionsa liittyvät kuulusteluun.  
"Mulla on tilaa, eikä Eliaksen tarvii heti alkaa stressata omasta kämpästä", vastaa ottamatta kantaa tyttöystäväänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija hei... Hellitä nyt vähän. Lari on oikeesti hyvä tyyppi!" puuttuu jutusteluun puolustaen Laria. Nostaa makaronilaatikkoa lautaselleen ja salaattia kylkeen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyörittää päätään hymyillen Eliakselle.  
"Kai sitä nyt huolissaan saa olla? Meinaat kuitenkin muuttaa ison meren toiselle puolelle!" vastaa pojalleen. Kiinnittää huomionsa tämän jälkeen taas Lariin. "Lehdistä on saanu sen kuvan, että vietät railakasta eloa... Pitääks se paikkansa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Väläyttää Eliakselle hymyn, kun tämä puolustelee itseään. Hymähtää Sebastianin seuraavalle kysymyksellä.  
"No, lehdillä nyt on tapana keskittyä vaan tietynlaisiin asioihin ja liioitella niitäkin", tokaisee. Mielestään ei elä sen railakkaammin kuin kukaan muukaan ikäisensä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On hyvillään Larin vastauksesta.  
"No lehdistö nyt tekee välillä pikkujutuistakin otsikoita", hymähtää ja ottaa itsekin ruokaa. "Sä vaikutat ihan fiksulta sälliltä, ja eiköhän Elias ole Losissa hyvissä käsissä. Varmasti mukava, kun on joku, joka tietää mistä saa apua ja minne kannattaa mennä, jos jotain tarttee."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ihan varma, että kuuli isänsä viimeiset sanat väärin. Tällekö olisi ok, että asuisi Larin luona?  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Sebastian vaikuttaa lopulta tyytyvän varsin vähään ja uskoo Eliaksen olevan turvassa seurassaan.  
"Kyllä mä lupaan kattoo sen perään", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Se on hyvä. Asuhan Elias lapsena äitinsä kanssa Belgiassa, mutta siel oli kuitenkin sen äiti mukana. Nyt mun pitäs kyetä päästämään poika yksin ilman minkäänlaista turvaa tuonne suureen maailmaan. Varmaan jokaisen isän suurin painajainen", kertoo tuntemuksiaan samalla kun syö.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Larin suuntaan ja hymyilee tälle pienesti.  
"Meist taitaa tulla kämppikset?" toteaa, vaikka saman katon alla asuminen jännittää ja mietityttää suudelman takia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttää Sebastianille, vaikkei kovin paljon asiasta tiedä, kun itsellään ei lapsia ole.  
"No, ei Elias mikään lapsi enää ole, niin eiköhän se pärjää", sanoo ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Siltä se taitaa vaikuttaa."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Eihän se ole ei... Vaan lapsi se on mulle aina, vaikka ois minkä ikäinen", hymähtää. "No mutta, ootkos sä aina halunnu pelata lätkää?" vaihtaa aihetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa viimein ensimmäisen haarukallisen ruokaa suuhunsa, kun Sebastian päättää kysellä lisää. Nielaisee suunsa tyhjäksi.  
"Jep, ihan junnusta saakka", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sä muutit aika nuorena Losiin, jos oikein oon ymmärtäny? Miten oot sinne sopeutunu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Sebastianille.  
"Olin sillon vielä alaikänen, kun Jenkkeihin muutin, et olihan siinä totuttelemista", kertoo, "mut Losi on tosi mukava paikka, Elias varmasti tulee viihtymään."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sitä en hetkeekään epäile."


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Larin loma Suomessa on tullut päätökseen ja on aika palata takaisin kotiin Los Angelesiin.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee kadulla etsimässä Eliasta, sillä sai kuulla Jannen kautta Eliaksen olevan jossakin kaupassa, josta ei ole ennen kuullutkaan. Lähtöönsä ei ole enää paljon aikaa, joten haluaa löytää miehen pian. Ei välitä osakseen saamista katseista ja huudoista ihmisten tunnistaessa itsensä, vaan jatkaa päättäväisenä eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähtenyt katsastamaan juuri auennutta kirjakauppaa ja selailee kirjoja saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa kuin Lari. Avaa paksun kirjan, jossa on kuvia eri maailmankolkista. Haaveilee joskus matkustavansa Australiaan katsomaan kenguruita ja koaloja.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen antamassa osoitteessa sijaitsee kirjakauppa, johon astuu sisälle. Lähtee etsimään Eliasta varsin sokkeloisesta kaupasta. On tilannut taksin samaan osoitteeseen, joten toivoo löytävänsä Eliaksen pian.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kirjan paikalleen ja huomaa vähän matkan päässä lempikirjailijansa uuden teoksen. Ottaa sen käteensä ja jää lukemaan takakantta otsa rypyssä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä yhden hyllyn takaa ilmaantuu esiin juurikin Elias, ja hymyilee helpottuneena. Lähtee kävelemään miestä kohti ja vilkaisee samalla rannekelloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun saa takakannen luettua, avaa kirjan ensimmäisen sivun ja keskittyy sivun lukemiseen niin tiiviisti, ettei kuule lähestyviä askeleita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu aivan Eliaksen viereen ja hymyilee, kun tämä on niin keskittyneenä lukemaansa kirjaan, ettei huomaa mitään muuta.  
"Elias", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On pudottaa kirjan kädestään, kun kuulee Larin äänen. Kääntyy Lariin päin ihmetellen, mitä tämä tekee kirjakaupassa.  
"Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen näyttäessä silminnähden yllättyneeltä.  
"Moi... Mä halusin vaan hyvästellä sut vielä ennen ku lähden", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin näkeminen komeana ja rentona edessään saa hymyn kohoamaan kasvoilleen. Ei osannut odottaa tämän etsivän hänet käsiinsä ennen lähtöään. Vilkaisee kelloa ja tajuaa, että Larin lento lähtee jo muutaman tunnin kuluttua.  
"Eiks sun pitäs olla jo kentällä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Taksi tulee ihan kohta tohon pihalle", vastaa ja hymyilee Eliakselle ja tarttuu sitten miehen käteen. Ovat vähän turhan näkyvällä paikalla, joten lähtee johdattamaan Eliasta vähän syrjemmäs kaupassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria tietämättä, mitä tällä oikein on mielessään.  
"Onks joku hätänä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee taakseen Eliasta.  
"Ei oo", vakuuttaa ja pysähtyy sitten, kun pääsevät yhden nurkassa sijaitsevan hyllyrivistön taakse. Itseään alkaa jännittää, kun ei tällä kertaa ole humalassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ymmällään ja ihmeissään Larin käytöksestä ja siitä, miksi tämä raahasi itsensä liikkeen nurkkaan. Seisoo Larin edessä kirja kädessään ja katsoo tätä kysyvänä suoraan silmiin pitäen edelleen Larin kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nojautuu lähemmäs Eliaksen kasvoja sydämensä jyskyttäessä huomattavasti normaalia tiheämmin.  
"Nähään sit syksyllä, toivottavasti", sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä, ennen kuin painaa Eliaksen huulille suudelman.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Samalla sekunnilla, kun Larin huulet painautuvat huulilleen, kirja kädestään tipahtaa kolisten lattialle. Henkäisee ja sulkee silmänsä. Puristaa Larin kättä ja liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulia vasten. Tiedostaa olevansa täysin alakynnessä vastustaakseen noita huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa Eliaksen liikuttaessa huuliaan omiaan vasten. Selvinpäin suudelma tuntuu paljon mielettömämmältä kuin humalassa, ja vastaakin Eliaksen huulten liikkeisiin voimatta itselleen mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä Larin kädeltä vieden molemmat kätensä tämän niskan taakse ja painautuu tiukemmin tätä vasten työntäen Larin samalla vasten täyttä kirjahyllyä.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kätensä hakeutuvat Eliaksen lantiolle suudellessaan miestä yhä kiihkeämmin. Tuskin edes tuntee kirjahyllyn painautuvan selkäänsä vasten ikävästi eikä edes muista, että suunnitelmissaan oli vain lyhyt mutta lupauksia antava kevyt suudelma.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ajan- ja paikantaju hämärtyy, ja humaltuu Larin huulista ja kosketuksesta aina vain enemmän. Huuliltaan purkautuu nautinnon huokaus, ja antaa käsiensä vaeltaa Larin vyötärölle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen päästämä huokaisu tuntuu havahduttavan itsensä, ja muistaa taas missä onkaan. Hitaasti ja vastahakoisesti irtaantuu suudelmasta, jottei myöhästy lennoltaan, vaikkei juuri sillä hetkellä haluaisikaan olla missään muualla kuin Eliaksen kanssa suutelemassa kaikessa rauhassa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää silmät kiinni hengittämään kiivaasti Larin eteen odottaen suudelman jatkuvan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sipaisee pehmeästi Eliaksen poskea.  
"Mun täytyy mennä", sanoo pahoittelevasti, sillä on varma, että taksi on jo odottamassa ulkona. Painaa vielä yhden suukon Eliaksen huulille ja lähtee sitten kävelemään ulos kaupasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu Larin sanoihin ja avaa silmänsä vain nähdäkseen Larin loittonevan selän. Jokainen solu huutaa, että Larin perään pitäisi lähteä, mutta jalat eivät suostu toimimaan. Nojaa huokaisten kirjahyllyyn ja vie sormet suudelman jäljiltä turvonneille huulille. _Mitä just tapahtu?_  
  
**Kesän loppu lähenee kovaa vauhtia, ja Eliaksella on jo kaikki käytännönasiat valmiina Los Angelesiin muuttoa varten.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu Amandan pihalla olevan pöydän ääressä ja odottaa Iidaa saapuvaksi. Kaikki olisi valmista muuttoon Los Angelesiin, mutta on alkanut empiä. Ajatukset Larista ovat sekavat, ei kykene unohtamaan suudelmia ja on nähnyt miehestä unia pitkin kesää. Ei ole kuullut Larista mitään tämän lähdön jälkeen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kiiruhtaa kohti Amandaa tietäen olevansa vähän myöhässä. Ei tiedä, mistä Elias haluaa jutella, mutta tämä kuulosti puhelimessa varsin vakavalta, ja toivoo, ettei mitään ole sattunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa kännykän esiin ja alkaa selata sähköpostiaan. On laittanut sähköpostia muutamille asuntoja vuokraaville firmoille Losiin ja saanut pari asuntotarjousta. Kuvien perusteella ne näyttävät ihan siedettäviltä, mutta kummastakin on matkaa yliopistolle ihan liikaa. Leikittelee ajatuksella, että lähtisi matkaan ilmoittamatta Larille yhtään mitään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Perille päästyään näkee Eliaksen tutkimassa puhelintaan.  
"Moi", tervehtii hymyillen ja istahtaa pöydän ääreen, "onks kaikki hyvin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseensa puhelimestaan ja laittaa sen pöydälle.  
"Moi", tervehtii Iidaa iloisena "Kaikki on ihan jees..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Helpottuu hieman Eliaksen sanoessa, että kaikki on hyvin, mutta silti mieltään painaa eilinen puhelu.  
"Okei... mut sä kuulostit vaan jotenkin oudolta eilen, kun soiteltiin", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon vähän kahen vaiheilla muuton suhteen..." toteaa kiertelemättä. "Tai jos muutan, niin muuttasinkin vuokralle. Mulle on paria asuntoa jo tarjottu."  
  
**Iida  
**  
Yllättyy täysin Eliaksen yhtäkkiä miettiessä muuttavansa sittenkin vuokralle. Ihmettelee, mikä on saanut ystävänsä mielen muuttumaan.  
"Mut... eiks se ollut jo sovittu ajat sitte, et sä muutat ainakin alkuun Larin luo?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee hermostuneena käsiä sylissään. Ei ole kertonut kenellekään suudelmista, eikä aiokaan kertoa.  
"Enhän mä nyt oikeestaan kunnolla tunne sitä, ja oishan se nyt outoo, jos mä asuisin siel..." puhuu ympäri pyöreitä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin, no kyl mä ton tajuun..." sanoo, kun Elias mainitsee, ettei tunne Laria kunnolla.  
"Mut toisaalta Janne on tuntenu sen vaiks kuin kauan, niin mä luotan kyllä siihen", lisää vielä hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii..." myöntää Iidalle ja alkaa rummuttaa pöytää sormillaan. "Mä oon kuitenki jo aikuinen enkä tartte ketään kattomaan mun perään. Vaikka faija asiasta saattaakin olla eri mieltä. Ja oishan mun joka tapauksessa Larin luota jostain aikaa pois muutettava."  
**  
Iida**  
  
Nyökyttelee hitaasti.  
"Totta toikin... Mut ainakin Larissa sulla olis sellanen, joka tietää ne kuviot siellä, ja sen kämppä on tosi lähellä sitä yliopistoa", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Yrität sä ylipuhua mua?" kysäisee huvittuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään hymyillen.  
"En, kunhan vaan pohdin ääneen", sanoo huvittuneena, "mut sun kannattais varmaan päättää pian, koska Lari varmaan haluis tietää etukäteen, jos et sä meekään sen luo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eipä tuosta oo mitään kuulunu", tuhahtaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias kertoo, ettei ole kuullut Larista.  
"Jos sillä on ollu kiireitä?" ehdottaa ja miettii, onko Larin huono yhteydenpito syynä Eliaksen mielenmuutokseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mua se välttelee..." murahtaa ja tajuaa kauhuissaan sanoneensa sen ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtussa olleet kulmakarvansa kohoavat ylöspäin ihmetyksestä.  
"Miks ihmeessä?" kummastelee, "onks jotain tapahtunu, mitä mä en tiedä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äh... Ei mitään", sanoo vältellen ja jatkaa aavistuksen hermostuneena pöydän rummutusta sormillaan. "Mä vaan, et Lari ei taida tykätä homosta kattonsa alla", sanoo ensimmäisenä päähänsä pälkähtävän asian.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei usko alkuunkaan Eliaksen väitteitä, muttei ole varma, miten saisi tämän kertomaan totuuden.  
"Mut eihän Larilla ollu sun kanssa mitään ongelmaa", toteaa kulmat edelleen koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puhuttasko jostain muusta?" kokeilee vaihtaa puheenaihetta, koska tietää Iidan kohta alkavan kysellä enemmän, ja tietää siinä vaiheessa kertovansa kaiken, vaikka on pyhästi itselleen muuta vannonut!  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sä salaat jotain ihan selkeesti", ilmoittaa Eliakselle ja katsoo tätä tietävästi, "mut okei, vaihdetaan aihetta." Suostuu aiheen vaihdokseen vain siksi, että aikoo palata asiaan hieman myöhemmin yrittääkseen uudestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Iidan ilmeestä, että tämä on tajunnut jonkin olevan pielessä ja että kuulustelu jatkuisi joku toinen kerta.  
"Mitäs sulle ja Jannelle?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei mitään erikoista, hyvin menee", vastaa rennosti ja yrittää kuumeisesti miettiä, mitä Eliaksen ja Larin väleissä on voinut mennä pieleen ja milloin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Te ootte kyllä niin toisillenne tehdyt", huokaa ja miettii olisiko jossain itsellekin joku...  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ehkä sä löydät sieltä Losista itelles jonkun", sanoo ja toivookin sitä, niin Eliaksen ei tarvitsisi olla niin paljon yksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä..." vastaa salaperäisesti miettien Laria.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa pienesti kulmiaan, kun Elias vaikuttaa jotenkin salaperäiseltä.  
"Varmasti löydät, ne losilaiset tulee käymään ihan kuumana suhun", vitsailee hyväntuulisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mulle nyt riittäs, et ees yks kävis", tokaisee vastata Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eiköhän", toteaa ja miettii, miten siirtäisi keskustelun takaisiin siihen, mistä haluaisi jutella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Paras varmasti ois ku muuttasin jonnekin munkkiluostariin... Eipähän ois mitään selkkauksia tai muuta tiedossa..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mitä ihmettä se selität?" kummastelee Eliaksen yhtäkkiä ottaessa puheeksi selkkaukset ja munkkiluostarin. "Elias, onks kaikki ihan varmasti hyvin?"  
  
**Elias**

"Ois paremmin, jos yks tyyppi ei pussais mua ja häipys selittelemättä paikalta... Ton kestäs viel kerran, mutta kahdesti?!" vastaa paljastamatta, että puhuu Larista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suunsa aukeaa hämmästyksestä.  
"Kuka sua on pussannu?" kysyy heti hivenen innostusta äänessään, samoin kuin uteliaisuutta. Ei aavistakaan, että Elias puhuu Larista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kukaan tärkee."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Älä viitti", tokaisee, "et sä olis kuulostanu niin turhautuneelta äsken, jos se ei olis tärkee." On haljeta uteliaisuudesta, kuka on kyseessä, ja yrittääkin miettiä, tunteeko kenties sen miehen, joka on Eliasta pussannut kahdesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tiiät sä sen tunteen, ku suudelman aikana kaikki ympäröivä katoo? Mä tiputin kirjan kirjakaupan lattialle..." vaipuu hetken muistoon ja puhuu enemmän itselleen, kuin Iidalle. Hipaisee sormilla huuliaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti.  
"Kyl mä tiiän", sanoo ja kiinnostuu enemmän, kun Elias antaa ymmärtää suudelman tapahtuneen kirjakaupassa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sit se mokoma älypää totee, et pitää lähtee ja häipyy lentokentälle!" tuhahtaa ja lähes mököttää tuolilla.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kun Elias mainitsee lentokentän, kaikki palaset loksahtavat yhtäkkiä kohdalleen. Elias oli kirjakaupassa, kun Lari kyseli Jannelta, joka kertoi... Eliasta suudeltiin kirjakaupassa... Lari lähti samana päivänä takaisin Losiin...  
"Lari suuteli sua!" parahtaa epäuskoisena.


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Samalla hetkellä, kun mainitsi lentokentän, tiesi paljastaneensa liikaa. Iidan tajutessa, mistä on kyse, istuu hiljaa eikä sano mitään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Turhautuu, kun Elias ei sano mitään.  
"Elias! Miks se sua suuteli?" haluaa tietää, ja sitten mieleensä tulee toinenkin asia.  
"Tän takii sä oot alkanu miettii muualle muuttamista..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee ympärilleen ja tajuaa ihmisten katsovan heidän suuntaansa.  
"Ei se pussannu mua..." piipittää ja koettaa kuulostaa uskottavalta tietäen, ettei kuulosta yhtään uskottavalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen väitteille.  
"Niin varmaan, myönnä nyt vaan, et oon oikeessa", sanoo ja miettii, mitä Janne asiasta ajattelisi, jos tietäisi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, pussas se... Mut et puhu täst kellekään!" toteaa ja katselee ympärilleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias viimein myöntää.  
"En tietenkään kerro", vakuuttaa, mutta silti harkitsee kertomista Jannelle...  
"Mä näin sen teiän halauksen siellä lentokentällä", sanoo sitten, "se oli aika... läheinen, mut nyt mä tajuun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut ku se ei puhu! Mä oon sen lähdön jälkeen kelannu, et miks se sit pussaa?" kysyy Iidalta ja tuntuu hyvältä, kun saa puhua asiasta ääneen. "Ja jos mä muuttasin sen luo, niin mun sydän siinä vaan särkys..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ootsä ihan varma, et särkyis?" kysyy, "ei kai se ihan vaan huvikseen pussais?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se seukkaa Saran kanssa..." huokaa ja korjaa istuma-asentoaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin..." toteaa miettien samalla, että ehkä Lari ei ole Saran kanssa kovin tosissaan.  
  
**Muutaman tunnin päästä Jannen ja Iidan kotona.**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saapuessaan kotiin miettii edelleen Eliasta ja Laria. On kuitenkin päättänyt, ettei mainitse Jannelle mitään pususta, mutta muista asioista kyllä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On tilannut kiinalaisesta ruokaa ja availee keittiössä paketteja, kun kuulee Iidan tulevan.  
"Moi muru!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tietää heti sisällä olevasta tuoksusta, että Janne on hommannut kiinalaista.  
"Mm... tääl tuoksuu hyvälle", sanoo hymyillen ja astelee Jannen viereen.  
"Tapasin Eliaksen, se on aika sekasin", kertoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Painaa suukon Iidan poskelle.  
"No mikäs sillä? Siit on tullu hetero ja haluuki opiskella sairaanhoitajaks?" heittää vitsillä. "Ei vaa... Mikäs sillä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen heitolle ja on tyytyväinen, ettei Elias sentään niin sekaisin ole.  
"Se on miettiny, et muuttais sittenkin omilleen sinne Losiin eikä Larin luo..." kertoo ja odottaa Jannen reaktiota uutiseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee kulmiaan kurtistellen Iidan sanoja.  
"Miks ihmeessä se nyt alkaa muuttaa kaikkee?" kysyy ihmeissään ja istuu pöydän ääreen. "Onks se tavannu jonku äijän ja hannaa sen takii?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistelee päätään, vaikka Jannen mietinnät osittain pitävätkin paikkansa.  
"Kai se sen takia meinaa hannata, kun ei kuitenkaan Laria oikeen tunne... Ja sen täytyy jossain vaiheessa kuitenkin muuttaa omilleen", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut nehän tuli tosi hyvin toimeen!" ihmettelee ääneen ja mieleensä pälkähtää hullu ajatus: "Vai onks Eltsu ihastunu Lartsaan?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun Jannen veikkaus menee varsin lähelle totuutta. Alkaa miettiä, pitäisikö sittenkin kertoa kaikki...  
"Niin, voihan se olla", toteaa neutraalisti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Onks se kertonu Larille, ettei ehkä muutakkaan?" kysyy ja katsoo Iidaa tarkemmin tämän näyttäen jotenkin mietteliäältä. "Vai onks täs nyt jotain, mitä sä et kerro?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No Lari ei ilmeisesti oo ollu missään yhteydessä, niin ei sit Eliaskaan..." sanoo ottamatta kantaa siihen, että onko muutakin, mitä ei Jannelle ole kertonut.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lari on koko ajan viestittäny, et kaikki on valmista Eliaksen tuloon ja et jahka ennättää, niin kysyy siltä sen lennon saapumisajan, ni tietää mennä kentälle vastaan", kertoo Larin kuulumiset. "Pitäskö mun soittaa Larille ja kertoo, et Eltsu empii?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Onnekseen Janne ei ala enempää udella, vaan ehdottaa soittavansa Larille.  
"No olishan sen varmaan hyvä tietää", sanoo ja miettii, että Larin olisi myös hyvä selittää Eliakselle asioita.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee kelloaan ja tekee pikaisen laskutoimituksen.  
"Siel taitaa just olla aamupäivä..." mutisee ääneen. "Haittaaks, jos käyn kattoo, jos saisin Larin kiinni Skypen kautta?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No mä syön sit yksin", toteaa, "mut mee vaan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei mulla kauaa mee... Jos hetken ootat, ni tuun syömään sun kanssa", toteaa ja lähtee etsimään konettaan. Nappaa skypen auki ja koettaa ottaa Lariin yhteyttä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei voi sille mitään, että alkaa hymyillä Jannen sanoille.  
"Älä sit tosiaan viivy kauan", huikkaa ja ryhtyy tutkimaan, mitä ruokaa Janne on hankkinut.  
  
**Samana iltana toisella puolella maapalloa...** **  
  
Sara**  
  
Soittaa Larin ovikelloa. On päättänyt keskustella tänään Larin kanssa, koska tämä on ollut enemmän kuin kummallinen viime aikoina. Ei ole ilmoittanut tulostaan, vaan ajatteli yllättää Larin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu huolestuneena ja ahdistuneena olohuoneessaan. Sai Jannelta kuulla, että Elias on tullut toisiin aatoksiin luokseen muuttamisen suhteen. Tietää, että se mahdollisesti on oma vikansa, kun ei ole pitänyt mitään kontaktia suudelman jälkeen. Ei ole tiennyt, mitä sanoa, joten ei ole sanonut mitään. Hätkähtää ovikelloa ja menee avaamaan oven. Ei ole ollenkaan mielissään nähdessään Saran, jonka kanssa ei ole mennyt erityisen hyvin viime aikoina.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Astuu sisään Larin kotiin lupia kyselemättä ja jättää käsilaukkunsa oven vieressä olevalle tuolille.  
"Moi..." sanoo aavistuksen viileästi ja katsoo Laria tiiviisti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo huokaisten takaisin ja sulkee oven, kun Sara siitä astuu sisään kutsumatta.  
"Mitäs sulla?"  
  
**Sara**  
  
Lari on niin komeana edessään, että melkein unohtaa olla jämäkkänä.  
"Mä haluan selvittää, missä me mennään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Saran sanoille, sillä juuri niitä pelkäsikin. Kääntää naiselle selkänsä ja lähtee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Seuraa Laria olohuoneeseen ja istuu nojatuolille. Jää odottamaan, että Lari sanoisi jotain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle ja miettii, mitä itselleen on tapahtunut, kun ei osaa sanoa Sarallekaan yhtään mitään.  
"Miten niin, missä me mennään?" kysyy sitten, kun ei muutakaan keksi.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Pyörittää epäuskoisena päätään.  
"Sun mielestä meillä on kaikki ok?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**

"No ei ole, mut sä halusit puhuu, niin puhu sitte", tokaisee. Tietää, että Saralle pitäisi puhua nätimmin, mutta koska on sen verran ahdistunut Eliaksesta, ei kerta kaikkiaan jaksaisi jauhaa mistään parisuhdejutuista.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Haluut sä olla mun kanssa vai et? Oot sä ihastunu siihen Iidaan vai mistä täs nyt on kyse?!" puuskahtaa kysyä Larilta. Ristii kätensä puuskaan rinnan päälle ja katsoo totista miestä vakavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toljottaa Saraa silmät pyöreinä, kun tämä epäilee itsensä olevan ihastunut _Iidaan_.  
"En todellakaan oo", puuskahtaa takaisin eikä ota kantaa siihen, haluaako olla Saran kanssa vai ei.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Larin kieltäessä napakasti ihastuksensa Iidaan, uskaltautuu kysymään toisen kysymyksen.  
"Entä Eliakseen?" kysyy jääden seuraamaan, miten Lari reagoi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy aivan täysin Saran seuraavasta kysymyksestä. Tajuaa sitten, että tietysti myös Sara näki lukuisat jutut ja spekulaatiot lähes kaikissa juorulehdissä, mitkä saivat alkunsa halauksesta lentokentällä... Antoi myöhemmin haastattelun, jossa kielsi jyrkästi kaiken. Ei osaa vastata Saralle mitään, joten pysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Larin hiljaisuus ja ilme kertoo enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa. Nousee tuoliltaan ja kiertää sen taakse nojaten käsillään tuolin selkänojaan.  
"Sä oot ihastunu mieheen, vaikka lehdistölle sen kielsit", toteaa tyynen rauhallisena yllättäen itsensä. "Mutta mulle sä et valehtele!" kohottaa sitten ääntään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja tuntee olevansa täysin jumissa. Pudistaa päätään ja painaa silmänsä kiinni tietämättä yhtään, mitä pitäisi tehdä tai sanoa.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Näkee Larin pyörittävän päätään. Nappaa nojatuolista tyynyn, jolla heittää miestä.  
"Helvetin paska! Sä et pysty ees nyt myöntämään mulle asiaa, vaan piiloudut jonku naurettavan tekopyhyyden taakse!" lähes huutaa Larille toivoen tältä jonkinlaista reaktiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa tyynystä ja kuulee Saran kiroilevan, tajuaa viimein, että tämä on oikeasti vihainen, ja tietää, että jotain on pakko sanoa.  
"No okei, ehkä oon!" sanoo kovaan ääneen.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Jähmettyy kuullessaan Larin sanat ja jää katsomaan tätä.  
"Oot sä homo?" kysyy piikikkäästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en ole!" parahtaa heti kuultuaan Saran piikikkään kysymyksen.  
"Tai... en mä usko, et oon", lisää vielä aavistuksen rauhallisemmin.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Käy läpi tunteiden vuoristorataa ja liikehtii levottomana.  
"Sen takii sä haluut sen asumaan tänne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En, mä tarjouduin vaan jeesaan sitä", tokaisee.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Ei, vaan sä haluut sen kattos alle katseilta suojaan", sivaltaa tietoisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei pidä paikkansa", väittää. Tuntee olonsa varsin uupuneeksi eikä jaksaisi väitellä Saran kanssa. Haluaisi vain olla yksin ja keksiä jotain, millä saisi Eliaksen muuttamaan mielensä.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kävelee Larin luo ja nappaa tätä leuasta kiinni katsoen tätä tiiviisti silmiin.  
"Mä en haluu enää IKINÄ kuulla susta!" kivahtaa ja lähtee ovelle napaten laukun matkaansa. Paiskaa oven kiinni perässään. Oven ulkopuolella purskahtaa lohduttomaan itkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Saran sanoista ja jää vain katselemaan häkeltyneenä tämän perään. Raapii päätään ja miettii, menettikö juuri tyttöystävänsä lopullisesti vai ei.  
  
**Elias on juuri laskeutunut Los Angelesiin.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Astelee laukkujensa kanssa jonon jatkona. On vuokrannut asunnon kaupungin laidalta, eikä ole ollut Lariin missään yhteydessä. On vannottanut Iidaa, ettei tämä kertoisi Jannelle tai Larille mitään asunnon hankkimisesta tai muustakaan. On tullut siihen lopputulokseen, että oman asunnon vuokraaminen on paras ratkaisu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo lentokentän aulassa ja tutkii tarkasti saapuvien lentojen taulua. On pukeutunut mahdollisimman epätyypillisesti ja laittanut lippalakin syvälle päähänsä, jottei kukaan tunnistaisi itseään. Tuntuu kuin olisi viettänyt viimeiset kolme päivää puhelimessa yrittäen suostutella Jannen ja Iidan kertomaan Eliaksen suunnitelmista. Lopulta onnistui siinä ja on päättänyt, ettei päästä Eliasta asumaan vuokra-asuntoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rypistää kädessään kirjoittamaansa osoitelappua, ja jännitys alkaa hiipiä mieleensä. Toivoo, että elokuvista tuttu taksijono olisi lentoaseman edessä ja pääsisi pian ihmishulinasta pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viimein löytää taulusta Helsingistä Lontoon kautta saapuneen lennon ja huomaa sen jo laskeutuneen. Miettii, mistäpäin lentokenttää Elias todennäköisesti poistuisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisahtuu korjaamaan reppua selässään ja hieroo jomottavia hartioitaan. Mietti lennon aikana, että entäs jos ei pärjääkään täällä tai että asuinalue on huono? Googlaili jo kotona asuinaluetta ja ei ole ihan varma, tekikö oikean ratkaisun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättelee, että Elias varmaankin lähtisi taksilla, koska Los Angelesin julkinen liikenne ei todellakaan ole maailman selkeimmästä päästä. Lähtee ulos terminaalista tutkimaan taksijonoa ja toivoo Eliaksen ilmestyvän sinne.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu matkatavaroineen ulos ja jää katsomaan villiä taksinmetsästyskilpailua, joka silmiensä eteen avautuu. On aivan varma, että seisoo lentokentällä vielä viikon kuluttua!  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä huomaa Eliaksen tulevan ulos terminaalin ovesta. Sydämensä hypähtää rinnassaan, ja valtava kiintymyksen tunne täyttää itsensä. Irrottamatta katsettaan Eliaksesta lähtee määrätietoisesti kävelemään tämän luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin ja samassa joku ohijuokseva businessmies tönäisee itseään. Tönäisyn seurauksena joutuu hetken hakemaan tasapainoaan. Mielessään käväisee, että olisiko sittenkin pitänyt nöyrtyä ja ottaa yhteyttä Lariin?  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen melkein menettävän tasapainonsa, joten kiiruhtaa askeliaan ja tarttuu miestä käsivarresta, jotta tämä pysyisi pystyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee jonkun tarttuvan käsivarteensa ja saa tasapainon takaisin. Kääntyy kiittämään auttajaa, mutta jääkin ihmeissään tuijottamaan Larin kasvoja. Ei osaa sanoa mitään, tuijottaa miestä edessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti, kun tämä vaikuttaa jääneen sanattomaksi itsensä nähtyään. Päästää irti miehen käsivarresta.  
"Mitäs jos tuut mun kyytiin?" uskaltautuu kysymään, sillä vähän pelkää Eliaksen vastaavan kieltävästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun ei pitäny tietää mun tulosta..." mutisee hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen mutinoille.  
"Iida kerto, ei se lopulta kauheesti suostutteluu tarvinnu", kertoo ja kieltämättä hieman ihmettelee, miksi Iida ei laittanut enempää vastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan Iidan juorunneen kimmastuu.  
"Se lupas olla kertomatta!" kivahtaa ja tarttuu laukkuunsa lähtien jääräpäisesti kohti taksijonoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lähtiessä taas taksijonon suuntaan, nappaa tätä uudestaan käsivarresta, koska ei halua vielä päästää miestä silmistään.  
"Et nyt lähtis sinne", pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repäisee kätensä irti Larin otteesta ja kääntyy katsomaan tätä päin.  
"Ymmärrät sä, et mä en voi tulla sun luo?" toteaa hiljaa, ääni värähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en itse asiassa ymmärrä", myöntää ja alkaa tuntea olonsa jo vähän epätoivoiseksi. Ei halua Eliasta minnekään muualle asumaan kuin itsensä luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee ympärilleen ja tajuaa ihmisten tuijottavan ohi kulkiessaan. Pelkää, että joku tajuaa Larin, ja nielee vastauksensa.  
"Mä lähen sun mukaan ja juttelen sun kanssa, mutta sun luo mä en jää..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle hivenen huojentuneena. Toivoo, että onnistuu saamaan tämän muuttamaan mielensä. Nappaan laukun Eliaksen kädestä, jotta mies todellakin tulee perässään autolle eikä karkaa taksijonoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin napatessa laukkunsa, huokaa ja vilkaisee huokaisten taksien suuntaan. Korjaa reppua selässään ja lähtee seuraamaan Laria hiljaa. Laskee aurinkolasit silmilleen ja sulloo kädet farkkushortsiensa taskuihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuillessaan välillä taakseen kävellessään autolleen ja huomaa, ettei Elias todellakaan näytä iloiselta. Huokaisee ja toivoo, ettei ole mennyt peruuttamattomasti pilaamaan välejään tähän. Samalla miettii, miten vaikeaa miehen suostutteleminen jäämään tulisi olemaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Keskittyy tuijottamaan laukkuaan eikä sitä vetävään mieheen. Tajuaa Larin mukaan lähtemisen olevan suuri virhe ja tietää, että lähteminen Larin kotoa tulee olemaan tämän jälkeen todella vaikeaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Autolle päästyään laittaa Eliaksen laukun takapenkille. Muistelee vähän kaiholla sitä, kun viimeksi olivat autossaan, jolloin tunnelma oli huomattavasti lämpimämpi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuessaan autolle tyrkkää reppunsa auton takapenkille laukun seuraksi ja istuu etupenkille riuhtoen turvavyötä kiinni. Välttelee Lariin päin katsomista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu autoon ja pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Elias ei edes vilkaise itseensä.  
"Täst tuleekin hilpee matka..." mutisee puoliääneen käynnistäessään autonsa ja lähtiessä siten liikkeelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä muuta sano..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa huokaisten päätään ja laittaa radion päälle painostavaa hiljaisuutta rikkomaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kantrin rallatus radiosta alkaa ottaa päähän ja nappaa radion kiinni.  
"Sun ei pitäny saada tietää mun tulosta, koska mä pelkään, et saan vaan siipeeni..." toteaa lopulta monotonisesti tuijottaen sivuikkunasta ulos moottoritien vilinään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jotenkin osasi odottaa, ettei Elias kamalasti pitäisi radion kuuntelemisesta. Vilkaisee miestä pikaisesti tämän sanojen jälkeen.  
"Mitä sä meinaat?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks sulla useinki tapana suudella joltakulta lähes taju kankaalle ja häipyä selittämättä?!" kysyy kääntyen katsomaan Laria. "Kerran vielä ymmärtäs, mut kahesti!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää Eliaksen kovaa ääntä ja on ajaa sen seurauksena ojaan. Kääntää rattia voimakkaasti pysyäkseen tiellä. Ei uskonut, että Elias olisi noin hiilenä siitä, että joutui lähtemään heti tätä suudeltuaan...  
"No... ei", mutisee pitäen katseensa tiukasti tiessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa kiinni ovenkahvasta tajutessaan, että Larin keskittyminen ajamisesta herpaantui. Koettaa rauhoittaa mieltään, ettei sattuisi mitään.  
"Mikä tekee must poikkeuksen?" kysyy tyynempänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja miettii, miten ihmeessä oikein osaisi vastata. Lopulta ei osaa, ja sanoo vain:  
"En mä halunnu, et sä pahoittaisit mieles..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toihan se selittääkin kaiken..." sanoo päätään pyöritellen.  
  
**Lari**

"En mä osaa vastata sulle", tokaisee, "varsinkaan nyt, kun pitäisi ajamiseenkin keskittyy."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa itsekin, että Larin hiillostaminen tämän ajaessa ei ole hyvä ajatus.  
"Sori..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Puhutaan sitten, kun ei olla enää autossa..." huokaa.  
  
**Larin kotona...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee Eliaksen matkalaukun eteisen lattialle ja sulkee ulko-oven. Alkaa hermostua, sillä tietää, että aivan kohta itsensä pitäisi kehittää jokin selitys tekosilleen...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa reppunsa lattialle ja astelee Larin ohi kohti tämän keittiötä ja etsii jääkaapista lupia kyselemättä Cokis-tölkin. Istuu pöydän ääreen ja juo tölkistä. Jää odottamaan, että Lari avaisi keskustelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa vastahakoisesti Eliasta keittiöön, jossa näkeekin tämän kuin kotonaan juomassa limsaa. Mielensä tekisi vain vetää Elias syliinsä eikä selitellä mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää siltä, ettei Lari aio puhua mitään.  
"Miks?" kysyy lyhyesti ja rauhallisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lyhyt ja yksinkertainen kysymys tuntuu sisältävän valtavan määrän kysymyksiä. Huokaisee ja miettii, istuisiko Eliaksen viereen vai vastapäätä. Lopulta päättää ottaa tuolin tämän vierestä ja istua alas. On hetken hiljaa yrittäessään keksiä jotain vastausta.  
"Heti, kun mä näin sut ekaa kertaa, joku sussa vaan jotenkin..." huokaisee, "en mä osaa oikeen selittää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja mietteliäänä.  
"Onks sulla ennen ollu... Tuntemuksii miehiä kohtaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana tuolillaan.  
"No... ei mitään tällasta..." myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei..." vastaa ja antaa Larille mahdollisuuden jatkaa juttuaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa sanoa yhtään mitään, joten istuu vain hiljaa tovin.  
"Me päästiin muuten lehtiin täällä", hymähtää sitten, kun ei jaksa enää hiljaisuutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä jotain siitä kuulinkin..." toteaa juoden limpparistaan. "Mut sit en kyenny seuraamaan sun kuulumisia enää..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää pienesti Eliakselle.  
"Oli siinä mulla selittelemistä", huokaisee ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä kerroit?" ei voi olla kysymättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No... mä väitin kivenkovaa, et sä oot vaan hyvä frendi, jota en ollu nähny aikoihin", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ethän sä ees valehdellu..." toteaa hiljaa. "Enhän mä oo muuta ku kaveri..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nii..." huokaisee Eliaksen sanoille ja on taas hetken hiljaa.  
"Saralle jouduin tosin sanomaan jotain muuta", sanoo sitten eikä vieläkään tiedä, onko suhteensa tähän ohi vai ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy hieman, kun Lari mainitsee Saran. Mielenkiintonsa kohoaa hieman.  
"Ai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee taas.  
"Varmaan tuhosin koko suhteen, mut... en mä vaan voinu valehdella sille..." mutisee synkkänä, sillä pitää ihan oikeasti Sarasta paljon eikä olisi halunnut tätä satuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä sille sanoit?" kysyy suoraan, kun Larin kertomus ei sitä oikein paljasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päätään ja katsoo Eliasta suoraan silmiin. Haluaa nähdä tämän reaktion sanoihinsa.  
"Mä myönsin sille, et oon ihastunu suhun", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy Larin sanoista. Ei odottanut tältä moista tunnustusta. On pitkään hiljaa miettien seuraavia sanojaan.  
"Niin mäkin suhun..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa lukea Eliaksen kasvojen ilmettä ja odottaa hermostuneena, sydän villisti takoen, että tämä sanoisi jotain. Lopulta saa kuulla, että ei ole ainoa, joka on ihastunut. Huokaisee ehkä vähän jopa helpotuksesta, ja mielensä tekisi kovasti koskettaa Eliasta, muttei rohkene tehdä sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On sanojensa jälkeen jälleen hiljaa ja tuijottaa keittiön seinään.  
"Ei täst mitään tulis... Sun ammatti vaatii sua olemaan hetero, ja sen takii mun on parempi muuttaa omilleni", sanoo määrätietoisesti, vaikka toivoisi, että Lari antaisi jotain merkkejä, mitä tämä haluaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ahdistus alkaa taas nostaa päätään sisällään, kun Elias mainitsee asumiskuvionsa. Tarttuu miehen käteen.  
"Mä en haluu, et sä meet", sanoo ja toivoo, ettei äänensä kuulosta niin epätoivoiselta kuin pelkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin epätoivoiset sanat saavat oman päättäväisyytensä horjumaan. Lämmin käsi kädellään tuntuu liian turvalliselta ja tietää, että Lari saisi pienellä houkuttelulla itsensä jäämään.  
"Jos mä jäisin, niin lehdistö tajuis, et asun täällä... Mitä sä sit niille selität?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä jotain keksin", sanoo välittömästi, "mä vaan haluun sut tänne, oon halunnu siitä saakka, kun sä vasta pohdit, et alkaisit opiskella täällä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä sanot, et oot ihastunu muhun... Mut mitä sä haluut musta?" kysyy painottaen lauseen viimeistä sanaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias alkaa kysellä vaikeita. Irrottaa kätensä Eliaksen kädestä ja siirtää sen miehen poskelle.  
"En mä tiiä... Mut just nyt... mä haluisin suudella sua", sanoo hieman takellellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa poskeaan Larin kättä vasten. Tietää jo menettäneensä päättäväisyytensä.  
"Mitä sä sit ootat?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti kuultuaan Eliaksen kysymyksen. Alkaa hitaasti työntää huuliaan kohti Eliaksen huulia, eikä malta odottaa, että pääsee taas suutelemaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ensimmäistä kertaa osaa varautua tulevaan ja kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse. Painaa huulensa Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä painuvat kiinni, kun saa Eliaksen huulet omilleen. Huokaisee ja nauttii suudelmasta, sillä tällä kertaa ei ole mikään hoppu minnekään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan tunnistelevasti ja kevyesti Larin huulilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uskaltautuu viemään toisen kätensä Eliaksen kyljelle tunnustelemaan tämän vartaloa. Pitää suudelman kevyenä ja hitaana peläten koko ajan, että Elias vetäytyy pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käden vaellus saa huokaisemaan ja vie oman kätensä tämän puseron helmalle livauttaen sormensa kokeilemaan ihoa puseron alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee terävästi ja värähtää, kun yhtäkkiä tuntee Eliaksen sormet paljaalla ihollaan. Tunne sekä innostaa että jännittää, ja syventääkin hieman suudelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulia vasten ja vetäisee kätensä pois miehen puseron alta vain viedäkseen sen rintakehän päälle tunnustelemaan rintalihaksia paidan läpi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden siirtyvän rintakehälleen. Kosketus tuntuu hyvälle, paremmalta kuin kenenkään muun on koskaan tuntunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu varovasti suudelmasta jättäen kätensä Larin rintakehälle. Avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Laria.  
"Mitä sä haluut?" kysyy kuiskaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää suudelman päätyttyä edelleen kämmenensä Eliaksen poskea vasten. Avaa silmänsä hitaasti. Haluaa niin paljon asioita, ettei tiedä, minkä niistä sanoisi ääneen.  
"Et sä jäät..." vastaa lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä jään..." sanoo ja katsoo sydän kiihkeästi pamppaillen miestä edessään. Jossain järjen sopukoissa tietää, että saattaisi katua jäämistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat kuultuaan huokaisee helpotuksesta ja hymyilee leveästi. Vetää Eliaksen halaukseen ja vie kätensä tämän hiuksiin.  
"Kiitos..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja painaa päänsä tämän olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä itseään vasten. Kiittää onneaan, että Iida kertoi Eliaksen suunnitelmista, jotta pystyi menemään miestä vastaan lentokentälle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larin halauksesta ja ojentautuu istumaan tuolillaan. Vie kätensä koskettamaan Larin poskea ja koskettaa lopulta sormillaan tämän huulia.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja henkäisee kevyesti tämän koskettaessa kasvojaan. Odottaa mielenkiinnolla, mitä Elias seuraavaksi tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa sormensa vaeltaa Larin huulilta tämän poskipäille.  
"Sä oot uskomattoman komee..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Punastuu hieman Eliaksen sanoista. Vaikka on kuullut saman asian lukemattomia kertoja, tuntuu se juuri Eliaksen suusta huomattavasti merkityksellisemmältä.  
"Kiitti... niin oot säkin", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille ja vakavoituu sitten ja lopettaa tämän kasvojen koskettelun vetäen kätensä syliinsä.  
"Mä varmaan nukun siel missä enneki?" kysyy vaihtaen puheenaihetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeammaksi, kun Elias vaihtaa puheenaiheen nukkumiseen.  
"No, kyl mä ajattelin, et sä ottaisit sen saman huoneen", sanoo varovasti ennen kuin lisää: "mut saat sä... nukkuu muuallakin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei oikein ota selvää, miten Lari haluaisi nukkumisjärjestelyn ratkaista.  
"Ehkä... parempi jos nukun... siel missä viimeksiki..." takertelee sanoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy hieman, kun Elias vaikuttaa vähän vastahakoiselta siihen, mitä yritti vihjata.  
"Saat sä tietty siellä nukkuu, jos haluut mieluummin sinne..." toteaa. Haluaisi Eliaksen omaan sänkyynsä, muttei rohkene mennä ehdottamaan sitä ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuulevinaan jotain vastustelun tapaista Larin puheissa, muttei ole varma, mitä tämä koettaa kertoa. Katsoo Laria tarkkaavaisesti kulmat kurtussa.  
"Mitä sä koetat kertoa?" kysyy lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee katseensa hetkeksi, kun Elias kysyy ihan suoraan, mitä tarkoittaa. Ei tosin yhtään ihmettele, ettei tämä ymmärtänyt vihjailujaan, sillä eivät ne ole oikein mistään kotoisin. Nielaisee ja nostaa taas katseensa takaisin Eliaksen silmiin. "No... saat sä tulla mun viereen..." takeltelee kasvojensa punehtuessa, "mut siis vaan, jos sä haluut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On pitkään hiljaa katsellen Larin kasvojen ilmeitä ja käy mielessään läpi sana sanalta Larin sanoja. Pieni hymy kohoaa huulilleen ja punastuukin hieman.  
"Mä tulisin mielelläni..." vastaa punastuen aavistuksen lisää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hermostuttaa, kun Elias on niin pitkään hiljaa, ja alkaa pelätä pilanneensa ihan kaiken. Huokaisee lopulta helpotuksesta saadessaan viimein kuulla Eliaksen vastauksen, joka on positiivinen. Hymyilee ujohkona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mehän ollaan tässä kun punastelevat teinit konsanaan", sanoo keventääkseen tunnelmaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Eliaksen sanat kuultuaan.  
"Niin taidetaan joo", sanoo ja nousee sitten ylös.  
"Pitäiskö sun soittaa jollekin, ettet otakaan sitä kämppää?" kysyy vaihtaen puheenaihetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On unohtanut koko asuntoasian.  
"Niin joo..." mutisee ja vilkaisee kelloa. "Saakohan tääl tähän aikaan ketään kiinni?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Voit sä kokeilla, ei nyt niin myöhä vielä oo."  
  
**Elias**

"Saanks lainata puhelinta? Mun pitää hommata paikallinen liittymäkin..." kysyy epävarmana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa Eliakselle taskusta ottamansa kännykän ja asettaa kätensä miehen olkapäälle.  
"Kyl kaikki järjestyy", sanoo lempeästi hymyillen.  
  
**Samana iltana...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Päivä on ollut pitkä... Monessakin mielessä. On suihkussa ja sammuttaa suihkun. Astuu suihkun alta pois ja kuivailee itseään pehmeään, isoon pyyhkeeseen. Tuleva yö jännittää, eikä oikein tiedä, mitä tapahtuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vääntelee peittoa hermostuneena käsissään, kun istuu sänkynsä reunalla bokserit ja hihaton t-paita yllään. Eivät loppupäivänä puhuneet enää nukkumisjärjestelyistä, eikä siten ole varma, missä Elias päättää nukkua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun saa itsensä kuivattua, pukee päälleen shortsipyjaman, jonka rinnuksissa on Kiroileva Siili. On saanut pyjaman mummiltaan lahjaksi eikä oikeastaan edes tiedä, miksi otti sen mukaansa. Ei ole vuosiin käyttänyt nukkuessa muuta kuin boksereita, joten kokee olevansa ylipukeutunut. Lopulta astuu kylpyhuoneen ovesta ulos ja lähtee jännittyneenä kohti Larin makuuhuonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös sängystään ja alkaa kävellä ympäriinsä makuuhuoneessa. Harkitsee lähtevänsä etsimään Eliasta, muttei halua vaikuttaa liian epätoivoiselta tämän silmissä. Vakuutti kuitenkin Eliakselle, että tämä saa tehdä niin kuin haluaa, joten tyytyy vain hermoilemaan itsekseen huoneessaan. Haluaa todella paljon Eliaksen viereensä ja toivoo, että tämä kohta astuu ovesta sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koputtaa varovasti Larin makkarin oveen ja avaa hieman ovea.  
"Saaks tulla?" kysyy arastellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee koputuksen ovestaan ja sitten Eliaksen äänen, sydämensä on pysähtyä.  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja yrittää pitää helpottunutta hymyään kurissa, jottei näyttäisi ihan vajaalta lähes mielipuolisen leveän virneensä kanssa. On äärimmäisen iloinen, että Elias päätti tulla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa oven varovasti ja jää seisomaan kynnykselle hermostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu lempeäksi, kun Elias jämähtää kynnykselle.  
"Tuu vaan sisään", kannustaa ja mielestään Elias näyttää valtavan suloiselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään ja hipeltää puseron helmaa sormillaan. Katsahtaa Laria, joka ulkoisesti näyttää rennolta ja tyyneltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiva, et sä päätit tulla", sanoo ja miettii, uskaltaisiko koskettaa Eliasta vai ei. Ei ole varmaan koskaan ollut niin hermostunut kuin nyt, vaikka ulkoapäin yrittääkin vaikuttaa huolettomalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rohkaistuu ja astuu sisemmälle huoneeseen. Hymyilee Larille pienesti ja istahtaa vuoteen reunalle.  
"Piti aika kauan kerätä rohkeutta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen, ja lämmin tunne valtaa kehonsa.  
"Muitstaksä, mitä sä teit viimeksi, kun me istuttiin tässä?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii hetken ja muistaa sitten antaneensa Larille suukon poskelle.  
"Muistan mä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin, kun Elias sanoo muistavansa. Toivoo, että tällä kertaa saisi vähän erilaisemman suukon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii, mitä menetettävää itsellään olisi, ja nousee vuoteelta vain kivutakseen Larin syliin. Kietoo kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille ja antaa huuliensa lähentyä Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odotti saavansa suudelman, joten Eliaksen kiipeäminen syliinsä tulee täydellisenä yllätyksenä. Räpyttelee hetken häkeltyneenä silmiään Eliakselle, kunnes virnistää, kietoo kätensä tämän vyötärölle ja painaa huulensa koskettamaan Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan varovasti vasten Larin huulia ja antaa sormiensa leikkiä tämän niskahiuksilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu ihan käsittämättömältä mutta silti niin oikealta, että sylissään itseään suutelemassa istuu mies. Liu'uttaa toista kämmentään Eliaksen selkää pitkin ja vastaa miehen huulten liikkeisiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihonsa tuntuu palavan Larin kosketuksen alla. Vie vaistomaisesti toisen kätensä Larin puseron helmalle ja sen alle tunnustelemaan tämän atleettista vartaloa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei voi estää värähdystä, kun Eliaksen käsi päätyy paitansa alle koskettelemaan paljasta ihoaan. Syventää suudelmaa ja tunnustelee Eliaksen selkälihaksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kokee puseron olevan vain tiellä ja repii sen pois Larin päältä jääden katsomaan tätä himokkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias yllättää taas, kun tämä repii puseronsa pois. Miehen katse on intensiivinen, ja jokin siinä saa itsensä hieman hermostuneeksi, sillä on täysin kokematon intiimissä kanssakäymisessä toisen miehen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei huomaa oman halunsa sokaisemana Larin hermostuneisuutta, vaan painaa huulensa tämän huulille ja tönäisee tämän lempeästi vuoteelle pitkälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole koskaan tuntenut oloaan omassa sängyssä niin jännittyneeksi kuin sillä hetkellä, kun Elias työntää itsensä selälleen.  
"Elias... odota vähän", saa sanottua hieman nieleskellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanojen tunkeuduttua ymmärrykseensä, putoaa todellisuuteen ja kierähtää hengästyneenä Larin viereen.  
"Sori..." sopertaa tajutessaan, ettei Larilla välttämättä ole mitään kokemusta miehen kanssa olemisesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy kyljelleen ja hipaisee Eliaksen poskea.  
"Mun käytännönkokemus miehistä on tosiaan... no, olematon", myöntää vähän nolona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uskaltautuu katsomaan Laria.  
"Ja mä kävin päälle ku yleinen syyttäjä..." sanoo nolona.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle eikä ole ollenkaan suuttunut tai muuta.  
"No joo, mut... olit sä silti aika... kuuma", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin säkin..." tunnustaa ja punastuu hieman. Vakavoituu ja vie kätensä Larin poskelle silittäen sitä. "Mä en voi sille mitään, et haluun sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei siinä oo mitään pahaa", kertoo hymyillen ja tuntee olonsa todella hyväksi Eliaksen myöntäessä, että tämä haluaa itseään. Tietää, että Eliaksen kanssa varmasti uskaltautuu menemään pidemmälle kuin pelkät suudelmat ja koskettelut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluut sä nukkua?" kysyy varovasti Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ei meil oo mikään kiire", sanoo tarkoittaen seksiä ja kohottautuu painamaan suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saanks mä tulla sun kainaloon?" kysyy varmistaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", vastaa hymyillen eikä ole aikeissakaan päästää Eliasta nukkumaan minnekään muualle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kömpii paremmin sängylle ja vetää peittoa päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen tiukasti kainaloonsa ja huokaisee onnesta saadessaan olla miehen lähellä. Sulkee silmänsä hymyillen ja silittää Eliaksen hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käpertyy tyytyväisenä Laria vasten ja painaa silmänsä kiinni nauttien Larin silittelystä.  
  
**Aikaisin aamulla ovikello soi...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan jonkun pirisevän, muttei tajua, mistä ääni tulee. Ottaa mukavamman asennon peittonsa alla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käpertyy tiukemmin Laria vasten, eikä kuule ovikellon soimista.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Odottaa, että Lari aukaisisi oven. Painaa ovikelloa uudelleen vaativampana.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pirinän kuuluessa uudelleen, tajuaa viimein sen olevan ovikello. Huokaisee ja vilkaisee kelloaan. Kiroaa ja nousee vastahakoisesti ylös ihmetellen, kuka on ovensa takana näin aikaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu sängyn keinahdukseen ja raottaa silmiään.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Koska ovikello ei tunnu tehoavan, alkaa koputtaa ulko-oveen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo!" huutaa englanniksi lähestyessään ovea, jota nyt jyskytetään ovikellon soittamisen sijaan. Ei edes tajua, ettei päällään ole mitään muuta kuin pelkät bokserit, kun viimein saa oven auki, ja häkeltyy nähdessään Saran, jota vihoviimeisenä odotti.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Larin avatessa oven työntyy sisälle ja silmäilee ympärilleen.  
"Mä tulin hakemaan mun kamoja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee istumaan sängynreunalle haukotellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Sara on ilmeisesti tavaranhakureissulla. Arvelee, että tämä tuli ihan tahallaan niin aikaisin, että on normaalisti vielä sängyssä. Kun ajattelee sänkyään, jähmettyy paikoilleen tajutessaan, minkä virheen teki jättäessään Eliaksen makuuhuoneeseensa nukkumaan. Toivoo todella, ettei Saralla ole sinne asiaa ja että Elias tajuaa pysyä siellä eikä tule ulos.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Alkaa kiertää alakertaa ja kerää jättämiään tavaroita kassiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja palaa takaisin peiton alle. Vetää keuhkoihinsa Larin tuoksua lakanoista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa hermostuneena Saran touhuja ja yllättyy, kuinka paljon tavaraa tältä on jäänyt ilman, että on edes tajunnut niiden kuuluvan Saralle eikä itselleen.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Kun alakerrasta ei löydy enää tavaroitaan, lähtee kohti yläkertaa. On useita kertoja tehnyt opiskeluun liittyviä tehtäviä Larin luona, joten jokunen kirja pitäisi vielä löytyä. Aloittaa etsinnät vierashuoneista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiroaa ääneti, kun Sara lähtee yläkertaan. Tämä käy varmasti siinä huoneessa, jossa Eliaksen tavarat on... Ei missään nimessä halua Saran tietävän, että Elias on nukkunut samassa sängyssä kanssaan, joten alkaa heti miettiä aivot raksuttaen, miten selviäisi tilanteesta. Livahtaa äkkiä makuuhuoneeseensa varoittamaan Eliasta ja varmistamaan, ettei mitään Saralle kuuluvaa ole siellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nautiskelee olostaan, kunnes kuulee oven avautuvan ja Larin astuvan sisään.  
"Kuka siel oli?" kysyy unisena ja vetää peittoa syrjään merkiksi, että Lari kömpisi takaisin viereensä.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Astuu käytävälle ja ihmettelee, minne Lari mahtoi hävitä. Käy katsomassa wc:n ja lähtee kohti Larin makuuhuoneen ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sara!" sihahtaa Eliakselle ja menee vetämään tätä kädestä ylös sängystä, "sun täytyy mennä piiloon, heti!" Tietää olevansa pienessä paniikissa eikä voi kuin rukoilla, että saa Eliaksen piiloon ennen kuin Sara päättää ilmaantua paikalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää kuullessaan Saran nimen ja kömpii Larin retuuttamana pois sängystä.  
"Häpeet sä mua? Minne mä meen? Sängyn alle vai?" sihahtaa Larille vastaukseksi.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Ei ehdi makuuhuoneen ovelle, kun tipauttaa pari kirjaansa lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää piilottaa Eliaksen vaatekomeroonsa, jossa ei taatusti ole mitään Saran vaatteita.  
"En tietenkään häpee", vakuuttaa hermostuneena, "mut menisit nyt piiloon tän kerran ees." Avaa vaatekomeron oven ja johdattaa Eliaksen sinne.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi vastustaa, kun huomaa jo seisovansa ahtaassa vaatekomerossa, yksin ja pimeässä. Pyörittää epäuskoisena päätään. _Mä oon jatkossakin tässä hemmetin komerossa piilossa..._  
  
**Sara**  
  
Saa tavaransa kerättyä ja avaa makuuhuoneen oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee vaatekomeron oven ja menee äkkiä petaamaan sänkyään ja ehtii vielä alkaa vetää farkkuja jalkaansa, kun Sara astuu sisään. Huokaisee mielessään helpotuksesta.  
"Löysiksä kaikki?" kysyy.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Melkein", vastaa Larille ja antaa katseensa kiertää huonetta. Kääntää katseensa Lariin, joka vaikuttaa hermostuneelta, ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Peti on hätiköiden pedattu, ja itselleen tulee tunne, että Lari ei olisi halunnut häntä juuri nyt tähän huoneeseen. "Onks sulla ollu joku vosu täällä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää vielä paidankin päälleen.  
"Ei oo", tokaisee vastaukseksi, "mitä viel puuttuu?" Haluaa Saran ulos talostaan niin pian kuin mahdollista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu vasten vaaterekkiä ja koettaa piiloutua vaatteiden taakse. Kolauttaa varpaansa pimeässä johonkin ja puree hammasta, ettei valittaisi säteilevää kipua ääneen.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Koska Lari näyttää niin epäluuloiselta, ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan kurkistaa sängyn alle.  
"Oliks sulla joku Skype-seksisessio sen Eliaksen kans kesken?" kysyy, kun huomaa Larin tabletin sängyn vierellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiittää onneaan, ettei ollut niin typerä ja piilottanut Eliasta sängyn alle. Paniikkiinsa alkaa muuttua ärsytykseksi Saran sanoista.  
"No ei ollu kuule sitäkään, vaikkei se sulle kuulukaan", hymähtää ja asettaa kätensä Saran selälle lähtien johdattamaan tätä pois makuuhuoneesta.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Lähtee vastahakoisesti pois Larin saattelemana.  
"Eli sä oot ollu siihen yhteyksissä? Mitä sun pelikaverit on tuumannu, ku oot kertonu poikakaveristas?" irvailee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Sara alkaa irvailla.  
"Mitä se sua kiinnostaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"No lähinnä, et ku tapailen sun ketjukaveria Timiä, etten vahingossa 'lipsauta'..." sanoo muka huolettomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy paikoilleen yllättyneenä, kun Sara pamauttaa seurustelevansa Timin kanssa. Tajuaa, että itsensä on oltava vieläkin varovaisempi.  
"Mistä lähtien muka?" ihmettelee ja miettii, puhuuko Sara edes totta. Omien käsityksensä mukaan Timin naismaku on aika kaukana Sarasta.  
  
**Sara**  
  
"Ei kuulu sulle", vastaa käyttäen tietoisesti Larin käyttämiä sanoja. On nähnyt Timiä muutaman kerran kaupungilla ja jutellut tämän kanssa. Tätä ei aio jakaa Larin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei uskaltaudu astumaan kaapista ulos, vaikkei Saran ja Larin ääniä enää kuulukaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää Saran sanoille, sillä odottikin niitä. Miettii, pitäisikö itsensä udella asiaa Timiltä...  
"Etitään nyt ne sun loput kamat, niin pääset pois täältä", huokaisee.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Vilkaisee kassiaan.  
"Eiköhän täs ollu kaikki", tuhahtaa. "Sanonko Timille terveisiä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Saralla ilmeisesti on jo kaikki.  
"Ei tartte", tokaisee terveisistä.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Vaikka on ollut tietoisesti kova Laria kohtaan, vakavoituu ja siirtyy Larin eteen. Nostaa kätensä tämän poskelle.  
"Sä oot, Lari, hyvä mies, ja mä välitin sust ihan oikeesti, paljon! Muhun sattuu, etten mä riittäny sulle. Mut jos sä tykkäät enemmän miehistä, niin mieti tarkkaan kenen kans ja missä liikut..." toteaa kyynel silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Saran eleestä koskettaa poskeaan ja heltyy väkisinkin. Kuuntelee naisen sanoja vakavana eikä nieleskelyltään saa sanaa suustaan hetkeen.  
"Mä tiiän... Sori", saa lopulta ulos suustaan.  
  
**Sara**  
  
Pyyhkii nopeasti kyyneleet poskiltaan.  
"Hyvästi", sanoo ääni värähtäen ja astuu ovesta ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Saran perään hiljaisena ja huokaisee sitten. Uskoo, että Sara pitää suunsa kiinni Eliaksesta. Lähtee huoneeseensa päästämään Eliaksen pois vaatekomerosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On varovasti koettanut avata ovea siinä onnistumatta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee makuuhuoneensa ja menee avaamaan vaatekomeronsa oven.  
"Sori, oikeesti", pahoittelee Eliakselle, "mä lupaan, et tää ei toistu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu vaatekomerosta ulos hieman murjottaen. Ei heti kommentoi Larille mitään, vaan katsoo tätä.  
"Toivottavasti ei... Mä oon tottunu olemaan ulkona kaapista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ilme kertoo kaiken siitä, kuinka "iloinen" tämä on piiloleikistä. Huokaisee ja koskettaa miehen olkapäätä.  
"No mun elämä on vähän erilaista..." hymähtää, "mut sen mä voin luvata, et piiloon sun ei enää tarvii mennä, varsinkaan täällä." On täysin tosissaan sanoissaan, sillä Eliaksen kuuluu saada mennä, tulla ja olla kämpässä, jossa asuu, ihan miten haluaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heltyy hieman Larin sanojen edessä, mutta Larin sanoissa kiinnittää huomion siihen, että tämä puhuu sisätiloista.  
"Mites ulkona?"  
  
**Lari**

"Ei sielläkään tarvii piiloon mennä", sanoo, muttei sitä, etteivät ulkona oikein voi olla mitään muuta kuin kaksi kaverusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tyytyy Larin selitykseen eikä edes ymmärrä, ettei voisi pitää tätä kädestä kiinni ulkona liikkuessa.  
"Mitäs tänään tehtäisiin?" kysyy ja kietoo kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu Eliaksen ihan selvästi leppyessä. Hymyilee miehelle ja asettaa kätensä tämän vyötärölle.  
"Kiinnostaisko jatkaa nukkumista vielä?" kysyy, sillä Sara tuli vierailulle todella aikaisin, "sul on varmaan unirytmi ihan sekaisin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä johtuuko nyt tuosta komerosta vai mistä, mut mä oon virtaa täynnä! Kuis ois rannalla löhöily?" kysyy ja näykkää alahuultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen ehdotuksesta yllättyneenä, kunnes katseensa siirtyy miehen alahuuleen, jota tämä näykkää.  
"No käy se mulle", vastaa katseensa pysyessä Eliaksen huulissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sit sä voisit viedä mut syömään johonki ihanaan ravintolaan..." huokaa haaveillen romanttisesta ravintolasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun Elias alkaa selvästi haaveilla romantiikasta, jota ei voisi tälle antaa julkisesti... Rentoutuu kuitenkin, kun muistaa, ettei Eliaksen toivomuksen toteuttamiseen tarvita kuin puhelinsoitto ja vähän rahaa yhdelle erittäin hyvälle ystävälleen, joka osaa pitää suunsa kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu suukottelemaan Larin huulia haaveilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee hymyillen Eliaksen suukkoihin.  
"Mä tiiän just oikeen ravintolan", sanoo miehen huulia vasten, "sä tykkäät siitä varmasti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos päättäisit loppupäivän ohjelman?" ehdottaa härnätessään Laria pienillä suudelmilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Eiks noi muka riitä?" kysyy ja yrittää ehtiä vastata jokaiseen Eliaksen antamaan pieneen suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy hieman Larin vastauksesta ja vetäytyy tästä kauemmas.  
"Riittääks noi sulle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Musta vähän tuntuu, et sä et jaksa koko päivää, mut jos oon väärässä, kyl mä jotain keksin", vastaa Eliakselle pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Illasta leffaan? Jotain hempeetä?" ehdottaa toiveikkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No katotaan", virnistää muka huolettomana Eliaksen ehdotukselle. Todellisuudessa miettii, miten paljon joutuisi taas selittämään lehdistölle, kun ensin menisi Eliaksen kanssa kahdestaan rannalle, sitten romanttiseen ravintolaan ja lopuksi vielä hempeää elokuvaa katsomaan... Tuntuu, että Eliaksen etenemistahti on vieläkin nopeampaa kuin Saralla ikinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa Larin olevan vaisu.  
"Sä et taida haluta, et meitä nähdään yhdessä?" kysyy ja astuu kauemmas Larista.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias tajuaa vaisuutensa.  
"Ei sil oo väliä", sanoo heti, "mut... mä en vaan haluis, et koko päivä menisi julkisissa paikoissa pariskuntajuttujen parissa..." Odottaa vähän hermostuneena, mikä Eliaksen reaktio on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sängylle ja katselee lattiaa.  
"Voin mä sinne rannalle mennä yksinkin..." mutisee katsomatta Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen vierelle huokaisten ja asettaa kätensä tämän reidelle.  
"Mä lupasin sulle jo rannan ja ravintolan", sanoo, "en mä ota sitä takasin, mut ehkä me voitais katsoo leffaa täällä ihan kahestaan?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee hieman.  
"Käy sekin... Sillä ehdolla, et lupaat viedä mut joskus ihan leffateatteriin!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu valtavasti, kun Elias hymyilee ja suostuu.  
"No totta kai", lupaa, vaikkei voi olla miettimättä, miltä näyttäisi, jos menisi katsomaan romanttista elokuvaa kahdestaan Eliaksen kanssa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks liian aikasta lähtee rannalle?" kysäisee vaihtaen aiheen alkupäivän suunnitelmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mun mielestä", vastaa heti, sillä parempi mennäkin silloin, kun ranta on vielä suht tyhjä. "Ainakin saadaan hyvä paikka."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä käyn laittamassa simmarit päälle ja rantakassin valmiiks!" innostuu ja lähtee etsimään tavaroita valmiiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen innolle, mutta miettii samalla, millaiseen liemeen onkaan mahtanut itsensä saattaa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Hetken päästä rannalla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Upottaa varpaitaan hiekkaan ja katselee merta.  
"Tähän näkyyn ei vaan taida ikinä kyllästyä?" toteaa Larille kävellessään eteenpäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilma ei ole vielä kovin kuuma, mikä tuntuu mukavalta. Vaikka onkin asunut jo useamman vuoden Kaliforniassa, ei silti ole vielä tottunut kunnolla paikalliseen lämpötilaan.  
"Ei niin", huokaisee hymyillen ja vilkaisee lähes peilityynelle merelle.  
"Mä tiiän kivan paikan tuol vähän matkan päässä, mentäiskö sinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vieno tuuli pörröttää hiuksiaan, joita ei jaksanut lähtiessä laittaa erityisemmin. Vaistomaisesti hapuilee Larin kättä omaansa.  
"Vie sä... Mä kyl seuraan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen sormien koskettavan omiaan ja vetäisee kätensä pois. Luo Eliakseen pahoittelevan katseen.  
"Sori, mut... mielellään ei mitään tollasta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetäisee kätensä jopa liiankin nopeasti pois Larin käden läheltä. Ei sano mitään, vaan laskee aurinkolasit silmilleen ja ottaa pari askelta kauemmas Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, joka astuu kauemmas, ja arvelee tämän vähän loukkaantuneen. Huokaisee sisäisesti ja jatkaa kävelemistä kohti paikkaa hieman etäämmällä rannan kaikkein suosituimmasta alueesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee eteenpäin mietteissään. _Mä en ikinä voi pitää Laria kädestä kiinni tai osottaa mitään tunteita sitä kohtaan talon ulkopuolella..._  
"Tätä tää taitaa olla..." sanoo lopulta Larille katsomatta tähän päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat, päättää sanoa tälle muutaman sanasen, koska ei halua, että tällä on mitään vääriä olettamuksia. Kävelee Eliaksen eteen ja tarttuu tämän olkapäihin.  
"Mä tiiän, etten mä pysty tätä ikuisuuksiin salassa pitämään. Sä oot mulle tärkee, mut niin on myös mun ura, jonka eteen mä oon tehny ihan valtavasti hommia", yrittää selittää, "uus kausi alkaa ens kuussa, niin mä toivoisin, et voisin alottaa sen ilman mitään skandaalii."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Kyl mä tiiän ja ymmärrän... Ei kyse oo siitä... Must ois vaan ihanaa pitää sua kädestä kiinni..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin olis..." huokaisee eikä halua mitään muuta kuin vetää Eliaksen syliinsä voimatta kuitenkaan tehdä niin, "mut ei se nyt vaan vielä onnistu." Laskee kätensä pois Eliaksen olkapäiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo aurinkolasien läpi Laria ja koettaa hymyillä reippaana.  
"Mitä sä luulet, et ihmiset tuumaa tästä? Tuleeks täst oikeesti joku isompi juttu?" pysähtyy ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla miettimään tilannetta Larin kannalta. "Sua pidetään täällä monelle nuorelle idolina."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa, sillä on varma, että samat spekulaatiot lähtevät entistä villimmin liikkeelle.  
"Jep... Sen kesäsen jälkeen todellakin kaikki lehdet tulee oleen täynnä erinäkösiä juttuja", vastaa vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Milt sust tuntu niitten kesästen juttujen jälkeen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ahdistavalta..." myöntää suoraan, "ajattelin vaan koko ajan, et mitä mun uralle tapahtuu..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä silti valmis käymään tän läpi?" kysyy ja äänensä värähtää. "Jos et, niin en mä tiedä kykenenkö mihinkään salasuhteeseen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta. Ajatus siitä, että Elias kyllästyisi, on hirveä.  
"Mun täytyy olla, koska susta en haluu luopua", sanoo, "ja toivottavasti saan pitää myös mun uran..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluu, et jonain päivänä mua syytetään sun uran pilaamisesta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos niin käy, et mun ura menee, ihan varmasti sua siitä mediassa syytetään", huokaisee, "mut kunhan tiedät, et mä en sua syytä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja sipaisee pienesti sormillaan tämän kättä.  
"Niin kauan kun sä oot mun rinnalla, niin mä kestän lähes mitä vaan... Mä en vaan kaipais mitään julkisuutta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn eikä vedä kättään pois.  
"Valitettavasti sä et sitä julkisuutta pakoon mun kaa pääse..." toteaa ja näkee jo vakiopaikkansa rannalla, jossa tykkää olla, sillä siinä on muutama puu näkösuojana blokkaamatta kuitenkaan täysin auringonpaistetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se taitaa olla..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias ei kuulosta kovin iloiselta, joten voi vain toivoa, ettei kaikki pyöritys ole tälle liikaa... Jos menettäisi sekä uransa että Eliaksen, tuntuisi kaikki olleen täysin turhaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun mielestä on kuitenki hyvä, että pystytään puhumaan... Ettei murehdita näit kumpikin itsekseen", toteaa koettaen löytää asiasta jotain hyvääkin.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Eliaksen puhuvan täyttä totta ja väläyttääkin tälle hymyn.  
"Onneks", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja miettii uskaltaako sanoa, mitä haluaisi.  
"Mä oon rakastumassa suhun..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen kuiskaavan jotain, muttei erota sanoja.  
"Mitä sä sanoit?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kerää rohkeutensa vielä kerran ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
"Mä oon rakastumassa suhun", sanoo vakaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, ja häkeltynyt hymy leviää kasvoilleen. Kuuliko todella Eliaksen sanovan, että on rakastumassa itseensä? Mielensä tekisi vetää Elias syliinsä ja suudella tätä, muttei voi keskellä rantaa niin tehdä. Antaa kuitenkin sormiensa hyvin nopeasti ja kevyesti hipaista Eliaksen sormia.  
"Samoin", myöntää hiljaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kevyen hipaisun kädellään ja näkee Larin silmistä, että tämä haluaisi muutakin kuin hipaista itseään.  
"Joko me muuten kohta ollaan perillä", kysäisee flirttaillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja nyökkää päällään puiden suuntaan.  
"Jep, ihan just", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Larin osoittamaan suuntaan.  
"No hyvä."  
**  
****Myöhemmin Lari on vienyt Eliaksen romanttiseen ravintolaan. Lari tuntee kyseisen paikan omistajan ja on sitä kautta onnistunut hankkimaan ravintolasta yksityisen alueen, jossa ovat poissa muiden silmistä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari on järjestänyt tilat romanttisesta ravintolasta. On pukeutunut mustiin suoriin housuihin ja rintakehää myötäilevään valkoiseen kauluspaitaan, josta on rennosti jättänyt pari ylintä nappia auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle eikä voi estää katsettaan välillä vaeltamasta Eliaksen kauluspaidan avonaisten nappien alta pilkistävään ihoon.  
"Toivottavasti tää paikka täyttää sun odotukset", sanoo, kun saa nostettua katseensa miehen silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo pöydällä olevia kynttilöitä ja tulisijassa rätisevää tunnelmallista tulta.  
"Tää hipoo aikalailla täydellisyyttä", tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottunut hymy nousee kasvoilleen Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Hyvä... Mä toivoinkin, että tykkäät", sanoo. Pyysi ystäväänsä tekemään parhaansa romanttisen tunnelman kanssa, ja vaikka tietää, että saa selitellä pitkän kaavan mukaan, miksi on romanttisessa ravintolassa miehen kanssa, ei jaksa nyt välittää siitä, sillä haluaa keskittyä vain Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa pöydän ääreen jääden katselemaan avoimista ovista näkyvää maisemaa aution oloiselle rannalle. Puut suojaavat terassia lempeän tuulen heiluttaessa oksia.  
"Oot sä varma, ettei kukaan saa tietää täst?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuessaan alas pudistaa päätään.  
"Voiks mistään olla ikinä varma?" hymähtää ja vilkaisee terassille. Olisi mieluummin jättänyt ovet kiinni, vaikka puita onkin peittämässä suoran näkyvyyden rannalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se sun tuttus näytti aika... No yllättyneeltä", toteaa Larille hetkeä aiemmin tapahtuneesta kohtaamisesta. "Kai sä luotat siihe?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, se on yks niistä harvoista, joista mä tiedän, et pitää suunsa kiinni", vastaa hymyillen. Ystävänsä huolettaa paljon vähemmän kuin avonaiset terassinovet.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taustalla hiljaa soiva romanttinen musiikki sekä Larin sanat rauhoittavat mieltään.  
"Mun tekis mieli tanssia..." tunnustaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat saavat pienen virneen kasvoilleen.  
"Ai nyt heti ennen ku syödään?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Syödään eka", vastaa hymyillen ja ottaa viinilasin pöydältä maistaen lasista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu itsekin viinilasiin ja maistaa siitä. Ei ole mikään viinien ystävä, joten ei osaa arvioida kyseisen viinin laatua.  
"No, onks millasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee viiniä lasissaan ja maistaa toistamiseen.  
"Hyvää", vastaa ja laskee lasinsa pöydälle. Alkuruokana oleva salaattiannos näyttää herkulliselta, joten ottaa haarukan ja maistaa salaattia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen vastaukselle. Ei ole itse vaikuttanut ruokaan mitenkään, vaikka maksoikin varsin reippaasti siitä ja koko järjestelystä, joten on erityisen tyytyväinen, että Elias vaikuttaa viihtyvän. Alkaa itsekin syödä ja vilkuilee välillä hymyillen Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vilkuillessa itseään, laskee ruokailuvälineensä lautaselle ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
"Tää on ollu tähän saakka ihana päivä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä. Tuntuu, että olisi hymyillyt Eliaksen tulon jälkeen enemmän kuin vuosikausiin.  
"Toivottavasti myös jatkuu sellasena", sanoo ja tuo yhdessä olevat kätensä huulilleen suukottaen Eliaksen rystysiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin suukotellessa kättään, jokin lämmin tunne läikähtää sisällään, ja katsoo miestä edessään rakastuneena.  
"Mä oon just nyt niin onnellinen ettei mitään rajaa."


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä, koska niin oon mäkin", sanoo lempeästi ja laskee Eliaksen käden takaisin pöydälle. On vain unelmissaan pystynyt kuvittelemaan vastaavaa onnen tunnetta, joten tuntuukin aivan uskomattomalta, että nyt on kyseessä todellisuus eikä oma mielikuvituksensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa hymyillen syömistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta syödessään ja miettii olevansa todella onnekas saadessaan olla tämän kanssa.  
"Millon se sun koulu muuten alkaa?" kysyy viritelläkseen jotain keskustelua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ens viikolla... Jännittää ihan hirveesti!" tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon ihan varma, et sä pärjäät hienosti", sanoo kannustavana, mutta muistaa sitten, että Sara on samassa koulussa. Toivoo, ettei Elias törmää tähän kovin paljon...  
  
**Elias**

"Mä toivosin, et ehtisin saada sielt ees yhden ystävän ennen ku tää meidän juttu paljastuu... Jonkun, joka ei kattos mua pitkin nenänvarttaan ja pitäs mua jonain kummajaisena..." tunnustaa pahimman pelkonsa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu vakavaksi, ja tajuaa, ettei ole juuri edes miettinyt, mitä tästä kaikesta voisi Eliakselle seurata, koska on ollut niin keskittynyt itseensä.  
"Sori... Mä en oo yhtään tota ajatellu, et sullekin olis tän paljastumisesta mahollisesti ikäviä seuraamuksia", pahoittelee ja toivoo itsekin, että Elias ystävystyisi nopeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee haarukkansa lautaselle ja tarttuu jälleen viinilasiin.  
"Sulle siit isommat seuraukset on... Mut mun tukiverkko on Suomessa. Täällä mulla ei oo muita kun sä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä sä täältäkin ystäviä saat", sanoo, "ei susta voi olla tykkäämättä, kun suhun tutustuu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai ei vai?" kysyy jännemmin katsoen Laria pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"No ei..." hymähtää huvittuneena vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kerro toki lisää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn viiniä kadottamatta virnettään.  
"Mistä?" kysyy, vaikka tietääkin, mitä Elias tarkoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Musta", vastaa ja istuu pöytään siten, että pystyy nojaamaan käsiinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa rennomman asennon ja katselee Eliasta viinilasi kädessään. Katseensa käväisee taas miehen avonaisessa paidankauluksessa ennen kuin palaa tämän silmiin.  
"No ihan eka juttu, mihin kiinnitin huomiota, oli sun vähän hermostunut olemus", sanoo mietteliäänä, "se oli jotenkin sulosta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hautaa kasvonsa nolostuksissaan käsiensä taakse muistaen, miten huonovointinen ja jännittynyt oli ensikohtaamisen aikana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää väkisinkin, kun näkee Eliaksen reaktion sanoihinsa.  
"Toinen asia oli sun ihana ääni ja sitten sun kauniinsiniset silmät", jatkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa käsiensä suojista.  
"Mä en oo ikinä pitäny mun ääntä mitenkään ihmeellisenä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Usko pois, sitä on ihana kuunnella", sanoo hymyillen nostaa kättään sipaisemaan Eliaksen poskea kevyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin kuunnella sua ja sun ääntäs vaikka loputtomiin... Sulla on samalla äärimmäisen pehmee, mutta silti jämäkkä ääni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun tuntee punastuvansa Eliaksen sanoista. Yrittää piiloutua viinilasinsa taakse huonolla menestyksellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Larin kömpelöä yritystä piiloutua lasinsa taakse.  
"Sä oot huippulahjakas lätkänpelaaja ja silti huono ottamaan kehuja vastaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Riippuu kehuista ja siitä, kuka ne sanoo", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskallanko mä viel jatkaa sun kehumista, vai nolostutko liikaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee viinilasinsa pöydälle ja tarttuu taas haarukkaansa.  
"Etköhän sä uskalla", hymähtää, "kyllä siihen varmaan tottuu kuulla sulta kehuja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa myös syömistä.  
"Saat luvan tottua moiseen."  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin Lari ja Elias ovat päätyneet terassille.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Ei hennoutunut kieltäytyä, kun Elias toivoi siirtymistä terassin puolelle, vaikka ovatkin siellä paremmin näkyvillä kuin sisällä. Siemailee viiniä lasistaan ja kuuntelee musiikkia, joka kantautuu terassille saakka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojailee rennosti terassin kaiteeseen ja nauttii vienon tuulen tunnusta kasvoillaan.  
"Tälläseen vois tottua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vierelle ja katselee tätä hymyillen.  
"Niin vois..." huokaisee ja toivoo, että voisi järjestää vastaavia juttuja Eliakselle vaikka joka päivä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin ja hymyilee tälle lämpöisesti. Haluaisi kovasti halata tätä, mutta ymmärtää, että Lari saattaisi kavahtaa halausta ulkona.  
"Pitäskö meidän sopia joku treffipäivä? Sun pelien ja mun opintojen mukaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja miettii hetken tämän ehdotusta.  
"Se kuulostais kivalta", vastaa, sillä ei halua pakottaa Eliasta piiloutumaan jatkuvasti neljän seinän sisälle kanssaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän me keksitä vaikka mitä kaikkea kivaa, mitä voidaan tehdä ihan vaan 'kavereina'", toteaa tehden sormillaan heittomerkit kaveri-sanan kohdalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti", sanoo lempeästi hymyillen ja hipaise vapaan käden sormillaan Eliaksen sormia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hipaistessa sormiaan, liikauttaa sormiaan tämän sormien alla.  
"Pitäskö meidän suunnata kotiin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu aivan uskomattomalta, että Elias käyttää asunnostaan sanaa koti.  
"Mennään vaan kotiin", sanoo hymyillen ja tyhjentää helpottuneena viinilasinsa. Mielensä tekeekin jo päästä täysin suojaan kenenkään ulkopuolisen mahdollisilta katseilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo lasinsa tyhjäksi ja jättää sen terassilla olevalle pöydälle. Pitää tietoisesti Lariin välimatkaa, koska tämän käytöksestä huokuu epävarmuus ja pelko kiinnijäämisestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa lasinsa Eliaksen lasin viereen ja arvostaa tämän elettä pitää vähän välimatkaa. Hymyilee miehelle kiitollisena.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna Larilla on treenit hallilla.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viihtyi Eliaksen kanssa sängyssä sen verran pitkään, että itselleen tuli kiire treeneihin. Ei juuri muuta ehtinyt kuin haukata nopean aamiaisen ja lähteä saman tien hallille. Astuu pukuhuoneeseen hengästyneenä ja laskee laukkunsa penkille.  
  
**Tim**  
  
Vetää juuri luistimia jalkaansa, kun huomaa Larin pyyhältävän sisälle. Odottikin jo ketjunsa sentterin saapumista. Aamulla selailemansa uutissivustolla oli ollut varsin mielenkiintoinen kuva.  
"Rankka ilta?" heittää Larille ja solmii luistimensa.  
  
**Ilja**  
  
Kieputtaa erkkaria lapaan ja tekee lähtöä jäälle. Kohottaa kätensä moikatakseen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa heti riisua vaatteitaan ja moikkaa samalla joukkuekavereitaan. Timin sanat aiheuttavat kuitenkin kummastusta.  
"Miten niin?" ihmettelee eikä osaa aavistaakaan, mistä on kyse.  
  
**Tim**  
  
"Noo... Olit päässy parinkin urheilu- ja viihdesivuston luetuimpien aiheiden joukkoon", toteaa jääden seuraamaan, miten Lari uutiseen reagoi.  
  
**Ilja**  
  
Kiinnittää huomionsa Larin ja Timin juttuihin. Ei ehtinyt aamulla vilkaista uutisia, joten on aivan ulapalla, mistä Tim puhuu.  
"Mitä Lari on tehny?" kysyy katsellen Timiä ja sitten Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sisintään alkaa kylmätä, kun kuuntelee Timin vastausta, ja alkaa välittömästi pelätä pahinta. _Ei helvetti..._ kiroaa ahdistuneena mielessään ja miettii samalla, missä vaiheessa päivää jäivät Eliaksen kanssa kiinni.  
"Ai, mitä musta nyt juorutaan?" kysyy mahdollisimman huolettomana alkaessaan kiinnittää suojuksia.  
  
**Tim**  
  
Kaivaa puhelimensa esille ja etsii sieltä yhden urheilusivuston.  
"Sut on taas bongattu jonkun blondin _miehen_ kanssa... Ilmeisesti sama tyyppi ku viimeks?" kokeilee kepillä jäätä ja näyttää ensin Larille epätarkkaa kuvaa ja tämän jälkeen toisella puolella istuvalle Iljalle.  
  
**Ilja**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan nähdessään epätarkan kuvan, josta näkee, että Larin käsi on hyvinkin lähellä toisen miehen kättä ja nämä katsovat toisiaan jotenkin _intiimisti_?! Nostaa katseensa Lariin ja jää odottamaan tämän vastausta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee hermostuneena Timin puhelinta, jossa näkyy kuva itsestään ja Eliaksesta ravintolan terassilla, mikä on otettu rannalta. Nielaisee ja miettii kiivaasti, miten ihmeessä saisi puhuttua itsensä kuiville.  
"Toi on hyvä frendi edelleen, ei tossa oo mitään erikoista", tokaisee ja vetää pelipaidan hitaasti ylleen päästäkseen hetkeksi piiloon.  
  
**Tim**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin selitykselle. On nähnyt joitakin kertoja Saraa ja nähnyt, miten rikki tämä on ollut Larin takia. Laittaa puhelimen laukkuunsa.  
"Veit sä sun frendin tohon romanttiseen rantaravintolaan?" kysyy hieman ihmetellen. Kääntyy hetken mielijohteesta Iljan puoleen. "Lähet sä mun kans tohon rantaraflaan syömään?" kysäisee vitsillä.  
  
**Ilja**  
  
Itse uskoo Larin selityksen, mutta on on pudota penkiltä Timin kysymyksen jälkeen. Katsoo tätä silmät suurina eikä hetkeen osaa sanoa mitään.  
"Et nyt ala homostelemaan!" tokaisee lopulta Timille ja tönäisee tätä leikillään lähtiessään jäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Timille, joka vaikuttaa silminnähden epäuskoiselta, toisin kuin Ilja, mutta tämä onkin aina ollut helpompi tapaus.  
"No se nyt välttämättä halus johonkin romanttiseen paikkaan, kun se tykkää sellasista", selittää Timille Eliaksesta. Pyöräyttää silmiään turhautuneena, kun Tim vitsailee Iljalle.  
  
**Tim**  
  
"Kai asiasta saa kysyä?" kysyy Larilta ja ihmettelee tämän suhtautumista aiheeseen. "Kuka tää tyyppi oikein on? Ollaan tunnettu jo pitkään, enkä mä muista sun ikinä puhuneen tai nähneeni tota."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei todellakaan haluaisi selittää mitään Eliaksesta, mutta arvelee sen olevan liian epäilyttävää, jos ei.  
"No se kävi täällä vast kesällä ekan kerran ja nyt tuli tänne opiskeleen, kun ei Suomessa päässy", selittää menemättä yksityiskohtiin.  
  
**Tim**  
  
Huomaa, että valmentaja huikkaa kaikki jäälle.  
"On varmaan mentävä..." mutisee Larille napaten mailansa mukaan. "Kai sä muistit, et nää on lehdistölle avoimet harkat?" kysäisee Larilta lähtiessään jäälle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On täysin valmis aloittamaan jo treenit, jotta ei tarvitse enää jauhaa Eliaksesta. Timin sanat avoimista harjoituksista saavat kuitenkin hetkeksi pysähtymään hermostuneena. Ei ollenkaan muistanut, että lehdistö saa tulla paikalle, eikä tiedä huonompaa ajankohtaa sille.  
  
**Ilja**  
  
Luistelee jäällä ja leikittelee kiekon kanssa.  
  
**Tim**  
  
Vilkaisee taakseen ja tajuaa, ettei Lari tullutkaan perässä. Ennen jäälle astumista tuttu toimittaja pyytää jutulle, ja suostuu huokaisten haastatteluun.  
  
**Mike**  
  
On toimittajana suuressa lehdessä ja tullut jäähallille vain ja ainoastaan haastattelemaan Lari Väänästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää koota ajatuksensa ja rakentaa tyynen ja itsevarman ilmeen kasvoilleen. Astelee sitten pukuhuoneista ulos ja suuntaa jäälle. Huokaisee, kun huomaa yhden toimittajan jo mikki ojossa. Pysähtyy vastahakoisesti tämän kohdalle.  
  
**Mike**  
  
Larin saapuessa hyökkää haastattelemaan. Alkaa taktisesti kysellä ensin muista asioista.  
"Kausi alkaa parin viikon päästä, millaisin tavottein joukkue lähtee tähän kauteen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kieltämättä yllättyy, kun toimittajan ensimmäinen kysymys liittyykin jääkiekkoon eikä Eliakseen.  
"Kyl me lähetään runkosarja voittamaan näin alkuun", vastaa rennonkuuloisesti odottaen samalla vähän ahdistuneena kysymystä, jonka tietää tulevan aivan pian.  
  
**Mike**  
  
Jatkaa samalla aiheella huomatessaan Larin rentoutuneen.  
"Joukkueeseen on liittynyt muutamia uusia pelaajia, joko tiimihenki heidän kanssaan on löytynyt? Entä pelaatteko Iljan ja Timin kanssa tänäkin vuonna ykkösketjuna?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joukkuehenki on kunnossa", vakuuttaa nyökytellen, "ja samalla ykkösketjukokoonpanolla jatketaan." Ovat Iljan ja Timin kanssa ylivoimaisesti joukkueen tehokkain hyökkäyskolmikko, joten valmentaja ei ole halunnut sitä sotkea, varsinkaan kun muutkin ketjut ovat olleet oikein hyviä.  
  
**Mike**  
  
Saatuaan vastaukset kysymyksiin on hetken hiljaa ja on selaavinaan muistiinpanoja.  
"Olemme kuluneen kesän aikana saaneet pariinkin otteeseen nähdä kuvia sinusta läheisissä tunnelmissa tuntemattoman vaaleahiuksisen miehen kanssa. Kuinka kommentoit asiaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti, kun viimein tulee se kysymys, jota odottikin. On jo seonnut laskuissa, kuinka monta kertaa on sanonut samat asiat sen jälkeen, kun lentokenttäkuva päätyi koristamaan lehtiä.  
"Samalla tavalla kuin aikasemminkin", vastaa ja yrittää pitää äänensä niin ystävällisenä kuin kykenee, "kyseessä on vanha hyvä ystävä, joka muutti vastikään Losiin opiskelemaan."  
  
**Mike**  
  
"Pitävätkö tiedot paikkansa, että tämä mies asuu luonasi?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy seuraavasta kysymyksestä ja ihmettelee, mistä kyseinen informaatio on peräisin. Joutuu oikein miettimään, mitä ihmeittä vastaisi, sillä ei halua valehdella, mutta ei haluaisi koko totuuttakaan kertoa... Lopulta nyökkää.  
"Väliaikaisesti, kunnes löytää oman asunnon", tokaisee.  
  
**Mike**  
  
"Entä ovatko huhut sinun ja Sara McBanen erosta totta?" tykittää antamatta Larille mahdollisuutta poistua haastattelusta. Toivoo, että tämä lipsauttaisi jotain mehukasta, josta saisi hyvän ja myyvän lööpin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa vähän turhautua, kun toimittaja on niin pahuksen sinnikäs.  
"Ovat", tokaisee lyhyesti.  
  
**Mike**  
  
"Neiti McBane on nähty liikkuvan ketjukaverisi Tim Stevensin seurassa. Vaikuttaako tämä väleihinne Timin kanssa ja tuleeko se näkymään pelissänne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei vaikuta. Sara ja Tim ovat aikuisia ihmisiä ja tekevät kuten haluavat", vastaa.  
  
**Mike**  
  
"Onko tämä luonasi asuva nuorimies syy sinun ja Sara McBanen eroon?" kysyy lopulta suoraan ja katsoo tarkkaavaisesti Larin reaktiota kysymykseensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää mielessään silmiään kysymykselle, jonka odottikin tulevan heti, kun toimittaja otti Saran puheeksi.  
"Ei ole", väittää niin rennosti kuin kykenee, koska ei halua lisätä huhumyllyä sillä, että olemuksensa ei ole tarpeeksi vakuuttava.  
  
**Mike**

"Kiitos tästä haastattelusta ja onnea tulevaan kauteen!" kiittää Laria kohteliaasti ajatustensa jo liitäessä siinä, mitä kirjoittaa tästä haastattelusta. Aikoo lisätä omia huomioitaan juttuun, koska on vahvasti sitä mieltä, ettei tämä jääkiekkoilija ole ihan sitä, mitä väittää olevansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun haastattelu päättyy. Luistellessaan jäälle miettii, millainen artikkeli haastattelusta olisi tulossa... Olonsa ei ole kovin luottavainen.  
  
**Muutamia tunteja myöhemmin...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Lysähtää väsyneenä sohvalle istumaan. On ollut suurimman osan päivästä kaupungilla etsimässä kunnollista laukkua kouluun sekä muita tarvikkeita. Nostaa jalat sohvalle ja nappaa tabletin pöydältä. Alkaa selailla löytämäänsä uutissivustoa ja on pudottaa silmät päästään pääotsikon lähes hypätessä silmille: "Tämä mies on osasyynä jääkiekkoilija Lari Väänäsen eroon." Avaa epäuskoisena uutisen ja lukee sitä ihmeissään. _Onks Lari kertonu jollekin toimittajalle tällästä?!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään kotiinsa uupuneena, sillä valmentaja päätti pitää oikein kunnon rääkkitreenit. Lisäksi mieltään painaa yhä ennen treenien alkua antamansa haastattelu.  
"Moi!" huutaa eteisestä tietämättä, onko Elias edes kotona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun kuulee oven käyvän, nousee sohvalta ja menee Laria vastaan.  
"Mä luulin, ettet haluu kertoo täst mitään, kellekään?" kysyy ihmeissään tabletti kädessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ottaessaan kenkiä pois jalastaan.  
"En haluukaan", vastaa ja ihmettelee, mistä Elias on jotain muuta saanut päähänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja alkaa lukea juttua.  
"... Väänänen myöntää kuvissa esiintyvän miehen asuvan luonaan ja vihjaa tämän olevan osittain syy eroon Sara McBanesta. Väänänen kertoo, ettei häntä häiritse joukkuetoverin ja McBanen tapailu..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee kasvavalla kauhulla, kun Elias alkaa lukea jotakin juttua tabletilla. Tajuaa haastattelijan olleen nopea, kun on saanut jo nyt jutun aikaiseksi.  
"En mä mitään tollasta sanonu!" parahtaa ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut nyt kaikki luulee niin!" parahtaa tajutessaan, ettei Lari ollutkaan puhunut asiasta aivan niin suoraan kuin jutussa väitetään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Luonnollisesti, kun toi idiootti toimittaja kirjotti sen", puuskahtaa ja lysähtää nojaamaan seinää vasten surkeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä sittenkin ois parempi, et muutan pois?" toteaa surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa heti Eliakseen, kun tämä mainitsee pois muuttamisen.  
"Ei missään nimessä", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaa hiuksiaan haroen seinään.  
"Tää tuhoo sun uran!" sanoo napakasti. "On oltava jotain, mitä mä voin tehdä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä ei tuhoo..." huokaisee, "jos mä vaan saan selitettyy..." Tietää kuitenkin, että mitä enemmän lehtijuttuja tulee, sitä vähemmän kukaan kuuntelee, mitä itse sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö sun antaa joku avoin haastattelu? Tai näyttäytyy jonkun mimmin kanssa? Vai pitääks mun treffata jotain mimmiä?" pyörittelee vaihtoehtoja päässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee heti mustasukkaisuutta, kun ajattelee Eliasta jonkun toisen kanssa, edes naisen.  
"No varmaan se helpottais, jos mä hommaisin uuden naisen", huokaisee, "mut en mä haluis..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enkä mä kyl siitä tykkäis..." vastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottautuu seinästä ja kävelee Eliaksen eteen.  
"Mä en haluu tehä mitään, mistä sä et tykkää", sanoo ja koskettaa pehmeästi Eliaksen poskea peukalollaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Ehkä mun on tässä vaiheessa pakko sopeutua tohon, jos sä haluut näyttäytyy jonkun mimmin kanssa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, koska ei vain mitenkään kestä ajatusta lääppiä julkisesti jotain naista. Ei halua Eliaksen olevan masentunut takiaan.  
"Täytyy olla joku muu vaihtoehto", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä..." aloittaa, koska säikähtää itsekin, mitä on sanomassa. "Ehkä tää meidän juttu on virhe..." sanoo lopulta hiljaa ääneen kykenemättä katsomaan Lariin päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin jokin puristaisi sydäntään, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"Elias... älä sano noin", pyytää ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks... Mä en just nyt pysty tähän..." sanoo hiljaa ja ohittaa Larin lähtien kohti rappusia samalla, kun pidättelee kyyneleitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen perään hyvin huolestuneena, mutta antaa tämän mennä. Miettii, saakohan edes tästä vieruskaveria sänkyynsä yöksi... Huokaisee ja lähtee keittiöön haukkamaan jotain syötävää ja miettimään, miten ihmeessä saisi toimittajat pois kimpustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Harppoo rappuset ylös ja pysähtyy Larin makuuhuoneen ovelle... On jo tarttumassa kahvaan, mutta päättää viime tingassa mennä kesällä käyttämäänsä vierashuoneeseen. Mielensä on aivan sekaisin, eikä oikein itsekään ymmärrä, mikä vaivaa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin...** **  
  
George**  
  
On uusi toimittaja suositussa juorulehdessä ja haluaa saada uralleen nostetta herkullisella jymyjutulla. Kaikkien huulilla on tällä hetkellä jääkiekkoilija Lari Väänänen, joten on tullut yliopiston kampukselle etsimään Väänäseen yhdistettyä mystistä vaaleahiuksista miestä vain tästä otetut pari epätarkkaa lehtikuvaa johtolankoinaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On toista päivää yliopistolla ja eksynyt lukemattomia kertoja. Ei tunne ketään ja ei oikein kehtaa aina olla kyselemässäkään, missä seuraava luento voisi olla. Seisoo kirjaston edessä ja tutkii karttaa sekä lukujärjestystä. Ei ole ollenkaan varma, missä seuraava luento mahtaa olla.  
  
**George**  
  
Tuntuu kuin olisi kävellyt ympäri kampusta jo ikuisuuden ja harkitsee jo antamista periksi. Lopulta päättää kuitenkin, että on valmis haahuilemaan vaikka koko päivän ympäriinsä, koska haluaa olla ensimmäinen, joka löytää sen vaaleahiuksisen miehen. Katsahtaa taas kädessään olevaa ravintolakuvaa ja tähyilee ympärilleen kulmat kurtussa. Kohta siristää silmiään, kun näkee kirjaston edustalla jonkun vaaleahiuksisen ja päättää kävellä lähemmäs nähdäkseen miehen paremmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee eksyneenä ympärilleen ja miettii, keneltä uskaltaisi varmistaa, onko lähdössä oikeaan suuntaan.  
**  
George**  
  
Mitä lähemmäs kirjastoa pääsee, sitä enemmän alkaa tuntua siltä, että on kuin onkin löytänyt oikean henkilön. Vilkaisee vielä molempia kuvia ja on sen jälkeen varma asiasta. Tunkee äkkiä kuvat housuntaskuunsa, jottei herätä epäilyksiä.  
"Anteeks, onks sulla kaikki hyvin, kun näytät vähän eksyneeltä?" kyselee ystävällisenä, kun pääsee kuuloetäisyydelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mietteensä katkeaa, kun kuulee ystävällisen miesäänen läheltään. Kääntyy ja hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Mä oon taas eksyksissä!"  
  
**George**  
  
"No sehän on ikävää", sanoo myötätuntoisena, "ehkä voisin auttaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää lukujärjestystään miehelle.  
"Mulla on luento tuolla, mut onks se tää tässä?" näyttää kartasta.  
  
**George**  
  
Tutkii lukujärjestystä ja ilokseen huomaa, että ovat aivan väärällä puolella kampusta, joten ehtisi jutella miehen kanssa. Osaa hyvin paikat, sillä on opiskellut samassa yliopistossa.  
"Ei oo, vaan tuolla", vastaa ja painaa sormensa karttaan oikean rakennuksen kohdalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo karttaa ja tajuaa paikan olevan toisella puolella kampusta. Vilkaisee kelloa ja laskeskelee, että ehtii sinne juuri ja juuri.  
"Kiitos avusta! Mä oon muuten Elias", kiittää ja esittelee itsensä. "Ekaa viikkoa täällä."  
  
**George**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun saa kuulla miehen nimen olevan Elias, vaikka tämä sen vähän hassusti omaan korvaansa sanookin.  
"Eipä kestä", toteaa huolettomasti, "et taida olla täkäläisiä, kun sulla on vähän erikoinen aksentti?" Päättää kysellä lisää, jotta voi olla aivan sataprosenttisen varma, että kyseessä todella on oikea henkilö.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En... Mä oon Suomesta. Muutin tänne opiskelemaan, kun en kotopuolessa päässy yliopistoon..." kertoo avoimesti, miksi on Los Angelesissa.  
  
**George**  
  
Myhäilee tyytyväisenä mielessään, sillä aikaa olla entistäkin varmempaa, että kyseessä on Väänäseen yhdistetty mies.  
"Ai niin, mä olen George", muistaa sitten esittäytyä, "mennäänkö samaa matkaa? Olen itsekin suuntaamassa sinne."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mulle käy!" ilahtuu Georgen ehdotuksesta. "Opiskeletko sä mitä?" kysyy olettaen tämän olevan opiskelija.  
  
**George**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä suostuu.  
"Markkinataloutta", vastaa sitten täyttä palturia, koska ei halua paljastua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Psykologiaa", kertoo oman opiskeluaineensa. "Ois kiva saada kavereita täältä... Mä en tunne kun mun... kämppiksen", kertoo ja joutuu hetken miettimään, miten ilmaisisi Larin olemassa olon.  
  
**George**  
  
Kiinnostuksensa kasvaa välittömästi, kun Elias mainitsee kämppiksensä.  
"Asutko sä täällä yliopiston asuntoloissa?" kysyy pitääkseen esitystä päällä, vaikka tietää hyvin, missä Elias todella asuu ja kenen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei halua kertoa, että asuu jääkiekkoilijan luona, joka sattuu olemaan varsin kuuluisa.  
"En... Mulla kävi tuuri, kun mun... kaveri asuu täällä, niin asun sen luona... Ainakin aluksi", selittää kieli keskellä suuta, ettei lipsauttaisi sanaa poikakaveri. Haluaa tutustua ihmiseen ensin kunnolla ennen kuin kertoo asuvansa poikaystävänsä kanssa.  
  
**George**  
  
Hieman pettyy, ettei Elias mainitse mitään, mistä olisi apua jutun aikaansaamiseen. Ei kuitenkaan ole aikeissa luovuttaa ja seuraakin tarkasti Eliaksen kasvojen liikkeitä.  
"Se on mukavaa, niin ei tarvitse kenenkään vieraan kanssa asua", toteaa ja miettii, miten saisi keskustelun kiinnostavampaan suuntaan.  
"Sä muutit tänne siis yksin?" kysyy seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, yksin muutin. Sillä olikin kiva, kun tunsi täältä jonkun", kertoo ja vilkaisee kelloaan. Alkavat olla lähellä oikeaa paikkaa.  
  
**George**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
"Mietin vaan, et ei sulla siellä Suomessa mitään tyttöystävää ollut, jos kerran yksin tänne tulit?" utelee seuraavaksi pitääkseen keskustelun haluamassaan aiheessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee kuullessaan Georgen kyselevän tyttöystävästä.  
"Ei mun perään kukaan jääny itkemään", hymähtää ympäri pyöreästi.  
  
**George**  
  
Huomaa heti, että Elias menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun kyselee tältä tyttöystävästä. Virnistää mielessään ja yrittää painaa kaiken tiukasti muistiin pystyäkseen myöhemmin kirjoittamaan juttunsa.  
"Hyvä homma", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä ennemminkin mun syyni tulla tänne liittyy yhteen ihmiseen..." myöntää, muttei haluaisi kertoa asiasta enempää.  
  
**George**  
  
"Niinkö?" sanoo heti erittäin kiinnostuneena ja alkaa uskoa saavansa kohta hyvin mehukkaan jutun aikaiseksi.  
"Joku julkkis vai?" naurahtaa ja saa äänensä kuulostamaan siltä, että vain pilailee kysymyksellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai nyt sentään..." kiemurtelee.  
  
**George**  
  
"Äläs nyt nolostele, kaikillahan meillä idolimme on", kiusoittelee Eliasta ja toivoo tältä lipsahtavan jotain hyödyllistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siis mä tykkään jääkiekosta, ja Kings on loistava joukkue", jatkaa ympäripyöreiden puhumista.  
  
**George**  
  
Tekisi mielensä vain hieroa käsiään yhteen ja myhäillä ääneen, koska on niin innoissaan Eliaksen sanomisista, erityisesti nyt, kun tämä mainitsee Kingsit.  
"Niin, siellähän taitaa olla se aika hyvä suomalainen", miettii kuin ei paljon jääkiekosta tietäisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari on kyllä aika uskomaton", tokaisee ensimmäisenä. "... siis pelaajana", korjailee sanomisiaan.  
  
**George**  
  
Virnistää leveästi Eliaksen sanoille, ja mieleensä alkaa jo hiipiä, millaisen jutun kirjoittaa.  
"Ahaa... No mä en paljon jääkiekkoa seuraa", valehtelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon seurannu jo monta vuotta! Suomen Liiga on ihan törkeen kovatasoinen!" innostuu selittämään. "Ja siis useimmat pelaajat on NIIN hot, et meitsi vois vaikka muuttaa hallille!" lipsauttaa innostuneena enemmän tietoa itsestään kuin oli tarkoitus.  
  
**George**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä, kun Elias alkaa varsin avoimesti höpöttää jääkiekosta ja kuumista pelaajista.  
"Sä taidat odottaa innolla, että NHL-kausi alkaa?" kyselee, "täällä kun pääsee näkemään niitä pelejä ihan livenä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No kieltämättä!" tokaisee eikä malta olla lisäämättä: "Onneks mulla on suhteet kunnossa yhteen pelaajaan, niin pääsen seuraamaan matseja aitiopaikalta."   
  
**George**  
  
"Ai?" hengähtää dramaattisesti, kuin Elias olisi sanonut jotain aivan käsittämättömän ihmeellistä, "kuka pelaaja?" On erittäin utelias kuulemaan, vastaako Elias kysymykseensä ja jos vastaa, miten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
George vaikuttaa hyvältä tyypiltä, joten uskaltautuu kertomaan jotain pientä.  
"Se mun kämppis... Se on just se jääkiekkoilija Lari! Se on itse asiassa kaverinkaveri, mut tutustuttiin alkukesästä."  
  
**George**  
  
Ottaa kasvoilleen vaikuttuneen ilmeen, kun Elias kertoo asuvansa Larin kanssa.  
"Vau, on varmaan siistiä asua jääkiekkotähden kanssa", sanoo ihailevana. Miettii koko ajan mielessään, miten saisi Eliaksen paljastamaan lisää tämän ja Larin väleistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari on rento tyyppi... Aattele nyt, ku se majottaa meikäläistäkin ilmatteeks."  
  
**George**  
  
"Sehän on kilttiä", tuumaa, "sä oot tainnut tehdä vaikutuksen siihen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä", vastaa ja iskee silmää.  
  
**George**  
  
Eliaksen silmänisku on yllättävä mutta samalla erittäin lupaava. Kohottaa kulmiaan ja suurentaa silmiään uteliaan kiinnostuneena. Toivoo Eliaksen ehtivän paljastaa vieläkin enemmän ennen kuin ovat perillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulla on paha tapa välillä lörpötellä... Ei kantsi ottaa vakavasti", tunnustaa pienesti.  
  
**George**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei mua lörpöttely haittaa, tykkään kuunnella", sanoo kerrankin täysin totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin siis me ollaan Larin kanssa ihan vaan kavereita", selittää haluten varmistaa, ettei Georgelle jäänyt tämä asia epäselväksi.  
  
**George**  
  
"Tietysti", vakuuttaa nyökytellen, vaikka onkin nyt entistä varmempi, että näin ei todellakaan ole.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Missäs sulla on luento?" kysäisee Georgelta, kun oma luentopaikka alkaa häämöttää.  
  
**George**  
  
"No itse asiassa ei missään juuri nyt", vastaa hymyillen, "tulin yhtä ystävää vastaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oi miten kiva", vastaa ja vilkaisee kelloaan. "Voi kun Larikin joskus tulis mua vastaan..." huokaa tajuamatta, että saattoi juuri lipsauttaa jotain, mitä ei pitänyt. "Mun tarttee nyt mennä! Oli kiva tavata!"  
**  
George**  
  
Saa juuri ja juuri pidettyä leveän virneen poissa kasvoiltaan, kun Elias haaveilee Larin tulemisesta tätä vastaan koululle.  
"Oli kyllä erittäin mukava jutella", sanoo ja katselee, kun Elias menee sisälle rakennukseen. Kun ei enää näe miestä, lähtee kipittämään autolleen, jotta pääsee äkkiä kirjoittamaan muistiinpanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiiruhtaa sisälle ja ehtii luennolle juuri ja juuri.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**Samalla viikolla...** **  
  
Janne**  
  
On lueskellut tasaisesti uutisointia NHL:stä, ja jokaisessa Larista kirjoitetussa jutussa vihjaistaan Eliaksesta, jos ei suoraan niin mutkan kautta. Istuu koneella ja nappaa Skypen päälle huomaten ilokseen, että Larikin on linjoilla. Ottaa tähän yhteyden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On piileskellyt suurimmaksi osaksi sisällä kodissaan lehtijutun jälkeen eikä juuri ole poistunut kuin kauppaan ja treeneihin, jossa on ollut varsin vaivaannuttava tunnelma edelleen aika ajoin. Tökkii konettaan Eliaksen ollessa muualla ja ilokseen huomaa Skypessä Jannen. Toivoo, että saa muuta ajateltavaa, jos höpisee frendinsä kanssa tovin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lartsaa! Oot sä siel?" huhuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannelle.  
"Joo", vastaa, "mites menee?"  
  
**Janne**  


"No mitä äijä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tapansa mukaan Janne ei sano mitään, vaan haluaa heti tietää itsensä kuulumisistaan.  
"No treenejä lähinnä... Ei oo enää kauan, kun runkosarja alkaa", kertoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Juu, mä pistin jo parin kamun kanssa vedon pystyyn, et voittaaks Kings runkosarjan tänä vuonna", lörpöttelee ja ottaa mukavamman asennon tuolissa. "Mitäs Eltsulle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti et hävii siinä vedossa", hymähtää, sillä arvelee Jannen veikanneen Kingsien voittoa. Huokaisee, kun Janne kyselee Eliaksesta. Tietää, että juoruja on varmasti rantautunut myös Suomeen...   
"No sitä taitaa vähän stressata toi yliopisto", vastaa ja toivoo Jannen vain kyselevän kuulumisia eikä sen enempää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ootte päätyny taas yhessä lööppeihin..." toteaa kuin asia olisi varsin arkipäiväinen. Tietää, että Lari vetää herkästi kuoren päälleen, ja jos aikoo saada tämän joskus avautumaan asioistaan, rento jutustelu yleensä on ollut hyvä keino.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti, kun Janne, aivan kuten pelkäsi, ottaa puheeksi lööpit. Arvostaa kuitenkin sitä, että tämä kuulostaa täysin rennolta.  
"Jep, niin ollaan..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Onks niissä jutuissa mitään perää?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja pudistaa päätään. Ehkä juttutuokio Jannen kanssa ei ollutkaan hyvä idea.  
"Älä nyt säkin alota tota..." huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"En mä mitään alota!" tokaisee ja virnistää leikkisästi. "Mua nyt vaan kiinnostaa, et mist kaikki noi jutut ja vihjailut on peräsin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja miettii, mitä ihmettä oikein voisi sanoa. Tietää, että Janne aina saa salaisuutensa kaivettua ulos ennemmin tai myöhemmin ja että Janne on yksi niistä harvoista, joihin voi todella luottaa. On siitä huolimatta vastahakoinen kertomaan mitään. "No sä varmaan näit sen kuvan... Eiköhän ne siitä lähteny", tokaisee lopulta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niinhän mä näin... Mutta se, mitä mä _näin_ , onkin sitten ihan toinen juttu... Ja se mua kiinnostaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voit kuule ottaa vuoronumeron", hymähtää ja empii edelleen, kertooko vai ei.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä oon sun frendi... Ja pysyn sun frendinä... Et jollet oo ketään listiny, niin tiedät, et mä oon aina sun puolellas!" sanoo ja tarkoittaa sanojaan. Aavistelee Larin äänestä, että tämä on kertomaisillaan mieltään askarruttavista asioista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannen sanoja ja huokaisee jo ties monennenko kerran.  
"No en oo ketään listiny", tokaisee uupuneena päättäen luovuttaa, koska ei vain enää jaksa, "menin vaan ihastuun ja pahasti..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eliakseen?" kysyy hiljaa ja kerrankin vakavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee kuultuaan Jannen kysymyksen ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
"Joo..." vastaa hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä... Sen on huomannu susta", toteaa miettiessään Larin kanssa käymiään keskusteluja viime aikoina. "Sust on epälarimaisesti huokunu jonkinlainen rauha ja seesteys..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen reaktio yllättää, sillä odotti tältä lähinnä jotain läppää ja virnuiluja.  
"Ai on?" kysyy ihmeissään. Ei ole itse huomannut mitään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä alan jo höpistä ku muijat!" keventää tunnelmaa. "Mut siis joo, joku sus on muuttunu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kiva... Varmaan kaikki muutkin on sen sit huomannu", hymähtää miettiessään lähinnä toimittajia, jotka edelleen kirjoittelevat ja spekuloivat lehdissä vähän turhan innostuneina.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä välii sil on, vaik kaikki oiski huomannu? Mitä se kuuluu kellekään muulle ku sulle ja Eltsulle?" heittää Larille ajatuksen ilmoille.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"No ei se kuulukaan!" parahtaa, "mut kaikki toi spekulointi vaan vahingoittaa mun uraa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä mietit miten toi vahingoittaa sun uraa, mut oot sä kelannu miten toi sun asenne vahingoittaa Eliasta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja yrittää hätistellä mielessään alkavaa päänsärkyä pois.  
"No tietty olen", tuhahtaa, "mut pitäiskö mun kaiken se kovan duunin jälkeen, mitä oon viimevuosina tehny, vaan viis veisata mun urasta vai?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tietää Larin olevan puun ja kuoren välissä.  
"Ehkä parempi, et meitsi sulkee suunsa?" ehdottaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saattaa olla, ellet sä keksi jotain maagista ratkaisuu tähän..." hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hei, mä oon Haukkala. Puujalkavitsien lyömätön kunkku, en parisuhdeterapeutti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Niinhän sä oot joo."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mut hei.. Vaik sä oot tehny rutosti töitä, niin tärkeint on, et vierel on ihminen, jonka kans on hyvä olla..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin, onhan sulla pointti tossa", huokaisee ja miettii, miltä Eliaksesta mahtaa tuntua. Onko poikaystävällään olo, että on kakkossijalla elämässään? Sitä ei missään nimessä halua, mutta ei kuitenkaan voi lopettaa uransa suojelemista. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä pitäisi tehdä...  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No on meitsi jotain ton Iidan kaa oppinu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihme", tokaisee huvittuneena miettien edelleen Eliasta.  
  
**Samana iltana Los Angelesissa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Sulkee koulukirjan ja päättää lähteä tekemään jotain ruokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen sanat ovat pyörineet mielessään koko päivän, ja haluaisi keskustella niistä Eliaksen kanssa. Ei ole kuitenkaan raaskinut häiritä miehen opiskelua, joten on päätynyt istuskelemaan uima-altaalle oluttölkin kanssa miettimään lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Matkalla keittiöön huomaa Larin istumassa uima-altaalla mietteliäänä. Suuntaa ulos ja on jo kiertämäisillään kädet Larin ympärille.  
"Mitäs sä tääl mietiskelet?" tyytyy lopulta kysymään ja istuu uima-altaan reunalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti Eliaksen ääntä, sillä oletti tämän olevan edelleen kirjojensa parissa. Hymyilee sitten miehelle, kun tämä istahtaa viereensä.  
"Sua... ja meitä", vastaa kääntäessään katseensa takaisin eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan kuullessaan Larin vakavan vastauksen. Kääntyy Lariin päin vakavana.  
"Mitä... meistä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuntuuks susta, et sä oot kakkossijalla mun elämässä?" kysyy vakavana ja hetken päästä katsahtaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei pysty suoraan kieltämään asiaa, vaan kääntyy katselemaan uima-altaan toiselle reunalle.  
"Valehtelisin, jos sanoisin, et ei..." aloittaa ja hiljenee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu taas kääntämään katseensa nieleskellen pois, kun Elias vastaa sen, mitä pelkäsikin. Tuntuu pahalta kuulla, että Elias tuntee olevansa toisarvoinen, ja miettii, millä ihmeellä saisi itsensä ulos luomastaan umpikujasta ilman, että menettää ketään.  
"Mä oon pahoillani, et oon saanu sut tuntemaan niin..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kokeilee kädellään vedenpintaa ja kuulee Larin äänestä, että tämä on tilanteesta aidosti pahoillaan.  
"En mä koko aikaa noin tunne... Mut oon ajatellu, et sillon, kun kyse on lätkästä, mun kuuluukin olla taka-alalla. Se on sun työtä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen. On hetken hiljaa ennen kuin avaa vähän epäröivänä suunsa.  
"Mä pelkään, et mun ura vie sut multa", myöntää hiljaa, "tai että sä viet multa mun uran."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä toivosin, et pelkästään mä riittäsin sulle..." myöntää hymähtäen. "Mut sä rakastat lätkää..."  
**  
Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias sanoo itsensä rakastavan lätkää.  
"Mut ei se oo ainoo asia, mitä mä rakastan..." sanoo ja koskettaa Eliaksen kättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää päänsä Lariin päin kuullessaan tämän sanat. Katsoo tätä tarkkaavaisesti.  
"Mitä... Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy varmistaen. _Sanoks se rakastavansa mua?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitä, että mä rakastan myös sua", vastaa ja katsoo Eliasta lempeästi. Ei ole tuntenut Eliaksen kuin noin kuukauden, mutta silti sanoo tälle sanat, joita ei koskaan Saralle sanonut, koska ei kokenut sitä oikeaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kätensä Larin poskelle, ja pieni hymy pyrkii esille.  
"Sä rakastat mua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen vastaukseksi ja peittää omalla kädellään Eliaksen käden, joka lepää poskellaan.  
"Mä tiiän, että rakastan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja painaa päänsä tämän olkapäälle.  
"Mä rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen syliinsä ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Silittää poikaystävänsä hiuksia ja huokaa onnellisena Eliaksen sanoessa saman itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lupaathan, ettei mun koko loppuikää tartte jäädä lätkän takia toiseks?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lupaan", vastaa ja tarkoittaa sitä koko sydämestään. Painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää kasvonsa siten, että pääsee painamaan suudelman Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee saadessaan suudelman huulilleen ja vastaa siihen hitaasti ja pehmeästi. On onnellinen, että valitsi asunnon, joka sijaitsee isolla tontilla ja varsin syrjässä, joten ei tarvitse huolehtia satunnaisista ohikulkijoista, jotka mahdollisesti pääsisivät urkkimaan, mitä kotonaan tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska ovat altaan reunalla, saa ajatuksen. Irrottautuu Larin huulista ja riisuu puseronsa pois.  
"Tuu mun kans uimaan..." pyytää ja pulahtaa shortsit jalassa altaaseen jääden odottamaan Laria seuraansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Elias yhtäkkiä pulahtaa altaaseen.  
"No eihän tollasesta kutsusta voi kieltäytyä", sanoo huvittuneena, ottaa paitansa pois ja tyhjentää vielä taskunsa ennen kuin hyppää veteen shortsit jalassaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ui Larin eteen ja nostaa kätensä tämän olkapäille rennosti. Painaa huulensa takaisin Larin huulille kiusoittelevaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huulia vasten suudellessaan takaisin ja kiertää kätensä miehen vyötärön ympäri veden alla. Kiusoittelee tämän ihoa peukaloillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa määrätietoisesti Larin vasten uima-altaan reunaa ja antaa käsiensä valua pitkin Larin vartaloa vedenpinnan alapuolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa pitävänsä erittäin paljon Eliaksen määrätietoisuudesta ja nauttii tämän kosketuksista. Kohottaa kulmiaan ja haastaa Eliasta katseellaan jatkamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseella heittämään haasteeseen hymyilemällä ja vie käsiään kohti Larin vyötäröä. Painaa pieniä suukkoja Larin paljaalle ylävartalolle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jännitys Eliaksen käsien reitistä sekoittuu rentoutuneeseen nautintoon saadessaan suukkoja ylävartalolleen. Huokaa ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie sormiaan Larin housujen vyötärön alle antaen miehen totutella kosketukseensa. Vie huulensa lähelle Larin korvaa.  
"Anna mun näyttää sulle kuu ja tähdet..." mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää pienesti, kun Eliaksen käsi pujahtaa shortsiensa sisäpuolelle. Eivät edelleenkään ole kovin pitkälle menneet, mitä seksiin tulee, joten jännityksensä on aika voimakasta. Eliaksen kuiskaus saa aikaan erilaisen värähdyksen.  
"Näytä..." huokaa raskaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hivuttaa Larin housuja hieman alaspäin ja hyväilee alta paljastuvaa ihokaistaletta.  
"Anna mun näyttää, miten paljon sua rakastan ja haluan..." mutisee ja painaa pieniä suudelmia Larin kaulalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kykene muodostamaan minkäänlaista järkevää vastausta, joten tyytyy vain nyökyttelemään Eliaksen sanoille. Haluaa tätä ihan valtavasti, ja pienet kosketukset ovat tehdä hulluksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei osoita vastustelun merkkejä, painaa huulensa takaisin Larin huulille ahnaina ja vie kätensä Larin pakaroille puristaen niitä hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmiin antaumuksella ja ynähtelee hiljaa, kun Eliaksen seikkailevat sormet puristavat pakaroitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uskaltaa hivuttaa Larin housuja kokonaan pois. Vesi tekee riisumisesta aavistuksen hankalaa. Jättää Larin päälle tarkoituksella vielä bokserit, jottei tämä täysin pelästyisi. Riisuu itseltään samalla shortsit pois heittäen ne märäksi mytyksi Larin housujen viereen. Tämän jälkeen palaa Larin lähelle.  
"Sä oot upee... Täydellinen..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmiensä ollessa kiinni, ei näe, mitä Elias tekee, mutta tuntee ja arvaa kyllä. Jännitys nousee taas, mutta tekee parhaansa, ettei välitä siitä. Keskittyy paljon mieluummin Eliaksen sanoihin, jotka saavat hymyilemään.  
"Sä oot..." huokaa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa käsiensä palata Larin paljaalle iholle ja suutelee Laria hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs vastatessaan hellään suudelmaan ja nauttiessaan miehen käsistä vartalollaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee huulineen Larin kaulalle ja siitä tämän rintakehälle. Vie kättään bokserien reunalle.  
"Saanks mä...?" pyytää lupaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Eliaksen suudelmat lähtevät vaeltamaan alaspäin. Tuntee sitten, missä Eliaksen käsi on, ja avaa silmänsä. Nyökkää jännittyneenä, mutta samalla ei voi olla tuntematta myös valtavaa innostusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää kätensä bokserien sisään. Tarttuu kokeilevasti Larin erektioon kiinni ja liikauttaa kättään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti ja sulkee taas silmänsä, kun Elias tarttuu erektioonsa. Vaikkei haluaisi, ei voi olla vertaamatta Eliasta Saraan. Eliaksen käsi on suurempi ja ote varmempi, vaikkakin vielä hieman varovainen. Liu'uttaa kämmeniään pitkin Eliaksen selkää ja liikauttaa kärsimättömänä lantiotaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin rentoutuvan ja nauttivan tilanteesta. Alkaa liikuttaa kättään määrätietoisemmin ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria antaen tämän tuntea reittään vasten, kuinka kovana onkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa innokkaana Eliaksen suudelmaan ja nauttii, kun tämä hyväilee itseään niin määrätietoisena. Elias todellakin tietää, mitä erektion kanssa kuuluu tehdä. Tuntee sitten Eliaksen kiihotuksen reittään vasten, mikä innostaa entisestään, joten siirtää kätensä miehen takapuolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee tuntiessaan Larin käden takapuolellaan.   
"Kosketa mua..." pyytää lähes anellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mieleensä ei tulekaan kieltäytyä Eliaksen anelut kuullessaan. Jättää toisen kätensä miehen takapuolelle ja toisella kiertää sivulle, jossa alkaa ujuttaa jännittyneenä sormiaan sisälle Eliaksen boksereihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa sen verran, että Lari pääsee helpommin boksereidensa sisään. Hengittää tiiviimmin ja painaa päätään Larin olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengityksensä tihenee Eliaksen liikahtaessa, jotta saa lisää tilaa. Kiertää kätensä miehen etupuolelle ja hipaisee sormillaan tämän erektiota. Koska mitään maata mullistavaa ei tunnu tapahtuvan, vaikka koskettaakin toista miestä intiimisti, rohkaistuu tarttumaan siihen kunnolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin varovainen, jopa arka kosketus ja sen jälkeen selkeä rohkaistuminen saa mielihyvän aallot lyömään lävitseen ja painamaan hampaansa Larin olkapäähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee terävästi tuntiessaan Eliaksen hampaiden pureutuvan ihoonsa. Alkaa liikuttaa kättään Eliaksen erektiolla ja heittää päätään taaksepäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä Larin erektiolta ja kykenee keskittymään vain Larin kosketukseen. Nojautuu Laria vasten, koska pelkää, että muuten ei pysyisi pystyssä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun kosketus omalta erektioltaan katoaa, mutta jatkaa Eliaksen hyväilyä entistä itsevarmemmin, kun näkee, kuinka tämä nauttii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä taidatkin viedä mut tähtiin..." mutisee Larin korvaan huokausten lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, jo hengästyneenä.  
"Viedään toinen toisemme..." hengähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tässä?" mutisee silmät halusta tummuneina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tässä", huokaisee kiihottuneena. Tietää, ettei pysty siirtymään minnekään muualle, ja se, että ovat vedessä, tuntuu vielä voimistavan tunteitaan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jos mahdollista, kiihottuu vielä entisestään Larin sanoista. Hyväilee tämän rintakehää kädellään ja kääntyy lopulta Lariin päin selin painaen pakaransa Larin erektiota vasten.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokailee nauttien Eliaksen kosketuksista, mutta sitten kieltämättä yllättyy, kun yhtäkkiä Elias kääntyy ympäri, ja tuntee miehen pakarat itseään vasten. Ynähtää ja hankaa erektiotaan Eliasta vasten samalla, kun kätensä etsiytyvät miehen rintakehälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa käsillään kiinni Larin pakaroista ja puskee itseään vihjailevasti Laria vasten.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Eliaksen vihjailut, ja se hieman jännittää.  
"Tota... onksul antaa jotain vinkkejä tähän?" kysyy hengästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin varovainen kysymys saa muistamaan, että tässä hommassa Lari on ensimmäistä kertaa mukana.  
"Me ei tehdä mitään, mitä sä et haluu..." muistuttaa miestä samalla, kun kääntyy tähän päin. "Mut mun on pakko sanoo, et haluisin sut mun sisään..." tunnustaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"No niin mä käsitinkin", sanoo pienesti virnistäen, kun Elias kertoo haluavansa itsensä tämän sisään. Vakavoituu sitten.  
"Mä vaan mietin, et... miten sä tykkäät tai... et miten sä haluisit, et..." takeltelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Rauhotu..." kuiskaa hellästi Larin korvaan ja painaa suukkoja tämän kaulalle toivoen Larin rentoutuvan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää ilmaa hitaasti pois keuhkoistaan, kun Elias alkaa suukottaa kaulaansa. Ei ajatellut voivansa olla niin jäässä, kun pääsisi olemaan miehen kanssa, koska on naisten kanssa kuitenkin seksiä harrastanut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä valmistelen itteni tällä kertaa..." ehdottaa suukkojen lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa hivenen helpottuvansa Eliaksen ehdotuksesta, mutta sekaan mahtuu myös aavistus pettymystä.  
"Saanks mä kattoo?" kysyy hiljaa, ja tuntee poskiensa alkavan kuumottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saat", vastaa virnistäen ja lähtee viemään kättään kylkeään pitkin kohti pakaroitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle takaisin ja seuraa kiinnostuneena silmillään, minne miehen käsi menee ja mitä se tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Toivoo hieman, että lähettyvillä olisi liukuvoide, mutta toivoo lämpimän veden rentouttavan ja hoitavan liukuvoiteen tehtävän. Katsoo Laria keimaillen ja vie sormen reiälleen alkaen hitaasti, varovasti ja jopa hieman kokeillen työntää sormea sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurkottaa Eliaksen olkapään yli nähdäkseen paremmin. Tulee siihen tulokseen, ettei onnistu, joten kiertää toiselle puolen Eliasta. Haluaa nähdä aivan kaiken, jotta osaa varmasti seuraavalla kerralla valmistella Eliaksen itse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kiertäessä selkänsä taakse tarraa toisella kädellään kiinni uima-altaan reunasta. Tasaa hengitystään ja työntää sormen sisäänsä kokonaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka onkin hetkellisesti katsojan roolissa, haluaa silti koskettaa Eliasta ja osallistua. Painaa toisen kämmenensä Eliaksen selkää vasten ja alkaa liu'uttaa sitä alaspäin katselleessaan edelleen, mitä Elias tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus selässään tuntuu rauhoittavalta, ja alkaa varovasti tehdä tilaa toisellekin sormelle.  
"Haluut sä...?" jättää kysymyksen leijumaan ilmaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Jatka sä vaan", sanoo Eliakselle, koska haluaa tämän kerran ennemmin katsoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lisää pikkuhiljaa kolmannenkin sormen ja rentoutuu koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään kiihottaa valtavasti katsella, kun kolme Eliaksen sormea katoaa ensin tämän sisään ja tulevat taas näkyviin. Saa purra hammasta, jotta pystyy seisomaan liikkumatta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kokee alkavansa olla valmis ja vetää sormet pois sisältää luoden Lariin merkitsevän katseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Eliaksen sormet tulevat kokonaan ulos, vilkaisee tätä silmiin ja huomaa tämän katseesta, että mies on valmis. Nielaisee ja ottaa jännittyneenä askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larille mahdollisuuden edetä omassa tahdissaan, vaikka haluaisi hoputtaa tätä liikkeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja tarttuu sitten erektioonsa, jonka pään asettaa vasten Eliaksen venynyttä reikää. Hakee miehen katsetta itseensä saadakseen lisää rohkaisua ja varmistaakseen, että saa edetä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja sanattomaan kysymykseen pienellä nyökkäisyllä. Haluaisi vain työntää takamustaan vaativana Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nähdessään Eliaksen katseen ja nyökkäyksen painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja hengittää syvään. Sitten alkaa hitaasti työntyä sisään Eliakseen. Ilma tuntuu loppuvan keuhkoistaan jo heti alkuunsa tuntiessaan poikaystävänsä tiukkuuden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa työntyä sisäänsä irvistää kivun vihlaisusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa huulensa Eliaksen olkapäätä vasten yrittäessään työntyä sisään niin hellästi kuin vain voi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa uima-altaan reunaa kädellään tiukasti ja tuntee vihlonnan läpi, kuinka paikat alkavat antaa periksi ja merkit suuresta nautinnosta alkavat ilmaantua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee, kuinka Eliaksen kädet puristavat altaan reunaa.  
"Ei kai sua satu liikaa?" kysyy hieman huokaillen. Haluaa, että Eliaskin nauttii, joten pelkää olevansa liian kovakourainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On sulaa hellyydestä, kun Lari kyselee sattuuko. Kääntää päätään Lariin päin.  
"Ei enää hirveesti, mut jatka viel hitaasti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, ettei Elias enää satu paljon. Tottelee miehen toivetta ja pitää yhä yllä hidasta tahtia, kun jatkaa työntymistä miehen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää mielihyvästä ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen päästämästä ynähdyksestä ja alkaa taas suukottaa miehen olkapäätä ja myös niskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Otteensa altaan reunasta hellittää ja siirtää toisen kätensä Larin pakaralle. Suukot olkapäällä ja niskalla tuntuvat järjettömän hyviltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen rentoutuvan, mikä saa itsensäkin rennommaksi. Huokaa sitten äänekkäästi, kun Eliaksen käsi koskettaa pakaraansa. Työntyy hitaasti yhä syvemmälle ja haukkoo henkeään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nauti..." kuiskaa Larille ja työntää takamustaan merkiksi tälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun saa Eliakselta luvan nauttia, ja työntyy heti kokonaan tämän sisään. Painaa silmänsä kiinni nautinnosta, ja verkkokalvoillaan vilisee tähtiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin kokonaan sisäänsä ja parahtaa ääneen nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo Eliaksen parahduksen johtuvan nautinnosta eikä mistään muusta, sillä ei todellakaan kykene laittamaan stoppia. Vetäytyy lähes kokonaan ulos Eliaksesta ja puskee sitten voimalla takaisin sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo hätääntymäisillään, että Lari vetäytyy kokonaan tilanteesta, mutta henkäisee ja taipuu Laria vasten tämän tullessa rajummin takaisin sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa liikkumistaan Eliaksen sisällä ja huohottaa koko ajan voimakkaammin. Pitelee molemmin käsin kiinni miehen lantiosta, ja kaikki järjelliset asiat kaikkoavat lopullisesti mielestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jatkah..." mumisee ja vie oman kätensä omalle, kosketusta vaativalle erektiolleen ja alkaa hyväillä itseään Larin tahdissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan lopettaa, vaan jatkaa kiihtyvällä tempolla nautinnon tuottamista molemmille. Haluaa koskettaa Eliasta, joten vie toisen kätensä miehen erektiolle tämän käden päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On seota, kun tuntee Larin käden omansa päällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee kättään Eliaksen erektiolla yhdessä tämän käden kanssa ja huohottaa hyvin raskaasti. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut samanlaista kiihotusta ja mielihyvää kenenkään muun kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en... kestä kauaa..." mutisee ja taivuttaa päätään hamuillen huulillaan Larin kaulan ihoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään..." saa huokaistua, ja kun tuntee Eliaksen huulten hipaisevan kaulaansa, voihkaisee ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Orgasmi lähtee liikkeelle, ja painautuu huohottaen Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen saavan orgasminsa, ja se saa myös itsensä laukeamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laukeaa Larin kanssa samaan aikaan ja jää huohottaen nojaamaan Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa voimakkaasti ja pitää silmiään edelleen kiinni nauttiessaan olostaan. Ei ole varma, kumpi heistä pitää kumpaa pystyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee hengästyneenä Eliaksen sanoille tämän selkää vasten.  
"Niin mäkin sua..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ajan- ja paikantaju alkaa palailla. Ei haluaisi liikahtaa ja nostaa kätensä Larin poskelle.  
"Sä olit ihana..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetäytyy pois Eliaksen sisältä ja kääntää miehen ympäri, jotta ovat kasvot vastakkain.  
"Niin säkin olit", sanoo hymyillen ja tuntee olonsa erittäin rentoutuneeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee raukeana ja painautuu Laria vasten.  
"Miltä... Miltä sust tuntuu?" kysyy arastellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja pitelee tästä kiinni.  
"Ihan mielettömän hyvältä", vastaa arastelevaan kysymykseen ja painaa suukon miehen hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä... tykkäsit?" jatkaa ja puraisee huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hakee Eliaksen katseen silmiinsä.  
"Tykkäsin", vakuuttaa lempeästi Eliakselle, joka vaikuttaa edelleen aralta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja sulaa hymyyn.  
"Pitäskö meidän lähtee sisälle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hymy on tarttuva, eikä voi kuin hymyillä takaisin.  
"Voitais mennä", vastaa, "mulla on ainakin nälkä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mullakin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja tästä irtauduttuaan suuntaa ylös altaasta. Normaalisti saisi helposti nostettua itsensä reunan yli, mutta nyt arvelee käsiensä olevan sen verran hyytelönä, että päättää varmuuden vuoksi käyttää rappusia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria pois altaasta portaiden kautta. Tavoittaa Larin portaiden yläpäässä ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee yhteen liitettyjä käsiä ja hymyilee niille ja sitten Eliakselle. Painaa suukon miehen poskelle ja jatkaa matkaa sisälle.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias on vielä unessa, kun lueskelee sängyssä tabletillaan uutisia. Lukee ne useaan kertaan päivässä, jotta näkee heti, mikäli itsestään on kirjoitettu jotakin. Viihdesivuilta silmilleen hyppää uutisotsikko, mikä saa järkyttymään perusteellisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuhisee unissaan ja käpertyy Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukee otsikon useampaan otteeseen uudelleen, jotta varmasti näkee sen oikein.  
"'Tällainen on Lari Väänäseen yhdistetty suomalainen mies'", lukee ääneen englanniksi ääni täynnä epäuskoa ja vilkaisee vieressään tuhisevaa Eliasta nieleskellen. Ei voi uskoa, että tämä on antanut haastattelun selkänsä takana...


	26. Chapter 26

**Osa 26**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee unta Larista ja hymyilee unissaan. Ei tiedosta Larin olevan hereillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukiessaan eteenpäin alkaa tajuta, ettei Elias ole tainnut tarkoituksella mitään kertoa. Ilmeisesti toimittaja on yllättänyt Eliaksen kampuksella ja esittänyt opiskelijaa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu unestaan ja raottaa silmiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa kiristyy tiukaksi viivaksi, eikä huomaa Eliaksen raottavan silmiään. Uutisessa kerrotaan Eliaksen koko nimi, ikä, mitä opiskelee ja niin edespäin, mutta kaikkein hirvittävimmältä tuntuu se, että uutisen mukaan Elias on kehunut itseään vuolaasti flirttailevaan sävyyn ja ilmaissut toiveen, että menisi tätä vastaan yliopistolle...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huomenta", mutisee unisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen mutinat ja kääntyy katsomaan tätä. Ei vastaa, vaan ojentaa tälle ilmeettömänä tablettiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukottelee ja venyttelee ja kohottautuessaan parempaan asentoon vuoteella saakin Larin ojentaman tabletin käteensä. Hieroo kädellä unisia silmiään ja kääntää katseensa tablettiin. Lukee juttua ja järkyttyy todenteolla tajutessaan, mistä artikkelissa kerrotaan. Kelaa jutun alkuun ja tajuaa sen olevan koko sivuston ykkösuutinen.  
"George..." mutisee kiukkuisena ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee, kun Elias lukee uutista tabletista. Olonsa muuttuu hieman paremmaksi nähdessään, miten Eliaksen kasvot muuttuvat kiukkuisiksi.  
"Kivan pikku yllärin järkkäsit..." mutisee hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee tabletin syliinsä ja kihisee kiukusta.  
"Se väitti olevansa opiskelija! Neuvo mut oikeeseen paikkaanki, ku olin taas eksyksissä!" ärähtää ja nousee vuoteelta kävellen ympyrää ja haroen hiuksiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen liikkeitä ja hetkeksi mielensä valtaa ajatus, miten seksikäs Elias on kiukkuisena. Hätistää sen pois pudistamalla päätään.  
"Vastaisuuden varalle, älä avaudu tuntemattomille", huokaa ja hieroo silmiään. Nyt koko maa tietää Eliaksen olevan ihastunut itseensä, mikä on hyvin kaukana hyvästä asiasta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Suurin osa tost jutusta on vaan yhdistetty mun sanomisia sen mukaan, miten se sika asiat halus kuulla!" tuhahtaa ja seisahtuu sängyn vierelle kädet lanteillaan. Katselee Laria silmät salamoiden. "Ai, alat sä vahtia sitäki, kenen kanssa koetan ystävystyy?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy istumaan sängyn reunalle. Eliaksen myrskyisä katse saa itsensäkin taas suuttumaan.  
"No en ala, mut voisit sä vähän edes miettiä, mitä suustas päästät", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin äänensävy ja sanat saavat ärsytyksen vain lisääntymään.  
"Nii joo, kun SUN maine on se, mikä tässä kärsii! Jos mä sit suosiolla meen tonne kökkiin nyrkin ja hellan väliin ja en poistu talosta enää ollenkaan!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä nyt sitä tarkottanu!" parahtaa ja nousee seisomaan, "mut siin oot oikeessa, et MUN maine täst todellakin kärsii ja paljon!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä ja sun mainees... Ne siis ihan OIKEESTI menee mun eelle?" lähes huutaa ja lähtee kiukuspäissään ulos makuuhuoneesta kolauttaen oven kovaäänisesti kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi vastata mitään Eliaksen lähes huudettuun kysymykseen, mikä saattaa olla onni, koska olisi voinut sanoa takaisin ihan mitä tahansa. Voihkaisee turhautuneena ja kaatuu takaisin sänkyynsä tuntien taas yhden päänsäryn tekevän tuloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Marssii tuohtuneena vierashuoneeseen, jota käytti viimeksi huoneenaan ja paukauttaa oven takanaan kiinni. Kömpii sänkyyn ja vetää peiton päälleen. Jää tuijottamaan pois päin ovelta ja on ihan hilkulla, ettei ala itkeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää muutamaan kertaan hitaasti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja päästää sen ulos saadakseen sykkeensä ja mielensä rauhoittumaan. Tarttuu sitten uudelleen tablettiinsa ja alkaa lukea juttua uudestaan alusta rauhassa ja ajatuksen kanssa.  
  
**Päivemmällä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuultuaan ulko-oven käyvän ryntäsi lukemaan artikkelin ajatuksen kanssa. Sulloo nyt kiukuspäissään vaatteitaan kassiin, vaikkei ole täysin tietoinen miksi. Itseään ärsyttää suunnattomasti, että Lari häipyi sanaakaan sanomatta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hölkkää tuttua lenkkireittiään ja toivoo saavansa jotain selkoa ajatuksiinsa raikkaassa mutta kuumassa ulkoilmassa. Tietää, että olisi varmaan pitänyt sanoa Eliakselle jotain tai jättää edes viesti, mutta ei siinä vaiheessa tullut ajatelleeksi, kun halusi vain nopeasti ulos talosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa Larin makuuhuoneessa olevat vaatteensa sullottua sikin sokin kassiinsa. Ei laita kassia kiinni nostaessaan sen sängyltä, vaan raahaa kassin vierashuoneeseen. Miettii ehtisikö käydä etsimässä jotain purtavaa ennen Larin tuloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy noin puolessa välissä takaisin kotiin päin, koska ei halua jättää Eliasta liian pitkäksi aikaa yksin – tiedä mitä tämä keksii. Toivoo, että mies on ehtinyt edes vähän rauhoittua, jotta saavat puhuttua...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää lähteä tekemään itselleen pari leipää ja suuntaa kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On lenkkeillessään ajatellut lehtijuttua ja tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei voi syyttää Eliasta. Vaikka on totta, että tämä voisi vähän miettiä ennen kuin avautuu tuntemattomille, ei voi kieltää Eliasta olemasta oma itsensä. Hidastaa hieman vauhtiaan, kun saapuu omalle tontilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekee voileipiä ja pohtii mielessään omaa hyväuskoisuuttaan. Piti Georgea mukavana, harmittomana heppuna, mutta tämä onnistui jymäyttämään täysin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa ulko-ovensa iho hiestä kiiltäen ja päättää käydä keittiössä juomassa vettä ennen kuin menee suihkuun. Seisahtuu kuitenkin keittiön ovensuuhun, kun näkee Eliaksen tekemässä voileipiä. Ei odottanut kohtaavansa tätä niin pian...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee oven käyvän ja koettaa tehdä leivän loppuun mahdollisimman hiljaa, jottei kiinnittäisi Larin huomiota. Tiedostaa Larin olevan keittiön ovella, vaikkei katso taakseen. Laittaa tyynen rauhallisesti tavarat paikoilleen ja ottaa lautasen, jolle asettelee leivät ja nappaa vesipullon mukaan. Tarkoituksenaan on ohittaa Lari ja suunnata vierashuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Selvittyään yllätyksestä huokaisee, kun Elias ei kiinnitä itseensä mitään huomiota. Miettii jo hetken, jos vain antaisi tämän mennä, mutta kätensä ei tottele, kun se ojentuu koskettamaan Eliaksen käsivartta.  
"Mun ei olis pitäny sanoo, mitä sanoin, anteeks", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska ei oikein tiedä, mitä sanoa Larille, on jo huokaista helpotuksesta, mutta kun tuntee Larin käden käsivarrellaan, pysähtyy jääden katsomaan tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias ei sano mitään, mutta sentään tämä pysähtyy. Päättää, että se on hyvä merkki.  
"Mä tiiän, et ei se uutinen ollut sun syytä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni miettii, mitä sanoisi Larille vastaukseksi.  
"Kyl se tais olla..." sanoo lopulta hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista ja kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä olin hyväuskonen hölmö", toteaa surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"No ehkä, mut... en mä silti saa sua siitä syyttää", sanoo ja siirtää kätensä Eliaksen käsivarrelta tämän olkapäälle lohduttavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mulle tullu mieleenkään, et se ois ollu toimittaja... Rupateltiin mukavia ja en mä tiiä... Lipsautin kai jotain, minkä ympärille jutun kirjotti", purkaa mietteitään Larille. "Mä en ois ikinä uskonu, et joku toimittaja ettii mut käsiinsä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun olis pitäny tajuta varottaa sua..." huokaisee, "täkäläiset toimittajat on aika eri luokkaa ku Suomessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä... sä et oikeesti oo pahana?" varmistaa kuunnellessaan Larin sanoja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... en mä riemustakaan kilju, mut..." huokaisee, "mä tiiän sen, et mitä hanakammin mä kaiken kiellän, sitä enemmän mun asioita tongitaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kädessään olevat eväät keittiön työtasolle ja palaa takaisin ottaen Laria kädestä kiinni. Johdattaa tämän olohuoneen sohvalle.  
"Mitä enemmän sä kiellät, sitä varmemmin sust kirjotetaan..." toteaa katsoen Laria vakavana. "Tää on ku joku kissa-hiiri-leikki, kuka saa kiinni ja kenet."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee mukisematta Eliaksen johdattaman sohvalle ja kuuntelee tämän sanoja, joiden tietää pitävän täysin paikkansa – valitettavasti.  
"Jos mä oon ihan rehellinen, niin just nyt mä vaan haluisin napata jonkun muijan, kuherrella sen kaa julkisesti ja antaa pari haastattelua mun 'uudesta onnesta'. Sit kaikki olis taas hyvin..." kertoo ääneen tuntemuksistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan Larin sanat vetää kätensä irti tämän otteesta. Larin sanat satuttavat todella paljon, vaikka tiedostaakin, että on todella hyvä, että Lari kykenee puhumaan asiasta ääneen.  
"Mikä estää?" kysyy jopa hieman töksäyttäen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Osa 27**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, että Eliaksen äänestä oikein huokuu, mitä tämä sanoistaan ajattelee. Toivoi tämän olevan ymmärtäväisempi. Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta ja töksäyttää takaisin: "Sinä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää olleensa vähän jopa julma Laria kohtaan. Kuullessaan tämän vastauksen on mielissään siitä.  
"Anteeks..." pyytää vilpittömästi. "Tuntu aika pahalta kuulla sun ees miettineen jotain tollasta... Mut mä oon ilonen siitä, et sä ees puhut ääneen, mitä mietit."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias pyytää vilpittömänkuuloisena anteeksi.  
"En mä haluu olla sulle epärehellinen..." sanoo ja pohtii uskaltautuuko kysymään Eliakselta asiaa, jota mietti lenkillä ollessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä myönnän, et tää parisuhde ois paljon helpompi, jos sä oisit ulkona kaapista", toteaa sovittelevaan sävyyn tarkoittamatta loukata Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Parisuhde olis, mut mun ura ei..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuleekohan tästä yhdistelmästä ikinä yhtään mitään?" kysyy vakavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käsiin.  
"Tulee", vastaa päättäväisenä, "mut vaan, jos me molemmat ollaan valmiit tekemään uhrauksia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiedän, et me kierretään tällä keskustelulla vaan samaa kehää kun aikasemmin, mut mun on pakko kysyä: kuinka kauan? Siihen asti, kun sä lopetat uran? Siihen asti, kun joku paljastaa meidät? Pitääks mun varoo sanojani ja olla tutustumatta keneenkään siinä pelossa, et joku toinenkin toimittaja keksii tulla kyselemään jotain? Ehkä mun vaan ois parempi lähtee takas Suomeen..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pudistaa päätään kuunnellessaan Eliaksen puhuvan.  
"Mä en näe tulevaisuuteen, joten en pysty vastaamaan tohon, että kuinka kauan", huokaisee, "mut totta kai sä saat ihmisiin tutustuu etkä lähe yhtään mihinkään." Jo pelkkä ajatus Eliaksen muuttamisesta takaisin Suomeen kuristaa sydäntään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä roudasin mun kamat jo kiukuspäissäni vierashuoneeseen..." tunnustaa hieman nolona.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista ja sitten tuhahtaa. Eliaksesta on kieltämättä paljastunut mitä erilaisimpia piirteitä, eikä voi sanoa pitävänsä niistä kaikista.  
"Teetsä ton aina, kun sä suutut mulle?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut mä en purkanu niitä..." koettaa keventää tilannetta. "Mä oon välillä vähän äkkipikanen, mut mun kohdalla saa joko koko paketin, ei vaan osia siitä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No saa ne tavarat takasin, mikäli sä haluut..." toteaa kysyvänä. Tällaisina hetkinä miettii, olisiko kannattanut tutustua hieman paremmin ennen kotileikkien aloittamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä niitä ikinä ois purkanu... Tiedän senki, et kohta oisin roudannu ne sun makkariin takas..." myöntää Larille. "Sillä hetkellä se oli hyvä ajatus, mut en mä haluu nukkuu yksin, en varmaan osais nukkuu ilman sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla hieman heltymättä Eliaksen sanoista, koska ei vain voi itselleen mitään, että menee ihan veteläksi poikaystävänsä ilmeen alla.  
"Tulistsä mun vieraaks kattoo kauden ekaa peliä?" kysyy sitten yhtäkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy Larin kysymyksestä täysin.  
"Haluisit sä mut sinne? Vaikka siel on lehdistöö ja varmaan herää vaan lisää kysymyksiä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niitä lisäkysymyksiä syntyy joka tapauksessa", huokaisee, "ihan sama kenet vien tai en ketään..." Tietää, ettei vain pysty elämään lehdistön välttämisen ehdoilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lähen, ehdottomasti! Mä oisin hölmö, jos jäisin kotiin ja kattosin matsin telkkarista!" innostuu ja halaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Halaa Eliasta takaisin ja toivoo, että teki oikean päätöksen pyytämällä tämän mukaan ensiviikkoiseen otteluun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lupaan pitää matalaa profiilia siel..." toteaa ja irrottautuu halauksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Eliakselle ja hymyilee pienesti, kun tämä lupaa pitää matalaa profiilia. Ei todellakaan halua, että Elias aiheuttaa itselleen tarkoituksella lisähuomiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kingsien musta lippis ois kyl aika hieno", sanoo vihjailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Eiköhän sellasen hankkiminen järjesty", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut mä en sit ikinä haluu mitään collaria! Sellanen ei oikein imartele mun vartaloo", selittää pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja vetää tämän lähelleen.  
"Mä oon varma, että sä näytät hyvältä ihan missä tahansa vaatteessa", ilmoittaa virneen alkaessa muodostua kasvoilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin.  
"Missäs asussa sä just nyt mut kuvittelet?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla oikein kunnolla kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"En missään..." vastaa ja painautuu suutelemaan miestä.  
  
**Elias**

"Tartteeks sen jäädä pelkäks kuvitelmaks?" vastaa suudelman lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä toivon, et ei", sanoo ja päästää sormensa pujahtamaan Eliaksen paidanhelman alle koskettelemaan paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä... sun toive... on toteutettavissa", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äännähtää tyytyväisenä ja alkaa riisua saman tien Eliaksen paitaa pois, jotta saa nopeasti kyseisen toiveen täytäntöön.  
"Hyvä."  
  
**Jääkiekkomatsin jälkeen hallin ulkopuolella.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee hallista ulos hyväntuulisena. Korjaa lippistä päässään ja ei voi käsittää, miten uskomaton tunnelma suuressa hallissa olikaan matsin aikana! Peli oli kerrassaan mielenkiintoinen, ja Larillakin oli hyviä pelitilanteita. Suuntaa kulkunsa kohti Larin kanssa sovittua kohtaamispaikkaa.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Norkoilee kaverinsa kanssa jäähallin ulkopuolella pelin jälkeen toiveissaan saada nimikirjoituksia pelaajilta, kun nämä tulevat ulos. Sisällä hallissa on sen verran kova tungos, ettei siellä halua yrittää nimmareita metsästää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska on luvannut Larille pitää matalaa profiilia, painaa päätään kumaraan lähestyessään aluetta, jonka kautta pelaajat poistuvat hallista. Jää seisoskelemaan pienen matkan päähän ja tunkee kädet taskuihinsa.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Sytyttää tupakan odotellessa ja katselee ympärilleen: paikalla on muitakin odottelijoita. Kohta kaventaa silmiään, kun on huomaavinaan lippispäisen vaaleahiuksisen miehen, joka saattaisi hyvinkin olla se Elias, josta on lukenut netistä. Tökkää kaveriaan käsivarteen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ensimmäiset pelaajat alkavat poistua hallilta, ja väkijoukon ääni alkaa kohota innostuksesta. Seuraa tapahtumaa toivoen, ettei herätä huomiota.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Ei edes huomaa pelaajia, kun katseensa on kiinnittynyt muualle. Astelee lähemmäs vaaleahiuksista miestä varmistukseen tämän henkilöllisyydestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan kuinka ihmiset innostuvat pelaajista ja ottavat yhteiskuvia näiden kanssa.  
  
**Dave**  
  
_Pakko ton on olla se..._ miettii mielessään päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle. Lari Väänänen on suosikkipelaajansa, eikä ollenkaan tykkää siitä, mitä tästä on viime aikoina kirjoitettu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaa pystytettyyn aitaan ja katsahtaa, josko Laria näkyisi.  
  
**Dave**  
  
On hiljalleen kävellyt varsin lähelle Eliasta. Viskaa tupakkansa asvaltille ja talloo sen kengänkärjellään.  
"Ootsä Elias Vikstedt?" kysyy kovalla äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää kuullessaan nimensä murtaen lausuttuna ja katsoo ihmeissään tuiki tuntematonta miestä.  
  
**Dave**  
  
"Ootko vai et?" toistaa turhautuneena, kun mies ei sano mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielessään käväisee, että kyselijä saattaa olla toimittaja. Tosin miettii, kävisikö tämä noin röyhkeästi tivaamaan, kuka on. Lopulta nyökkää pienesti ajatellen sen olevan pienempi paha.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Kun mies viimein nyökkää myöntävästi, kääntää katseensa kaveriinsa pyytäen tältä tukea. Siirtää huomionsa takaisin Eliakseen ja lähestyy tätä uhkaavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa tilanteen muuttuvan uhkaavaksi ja vilkaisee lähestyviä miehiä.   
"Hei, rauhottukaa..." pyytää ja huomaa pelon alkavan hiipiä sisuksistaan esiin.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Elias pyytää rauhoittumaan, mutta ei todellakaan aio tehdä tälle mieliksi. Ei siedä sitä, että tämä on tullut Losiin ahdistelemaan suosikkipelaajaansa.  
"Miks sun piti tulla tänne pilaamaan kaikki?" tivaa vihaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa selvitä, että nämä tyypit ovat Larin faneja ja selkeästi tuohtuneita tästä liikkuneista huhuista.  
"Mä oon tääl opiskelemassa..." koettaa selittää ja vilkuilee sivuilleen pääsisikö livahtamaan karkuun.  
  
**Dave**  
  
"Ja mitä intressejä sulla mahtaa Väänäseen olla?" kysyy seuraavana ja lähestyy edelleen Eliasta uhkaavana. Haluaa tämän pois idolinsa elämästä, ja mitä pikemmin se tapahtuu, sen parempi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja alkaa jo hätääntyä. Muutama ihminen vilkuilee heidän suuntaansa, mutta suurin osa on haltioituneita yksi toisensa jälkeen hallilta poistuvista pelaajista ja näiden huomiosta. _Lari, mis sä oot?_  
"Lari on vaan kaveri ja kämppis", sanoo ja koettaa kuulostaa rauhalliselta, vaikka sisällä velloo.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen sanoille, sillä on itse saanut hieman toisenlaisen kuvan.  
"Ei siltä vaikuta sen yhden nettijutun mukaan", tokaisee kovemmalla äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa tehdä lähtöä hermostuneena, koska montaa pelaajaa ei enää ole hallissa sisällä. Ei halua vaikuttaa siltä, että viivyttelee tarkoituksella. Tunkee loput kamat kassiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kaikkee netistä luettua kannata uskoo!" yrittää epätoivoisesti kertoa.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Tarttuu Eliasta rinnuksista hetken mielijohteesta, koska ei yhtään pidä tämän vastauksesta.  
"Ensin tuli juttu kesällä, sitten toinen, kun sä muutit tänne, ja nyt kolmas", paasaa, "ei ne kaikki voi olla väärässä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu miehen käsiin ja koettaa repiä niitä irti itsestään. Huomaa, että ihmiset jäävät seuraamaan tilannetta, mutta kukaan ei tee elettäkään auttaakseen.  
"Päästä irti!" kivahtaa ja yrittää rimpuilla. Ei kommentoi miehen sanoja, koska tämä selkeästi provosoituu kaikesta Lariin liittyvästä.  
  
**Dave**  
  
"En päästä ennen kuin sä jätät Väänäsen rauhaan!" huutaa silmät raivosta pullistuneina. Ei voi sietää hinttejä, ja niin kauan kuin Elias on kuvioissa, pelkää idolistaankin tulevan samanlainen luonnonoikku, mitä ei todellakaan voi, ei ikinä, hyväksyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin astuu ulos hallin ovista. Huomaa heti, että jotain on tekeillä, kun lähes kaikki katselevat poispäin hallin ovista. Sitten silmänsä löytävät Eliaksen, jota joku mies retuuttaa rinnuksista, ja toinen mies katselee vierestä. Lähtee heti juoksemaan kolmikkoa kohti vimmastuneena siitä, että joku kehtaa käydä Eliakseen käsiksi.  
"Mitä ihmettä tääl oikeen tapahtuu!?" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa todenteolla hätääntyä, kun mies ei irrota otettaan. Kuullessaan Larin äänen huokaa hetkellisesti helpotuksesta.  
"Tää kävi kimppuun vaan, koska lukenu lehdistä juttua susta ja musta!" sanoo Larille suomeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei helvetti", kiroaa suomeksi kuultuaan Eliaksen sanat ja marssii nopeammin, jotta pääsee repimään tyypin irti poikaystävästään.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Hätkähtää Larin ääntä, mutta ei päästä Eliaksesta irti ja katsoo tätä vihaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oli aika varma, että tyyppi irrottaisi otteensa kuullessaan Larin äänen. Kun näin ei tapahdu, ja miehen ilme vain tiukkenee, ei uskalla sanoa tai tehdä mitään. 

**Lari**  
  
Päästessään tarpeeksi lähelle repii tuntemattoman miehen irti Eliaksesta.  
"Mitä hittoo sä luulet tekeväs?" tivaa tältä kiukkuisena.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Melkein menettää tasapainonsa, kun Lari repii itsensä irti Eliaksen rinnuksista.  
"Teen vaan sulle palveluksen", tokaisee vastaukseksi ymmärtämättä ollenkaan, miksi Lari vaikuttaa niin vihaiselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miehen irrottaessa otteensa tekisi mielensä painautua Larin syliin turvaan. Tajuaa tärisevänsä ja hieroo vaistomaisesti rintakehäänsä, josta mies pitänyt kiinni.  
"Anna olla..." mutisee Larille hiljaa ja koettaa, ettei tilanteesta syntyisi suurempaa kohtausta. Vilkaistessaan ihmisiä, tajuaa näiden ottavan kuvia kännyköillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On jo käymässä mieheen käsiksi, mutta Eliaksen sanat muuttavat mielensä.  
"Antaa olla viimeinen kerta, kun joku käy käsiksi mun ystävään", sanoo tiukasti kaikille kuuloetäisyydellä oleville.


	28. Chapter 28

**Osa 28**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy vaistomaisesti Larin selän taakse, jottei miehet pääsisi uudestaan kimppuunsa. Tiedostaa, että tämäkin tapaus päätyy lehdistön tietoon ja mahdollisesti sosiaaliseen mediaan.  
"Lähetään", pyytää hiljaa ja painaa päätään alaspäin.  
  
**Dave**  
  
Siirtyy kauemmas kaverinsa kanssa ja tuntee pettymystä Väänästä kohtaan, kun tämä puolustaa homoystäväänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliasta hellästi käsivarresta ja lähtee viemään poispäin hallilta. Ei voi uskoa, että teki mitä tahansa, päätyy aina otsikoihin. Huomasi aika monta älypuhelinta ja on varma, että kuva löytävät tiensä sosiaaliseen mediaan ja uutisotsikoihin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mun pitäs ottaa taksi?" ehdottaa Larille ja miettii tajuaako tämä pitävänsä käsivarrestaan kiinni. "Ei anneta kytevälle liekille yhtään enempää syytä leimahtaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin kiukkuinen, että hädin tuskin edes kuulee, mitä Elias sanoo. Sen verran kuitenkin tiedostaa, että tajuaa päästää irti miehen käsivarresta.  
"Kaikki tietää, et me asutaan samassa paikassa..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mua pelotti äsken ekaa kertaa ikinä sinä aikana, kun oon tuntenu sut..." tunnustaa hiljaa ja katselee ympärilleen. "Mä en taida enää uskaltaa lähtee kattomaan sun pelejä paikan päälle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat pahoilta.  
"Kai sun sit vastaisuudessa täytyy jäädä kotiin..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, pysähdy..." pyytää ja tarttuu tätä kädestä kääntäen tämän itseensä päin. "Tää ei voi jatkua näin... Mä en tullu tänne pelkäämään, vaan opiskelemaan. Nyt mut tunnetaan vaan sun mahdollisena salarakkaana. Ilman, et tein äsken mitään, toi tyyppi kävi muhun käsiks..." 

**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy Eliaksen pyynnöstä ja kuuntelee tätä vakavana.  
"Mitä sä meinaat?" kysyy. Olonsa ei tunnu kovin luottavaiselta ja pelkää Eliaksen haluavan laittaa suhteen poikki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiedän, et tästä lähtee taas jutut liikkeelle ja sä ahdistut... Ehkä..." aloittaa ja nieleskelee kyyneleitään. "Ehkä sun pitäs näyttäytyä jonkun mimmin kans, ja muutan omilleni kaikessa hiljaisuudessa..." sanoo surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää pitää itsensä kasassa Eliaksen sanojen jälkeen. Tietää tämän puheissa olevan järkeä, mutta ei voi hyväksyä sitä, että Elias lähtisi luotaan. Ajatus on liian kamala edes harkittavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hiljaisuus kertoo omaa kieltään.  
"Mä en haluais edes ehdottaa moista, mut..." sanoo ääni väristen. "Mut must tuntuu, ettei oo muuta keinoo. Mä en haluu pelätä..." **  
  
Lari**  
  
Mielensä tekisi vain rutistaa Elias syliinsä ja rukoilla tätä jäämään. Ovat kuitenkin vielä hallin edessä päivystävien ihmisten näköpiirissä, joten ei voi tehdä sitä.  
"Pakko olla joku muu keino..." sanoo tukahtuneesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kerro, jos sulla on tähän joku järkevä ratkasu..." lähes anelee Larilta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Ei mulla just nyt ainakaan oo..." myöntää surkeana jatkaessaan matkaa autolleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kulkee pää painuksissa, kädet taskuissaan Larin perässä. _Hiippailenko mä tulevaisuudessakin Larin perässä?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Puhutaan kotona, jooko?" pyytää, koska ei halua olla yleisön edessä yhtään enempää kuin on pakko. Kaivaa avaimet taskustaan ja avaa autonsa keskuslukituksen päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille ja kävelee vaisuna autolle. Istuu autoon ja kiinnittää turvavyön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen vaisuuden, muttei voi sille nyt mitään. Istahtaa kuskin paikalle ja käynnistää auton lähtien sitten ajamaan kohti kotia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielessään käy ajatus paluusta Suomeen. Siellä olisi ystävät ja läheiset, turvaverkko tällaisten tilanteiden varalta. Pyyhkäisee poskelleen vierähtäneen kyyneleen ja toivoo, ettei Lari sitä nähnyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää keskittyä ajamiseen, vaikka mielessään myllertää. Ei halua, että Eliasta pelottaa, ei halua tämän lähtevän, mutta ei myöskään voi tulla kaapista. Jälleen kerran tietää olevansa umpikujassa, ja on vain ajan kysymys, milloin Elias saa tarpeekseen ja lähtee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää soittaa isälleen vielä saman yön aikana ja kertoa tilanteesta.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuu terassilla ja tuijottaa eteensä. On tehnyt tulevaisuuteensa liittyen päätöksen ja kerää rohkeuttaan kertoa asiasta Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee terassille, josta löytää Eliaksen. Mies on ollut aika vaisuna viime päivät, ja pelkää sen tietävän huonoa.  
"Saaks tulla?" kysyy haluamatta häiritä, jos Elias haluaa mieluummin olla yksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo", vastaa hajamielisenä. "Mulla on sulle asiaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa huolestuneena Eliaksen viereen.  
"Liittyyks tää siihen matsin jälkeseen tilanteeseen?" kysyy varovasti tietäen asian vielä painavan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää vastaukseksi ja on pitkään hiljaa.  
"Tai oikeestaan kaikkeen muuhunkin..." huokaa eikä pysty katsomaan Lariin päin. Pelkää, että tämä saa pyörrettyä päätöksensä. "Mä lähen takas Suomeen joksikin aikaan", sanoo lopulta hiljaa ja puree huultaan, ettei alkaisi itkeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy Eliaksen sanoista. Ei ollut osannut ollenkaan aavistaa, että tämä haluaisi muuttaa takaisin Suomeen. Ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni.  
"Miks?" kysyy nieleskellen, ja sydämensä hakkaa rinnassaan kiivaasti ahdistuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielensä tekisi lähteä tilanteesta pois, mutta on Larille velkaa jonkinlaisen selityksen.   
"Mä en haluu enää joutuu yhteenkään otsikkoon täällä enkä Suomessa sen takia, et rakastan sua... Ja mä en haluu, et sä joudut tasapainoilee mun ja jääkiekon välillä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu todella pahalta, kun Elias kertoo tuntemuksistaan.  
"Mut... entä sun opiskelut? Sähän just alotit ne?" kysyy eikä millään halua hyväksyä sitä, että Elias on aikeissa lähteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä pääsen takas joskus, jos haluun..." toteaa opinnoistaan. "Mut jos mä palaan joskus, niin sillon kukaan ei kato mua nenänvarttaan pitkin ja pidä syyllisenä sun uran loppuun. Mä haluun, et must pidettäs ihan vaan ittenäni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat kuulostavat pahaenteisiltä, eikä ole ollenkaan luottavainen, että Elias haluaa enää seurustella kanssaan.  
"Mitä toi sit meinaa meiän kannalta?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä, et tää loppuu ja sä voit tehdä mitä haluat..." vastaa ja puree hammasta. Kääntää katseensa pois Larista ja pyyhkii kyyneleet poskiltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein kuulee, kuinka sydämensä särkyy. Räpyttelee silmiään hätistääkseen pois kyyneleet, jotka uhkaavat alkaa valua silmistään.  
"Elias... Älä..." anelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari... älä tee täst vaikeempaa kun tää jo on..." anelee itkuisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kestä katsella Eliaksen itkuisia kasvoja, joten vetää miehen syliinsä.  
"Enks mä voi tehdä mitään, millä saada sut jäämään?" kysyy surkeana painaessaan kasvonsa vasten Eliaksen pehmeitä hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten ja haluaisi vain kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Et sä voi tehdä mitään ilman, et joudut valitsemaan", sanoo surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Antaa kyyneleidensä tulla ja puristaa Eliasta tiukemmin.  
"Mut entä jos mä valitsen sut?" kysyy epätoivoisena, vaikka tietääkin, ettei pysty valintaa tekemään kahden itselleen rakkaan asian välillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itkee valtoimenaan. Haluaisi tarrata Larin sanoihin ja uskoa ne, mutta tietää, että Larin intohimo jääkiekkoon ei sammuisi, vaikka tämä valitsisi parisuhteen.  
"Älä... Älä anna mulle toivoo tollasesta, minkä sä tiedät jo nyt mahdottomaksi..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää Eliaksen olevan oikeassa, koska ei pysty lupaamaan, että valitsisi Eliaksen.  
"Näänks mä sua enää koskaan?" kysyy hiljaisella, tukahtuneella äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu halauksesta ja pyyhkii kyyneleitään.  
"En mä tiedä..." vastaa totuuden mukaisesti. "Ehkä jossain Jannen ja Iidan juhlissa..." jatkaa heiveröisellä äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viimeistään Eliaksen uusimmat sanat saavat itsensä täysin vakuuttuneeksi, että suhteensa mieheen on todellakin ohi – lopullisesti. Mikään ei ole koskaan tuntunut niin pahalta, ja mielensä tekisi teljetä Elias kiinni eikä päästää tätä hetkeksikään pois silmistään. Astuu kauemmas miehestä.  
"Millon sä lähet?" kysyy kääntäessään katseensa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lento lähtee ylihuomenna", aloittaa ja puree huultaan. "Mä oon varannu pariks yöks hotellin, jos haluut mut täältä pois saman tien..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja nyökkää. Ristiriitaiset ajatukset sinkoilevat päässään, koska toisaalta olisi helpompaa, että Elias lähtisi heti, mutta taas toisaalta haluaisi viettää miehen kanssa niin paljon aikaa kuin on vielä mahdollista...  
"Ehkä on parempi, et sä lähet heti", sanoo sitten päättäväisellä mutta karhealla äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä arvelinkin..." sanoo hiljaa ja kääntyy lähteäkseen sisälle. "Mun tavarat on pakattuna, ja taksi tulee kohta", toteaa ja kääntyy Lariin päin. "Mä rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi katsoa Eliasta, koska haluaa pitää itsensä kasassa. Ei halua Eliaksen näkevän, miten paljon itseensä sattuu tämän päätös lähteä ja kuopata suhde. Painaa silmänsä kiinni kuullessaan Eliaksen rakkaudentunnustuksen.  
"Niin mäkin sua... enemmän ku ketään ikinä..." saa soperrettua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin näkeminen noin surkeana saa astumaan lähemmäs ja painamaan tämän huulille epätoivoisen, viimeisen suudelman.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy paikoilleen, kun saa Eliaksen huulet yhtäkkiä omilleen, eikä vastaa suudelmaan. Kauan ei kuitenkaan pysty vastustelemaan, vaan vastaa suudelmaan yhtä epätoivoisena, kuin viimeisenä yrityksenä saada Elias jäämään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin ympärille ja vetää tämän lähelleen. Ahmii tämän huulia omillaan ja antaa käsiensä vaeltaa tämän vartalolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epätoivonsa alkaa hiljalleen muuttua joksikin ihan muuksi, kun Elias painautuu tiukasti itseään vasten. Omat kätensä kietoutuvat miehen ympärille ja alkavat vaeltaa joka puolella tämän selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa vasten Laria ja haluaisi vain vetää tämän sisälle, sohvalle kanssaan. Pakottaa itsensä irrottautumaan Larin huulista ja jää hengästyneenä nojaamaan tätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelman päättyessä todellisuudentajunsa tulee takaisin. Kääntää huokaisten kasvonsa pois ja irrottaa kätensä Eliaksesta, joka jää nojaamaan itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa palata todellisuuteen ja irtautuu Larista. Sanaakaan sanomatta lähtee hakemaan pakattuja laukkujaan yläkerrasta. Yläkertaan päästyään purskahtaa lohduttomaan itkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää ulos seisomaan ja antaa jo kuivuneiden kyyneliensä tulla uudestaan. Sydäntään särkee enemmän kuin kuvitteli koskaan olevan mahdollista, eikä halua mennä sisälle ennen kuin Elias on lähtenyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pahimman itkutulvan jälkeen hakee tavaransa ja lähtee kohti alakertaa. Pysähtyy ulko-ovelle ja irrottaa avaimen avainnipustaan. Laskee sen oven vieressä olevalle pienelle pöydälle. Ottaa tavaransa ja laittaa oven kiinni perässään kyyneleitä pidätellen samalla, kun näkee taksin jo odottelevan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan oven sulkeutuvan, mikä vain pahentaa oloaan entisestään, sillä tietää Eliaksen olevan poissa. Jää kuulostelemaan vielä hetkeksi, koska haluaa olla varma.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taksin luo päästyään kuski nostaa laukut takakonttiin  
Mielessä käväisee juosta takaisin ovelle ja jäädä tänne. Astuu vaistomaisesti askeleen talon suuntaan ja epäröityään hetken istahtaa lopulta taksin takapenkille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Talosta ei kuulu enää mitään, joten astuu sisälle. Lähtee kävelemään ulko-oven suuntaan.  
"E-elias?" huhuilee epävarmana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmoittaa kuljettajalle hotellin osoitteen ja kääntyy vielä viimeisen kerran katsomaan taloa taksin lähtiessä liikkeelle. Jossain syvällä sisimmässään toivoo näkevänsä Larin juoksevan peräänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kukaan ei vastaa, ja vaikka odottikin sitä, alkaa ahdistus kasvaa sisällään. Sitten silmänsä huomaavat avaimen eteisen pöydällä – Eliaksen käyttämän avaimen. Ottaa sen kämmenelleen ja puristaa nyrkkiinsä yrittäen samalla pidätellä uutta kyynelryöppyä. _Elias on ihan oikeesti mennyt..._ tajuaa ja lysähtää lattialle istumaan tuntiensa olonsa eksyneemmäksi kuin koskaan.


	29. Chapter 29

**Osa 29**  
  
**Puoli vuotta myöhemmin Jannen ja Iidan luona...**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istuu pöydän ääressä Jannen kanssa ja syö iltapalaa. Olonsa on jännittynyt ja hieman epävarma.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma, et tää on hyvä idea?" kysyy Jannelta ties monennenko kerran.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tää on ihan huippuajatus!" hehkuttaa ollen varma idean toimivuudesta. "Vai haluut sä, et homma jatkuu onnellaan?" kysäisee ja haukkaa palan voileivästään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No jos ei sitä onnea auta, niin..." jättää lauseensa kesken. Haluaisi vain, että kaikki olisivat onnellisia ympärillään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä me täs enää mietitään! Tää on hyvä juttu. Ja jos tää ei toimi, ni..." sanoo itsevarmana, vaikka mielessä käväiseekin, että kaksikko on harvinaisen itsepäisiä. Hörppää mehua lasistaan ja näyttää Iidalle selaamansa lehden aukeamaa. "Näyttääks Lari täs hirveen onnelliselta ton mimmin kaa? Joku miss-mikälie-aivoton-bimbo..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa lehden Jannelta ja huokaisee nähdessään kuvan Larista, jolla on joku tyrkynnäköinen silikonipelle kainalossa.  
"No ei kyl näytä", kommentoi Jannelle, vaikka kuvassa Lari hymyileekin. Mielestään se näyttää samankaltaiselta hymyltä kuin Eliaksen kasvoilla usein näkyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lartsa esittelee tota tyhjäaivoo lehdissä, ja Eltsusta tunnu saavan sanaakaan irti nykysin."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin..." huokaisee ja miettii, miten surkea tapaus Eliaksesta on tullut sen jälkeen, kun tämä palasi Suomeen.  
"Sä oot ihan oikeessa, tää on tosi hyvä idea", sanoo sitten päättäväisenä. On aika saada asioita taas raiteilleen, eikä niin tunnu käyvän ilman, että joku tekee jotain.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lisäks, mä en enää jaksa jauhaa Larin kaa mitään mimmijuttuja, ku läpi kuultaa vaan se, et koettaa vakuutella olevansa jotain, mitä ei oo", sanoo ja avaa jogurttipurkin. On huolissaan niin Eliaksesta, joka tuntuu menevän eteenpäin kuin robotti, kuin Larista, joka koettaa pyyhkiä muistot Eliaksesta maton alle. "Onks Elias sanonu mitään noist Larin mimmijutuista?" kysyy Iidalta ja pyörittelee lusikkaa kädessään.  
  
**Iida  
**

"Se vaihtaa aina aihetta, kun yritän kysyy", vastaa turhautuneena ja haukkaa ruisleivänpuolikkaastaan. "Ei Elias enää kuulemma edes lue mitään jääkiekkouutisia, joissa mainitaan Lari."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eli se ei tiedä täst...?" jättää kysymyksen leijumaan ilmaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jotenkin mulla on sellanen fiilis, et tästä se kuitenkin tietää. Olihan siitä isot otsikot, niin ei voinut jäädä huomaamatta", vastaa mietteliäänä. Luki asiasta itsekin, vaikkei edes seuraa mitään urheilu-uutisia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nii joo..." myöntää ja ottaa lusikallisen jogurttia. "Mut muust ei?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa olkapäitään.  
"Ei varmaan, mut mistä sen tietää, kun ei se Elias paljon puhu", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä jotenki aattelin, et se raivois tai jotain paluunsa jälkeen. Käsittelis tunteitaan tai jotain, mut toi jäätävä tyyneys on aika pelottavaa", myöntää Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, ei Elias oo ikinä ennen ollu tollanen", sanoo huolestuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Se on tällä menolla vanha kärttynen homo jossain parantolassa", tuhahtaa happamana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei voi olla naurahtamatta Jannen sanoille, vaikkei missä mitään huvittavaa olekaan.  
"Tän suunnitelman täytyy toimii... Ei Elias kuulu mihinkään parantolaan", huokaisee sitten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei niin! Ja Lari ajautuu tällä menolla kaappihomoks ja menee naimisin jonku silariblondin kanssa, saa pari kersaa, eroo ja alkaa kokopäiväseks juopoks... Käy salaa kiksauttamassa jotain maksullista äijää", jatkaa pahimpien skenaarioidensa läpikäyntiä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jannen spekuloinnit käyvät aina vain kamalimmiksi ja vaikkeivät ne kaikkein todennäköisimpiä olekaan, ei silti ihmettelisi yhtään, vaikka niin kävisikin.  
"No, onneks niillä on meiät", toteaa, "ei me anneta asioiden mennä tohon pisteeseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Me ollaan oikeit rakkaudenlähettiläitä", sanoo lempeästi Iidalle ja haukkaa palan leivästään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle ja toivoo, että Lari ja Eliaskin saavat kokea taas rakkauden uudelleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Oot rakas..." sanoo lempeästi ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin oot säkin", sanoo ja hymyilee hellästi.  
  
**Muutamia päiviä myöhemmin...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Rojahtaa istumaan katsomon penkille ja vilkaisee kelloa. Matsin alkuun on vielä vartti, ja Janne saapunee tavoilleen uskollisena juuri ennen kiekon tippumista jäähän. Olisi mielummin halunnut jäädä kotiin ja hautautua peiton alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Klenkkaa kainalosauvojen kanssa pitkin jäähallin katsomon portaita. Kiroaa, että suostui tulemaan Jannen seuraksi katsomaan matsia. On laittanut lippalakin päähän ja aurinkolasit silmille siinä toivossa, ettei herätä liikaa huomiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää katsomaan edessään olevaa pariskuntaa, jotka istuvat käsi kädessä, kuiskutellen onnellisina. Sydäntään puristaa ikävästi, ja kääntää katseensa jäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Etenee hitaasti kohti paikkaa, jonka Janne kertoi, ja on tuntevinaan katseita itsessään, mutta mitään kuiskutusta enempää ei tapahdu, mistä on helpottunut. Yhtäkkiä pysähtyy kuin seinään, kun näkee rivillä istumassa, juuri oman paikkansa vieressä, liiankin tutun hahmon: Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa jään tuijotusta. _Älä mieti Laria_ , hokee mielessään ja puree hammasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun toipui Eliaksen lähdön aiheuttamasta järkytyksestä, on tehnyt kaikkensa unohtaakseen koko miehen. Heitti muun muassa pois kaikki lakanat, joita tämä käytti, ja remontoi "Eliaksen huoneen" täysin uuteen uskoon. Nyt kun näkee taas Eliaksen, tuntuu kuin kaikki tekemänsä työ valuu viemäristä, ja tunteensa miestä kohtaan nousevat taas pintaan. Nieleskelee ja sulkee silmänsä. Ei edes tajua miettiä, miksi Jannen tilalla hallissa onkin Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa kääntyy jälleen edessä istuvaan pariskuntaan. Kietoo takkia tiukemmin ympärilleen ja tuijottaa paria häpeilemättä. _Ehkä joskus mäkin käyn jonku kans kattomassa matseja..._ miettii mielessään surullisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pakottaa itsensä olemaan katsomatta Eliasta ja kaivaa kännykkänsä taskustaan. _Kiitos vaan ihan hitosti -.-_ , kirjoittaa Jannelle tuohtuneena, kun tajuaa tämän taatusti olevan kaiken takana. Laittaessaan puhelimen takaisin, tönäisee vahingossa toista kainalosauvaansa, jonka kaatuu kolisten maahan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu kolinaan ja muiden tavoin kääntyy katsomaan, mistä se johtuu. Näkee ensimmäisenä rappusia alas valuvan kainalosauvan. Siirtää katseensa rappuja ylöspäin, ja katseensa jähmettyy niille sijoilleen. Tunnistaa hahmon, vaikka tämä onkin koettanut piiloutua aurinkolasien ja lippiksen alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kainalosauvansa lähtee liukumaan rappusia alas, pääsee huomion keskipisteeksi, mitä nimenomaan halusi välttää. Uskoo Eliaksenkin huomanneen itsensä, muttei vilkaise tätä. Pusertaa huuliaan yhteen ja lähtee huokaisten klenkkaamaan yhden sauvan kanssa karanneen perään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria uskomatta näkemäänsä. On kuin unessa ja katsoo, kuinka tämä lähtee vaivalloisesti liikkuen sauvansa perään. Kun näyttää siltä, ettei kukaan nouse auttamaan, nousee penkistä ja kävelee kepeästi rappuja alas hakemaan kainalosauvan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun Elias lähtee hakemaan sauvaansa. Kulkeminen on portaissa yhdellä sauvalla varsin vaikeaa ja on kiitollinen saadessaan apua. Olisi kuitenkin toivonut sitä joltain tuntemattomalta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa sauvan ja nousee portaat Larin kohdalle. Sanomatta sanaakaan, tai katsomatta edes kunnolla tämän kasvoja ojentaa sauvan Larille ja palaa paikalleen. Istuu ja tajuaa sydämensä takovan kierroksilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei tiedä mitä odotti Eliaksen tuodessa kainalosauvansa, mutta tuntee silti pettymystä, kun tämä ei sano sanaakaan eikä edes vilkaise itseään. Kuitenkin miehen käytös muistuttaa itseään päätöksestään unohtaa kaikki tähän liittyvä. Lähtee kahden sauvan kanssa ylöspäin portaita ja suuntaa penkilleen Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan vilkuilee Laria. Tämän lähtiessä liikkeelle ymmärtää tämän tulevan suoraan kohti. Vasta nyt ymmärtää miettiä, että Janne tuskin on tulossa koko otteluun. Jonkinasteinen pakokauhu valtaa mielensä, ja vilkuilee pääsisikö livistämään paikalta enää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa penkille ja pitää huolen siitä, ettei kadota kainalosauvojaan uudestaan. Pitää katseensa poissa Eliaksesta, vaikka se tuntuukin olevan vaikeaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin istuessa viereensä, koettaa vaistomaisesti vetäytyä tästä kauemmaksi, mikä ahtaalla penkkirivillä on sula mahdottomuus. Tuntee kuinka olkapäänsä hipaisee Larin lihaksikasta hauista, ja nielaisee. Kuulee sydämen kovaäänisen, nopean sykkeen korvissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää istua mahdollisimman liikkumatta paikoillaan, ja yhtäkkinen kosketus Eliaksen olkapäähän saa hätkähtämään. Ei pysty estämään itseään, vaan kääntää katseensa Eliakseen kuin se olisi ainoa suunta, jonne päänsä pystyy kääntymään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jokainen solu kehossaan janoaa kääntymistä Lariin päin, mutta pidättelee itseään tuijottaen itsepäisesti jäälle, jonne pelaajat alkavat saapua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen täydellinen haluttomuus ottaa itseensä mitään kontaktia kielii siitä, ettei tämä tosiaankaan halua olla kanssaan missään tekemisissä. Huokaisee pettyneenä ja siirtää huomionsa jäällä luisteleviin pelaajiin, joita kohtaan tuntee valtavaa kateutta. Tuntuu kuin elämässään olisi Jannen, Iidan ja Eliaksen kesäisen vierailun jälkeen mennyt kaikki asiat enemmän tai vähemmän pieleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska tilanne on jokseenkin kummallinen, naurahtaa päätään pyöritellen.   
"Hemmetin Janne!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii jo lähtevänsä pois koko hallista, kun Elias yhtäkkiä avaakin suureksi yllätyksekseen suunsa.  
"Älä muuta sano", hymähtää vilkaisemattakaan Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu Larin äänen kuullessaan ja aivan kuin vasta nyt alkaisi ymmärtää, että tämä ihan oikeasti istuu viereisellä penkillä.  
"Mitä sä teet Suomessa?" kysyy lopulta hiljaa.


	30. Chapter 30

**Osa 30**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tulin leikkaukseen", vastaa, vaikka asiaan liittyy muutakin. Ei kuitenkaan ala niistä sanoa yhtään mitään täydessä jäähallissa, koska ei halua niitä lehtiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan.  
"Eiks sut ois voitu operoida siel Losissa, niin se Natalia vai mikälie onkaan ois ollu pitää sua kädestä kiinni?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille. Tämä ei ilmeisesti ole ollenkaan perillä asioista, jos puhuu vielä Nataliesta, joka ei ole ollut kuvioissa kuukausiin.  
"Mulla on syyni", tokaisee selventämättä asiaa yhtään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Me ei mahduta samaan kaupunkiin", tokaisee jopa tylysti ja nousee penkiltä tehdäkseen lähtöä. Juuri alkanut peli ei jaksa kiinnostaa, haluaa vain pois Larin vaikutuspiiristä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee Eliaksen tylyä asennetta, ja se jopa vähän suututtaa. Ei vain voi uskoa, että Eliaksella menisi läheskään yhtä huonosti kuin itsellään.  
"No voi anteeks, jos sun elämä on nyt pilalla", puuskahtaa, "ei kuulunu mun suunnitelmiin törmätä suhun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin äänensävy alkaa ärsyttää entistä enemmän. Pelkää, että vanhojen haavojen avautumiseen riittää tämä näkeminen. Juuri kun on alkanut saada suurimman osan päivästä menemään ilman Larin miettimistä, tämä onkin ilmielävänä silmien edessä.  
"Voisit sä väistää?" pyytää kauniimmin. "Mä haluun pois täältä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään. Aikoo sanoa Jannelle muutaman valitun sanasen, kunhan pääsee takaisin hotellille, josta on hankkinut huoneen visiittinsä ajaksi.  
"Ei tarvii, mä häivyn", tokaisee Eliakselle, "en mä halunnu tänne alun perinkään." Alkaa kammeta itseään pystyyn kainalosauvojensa avulla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin nouseminen näyttää sen verran hankalalta, että tietää jo etukäteen seuraavien sanojen olevan väärin.  
"Tarttet sä apua?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On sen verran ärtynyt, ettei edes harkitse ottavansa apua vastaan, varsinkaan Eliakselta.  
"En", vastaa ja saa lopulta itsensä pystyyn ja on saman tien horjahtaa ahtaassa katsomossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin horjahtavan ja tarraa vaistomaisesti kiinni tämän käsivarresta.  
"Miten pitkälle meinasit pysyä pystyssä?" kysäisee kulmiaan kohottaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan niin pitkälle ku täytyy", vastaa ja nykäisee käsivartensa irti Eliaksen otteesta. Haluaa vain äkkiä pois hallista ja Eliaksen lähettyviltä. Päättää, että leikkauksesta selvittyään aikoo kadota maalle hermolomalle ennen kuin palaa kotiinsa Los Angelesiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan Laria.   
"Tää on niin huono idea ku olla ja voi..." mutisee itsekseen. "Sä teilaat viel jonku noilla kepeillä! Anna mä jeesaan sut taksiin, ni sit päästään toisistamme eroon..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Elias tunkee väkisin seuraansa. Haluaa vain tämän pois lähettyviltään ja tekemästä asioita vieläkin vaikeammiksi kuin ne jo ovat.  
"Kunhan lähet sit saman tien", tokaisee ja lähtee kohti portaita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Luulet sä oikeesti, et jään sun lähelle hetkekskään liian pitkäks aikaa? Sä oot satuttanu mua ihan liikaa jo tähänkin asti..." tuhahtaa ajattelematta sanojaan sen enempää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy ja kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta epäuskoisena.  
"Niin, sähän se tässä tietysti oletkin se kaikkein suurin kärsijä, miten saatoinkaan unohtaa", sanoo tylysti ja jatkaa sitten matkaansa entistä huonommalla tuulella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sähän se oot niin surkeena ollukin mun lähdön jälkeen", tuhahtaa happamana. "Ei tainnu kahta viikkoo mennä ku ekan kerran lääpit jotain muijaa julkisesti", muistelee kiukkuisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta pahasti.  
"Sä et tiedä mun elämästä enää yhtään mitään", tiuskaisee, "mikään ei oo _ikinä_ satuttanu mua niin paljon ku se, et sä lähit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo sust yli päässy... Eikä sun näkeminen yhtään helpota!" ärähtää ja kääntyy Lariin selin pyyhkien silmäkulmaansa tältä salassa. "Sä varmaan pärjäät täst eteenpäin?" kysyy ja voi vain toivoa kuulostavansa siltä, että pysyy kasassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Normaalissa mielentilassa tuntuisi hyvältä kuulla, ettei Elias ole päässyt itsestään yli, mutta nyt se vain ärsyttää lisää.  
"Pärjään oikein mainiosti", tokaisee vastaukseksi huomaamatta Eliaksen vetistelyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sanomatta sanaakaan lähtee surkeana laahustamaan kohti hallin pääovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lähtiessä menemään edeltä, huokaisee ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Jatkaa sitten hitaasti ja vaivalloisesti matkaansa portaita ylöspäin ja miettii, pääsisikö ikinä yli Eliaksesta – ja haluaako tosissaan edes päästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hallin ovista ulos päästyään purskahtaa itkuun, vaikka on itselleen vannonut, ettei vuodattaisi enää yhtään kyyneltä Larin takia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Turhautuu, kun eteneminen kainalosauvojen on niin hidasta, ja huokaiseekin helpotuksesta, kun saa hallin oven näkyviin. Aikoo soittaa taksin vasta ulkona, jotta saa tuulettaa ajatuksiaan hetken kaikessa rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tiedostaa, että Lari tulee hetkenä minä hyvänsä perästä. Siirtyy hallin kulman taakse, jossa on penkki. Istuu siihen ja painaa pään käsiinsä antaen kyynelten valua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos hallista viileään alkukeväiseen iltaan ja vetää ilmaa keuhkoihin. Asettuu nojaamaan vasten hallin seinää silmät kiinni rauhoittaakseen mielensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pahin itkunpuuska laantuu, ja nousee istumaan ja nojaamaan seinään. Tiedostaa, että haluaisi juosta Larin luo ja ripustautua tähän kiinni, mutta mitä se lopulta hyödyttäisi?  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan jotain ääntä läheltä, muttei jaksa kiinnostua sen lähteestä. Asettaa toisen kainalosauvansa seinää vasten ja ottaa kännykkänsä taskusta soittaakseen taksin. Hetken miettii, minne Elias mahtoi mennä, kun ei nähnyt tätä tultuaan ovista ulos, mutta arvelee miehen olevan jo kaukana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu turtana paikallaan. Miettii, miten alkuun seurasi uutisia Larista, mutta mitä enemmän lehdet kirjoittivat Larin seurassa olevista naisista, sitä kipeämpää niiden lukeminen teki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee kännykkää kädessään eikä yhtäkkiä haluakaan soittaa taksia. Alkaa mielessään taas käydä läpi elämäänsä viimeisen puolen vuoden ajalta. Tietää sen olevan aivan turhaa, muttei voi olla miettimättä, olisiko saanut viimeisimmässä pelissään kenties koko uransa päättävän iskun jalkaansa taklaustilanteessa, jos Elias olisi jäänyt...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa kännykän taskustaan ja etsii Iidan numeron. Ei kuitenkaan soita tälle, vaan katsoo puhelintaan. Ilman iltapäivälehtien isoja lööppejä ei tietäisi Larin loukkaantumisesta. Tosin luuli, että leikkaus tehtäisiin Los Angelesissa. Nousee huokaisten penkiltä ja sulloo puhelimen taskuunsa. Nostaa takinkauluksen paremmin ja lähtee laahustamaan kohti bussipysäkkiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa ajatuksissaan taaksepäin. Elämä Losissa alkoi ahdistaa Eliaksen lähdettyä, kun toimittajat roikkuivat kimpussaan udellen syytä sille, miksei Elias enää asu luonaan eikä edes koko maassa. Sitten sai kimppuunsa valmentajansa, joka ei kuulemma välitä pätkääkään siitä, mitä yksityiselämässään tekee, mutta kehotti itseään joukkueen parasta ajatellen siirtämään median huomion pois Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi kovasti tietää, miksi Lari leikataan Suomessa. Jossain syvällä sisimmässään toivoo, että syy liittyisi itseensä. Naurahtaa omille ajatuksilleen ja samassa onkin jo itkun partaalla. Toivoo, ettei törmää keneenkään kotimatkalla, koska pelkää romahtavansa, jos joku kysyy, mikä on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun muistelee, miten alkoi tapailla naisia valmentajansa kehotuksesta, muttei jaksanut samaa naamaa kovin kauan katsella, kun tuntui, että jokainen nainen oli toinen toistaan tyhmempi ja pinnallisempi. Loukkaantumisensa jälkeen ei ole ollut kenenkään kanssa eikä haluakaan jatkossa tapailla enää yhtään ainoaa naista. Huokaisee ja aikoo viimein soittaa taksin, kun yhtäkkiä huomaa tutun hahmon kävelemässä kohti bussipysäkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu kuin joku tuijottaisi, joten vilkaisee taakseen ja jähmettyy katsomaan Laria, joka katsoo suuntaansa. Vilkaisee bussipysäkkiä ja käy mielessään taistoa jatkaisiko bussipysäkille vai menisikö Larin luo. Lari vetää puoleensa kuin magneetti, ja ottaa varovaisen askeleen tämän suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta ja yrittää miettiä, miltä tuntui koskettaa tätä, pitää sylissä, suudella... Ei enää muista tarkalleen, mikä harmittaa ja surettaa. Huomatessaan Eliaksen pienen askeleen poispäin bussipysäkiltä kohti itseään, päättää mennä tätä vastaan. Tunkee kännykän taskuunsa, tarttuu kainalosauvoihinsa ja lähtee klenkkaamaan päättäväisenä miestä kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa määrätietoisen oloisena tulla kohti, lähtee rohkeammin tämän luo. Tiedostaa silmiensä olevan itkemisen jäljiltä punaiset, mutta nyt tuntee vain tarvetta päästä Larin lähelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tullessa lähemmäs, huomaa tämän punaiset silmät ja tajuaa miehen itkeneen. Tuntuu pahalta, että Elias on itkenyt takiaan, ja miettii aiheuttiko sen pelkkä läsnäolonsa vai tökerö käytöksensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy muutaman metrin päähän Larista. Tunkee kädet taskuihinsa ja katsoo kengänkärkiään hetken.  
"Mulla on ikävä sua..." sanoo kuiskaten ja luo varovaisen katseen Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias pysähtyy ja kuiskaa sanansa, tuntuu kuin viimeinenkin rakentamansa suojamuuri mielessään hajoaa säpäleiksi. Ottaa muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, jolloin on aivan Eliaksen edessä. Sanaakaan sanomatta kaappaa tämän tiukkaan halaukseen kainalosauvojensa kolahtaessa maahan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin ja kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille kainalosauvojen kolistessa vasten asfalttia.  
"Mä oon ihan hajalla ilman sua..." nyyhkyttää vasten Larin olkapäätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Otteensa Eliaksesta tiukkenee, kun kuulee tämän alkavan nyyhkyttää. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja taistelee omia kyyneleitään vastaan.  
"Niin mäkin oon... Mul ei oo enää mitään..." kuiskaa Eliaksen hiuksia vasten. Menetti ensin Eliaksen, ja nyt uransa jääkiekkoilijana on vaakalaudalla. Vetää Eliaksen tuoksua sisäänsä, ja jotenkin se vähän helpottaa oloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat saavat jonkinlaisen toivonkipinän syttymään sisällään, ja aivan kuin jokin lämmin valtaisi kehonsa.  
"Mä rakastan sua... Edelleen..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi sille mitään, että yksi kyynel pyrkii väkisin vapauteen kiinnipuristettujen silmäluomiensa välistä.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua..." henkäisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei halua päästää Larista irti ja tiukentaa otettaan tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie toisen käden sormensa silittämään Eliaksen hiuksia ja haluaisi vain pitää miestä sylissään ikuisesti. Ei tiedä kestäisikö sitä, jos Elias haluaa taas lähteä eikä pitää minkäänlaista kontaktia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin pienet, hellät kosketukset tuntuvat taivaallisilta. Uskaltautuu lopulta nostamaan katseensa Larin kasvoihin ja huomaa yksinäisen kyyneleen vierivän tämän leualla. Pyyhkäisee sen sormellaan pois.  
"Mitä täst eteenpäin..." kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä käyvät kiinni, kun Elias pyyhkäisee kyyneleen pois leuastaan.  
"Mä tiiän vaan sen, et mä en pysty elään niin ku sua ei oliskaan", vastaa ja katsoo Eliasta tämän sinisiin, vielä hieman punertaviin silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä yritin jatkaa... Purin hammasta ja menin eteenpäin, vaikka olin sisältä ihan palasina..." tunnustaa Larille ja irtautuu halauksesta. "Mä en pysty olemaan vaan ystävä sun kanssas..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta vakavana ja haluaisi vain laittaa tämän takaisin kasaan. Ei tosin tiedä, pystyisikö tai antaisiko Elias itsensä tehdä niin.  
"Mitä sä tarkalleen ottaen meinaat?" kysyy, koska ei täysin ota selvää, mitä Elias yrittää sanoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja katsoo Laria tiiviisti.  
"Jos sä et pysty lupaamaan mulle muuta kun ystävyyttä, ni mä pyydän... Mä pyydän, et annat mun olla."


	31. Chapter 31

**Osa 31**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja laskee hetkeksi katseensa.  
"Kyllä mä pystyn lupaamaan enemmän, mut sun täytyy ymmärtää, et se oikeesti vaatii meiltä molemmilta kärsivällisyyttä ja varovaisuutta", sanoo lopulta vakavana. Tietysti asia on aivan toinen, mikäli jalkansa ei tulekaan kuntoon, muttei halua edes ajatella sitä vaihtoehtoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli hiiviskelyä ja piileskelyä... Täällä vai Losissa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nyökkää.  
"Sekä että", vastaa ja pelkää, ettei Eliaksesta ole siihen, mihin monen aktiiviuransa jälkeen kaapista tulleen urheilijan kumppaneista on ollut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päätään alas ja puree huultaan.  
"Kun me oltiin kahden, kaikki oli ihan mieletöntä... Sun kans on helppo olla... Mut..." aloittaa ja pyörittää päätään. "Mut heti sun kodin ulkopuolella kaikki asiat meni päin mäntyä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On Eliaksen kanssa samaa mieltä, muttei sano sitä ääneen, että mielestään syynä on eniten se, että Elias on liian vaativa.  
"Eli...?" kysyy huokaisten varautuen pahimpaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä", puuskahtaa ja haroo hiuksiaan. "Mä tiiän, et vaadin sulta liikaa, mut mä oon tällänen romantikko... Tykkään olla sun lähellä, pitää kädestä kiinni ja pussata, jos silt tuntuu..." koettaa selittää sekavia ajatuksiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja menee kyykkyyn toisen jalkansa varassa nostaakseen kainalosauvansa, sillä ei jaksa enää tasapainoilla ilman tukea.  
"Sä saisit tehä kaiken ton, mut vaan mun tontilla..." sanoo ja tietää, ettei se ilahduta Eliasta pätkääkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." huokaa ja sulkee silmänsä. "Ehkä on vaan..." aloittaa ja avaa silmänsä. "Ehkä on vaan parempi, ettei enää nähdä..." sanoo ilottomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pudistaa saman tien päätään surkeana, kun kuulee, mitä Elias sanoo.  
"Sä rakastat mua, mut silti sä et oo valmis tekemään mitään uhrauksia sen eteen?" kysyy pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin rakastanki! Enemmän ku mitään muuta..." parahtaa. "Mä nään sut tänään iha yllärinä ja pelkästään sen takia on mieli ihan sekasi... En mä just nyt kykene ajattelemaan, mitä uhrauksia multa halutaan", selittää tuskastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ollen edelleen pettynyt.  
"Mä soitan sen taksin..." mutisee ja alkaa kaivaa taskuaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa Larin kädestä kiinni.  
"Lari, älä... Mentäskö puhuu jonnekin?" pyytää Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen tarttuessa käteensä, sillä kuvitteli tämän haluavan itsestään eroon.  
"Miks? Etsä haluukaan musta eroon?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun selvittää asioita... Jossain muualla ku jäähallin pihalla. Mä en itekään enää tiedä, mitä haluan", selittää vakavana. "Tunti sit mä luulin, etten nää sua ikinä, ja sit ku oot siinä, mä samaan aikaan haluun vaan olla sun kans ja juosta karkuun, kun mä tunnen näin vahvasti sua kohtaan... Mua pelottaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja sä haluut selvittää sun halut mun kanssa etkä yksin?" varmistaa, koska jos itse olisi samassa tilanteessa, haluaisi miettiä asioita kaikessa rauhassa. Ei tosin ole ollenkaan pahoillaan, jos saa jäädä Eliaksen seuraan, ja siitä on samaa mieltä, että pitäisi keksiä jokin muu paikka kuin jäähallin piha.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän jo nyt, et nukkuminen on ens yönä toivotonta... En mä tiiä, onks siinä mitään järkee, et oltas samassa tilassa, mut en mä loppujen lopuks haluu päästää sua pois mun luota... Vaikka muuta väitinki äsken..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa vähän toivoa, kun Elias myöntää, ettei halua olla itsestään erossa.  
"Mul olis hotellihuone, jossa voitais olla ihan rauhassa", sanoo ja toivoo, että Elias suostuu. On mieluummin siellä kuin jossain muualla, johon voisi tulla yllätysvieraita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään sinne", vastaa empimättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvänä ja pääsee sitten viimeinkin tilaamaan taksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa, että Lari tilaa taksin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Soittaa kännykällään taksin jäähallin pihaan ajatustensa seilatessa ihan jossain muualla. Miettii, mitä Eliaksen kanssa vietetystä ajasta vielä seuraakaan, ja onko se hyvää vai huonoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Millanen ennuste tolla sun polvella on?" kysyy Larin puhelun jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja vilkaisee tohjona olevaa polveaan.  
"Lääkäri sano, et se tekee parhaansa", vastaa synkkänä, "mitään takeita en saanu siitä, et toi paranee täysin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos sitä ei saada kuntoon?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken hiljaa, koska pelkästään asian ajatteleminen tuntuu kamalalta.  
"Sitten mun lätkänpelaamiset oli siinä", sanoo hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten. Ei kuitenkaan voi olla ajattelematta, että Elias pitäisi siitä, että uransa päättyisi, koska sitten ei olisi mitään syytä enää hiippailulle...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lekurit on nykysin sen verta taitavia, et kyl ne sut kokoon kursii... Ja jäällekin", sanoo ja vaikka, jokin pieni osa sisällään toivoo, ettei polvi tulisi kuntoon, haluaa, että Lari saisi vielä pelata jääkiekkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja toivoo Eliaksen olevan oikeassa, koska ei missään nimessä ole vielä valmis luopumaan urastaan.  
"Jos mä en sais enää vetää luistimia jalkaan..." aloittaa, muttei pysty sanomaan lausettaan loppuun saakka – ajatus on liian kamala.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin olkapäähän rauhoittavasti.  
"Kyl sä viel saat pelata lätkää..." vakuuttaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen vakuutteluille ja huomaa sitten taksin saapuvan jäähallin pihaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa taksin saapuvan ja mieleensä juolahtaa jotain.  
"Pitäskö mun kuitenkin ottaa oma taksi ja tulla perästä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista, koska ei itse jostain syystä tullut edes ajatelleeksi, että ottaisivat omat taksit.  
"No voisithan sä..." myöntää, sillä olisihan se aina parempi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Missä hotellissa sä oot?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kertoo Eliakselle hotellin nimen ja hymyilee kiitollisena.  
"Nähään kohta", sanoo ja lähtee kainalosauvoineen kohti odottavaa taksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähään..." vastaa ja kaivaa puhelinta soittaakseen itselleen taksin.


	32. Chapter 32

** Osa 32 **

**Hetken kuluttua hotellilla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On vaihtanut mukavampaa vaatetta päälle ja istuu sängyllään odottamassa Eliasta. Kertoi tälle huoneensa numeron hotellin yhteydessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo Larin huoneen oven takana. Kohottaa kätensä koputtaakseen, mutta epäröi hieman. Lopulta hetken emmittyään koputtaa varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä on hypähtää ulos rinnastaan, kun oveen koputetaan. Pelkäsi hieman, että Elias ei tulisikaan. Nousee sauvojensa avulla seisomaan ja menee avaamaan oven, jonka takana todella on Elias.  
"Sä tulit", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oven avautuessa antaa katseensa valua Larin kasvoilta varpaisiin saakka.  
"Pakko kyl tunnustaa, et kävi mielessä häipyä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä oon ainakin ilonen, et tulit", sanoo ja avaa ovea enemmän, jotta Elias pääsee sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin", toteaa samalla, kun astuu sisään huoneeseen. "Ei mikään tavishuone sulla", hymähtää katsellessaan ympärilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee oven Eliaksen takana ja siirtyy peremmälle huoneeseen.  
"No täytyy myöntää, et kun on luksukseen tottunu, niin aika automaattisesti aina tulee sen mukaan huonekin varattua..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu takkinsa ja potkii kengät pois jaloistaan. Istahtaa nojatuoliin.  
"Saahan sitä nauttia tälläsestä luksuksesta", hymähtää Larille. "Sä asut hotellissa, etkä isäs luona?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu huokaisten sängylleen ja asettaa jalkansa sen päälle lepäämään.  
"No kyllä mä siellä kävin", sanoo Eliakselle faijastaan, "mut se oli aika vaivaannuttavaa, kun se lukee ihan kaiken, mitä musta kirjoitetaan..." Ei missään vaiheessa edes harkinnut jäävänsä faijansa luo, mutta vierailu tämä luona ja tämän jähmeähkö käytös tekivät viimeistään selväksi, että hotellihuoneen ottaminen oli oikea päätös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tarkotat sä niit juttuja... meistä?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen hiljaiselle kysymykselle ja laskee katseensa lattiaan.  
"Mitäpä muutakaan..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sanoks isäs sit jotain?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei, mut kyllä mä näin sen naamasta, että olis halunnut", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se ei taida ilahtua, jos joskus sille kerrot..." huokaa ja tiedostaa, ettei tuota päivää välttämättä koskaan tulisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siinä sä oot ihan oikeessa", huokaisee. Vaikkei faijansa ihan niin jyrkkä enää olekaan kuin ennen, osaa kyllä aavistaa, ettei tämä kovin hyvin ota tilannettaan, jos tälle päätyy kertomaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään Larin vastatessa.  
"Mitä sä haluisit täs tilanteessa tehdä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken aikaa hiljaa. Tietää kyllä, mitä haluaisi, mutta Elias ei välttämättä ole suostuvainen.  
"Enks mä voi saada sua takasin?" kysyy lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee sanattomaksi Larin kysymyksestä ja katsoo tätä pitkään tutkivana.  
"Voit..." vastaa lopulta ääni värähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista ja katsoo miestä silmät suurina. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla vielä toivoa liikoja.  
"Mutta...?" kysyy, koska on varma, että sellainen on tulossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä meidän pitäs yhdessä miettiä ja ennakoida tilanteita?" ehdottaa Larille. "Se jäähallin edustan tilanne oli oikeesti tosi pelottava kokemus..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pelkäsi Eliaksen vaativan itsensä tuloa kaapista, joten on helpottunut, kun tämä sanookin jotain muuta.  
"Mä uskon, et se oli pelottava", huokaisee, "en mä kuvitellukaan, et niin vois käydä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä..." aloittaa lauseen ja nielaisee sitten. "Mä en tiedä pystynkö enää muutamaan Losiin takas..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy Eliaksen sanoihin, koska ehdottomasti haluaisi tämän takaisin kotiin. Nyökkää kuitenkin ja nielaisee painaessaan katseensa alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää, ettei Lari ole tyytyväinen siihen, mitä kuuli.  
"Haluisin mä edelleen siel opiskella, mut se media ja etenkin niiden röyhkeys..." koettaa selittää sanojaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä sen tajuun..." sanoo hiljaa. Ei tiedä, olisiko Eliaksen enää mahdollista oleskella Los Angelesissa kaikessa rauhassa, jos päättäisi tulla takaisin. Ainakin tämä tarvitsisi oman kämpän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä meidän kuuluu tavata vast seuraavassa elämässä, mut kohtalo teki kepposet..." naurahtaa ilottomasti ja vakavoituu sitten. "Mä en voi vaatia sua tulemaan kaapista tai muuttamaan Suomeen..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille, kunnes huokaisee jälleen.  
"Enkä mä voi vaatia sua menemään takaisin kaappiin tai tulemaan Losiin", jatkaa.  
  
**Elias**

  
"Osa must ois valmis pakkaamaan kamani saman tien ja seuraamaan sua sokeesti, minne ikinä meetkin. Mä en oikein uskalla päästää sitä osaa valloilleen", tunnustaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nostaa katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Mikä sua eniten estää uskaltamasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ite..." tunnustaa huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen vastaukselle, sillä odotti jotain muuta.  
"No onks muita syitä?" jatkaa kyselemistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pienempiä juttuja... Just toi julkisuushomma ja muut, mistä ollaan jo puhuttu..." huokaa ja hieroo reittään. "Me kierretään tätä samaa kaavaa täs keskustelussa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On Eliaksen kanssa samaa mieltä, että tuntuvat kiertävän pelkkää kehää, vaikka kuinka keskustelisivat.  
"Mä en tiiä, et mitä täs pitäis tehdä", myöntää huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään..." tunnustaa ja ahdistuu hieman, kun Larillakaan ei ole ratkaisua tilanteeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mieli nousta ylös ja mennä koskettamaan Eliasta, joten tarttuukin kainalosauvoihinsa ja kampeaa ylös sängyltään. Klenkkaa Eliaksen viereen ja asettaa kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
"Mä tiiän sen, et mä rakastan sua enemmän ku ketään koskaan", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin lähtiessä vaivalloisesti liikkeelle, ja on jo nousemassa auttamaan, kun tämä jo onkin luonaan. Sydämessään läikähtää jokin Larin kosketuksen ja sanojen seurauksena.  
"Mä rakastan sua..." vastaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja vie kätensä miehen hiuksiin. Haluaisi vain, että Elias jäisi luokseen ja että saisivat olla yhdessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin koskettaessa hiuksiaan kääntää katseensa tähän ja nousee hitaasti seisomaan. Painaa kätensä Larin rintakehälle.  
"Jos viel... Yritettäs?" sanoo takerrellen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Osa 33**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu kuin Elias osaisi lukea ajatuksia. Sulkee silmänsä kuullessaan miehen sanat ja tuntiessaan tämän käden rintakehällään. Päästää toisen kainalosauvansa kaatumaan lattialle, kun painaa vapaalla kädellään Eliaksen itseään vasten.  
"Sopii mulle", vastaa Eliaksen sanoihin helpottuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten ja vie kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Saanks... mä jäädä... yöks?" kysyy hiljaa takerrellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saat", vastaa hetkeäkään epäröimättä ja hakee sitten huulillaan Eliaksen huulia silmiensä ollessa yhä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin huulien hamuavan omiaan, joten näykkää huulillaan Larin ylähuulta kiusoittelevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen näykkäisyn ylähuulessaan ja virnistää, kun tämä kiusoittelee itseään. Päästää toisestakin kainalosauvasta irti, jotta saa käyttää molempia käsiään. Löytää Eliaksen huulet ja suutelee niitä haluavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan halukkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu aivan uskomattoman hyvältä saada taas suudella Eliasta ja tiukentaakin otettaan miehestä oman tasapainonsa uhalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu järjettömän hyvältä tuntea Larin huulet omillaan. Näykkää hellästi Larin alahuulta suudelman lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa äänekkäästi Eliaksen huulia vasten ja nauttii aivan valtavasti, kun mies näykkää alahuultaan niin hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kokeilevasti kätensä Larin puseronhelman alle, lämpimälle iholle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää Eliaksen käden koskettaessa ihoaan. Vasta nyt kunnolla käsittää, miten valtavasti on miestä ikävöinyt ja tietää, ettei enää pystyisi päästämään tästä irti. Syventää suudelmaa ja kiristää otettaan Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä päästä musta irti..." mutisee Larin huulia vasten kaipaavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En ikinä", lupaa Eliakselle ja suutelee tätä kaikella kaipauksella, mitä tuntee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu tiiviimmin kiinni Lariin ja hivuttaa puseroa tämän päältä pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää siitä, että Elias käy paitansa kimppuun. Antaa miehen hivuttaa sitä pois ja odottaa jo, että pääsee itse tekemään saman Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larista, jotta pystyy paremmin hivuttamaan tämän puseroa pois päältä.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kätensä ylös ja odottaa malttamattomana, että Elias vetää paitansa pois. Haluaa jo päästä tähän käsiksi niin paljon, että on vaikea hillitä itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nykäisee Larilta paidan pois ja tiputtaa sen jalkojen juureen. Katselee Larin kohoilevaa rintakehää ja laskeutuu sen verran, että pääsee ottamaan tämän nännin huuliensa väliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää odottamaan sydän hakaten ja raskaasti hengittäen, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu, kun Elias on saanut paidan pois. Hengähtää sitten kiihottuneena tuntiessaan miehen huulet nänninsä ympärillä, ja sulkee silmänsä. Toisen kätensä sormet löytävät tiensä Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee kieltään nännin ympärillä ja puraisee välillä pienesti, haluamatta satuttaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee voimakkaasti Eliaksen tekojen tuntuessa niin hyviltä. Tukistaa kevyesti tätä hiuksista haluten lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni hymy käy huulillaan tuntiessaan tukistuksen. Siirtää huulensa toiselle nännille, antaen tälle saman kokemuksen kuin toiselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu vapaalla kädellään kiinni nojatuolin selkänojasta, kun yhden jalan varassa oleva tasapainonsa on pettää nautinnollisten tuntemustensa vuoksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskeutuu polvilleen Larin eteen ja suukottelee Larin vatsaa laskeutuessaan. Vie kätensä tämän housujen vyötärölle, jolloin katsoo ylöspäin kysyen katseellaan lupaa jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jännitys ja halu kasvaa, kun Elias painelee suukkoja vatsalleen laskeutuessaan polvilleen. Vastaa miehen katseeseen ja nyökkää malttamattomana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hivuttaa Larin housuja alaspäin paljastaen sileää ihoa vyötärön alla. Hivuttaa housuja vielä aavistuksen alemmas ja sivelee sormillaan paljastunutta ihokaistaletta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pidättää hengitystään, kun Elias alkaa laskea housujaan alas, ja sitten värähtää, kun mies koskettelee ihoaan. Miettii, pitäisikö istua alas ennen kuin jalkansa pettää altaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee Larin housut alas ja huomaa tämän polvessa olevan siteen. Koskettaa sidosta varovasti ja kääntyy katsomaan Larin kasvoja.  
"Sattuuks suhun?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Irvistää pienesti Eliaksen koskettaessa polveaan.   
"No, kyl se vähän tekee kipeetä", myöntää. Ei malta odottaa, että pääsee leikkaukseen ja toivottavasti eroon kivusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa lattialle Larin jalkojen juureen.   
"Oisit sanonu..."  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Ei se satu, jos ei siihen koske", sanoo Eliakselle, joka istahtaa lattialle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun pitäs istua tai olla pitkällään..." huolehtii ja nousee lattialta ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, koska tämä on oikeassa.  
"Varmaan toi sänky olis paras", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu oman puseronsa ja heittää sen lattialle. Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni aikomuksenaan johdattaa tämä vuoteelle.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen paljasta ylävartaloa tarkasti ja himoiten, havahtuen vasta, kun tuntee tämän käden omassaan. Hymyilee, kun arvelee, että Elias haluaa auttaa itsensä sänkyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu askeleen kohti sänkyä ja pitää Larin kädestä kiinni.  
"Tuu..." pyytää katsoen Laria suoraan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa toisen kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle ja ottaa siitä tukea pystyäkseen kävelemään ilman lattialla lojuvia kainalosauvojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tukee Laria, ja ovat pian sängyn luona. Irrottaa toisen kätensä Larista ja napsauttaa farkkujensa napin aukeaa ja avaa vetoketjun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pääsevät sängylle, istahtaa alas ja asettaa jalkansa mukavasti patjan päälle. Katselee sitten, kun Elias alkaa availla housujaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anna mä näytän, miten paljon oon sua kaivannu..." sanoo potkiessaan housuja pois jalastaan.


	34. Chapter 34

**Osa 34**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa kätensä vasten Eliaksen lämmintä, paljasta ihoa ja odottaa malttamattomana, että tämä tekee niin kuin sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa kätensä Larin käden päälle ja pitää kättä hetken paikoillaan. Lopulta kömpii vuoteelle ja ottaa Larin käden omaansa. Ottaa tämän etusormen huultensa väliin ja imaisee vihjailevasti.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Katseensa seuraa Eliasta, kun tämä kömpii seurakseen sänkyyn. Sitten silmänsä kaventuvat miehen imiessä niin vihjailevasti sormeaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin sormen pois suustaan ja suukottelee tämän rystysiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka Elias vain suukottelee rystysiään, tuntuu se erittäin kiihottavalta.  
"Tuu tänne", käskee kiihotuksesta tummalla äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja hymyilee lempeästi siirtyen tämän vierelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias tulee viereensä, vie kätensä miehen niskan taakse ja kurottautuu suutelemaan tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan halukkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta innokkaasti, kunnes irtaantuu hitaasti.  
"Miten me tehään tää, kun mä en voi oikeen liikuttaa mun jalkaa?" kysyy hengästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa, ettei miettinyt ollenkaan, miten Larin jalka kestäisi hetken.  
"Ei meidän tartte tehdä mitään..." vastaa hetken mietittyään. "Voidaan vaan nukkua tää yö..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me jotain voidaan tehä", sanoo heti, koska pelkkä nukkuminen ei riitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ainakaan pussailu ei rasita sun jalkaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei, eikä koskettelu..." sanoo ja painaa huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille, kaivaten niitä jo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa kätensä laskeutua Larin rintakehälle ja siitä hitaasti tämän boksereille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottava tunne sisällään lisääntyy Eliaksen käden matkatessa rintakehältään kohti boksereitaan. Vie kätensä miehen ympärille ja vetää tätä lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää kätensä Larin boksereiden sisään ja pyörittelee sormiaan karvoituksen reunalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun Eliaksen käsi lähenee maalia.  
"Älä vaan siihen pysähdy", valittaa malttamattomana miehen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias  
  
** Hymähtää Larin malttamattomuudelle.  
"Mihin sulla on kiire?" mutisee tämän huulia vasten. **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliakselle.  
"Mä en oo saanu sua puoleen vuoteen, on mulla kiire", mutisee takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot oottanu puol vuotta..." sulaa hymyyn. "Joten ei kai muutama lisäminuutti tunnu enää missään?" kysyy ja tarttuu röyhkeästi kiinni Larin erektiosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On väittämässä Eliakselle vastaan, mutta kun tämä tarttuu erektioonsa, unohtaa täysin, mitä oli aikeissa sanoa. Huokaisee voimakkaasti nautinnosta muistamatta edes, miten mielettömältä Eliaksen kosketus tuntui.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii huomatessaan millaisen reaktion kosketuksensa saa Larissa aikaan. Liikauttaa kättään kokeilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei pysty nautinnoltaan keskittymään edes suutelemiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa otteensa Larista laskeakseen tämän boksereita alemmas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vinkuu protestiksi, kun Eliaksen ote katoaa. Kääntää päätään katsomaan, että miksi. Virnistää ja jää odottamaan, että Elias jatkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee virnistäen Laria.  
"Luulit sä, et mä lopetan?" kysyy samalla, kun saa bokserit varovasti otettua pois Larin päältä. Tarttuu kiinni erektioon ja liikuttelee sitä pitämättä kiirettä ja katsellen samalla Larin kasvojen ilmeitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Elias tarttuu taas erektioonsa. Nauttii miehen kosketuksista, vaikka ne onkin hyvin rauhallisia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painelee suukkoja Larin alavatsalle ja vie lopulta suunsa tämän erektiolle nuollen sitä alhaalta ylös hitaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suukot vatsallaan tuntuvat ihanilta, ja alkaa mukavasti rentoutua lisää. Mutta sitten unohtaa kaiken muun, kun Eliaksen kieli löytää erektiolleen. Huoahtaa voimakkaasti nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää kieltään härnäävästi terskan päällä tietäen sen aiheuttavan suurta nautintoa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee äänekkäästi Eliaksen kielen hyväillessä terskaansa.  
"Mmh... Elias..." huokailee nautinnosta ja puristaa käsillään peittoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa terskan hellimistä kielellään vielä hetken. Vie kätensä Larin kiveksille ja puristelee niitä hellästi. Saa ajatuksen ja vie huulensa myös kiveksen päälle imaisten kokeilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee raskaasti ja heittää päätään puolelta toiselle, kun Eliaksen kieli tuntuu niin uskomattoman kiihottavalta. Sitten kokeekin jotain uutta, kun miehen huulet siirtyvät kiveksilleen. Älähtää ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa päätään nähdäkseen Larin kasvot.  
"Tuntuks pahalta?" varmistaa ääni karheana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta tiiviisti silmiin ja pudistaa päätään.   
"Ei todellakaan", vakuuttaa hengästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä..." vastaa ja upottaa Larin erektion uudestaan syvälle suuhunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heittää päätään taakse kiihotuksesta, kun erektionsa uppoaa lähes kokonaan Eliaksen kuumaan suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin vielä hieman syvemmälle suuhunsa hyväillen kitalaellaan vartta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ymmärrä, mistä Elias on temppunsa oppinut, mutta ei todellakaan valita, koska mies tuottaa itselleen aivan järisyttävää nautintoa kielellään, huulillaan, koko suullaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari näyttää nauttivan, jatkaa sitä, mitä on tekemässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nautintonsa vain kasvaa, kun Elias jatkaa tekojaan. Tietää, ettei kestä enää kovin pitkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristelee kädellään kiveksiä ja hieroo sormillaan Larin välilihaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaikki tuntemukset alkaa olla liikaa, ja kun Elias vielä alkaa hieroa välilihaansa, parahtaa ääneen. Samalla laukeaa miehen suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lämmin neste täyttää suunsa. Päästää Larin suustaan ja nielaisee tämän lastin. Pyyhkii sormilla suupieltään hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa silmät kiinni toipuessaan orgasmistaan.  
"Toi... oli ihan mieletöntä..." mumisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot mieletön..." vastaa Larille painautuen tämän vierelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja vie kätensä miehen ympärille.  
"Enhän mä edes tehny mitään..." hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tarvinnutkaan... Riitti kun oot vaan sä", vastaa onnellisena ja sipaisee Larin poskea sormillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voisin mä silti vastata palvelukseen", toteaa hieman kysyvänä liikuttaessaan kättään Eliaksen vartalolla.  
  
**Elias**   
  
Henkäisee ääneen Larin käden lähtiessä retkelleen.  
"Mitä sulla on mielessä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liu'uttaa kättään kohti Eliaksen takapuolta.  
"Ihan mitä sä haluut, ja mihin mä pystyn tän polven kanssa", vastaa virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nielaisee tuntiessaan käden takamuksellaan.  
"Ei... sun... tartte..." takertelee sanoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluun", sanoo käheästi. Ei ole saanut koskettaa Eliasta aikoihin ja palaa halusta nyt, kun voi sen taas tehdä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä pysty sanomaan sulle ei..." mutisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysäyttää kätensä liikkeen.  
"No kyl sä saat sanoo, jos sä et haluu?" kysyy vähän epävarmana siitä, mitä Elias haluaa ja mitä ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa sormensa merkitsevästi vasten Larin huulia ja katsoo tätä silmät halusta tummentuneina.  
"Mä tiiän... Mä en vaan haluu, et suhun sattuu..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen ilmeestä, että kyllä tämä haluaa.  
"Ei muhun satu, jos oon varovainen", vakuuttaa Eliaksen sormea vasten.  
  
**Elias**   
  
Ottaa sormensa pois Larin huulilta ja painaa pienen suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon ja nousee sitten istumaan ja siirtyy lähemmäs sängyn päätä pystyäkseen koskettamaan Eliasta tarpeeksi hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria katseellaan ja odottavalla mielellä.


	35. Chapter 35

**Osa 35**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kämmenensä vasten Eliaksen poskea ja lähtee liu'uttamaan sitä hitaasti alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee ääneen Larin kosketuksen alla. Katsoo tätä tiiviisti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen tiiviiseen katseeseen ja painaa sitten huulensa kiihkeästi Eliaksen huulia vasten. Kämmenensä liukuu samalla miehen rintakehälle ja laskeutuu alaspäin. Tuntuu ihanalta koskettaa taas Eliaksen paljasta, lämmintä ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa ahnaasti suudelmaan, ja on kuin ihonsa jäisi palamaan Larin kosketuksesta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kätensä löytää pian Eliaksen vatsalle ja pyörittelee etusormeaan tämän navan ympärillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan Larin käsiä ja värähtelee tämän kosketuksen alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen värähtelyt, mikä innostaa itseään jatkamaan. Lähtee sormellaan taas alaspäin ja löytää kohta Eliaksen erektion, jonka ympärille kietoo sormensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee ääneen Larin sormien kietoutuessa kivikovana seisovan elimensä ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa määrätietoisena liikuttaa kättään Eliaksen erektiolla ja katselee tarkkaan miehen kasvonilmeitä. Tuntuu mielettömältä pidellä Eliasta taas kädessään, joten alkaa hiljalleen itsekin kiihottua uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa käsillään tiukasti kiinni peitosta ja päänsä heittelehtii puolelta toiselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa huulensa vaativammin Eliaksen huulille samalla, kun alkaa pyörittää peukaloaan terskan päässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Larih..." ynähtää Larin huulia vasten, ja Larin sormen kosketus terskallaan tuntuu varpaissa saakka.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias sanoo nimensä. Vie huulensa miehen rintakehälle ja suuntaa kohti toista nänniä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie toisen kätensä Larin hiuksille ja ottaa niistä napakan otteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen käsi hiuksissaan vain lisää tuntemuksiaan ja nappaakin miehen toisen nännin huuliensa väliin.  
**  
Elias**  
  
Tiukentaa vaistomaisesti sormiensa otetta Larin hiuksissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiusaa Eliaksen nänniä kielellään, ja kätensä työskentelee edelleen miehen erektion kimpussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä... en... kestä... kauaa..." mutisee katkonaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen katkonaiset sanat ovat juuri sitä, mitä halusikin kuulla. Siirtää huulensa toiselle nännille ja käyttää kevyesti hampaitaan sen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selkänsä taipuu kaarelle, ja tulee ähkäisten ja voihkien Larin käsille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias tulee käsilleen, painautuu suutelemaan tätä hellästi ja pumppaa laiskasti miestä tyhjäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vapisee Larin suudelman ja käsien alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksesta ja asettuu takaisin makuulle huokaisten. Toivoo saavansa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Leijailee euforisessa tilassa ja havahtuu, kun tajuaa, että Lari on vieressään makuulla. Kerää voimia liikahtaakseen tämän kainaloon.  
"Aika wow..." huokaa onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias tulee kainaloonsa.  
"Mmh... Hyvä, et pystyin sentään jotain tekeen", sanoo ja haukottelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena ja painautuu Larin kainaloon.  
"Onneks sulla ei oo käsi paketissa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle.  
"Joo, se oliskin huonompi homma", hymähtää huvittuneena ja sulkee silmänsä onnellisena maatessaan sängyssä Elias viimeinkin takaisin kainalossaan.  
  
**Larin polvi on leikattu, ja on leikkausta seuraava päivä.**  
  
**Kirurgi Varis**  
  
Astelee valkoisen takin helmat hulmuten osaston käytävällä.  
"Missä se mun polvi on?" kysyy kovaan ääneen vastaantulevalta hoitajalta, joka näyttää säikähtäneen. Kun tämä kertoo jääkiekkoilija Lari Väänäsen olevan huoneessa kolme, astelee huoneeseen koputtelematta.  
"Olen teidät leikannut kirurgi, Jarmo Varis. Mikä on vointinne tänään?" kysyy ja nappaa hoitajalta potilaskansion alkaen tutkia sitä jääden vain toisella korvalla odottelemaan vastausta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sairaalasängyssä tylsistyneenä ja kärsivänä, koska ei ole mitään tekemistä ja polveaan särkee. Lisäksi on todella hermostunut, että mikä leikkauksen lopputulos oli – pystyykö enää pelaamaan jääkiekkoa? Kun huoneeseen saapuu kirurgi, ei edes tajua vastata tämän kysymykseen.  
"Miten se leikkaus meni?" kysyy heti huolestuneena.  
  
**Kirurgi Varis**  
  
Huokaa sisäisesti, kun ei saa kysymykseensä vastausta. Tyrkkää paperit takaisin hoitajalle ja ottaa tuolin johon istahtaa. Istuessaan vilkaisee kelloa miettien, että olisi mieluummin leikkaussalissa. Nostaa katseensa pelokkaan oloiseen mieheen.  
"Itse leikkaus sujui hyvin. Mitään yllättävää ei löytynyt ja syntyneet vauriot kyettiin korjaamaan lähes täydellisesti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee lääkäriä tarkkaavaisesti ja mielestään tämän sanat vaikuttavat lupaavilta. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla vielä huokaista helpotuksesta.  
"Eli mun polvi tulee kuntoon?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Kirurgi Varis**  
  
"No tässä vaiheessa nyt on ihan liian aikaista sanoa mitään varmaa. Kunhan leikkauksen aiheuttama turvotus ja säryt poistuvat, ja pääset aloittamaan fysioterapian, tiedetään paljon enemmän", sanoo aavistuksen ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy aivan valtavasti, ettei vielä saakaan tietää vastausta, vaan pitää odottaa lisää. Huokaisee raskaasti ja painaa päänsä tiukemmin tyynyyn. Olisihan se pitänyt tietää...  
  
**Kirurgi Varis**  
  
Nousee tuolilta ja poistuu huoneesta viitsimättä selitellä enempiä. On tyytyväinen, että saa kirurgina kehuskella leikanneensa NHL-pelaajan polven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes huomaa kirurgin poistumista, kun keskittyy omaan ahdistukseensa. Mitä jos ei ihan oikeasti pelaa enää koskaan? Ajatus on edelleen aivan yhtä hirveä kuin aikaisemmin, joten päättää, että aivan varmasti pelaa taas, vaati se mitä tahansa  
  
**Hoitaja**  
  
Seuraa potilaan ahdistunutta ilmettä ja laskee potilaskansion pöydälle.  
"Älä anna ton Vaakun sanojen ja tyylin masentaa. Sen vahvuuksiin ei kuulu ihmisten kanssa rupattelu, mut salissa se on mieletön!"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee ensin, että ketä hoitaja sanoo Vaakuksi, kunnes tajuaa. Ei sano hoitajalle mitään, kun mielessään pyörivät vain kauhuskenaariot tulevaisuudestaan.  
  
**Hoitaja**  
  
Hymyilee rohkaisevasti ja poistuu papereineen huoneesta jättäen potilaan rauhaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun jää yksin huoneeseen, ja kurottautuu ottamaan pöydältä sängyn vierestä puhelimensa. Valitsee Eliaksen numeron ja soittaa tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri lähdössä kauppaan, kun kuulee puhelimensa soivan. Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan ja sulaa hymyyn nähdessään näytöllä Larin nimen ja kuvan. Lähtee kävelemään rappusia alas samalla, kun vastaa puheluun.  
"Moi muru."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen tervehdykselle.  
"Moi... Lekuri kävin äsken kertomassa, miten leikkaus suju", huokaisee puhelimeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ovesta ulos kadulle ja pysähtyy.  
"No?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaihtaa asentoaan ja irvistää, kun polveaan kivistää.  
"No vissiin leikkaus meni hyvin, mut ei pysty sanoon vielä, et miten mun uralle käy", valittaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi mitään, mutta pieni hymy nousee huulilleen.  
"Harvemmin kai leikkausta seuraavana päivänä kukaan pääsee takas jäälle?" kysyy hellästi. "Nyt vaan maltat hoitaa ittes kuntoon... Mä voin vaik hoitaa sua, kunhan pääset sielt sairaalasta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä jaksa odottaa", nurisee, vaikka pitääkin Eliaksen ehdotuksesta, että tämä hoitaisi itseään, "haluun vaan tietää... Epätietosuus on ihan syvältä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä joka asiassa noin malttamaton vai vaan lätkän suhteen?" kysyy ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kauppaa. "Sä oot kyl sulosen kuulonen siel..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Taidan olla, olin mä sunkin kanssa malttamaton", vastaa ja hymyilee, kun Elias sanoo itseään suloiseksi.  
"Ite oot..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Must ois kiva tulla sinne sun luo..." tunnustaa hiljaa ja pysähtyy liikennevaloihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mä tiiän, mut..." aloittaa, mutta pysähtyy sitten. Haluaisi kyllä Eliaksen luokseen, mutta ei uskalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän..." sanoo ja koettaa kuulostaa reippaalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen sen verran hyvin, että tietää, ettei tämän reipas ääni ole täysin aito.  
"Sori oikeesti, mä haluaisin sut tänne, mut... mä vaan pelkään, et koht lehdet on taas täynnä kaikkee, ja sä lähdet taas..." selittää ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä musta huoli. Mä oon nyt kotona ja mulla on ihmisiä ympärillä, läheisiä ihmisiä", sanoo ja jatkaa matkaansa. "Sun on pakko lakata pelkäämästä kaikkee", toteaa tyynesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee taas. Tietää Eliaksen olevan oikeassa, mutta se on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Miettii myös, että mitä heille sitten tapahtuu, kun lähtee takaisin Losiin ja Elias jää Suomeen...  
"En mä kaikkee pelkää", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan, jottei kommentoisi Larin sanoihin mitään, mikä jäisi hiertämään välejä.  
"Aika moni juttu kuitenkin aiheuttaa sulle pelkoa... Miten kauan sä jaksat elää noiden pelkojen kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Turhautuu valtavasti Eliaksen sanoista, kun tämä taas kyselee aivan liian vaikeita.  
"En mä tiedä", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin äänestä, että tämä turhautuu keskustelun aiheeseen.  
"Sori..." mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias pahoittelee.  
"Mä en nyt vaan pysty vastaan mitään, kun en tiiä yhtään, jatkuuks mun ura vai ei..." sanoo, "kaikki riippuu siitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tiedän", vastaa lyhyesti ja aavistuksen ilottomasti. Saapuu kaupan ovelle ja pysähtyy. "Mun pitää lopettaa. Oon kaupan ovella."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias ei kuulosta iloiselta, mikä ei paranna ollenkaan turhautunutta oloaan. Miettii, tuleeko suhteesta tälläkään kertaa yhtään mitään...  
"Okei", huokaisee miehelle, "nähään myöhemmin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ilmota, kun sut päästetään sielt pois", vastaa viileästi. _Tätäkö tää taas on?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Osa 36**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen viileä äänensävy ei lupaa hyvää, joten sanoo pienessä paniikissa:  
"Eiku... jos sä tuut tänne?" Ei haluaisi olla miehen kanssa taas riidoissa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin sanoille.  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy epäuskoisena. "Jos joku näkee?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en haluu, et sä oot huonolla tuulella mun takii..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli sä haluut vaan lepytellä mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"En mä tiedä, et mitä mun pitäis tehä", parahtaa, "tuntuu, et kaikki on kuitenkin aina väärin."  
**  
Elias**  
  
"No jos mä tuun käymään..." huokaisee haluamatta aiheuttaa enempää kinaa ja riitaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No tuu", sanoo, vaikka itseään hermostuttaakin suunnattomasti, että joku näkee, ja päätyvät johonkin Seiskaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä käyn kaupassa ja tuun..." huokaa ja päätään kivistää jo ajatuskin hiippailemisesta sairaalan käytävillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei... nähään", sanoo itsekin huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähään..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lopettaa puhelun ja pudottaa kännykän peittonsa päälle. Huokaisee raskaasti ja toivoo, että Elias olisi edes vähän paremmalla tuulella, kun tulee käymään...  
  
**Sairaalalla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Astelee pitkin sairaalan käytävää. Koettaa olla rento, jottei kukaan kiinnittäisi huomiota itseensä. Löytää nopeasti oikean oven ja astuu sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Surffailee kyllästyneenä kanavia pienestä telkkarista, joka on huoneessaan. Ei oikein pysty keskittymään, kun odottaa vain levottomana, milloin Elias tulee ja millaisella tuulella tämän on, kun se tapahtuu. Huokaisee ja huomaakin sitten sivusilmällään oven aukeavan ja Eliaksen astuvan sisään. Kääntää katseensa kunnolla mieheen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo sanattomasti Laria ja kaivaa laukkuaan. Ottaa esille jääkiekkoaiheisen lehden ja turkinpippuripussin. Astuu sängyn vierelle ja istahtaa tuolille.  
"Täs", ojentaa tuomisensa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti, kun Elias ei edes tervehdi.  
"Kiitti", sanoo, kun saa mieheltä karkkipussin ja jääkiekkolehden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei uskalla koskettaa Laria, koska pelkää tämän hermostuvan moisesta.  
"Aattelin, et suklaa ja ruusut ois ollu liian neitimäisiä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ruusut ehkä, mut kyl mulle suklaa aina kelpaa", sanoo ja uskaltautuu pienesti hymyilemään. Koskettaa Eliasta ranteesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää tuntiessaan Lari kosketuksen ja katsoo tätä yllättyneenä.  
"Mä tuon seuraavalla kerralla", vastaa pienen hymyn kera.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hymy saa itsensä hymyilemään leveämmin.  
"Se olis kiva", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen käden kunnolla omaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mites... Onks toi kipee?" kysyy varovasti vilkaisten leikattua polvea samalla, kun kiertää sormensa Larin sormien lomaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee itsekin polveaan, joka on peiton alla paketissa.  
"Joo, ihan hitosti", myöntää, "mut tuntuu heti paremmalta, kun sä oot siinä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kai sulle kerrottiin, et pyytämällä saa särkylääkettä?" naurahtaa pienesti. "Vai eiks tosimiehet uskalla kertoo, jos koskee?" kysyy kulmiaan kohotellen ja virnistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluu, et mua pidetään jonain nössönä", sanoo heti Eliakselle, kun tämä vihjaa, että pyytämällä saa lisää lääkettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ethän sä ookkaan", hymähtää hymyillen. "Kauan sun pitää olla tääl? Ja mihin sä sit meet?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiiä..." huokaisee, "se lekuri oli niin nihkee, ettei tullu mieleenkään kysyy." Ei tiedä sen enempää vastausta asumiskysymykseen.  
"Johonkin hotelliin varmaan", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii hetken Larin hotelli ehdotusta kulmat kurtussa.  
"Mulla saattas olla ehdotus..." aloittaa epäröiden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias kertoo tällä olevan ehdotus.  
"Millanen", kysyy kiinnostuneena. Toivoo kuitenkin, ettei Elias ehdota, että menisi tämän luo asumaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Epäröi jatkaa kertomustaan.  
"Mun... mun mummi lähti pariksi kuukaudeksi ulkomaille, ja sen asunto on tyhjillään..." aloittaa ja jää odottamaan Larin reaktiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Eliaksen ehdotus on joku muu kuin mitä pelkäsi.  
"Missä sun mummi asuu?" kysyy sitten vähän varovaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Samassa rapussa kun faija..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää mielessään Eliaksen sanoille. On tältä kuullut kyseisen rapun taitavuudesta levittää juoruja ennenkuulumattomalla nopeudella, eikä ollenkaan ole varma, olisiko sinne muuttaminen hyvä idea. Tieto asumisestaan olisi varmasti heti seuraavana päivänä lehdessä samoin kuin se, että kuka asunnon omistaa...  
**  
Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja tajuaa, ettei ehdotus saanut toivottua vastaanottoa.  
"Huono ajatus..." mutisee ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei ollu!" vakuuttaa heti, koska ei halua Eliaksen taas synkistelevän, "mua vaan arveluttaa se juorujen leviämisen nopeus..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku unohda..." sanoo huolettomasti. "Mä en aina muista, et Pihlajakatu on oikee juorukellojen pesä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin sä oot kertonu, joo", huokaisee, "ehkä se hotelli on vaan paras..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Entäs jos vuokraisit täältä vaikka talon?" ehdottaa. "Must ois kiva nähdä sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ihan häkeltyneeksi Eliaksen ehdotuksesta, koska itselleen ei ole tullut moinen mieleenkään.  
"Tietty mäkin haluun sua nähä... Mut mistä mä yhtäkkii talon hommaan?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiks netti oo pullollaan erilaisia palstoja ja vastaavia, mistä voi vuokrata asunnon tai talon?" heittää idean kehiin. "Sä pitkästyt hotellissa alle viikossa... Mä tunnen sut!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Täytyy myöntää, et mä en oikeen tiiä, et mitä kaikkee Suomes on ja mitä ei..." sanoo vähän nolona. Hymyilee sitten pienesti Eliaksen sanoille hotellissa pitkästymisestä.  
"Taidat sä tuntee joo", hymähtää. Hotellissa piileskely ei ole kovin houkutteleva ajatus.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sitä paitsi: hotellissa liikkuu tosi paljon ihmisiä, joten riski siitä, et joku näkee meidät siel yhdessä, on suurempi. Enkä mä millään haluis olla koko aikaa sun seurassa varpaillani..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nyökkää, kun tietää Eliaksen olevan oikeassa.  
"Tiedätsä yhtään sellasta sivua, mistä voisin kattoo?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa kännykän taskustaan ja googlailee hetken. Löytää yhden sivuston ja ojentaa puhelimen Larille.  
"Löytyskö tuolta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta, kun tämä tökkii puhelintaan, ja ottaa sen sitten, kun Elias sitä ojentaa. Tutkii sivustoa kulmat kurtussa.  
"Kai täält jotain löytyy..." mutisee ja nostaa sitten katseensa Eliakseen, "kiitti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Teet nyt oikeesti sellasen ratkasun, mikä hyvältä tuntuu... Jos sä välttämättä haluut hotelliin, niin mee... Mä koetan vaan ehdottaa muita mahdollisuuksia..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hipaisee Eliaksen poskea kevyesti.  
"Tää on oikeesti tosi hyvä idea, en mä oo mikään hotelli-ihminen", sanoo pienesti hymyillen, "ja mä haluun, et sä voit rauhassa tulla sinne myös."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Must vähän tuntuu, et Suomessa ei lehdistö oo niin tökeröä kun jenkeissä..." huokaa hymyillen. "Saisinks mä ihan avaimenkin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oot varmaan oikeessa", sanoo Suomen lehdistöstä ja hymyilee sitten Eliaksen avainkommentille.  
"No jos sä kerran noin nätisti pyydät", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu hieman tajuttuaan mitä sanoi.  
"Ei sun tartte... Osaan mä soittaa ovikelloakin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, kyllä mä sulle nyt avaimen voin hommata", sanoo lempeästi, kun Elias menee vakavaksi, "höpsö."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Varovainen", toteaa Larille hymähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa lyhyesti.  
"Joo, ollaan molemmat."  
**  
Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee kelloaan.  
"Mun pitäs varmaan lähtee..." sanoo varovaisesti ja puraisee huultaan. Haluaisi kovasti painaa Larin huulille pienen suukon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pettymystä, kun Elias mainitsee lähtemisen.  
"Varmaan..." huokaisee ja miettii, milloin seuraavan kerran saa nähdä tämän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee penkiltään ja puristaa Laria pienesti kädestä.  
"Koska nähdään?" kysyy aavistuksen alakuloisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti pian", sanoo eikä haluaisi päästää Eliasta pois luotaan vielä.  
"Mä yritän löytää nopeesti jonkun asunnon."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sipaisee nopeasti suukon Larin huulille.  
"Ilmottele, jos löytyy jotain..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suukko on niin nopea ja kevyt, ettei kunnolla ehdi edes rekisteröidä sitä.  
"Tietty", lupaa miehelle nyökyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä laitan illalla viestiä..." toteaa haikeana ja nostaa laukkunsa olalleen. "Nähään..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei... Kiitti, et kävit", sanoo vähän alakuloisena, kun Elias todella tekee lähtöä. Miettii, että saisiko Jannen pitämään itselleen seuraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa katseensa hetkeksi lattiaan ja nostaa sitten päätään koettaen hymyillä reippaana, vaikka Larin luota lähteminen tuntuukin pahalta. Kävelee ovelle ja kääntyy vielä katsomaan Lariin päin ennen kuin astuu ovesta osaston käytävän hulinaa.


	37. Chapter 37

**Osa 37**  
  
**Noin pari viikkoa myöhemmin Lari on jo kotiutunut sairaalasta ja toipuu vuokraamassaan pienessä omakotitalossa.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Vastailee olohuoneen sohvalla tabletillaan ystäviltään tulleihin sähköposteihin. On saanut myös niin valmentajaltaan kuin joukkuekavereiltaankin kyselyjä uransa jatkumisesta, muttei pysty antamaan niihin varmaa vastausta, koska ei tiedä sitä itsekään. Aikoo viipyä Suomessa ainakin siihen saakka, että pääsee eroon kainalosauvoistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo Larin oven takana vakavana ja mietteliäänä. Pyörittelee käsissään talon avainta ja miettii, miten Lari reagoisi uutiseensa. Kerää rohkeutensa ja avaa oven. Astuu sisään eteiseen ja riisuu kenkänsä.  
"Moi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee oven käyvän ja ilahtuu, koska tietää sen olevan Elias. Laittaa tablettinsa pöydälle.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin äänen olohuoneesta, joten suuntaa sinne. Jää nojaamaan ovenpieleen nähdessään Larin rentona ja iloisena.  
"Mitäs tänne?" kysäisee ja siirtyy olohuoneen puolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vastailin tossa viesteihin ja toivoin, et sä tulisit käymään", vastaa ja ojentaa kättään, jotta Elias tulisi lähemmäs, kun ei itse viitsi kammeta itseään pystyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä kiinni ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
"Joko ne kaipaa sua Losiin?" kysyy ajatellen viestien olleen Larin tutuilta Los Angelesissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa Eliaksen huulille suukon, kun tämä tulee viereensä.  
"Joo, oon mä täällä jo aika pitkään ollut", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä suukon ajaksi.  
"Sä kaipaat takas Losiin..." toteaa aavistuksen alakuloisena. On hetken hiljaa ja kerää rohkeuttaan kertoa asiansa. "Mulla ois asiaa..." sanoo lopulta kykenemättä katsomaan Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**

"Niin mä kaipaan", myöntää, "mun koti on siellä, vaikka sä ootkin täällä", sanoo ja kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan Eliakselle, kun tämä välttele katsettaan ja vaikuttaa muutenkin vaikealta.  
"Okei, mitä asiaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon saanu töitä yhestä projektista..." aloittaa ja jää seuraamaan Larin reaktiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan.  
"Sehän on hyvä juttu? Vai?" kysyy epäluuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sen projektin tarkotuksena on rakentaa kouluja... Afrikassa..." takertelee sanoissaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu hämmästyksestä.  
"Afrikassa?" sanoo varmistaen, että todella kuuli oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Afrikassa. Mä kävin haastattelussa pari päivää ennen suhun törmäämistä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää, mitä Eliaksen sanat tarkoittavat.  
"Sä aiot lähtee sinne", parahtaa ja katsoo miestä epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja hymyilee surullisena.  
"Niin aion..." vastaa hiljaisena. "Sä lähet kohta takas Losiin ja jatkat uraas... Mä... Sä tiiät, etten mä enää voi lähtee sun mukaan..." selittelee valintaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää nieleskellen katseensa pois Eliaksesta. Ei voi uskoa, että on taas samassa tilanteessa, että Elias aikoo lähteä pois luotaan.  
"Milloin?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Parin viikon päästä..." vastaa Larille ja hakee tämän katsetta. "Se on vaan vuoden pesti..."  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistaa epäuskoisena päätään.  
"Mä luulin, et mä saisin pitää sut edes sen ajan, kun oon Suomessa..." sanoo pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." sanoo ja ottaa tämän kädestä kiinni. "Mä en uskonu pääseväni sinne", selittää Larille. "Anna mä meen..." pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei kai muuta vaihtoehtoo oo", huokaa alakuloisena, "jos sä haluut lähtee, niin sua on mahdoton saada jäämään..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Säkin lähdet pois, vaikka mä haluisin sun jäävän..." tunnustaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Se on vähän eri asia, mun koko elämä on Losissa", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon täällä..." toteaa tajutessaan, että Lari puhui koko elämänsä olevan Losissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin oot, koska sä lähit mun luota jo kerran etkä oo tulossa takas", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin lähdin... En sun takia, vaan edelleen kaiken sen muun takia..." kertoo jälleen. "Mä rakastan sua, mut sä lähet, tein mä mitä tahansa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mun on pakko lähtee takas Losiin... Se, että mäkin rakastan sua, ei muuta sitä", sanoo lähes mutisten, "mä luulin, et sä tiesit sen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä tiedänkin..." huokaa hiljaa. "Mä en valitettavasti voi siirtää mun lähtöä, mut oon siel vaan vuoden. Eiköhän sielläkin skype yhteys pelaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vaan vuoden..." hymähtää ja pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena. Elias ei voi tulla kanssaan Losiin, mutta voi kyllä lähteä siltä istumalta Afrikkaan vuodeksi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun ei tarttis vuoteen miettiä, et joudut mun takia lööppeihin... Saat keskittyä lätkään ja uraas. Tehdä sitä, mitä rakastat."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin, jos mä enää ikinä saan laittaa luistimii jalkaan..." valittaa, "ja jos saan, niin kuka ees tietää, millon taas on samassa kunnossa kuin ennen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lääkärit on lupaillu, et suurella todennäkösyydellä sun polvi tulee kuntoon", vaikeroi kokien olevansa puun ja kuoren välissä. "Sillon, kun mä kävin siel haastattelussa, mä oikeesti luulin, etten nää sua enää ikinä, ja en vaan kestäny ajatusta niistä lööpeistä, mitä lehdissä oli."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta hiljaa.  
"Mut sä oot nyt nähnyt mut uudestaan, ja me ollaan tässä näin yhessä, mut silti sä aiot lähtee", sanoo pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks sillä loppupeleissä mitään merkitystä kumpi lähtee ensin? Se tiedettiin, et sä lähdet joka tapauksessa", muistuttaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On sillä merkitystä, koska mä luulin, et me saadaan olla samassa maassa vielä pari kuukautta", sanoo heti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisin mäkin sitä halunnu", tiuskaisee Larille lopulta. "Mut seuraava mahis päästä tonne on joskus vuoden päästä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja sun on sitten ihan pakko päästä sinne?" kysyy huokaisten. Tuntuu kuin päänsärky tekisi tuloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluaisin... Mun täytyy tehdä jotain sen aikaa, et me tiedetään, voidaanko olla missään vaiheessa samassa maassa ilman, että pakoillaan jotain toimittajaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen.  
"Onko sen jokun pakko olla just Afrikassa ja just kahen viikon päästä?" melkein vinkuu. On niin kovasti odottanut sitä, että saa olla vielä pari kuukautta ellei enemmänkin Eliaksen kanssa, joten ei vain voi uskoa, ettei tämä haluakaan samaa... 

**Elias**  
  
Haroo hiuksiaan, koska ei enää itsekään tiedä, mikä olisi viisainta.  
"Mulle on vasta tarjottu sitä mahdollisuutta... En mä oo viel sitä ottanu vastaan, kun halusin eka kertoo sulle..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä kyllä kuulostat ihan siltä, et oot päätökses jo tehnyt..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä harkitsen sitä vakavasti..." sanoo rauhoittuneempana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin mä käsitin", hymähtää. Nyppii sormenkynsiään haluamatta katsoa Eliasta. Tietää, että tämä lähtee kuitenkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu toisella kädellään Larin kädestä kiinni ja kääntää toisella kädellään tämän kasvot itseensä päin.  
"Mä en haluu riidellä sun kanssa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen käden omassaan ja joutuu sitten kohtaamaan tämän katseen.  
"En mäkään haluu..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun edelleen olla sun kanssa..." vakuuttaa Larille. "Olin mä sit Suomessa tai Afrikassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken aikaa hiljaa.  
"Luuletsä, et me osataan olla kaukosuhteessa?" kysyy, "eihän ne nytkään paljon muuta tehdä ku riidellä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nää riidat aiheutuu samasta aiheesta..." sanoo vakavana ja silittää Larin poskea. "Se, onnistuuko meidän kaukosuhde, riippuu täysin meistä kahdesta ja siitä, kuinka siihen asennoidutaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja vetää tämän lähelleen.  
"Mä en haluu, et sä lähet..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sitä tänään tartte päättää... Mun pitää ilmottaa sinne ens viikon alkuun mennessä", kertoo ja painautuu Laria vasten nauttien tämän läheisyydestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa poskensa Eliaksen hiuksia vasten ja sulkee silmänsä. Ei halua enää miettiä mitään Afrikkaa.  
"Voitsä jäädä yöksi?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä vähän toivoinkin, että kysyisit", hymähtää onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Oliks toi myöntävä vastaus?" varmistaa suunsa kaartuessa virneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oli."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja rutistaa Eliasta tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rohkaistuu ja kääntää päätään siten, että pääsee painamaan pieniä suukkoja Larin poskelle ja leualle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äännähtää pienesti mielihyvästä, kun saa suukkoja poskelleen ja leualleen. Alkaa silittää Eliaksen selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluut sä lähtee makkariin?" kysäisee hiljaa ja jatkaa suukottelua.


	38. Chapter 38

**Osa 38**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mielelläni", vastaa ja nauttii suukoista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin tehdä myöhemmin vaikka jotain pientä iltapalaa..." mutisee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", mutisee takaisin Eliaksen idealle, "alkaa ollakin jo nälkä, mut haluun sut ensin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oonks mä alkupala?" kysäisee naurahtaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, olet sä", vastaa virnistäen ja painaa haluavan suudelman Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan haluavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä, jos jäädäänkin tähän?" mutisee Eliaksen huulia vasten suudellessaan tätä kiihkeämmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sopii sekin..." mutisee Larin huulia vasten ja vie kätensä tämän puseron helman alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää Eliaksen kosketuksesta ja haluaisi kaataa miehen sohvalle alleen, muttei polvensa takia pysty.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hivelee Larin lihaksia puseron alla tuntien halun nousevan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kosketukset saavat haukkomaan henkeään.  
"Ota mut..." kuiskaa miehelle ja päättää, että aikoo saada Eliaksen jäämään Suomeen.  
  
**Viikkoa myöhemmin Elias on tehnyt päätöksensä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekee ruokaa Larin luona ja miettii, miten Lari suhtautuisi tällä kertaa päätökseensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukee pöytänsä ääressä sanomalehteä ja katselee välillä Eliasta, joka halusi tehdä ruokaa. On pääosin unohtanut Eliaksen puheet Afrikkaan lähdöstä, koska mies ei ole sanonut siitä sanaakaan viikkoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jättää ruuan hautumaan kannen alle ja alkaa tehdä salaattia.   
"Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eliakseen ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Joo?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee salaattitarpeet tasolle ja nähdessään levollisesti hymyilevän Larin, alkaa katua sitä, mitä aikoo sanoa ja pilata hetken.  
"Ne soitti tänään siitä Afrikasta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias mainitsee Afrikan, hymynsä katoaa välittömästi. Sydämensä alkaa hakata kiivaammin ahdistuksesta, koska näkee Eliaksen kasvoilta, mitä tämä aikoo sanoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei pysty katsomaan Lariin päin hetkeen ja painaa katseensa alas hetkeksi.  
"Mä lähen", sanoo ja kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta ilmeettömänä eikä pysty sanomaan mitään. Ei edelleenkään voi uskoa, että Elias menee mieluummin Afrikkaan kuin on kanssaan pari kuukautta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei sano mitään, tarttuu veitseen ja alkaa pilkkoa tomaattia syvän hiljaisuuden laskeuduttua huoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Meinaa jo kysyä Eliakselta syitä, mutta ei kuitenkaan tee niin, sillä tietää jo vastauksen: Eliakselle julkinen parisuhde on itseään tärkeämpi asia.  
"Mä lähen sit takas himaan", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille pystymättä sanomaan enää mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutuu keittiöön, eikä itsellään ole enää edes nälkä. Nousee ylös tuolista ja lähtee kainosauvojensa kanssa pois huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Larin loittonevaa selkää ja haluaisi kovasti koettaa vielä selittää, miksi lähtee. Tietää kuitenkin, ettei saa Laria juuri nyt kuuntelemaan. Nostaa ruuan pois liedeltä ja laittaa salaattitarpeet takaisin viileään. Jää käsiinsä nojaten seisomaan keittiön työtason luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Klenkkaa makuuhuoneeseen saakka ja lysähtää huokaisten sängylle. Miettii, että lähtisi Losiin jo heti huomenna, kun ei tiedä, mitä Eliaksen kanssa olemisesta samassa maanosassa enää tulisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etsii kynän ja paperia. Pyörittelee kynää kädessään ja saa lopulta lapulle vain yhden sanan.  
  
_Anteeksi_  
  
Jättää lapun jääkaapin oveen ja lähtee kohti eteistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa päänsä tyynyä vasten ja valittaa mielessään. Miksi elämän pitää olla niin vaikeaa? Miksei voinut syntyä heteroksi? Miksi halusi huippu-urheilijaksi? Miksei vain saa olla Eliaksen kanssa kaikessa rauhassa?  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo eteisessä menossa, kun sisuuntuu. Ei halua jälleen lähteä sanomatta sanaakaan. Kääntyy kohti makuuhuonetta ja astuu sisään lupia kyselemättä.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo katsoen sängyllä makaavaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee kohta Eliaksen äänen ja kääntää kasvonsa tätä kohti.  
"Niin mäkin sua", sanoo takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa vuoteen reunalle.  
"Miks me ei vaan voida olla ilosia siitä, et toiselle tapahtuu hyviä asioita?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Varmaan siks, koska se 'hyvä asia' vaatii aina lähtemistä pois", mutisee, "ei me saada koskaan olla pitkiä aikoja samassa paikassa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja se oon aina mä, joka lähtee..." sanoo ääneen sen, mitä Lari ajattelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle pää yhä tyynyä vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä pidät mua varmaan aika itsekkäänä?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi vastata kieltävästi.  
"Musta oikeesti tuntuu, et sulle on julkinen suhde paljon tärkeempää kuin mä", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sä oot kaikkein tärkein", sanoo vakavasti ja ottaa Larin käden omaansa. "Totta kai mä haluisin kulkee sun kans ilman, et seuraavan päivän lehdessä spekuloidaan sillä, mitä me toisillemme ollaan. En mä oo sun elämästä katoomassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa Eliaksen kättä kevyesti. Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, ettei Elias ole elämästään täysin katoamassa.  
"Se puoli vuotta, kun oltiin ihan oikeesti kokonaan erossa, oli ihan kauheeta", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin oli", myöntää. "Mut nyt voidaan pitää yhteyttä... Mä voisin koettaa tulla käymään, ja sä voisit käydä siel?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ehdotus saa hymyilemään pienesti.  
"Ehkä sit, kun pääsen noista eroon", sanoo viitaten kainalosauvoihinsa, "mihin maahan sä edes meet? Afrikka on aika iso alue."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Larin sauvoja.  
"Tansaniaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja yrittää miettiä, missä päin Afrikkaa Tansania sijaitsee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tuun sielt takas..." lupaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Parempi on sitte kans tulla..." mutisee ja yrittää epätoivoisesti miettiä jotain keinoa, jolla saisi Eliaksen luopumaan Afrikan reissustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jaksathan sä oottaa mua?" varmistaa vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua, en mä voi muuta, vaikka se sattuukin, et mun täytyy olla susta erossa", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ikävöin sua jo nyt..." tunnustaa ja hivuttautuu Larin viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee Eliakselle tilaa.  
"Enks mä mitenkään sais sua jäämään?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kömpii Larin kainaloon.  
"En mä usko..." huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vastaus on suuri pettymys, muttei sano mitään, koska ei halua aiheuttaa riitaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei sano enempää, koska tietää, että tilanne kärjistyisi nopeasti riidaksi.  
"Täs on hyvä olla..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin on..." huokaisee ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.  
  
**Muutamia päiviä myöhemmin...**  
  
**Mark**  
  
Nostaa matkalaukkunsa taksista ja katsoo taloa edessään. Larin koti Suomessa on paljon vaatimattomampi kuin Losin talo. Astelee ovelle ja soittaa ovikelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa kyllästyneenä sohvalla ja tökkii tablettiaan. Yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla ajattelematta, että Eliaksen lähtö tulee koko ajan lähemmäs, mutta se on vaikeaa. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan, koska ei odota ketään kylään. Kampeaa itsensä ylös ja klenkkaa ovelle.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Odottelee oven avautumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa oven ja hämmästyy todenteolla, kun sen takaa ilmestyy Mark.  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?" kysyy yllättyneenä mutta mielissään, kun näkee pitkästä aikaa ystävänsä.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Yllätys!" toteaa iloisesti hymyillen oven avauduttua ja Larin seisoessa hölmistyneenä ovella. "Tulin moikkaamaan sua!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Yllätys todellakin", sanoo ja tekee tilaa, jotta Mark pääsee sisälle.  
"Mikset sä ilmottanut mitään?" On hyvin tietoinen siitä, ettei kämppänsä ole kovin siistissä kunnossa niin kuin ei ole itsekään...  
  
**Mark**  
  
Astuu sisään ja sulkee oven perässään.  
"Jos mä oisin ilmottanu, ni sä oisit saanu jonku pakkomielteen jynssätä paikat, ja se ei ois kyl auttanu ton sun polven parantumista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"No joo, mut mitä sä tänne ylipäätä tulit, kun mä oon palaamassa ens viikolla kotiin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Kun saa kengät pois jalastaan ja takin naulakkoon siirtyy olohuoneeseen.  
"Kaipasin ystävää..." toteaa ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Markia olohuoneen puolelle ja kurtistaa kulmiaan tämän sanoille.  
"Onks jotain sattunu?" kysyy vähän huolestuneena.


	39. Chapter 39

**Osa 39**  
  
**Mark**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria.  
"Kyllähän sä tiiät, mitä jääkiekkoilijan elämä on..." sanoo ympäri pyöreästi ja virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kulmansa pysyvät kurtussa.  
"Joo, tiiän..." sanoo, "siinä kaikki vai?"  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Suurin piirtein", vastaa eikä halua saman tien kertoa aivan kaikkea. "No mut mitäs sulle? Mites jalka, ja joko sä ootat Losiin pääsyä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On varma, että Mark ei todellakaan kerro kaikkea, mutta päättää olla painostamatta. Huokaisee ja istahtaa nojatuoliin.  
"Tossahan toi jalka on", hymähtää, "ja onhan se aina kiva päästä kotiin."  
  
**Mark**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja tämän elekieli kertoo, että tämä jättää myös jotain kertomatta.  
"Suomessa olo ei sitten enää kiinnosta?" kysäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei", vastaa lyhyesti, kun mieleensä tulee taas Elias ja tämän lähtö Afrikkaan.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mitä on tapahtunu?" uskaltautuu kysymään kulmat kurtussa. Kokee, että ovat aina Larin kanssa pystyneet puhumaan suoraan, mutta viime aikoina mies on tuntunut pitävän jotain sisällään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi, uskaltaako kertoa Markille totuutta...  
"Ei oikeestaan mitään, faijan kans on vaan vähän nihkeetä", vastaa lopulta, koska ei rohkene puhua Eliaksesta.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Lari on aina ollut vähäsanainen isästään, joten ei varsinaisesti ylläty Larin sanoista.  
"Eiks Ilkka oikeen sulata, et teloit jalkas?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olihan se pettynyt ja pelkää, et koko ura meni", huokaisee, vaikka tietää, että enemmän faijaansa häiritsee huhut itsestään ja Eliaksesta...  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Onks sust tääl juoruttu?" kysyy muistaessaan, millaisia otsikoita media Larista repi Atlantin toisella puolella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Aika vähän, onneks..." sanoo helpottuneena. Ei ole bongannut kuin kourallisen juoruja ja muutaman isomman jutun itsestään lehdissä tai netissä.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Tota..." aloittaa lauseen epävarmana. "Onks niis mitään perää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Markin kysymys ei tule yllätyksenä, muttei silti olisi halunnut kuulla sitä. On hetken aikaa hiljaa.  
"Ehkä", mutisee lopulta hyvin hiljaa ja välttelee ystävänsä katsetta.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan.   
"Oot sä nähny... sitä tääl Suomessa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää jäykästi vastaukseksi. Ei pysty päättelemään Markin mielipidettä asiaan tämän äänestä, muttei uskalla vilkaista tämän kasvoja.  
  
**Mark**  
  
On pitkään hiljaa ja katsoo Laria vakavana.  
"Muistat sä Elenan?" kysyy ääni karheana tarkoittaen entistä tyttöystäväänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Mark vaihtaa puheenaiheen Elenaan. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Joo, muistan", sanoo.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Nieleskelee, koska asiasta puhuminen sattuu vieläkin. Sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä kasatakseen ajatuksiaan.  
"Elena on saanu lapsen... Ja sen mies jätti sen..." sanoo hiljaa sana kerrallaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo vakavana ja on sitä mieltä, ettei Mark ole tainnut olla täysin rehellinen siitä, kuinka koville ero Elenasta otti.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mun elämäni suurin virhe oli päästää Elena menemään... Mun ois vaan pitäny järjestää sille aikaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Markin sanoja vakavana.  
"Et sä oo koskaan ennen tollasta sanonu", toteaa.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Puhuinks mä Elenasta muutenkaan eron jälkeen?" hymähtää ja vilkaisee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et sä kyllä puhunu", myöntää ja miettii, mikä on nyt saanut Markin tulemaan Suomeen ja avautumaan asiasta.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Elena on todennäkösesti ainoo ihminen, ketä oon ikinä oikeesti rakastanu..." sanoo vakavissaan. "Sä näit meidät yhdessä sillon... Luulet sä, et se ottas mut takas?" kysyy ja kaipaa juuri nyt ystävänsä tukea ja neuvoja enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kasvoilleen muodostuu myötätuntoinen ilme.  
"En mä tiiä, kun en sen elämästä oo perillä, mut ehkä sun kannattais ottaa siitä selvää", sanoo.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mut mua pelottaa, et on kulunu liikaa aikaa..." myöntää surullisena. "Mun ois sillon pitäny tehdä kaikkeni, ettei Elena ois lähteny... Ollu sille sellanen poikaystävä kun se ois halunnu", kertoo lähes murtuen ja pyörittää surullisena päätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu todella oudolta nähdä ystävänsä noin surkeana ja samalla tuntee valtavaa myötätuntoa tätä kohtaan.  
"Ootsä ollu sen kaa missään tekemisissä eron jälkeen?" kysyy.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"Meil on yhteisiä tuttuja, ja ne on kertonu Elenan kuulumisia...."  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Eli et..._ huokaisee mielessään.  
"Eihän sitä tiedä, ehkä Elena ajattelee samalla tavalla salaa", miettii kannustavana.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mä en kestä, jos se sanookin, ettei meil oo mitään mahiksia enää..." murehtii sanomisiaan. "Tiedätkö Lari mitä? Älä ikinä päästä sitä ihmistä menemään, kenen kans sulla on hyvä olla..." neuvoo ystäväänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ajatellut yllättää Larin ja käynyt kaupassa hakemassa kaupasta herkkuja ja vuokrannut elokuvan. Nousee kauppakassin ja muiden tavaroiden kanssa taksista maksettuaan sen ja kaivaa Larin talon avaimen taskustaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Markin sanat saavat ajattelemaan Eliasta. Laskee katsettaan vaikeana.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Kaivaa puhelimensa esille ja etsii sieltä Elenan profiilin.  
"Kato... Se on kauniimpi jopa kun ennen..." sanoo näyttäessään Elenan profiilikuvaa Larille. Ei edes tajua Larin olevan mietteliäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee ovelle ja laskee kauppakassin maahan avatakseen oven. Kun saa oven auki astuu tavaroineen sisään ja alkaa ottaa takkia pois päältään.  
"Moi kulta!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Markin puhelimennäyttöä.  
"Niin näkyy", sanoo, vaikkei kunnolla edes kuvaa katso, sillä ajatuksensa ovat yhä Eliaksessa. Mutta sitten järkyttyy, kun on kuulevinaan tämän äänen eteisestä!  
  
**Mark**  
  
Tuijottaa kuvaa mietteisiinsä vaipuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuulevinaan ääntä olohuoneesta joten suuntaa sinne.  
"Mä aattelin, et pidetään tänään leffa..." lause jää puoleenväliin, kun tajuaa, ettei Lari olekaan yksin. Katsoo hätääntyneenä Laria ja sitten tämän vierasta ja tajuaa sanoneensa Laria kullaksi tullessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkytyksensä kasvaa, kun Elias oikeasti on tullut käymään. On kuitenkin helpottunut, ettei Mark puhu sanaakaan suomea, mutta tietää myös, että tämä tunnistaa varmasti Eliaksen niistä lukuisista jutuista... Vastaa miehen hätääntyneeseen katseeseen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään ja katsoessaan Laria näkee tämän hätääntyneen katseen. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja katsoo Larin katsomaan suuntaan, jossa huomaa vaalean miehen ainakin yhtä järkyttyneennäköisenä kuin Lari. Katsoo vaaleaa miestä tarkemmin, ja leveä virne leviää kasvoilleen.  
"Toi on se?" toteaa Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria hätääntyneenä, muttei ennätä livahtaa keittiöön ennen kuin Larin vieras kääntyy katsomaan. Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun kuulee vieraan puhuvan englantia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?" sihahtaa Eliakselle suomeksi ja kuulee sitten Markin kysymyksen. Kääntää katseensa tähän kiusaantuneena vastaamatta kysymykseen, koska on varma, että ilmeensä ja olemuksensa kertoo jo kaiken oleellisen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja tämän äänensävyn kuullessaan loukkaantuu hieman.  
"Ajattelin, et oltas katottu leffaa, mut mä taidan tästä lähtee saman tien..." vastaa koettaen pitää ilmeensä ja äänensä neutraalina.

 **Mark**  
  
Seuraa meneillä olevaa tilannetta kiinnostuneena, vaikkei ymmärrä keskustelusta sanaakaan. Ilmeet ja eleet kertovat sitäkin enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää huomionsa takaisin Eliakseen.  
"No en mä sitä meinannu", tokaisee, "sä sanoit, et sä et tuu tänään, niin en osannut varautuu." Äänensävynsä on sekä puolusteleva että pahoitteleva.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja katsoo Laria.  
"Mä käyn vessassa..." toteaa Larille lähtien kohti eteistä, jossa oli tullessa näkevinään wc-kyltin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa tietä Larin vieraalle ja nojaa tämän jälkeen ovenpieleen.  
"Mä en tienny, et sulla on vieras..." toteaa pahoittelevaan sävyyn nähtyään, että miehen selkä katosi vessan ovesta sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa helpottuu, kun Mark katoaa vessaan. Nousee kainalosauvojensa avulla ylös nojatuolista ja menee Eliaksen luo.  
"No sekin oli yllätys, kun se ilmestyi tänne", sanoo Markista ja painaa lyhyen suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa lempeään hymyyn Larin tullessa luokseen ja saadessaan tältä suukon.  
"Sulla on ollu varsinainen yllätysten päivä", toteaa halatessaan Laria ja hengittäessään tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ihana hymy saa omatkin suupielensä kääntymään ylöspäin. Vastaa puolittain halaukseen.  
"Joo, mut ei ne oo onneks ollut huonoja yllätyksiä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluut sä, et mä lähen, niin saatte olla rauhassa?" kysyy Larilta ja ojentaa kauppakassin tälle. "Siinä ois vähän herkkuja, jos haluut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei sun tarvii lähtee", sanoo ajatellen, että vahinko on jo tapahtunut. Mark varmasti pani merkille, ettei Elias soittanut ovikelloa...  
"Mitäs jos sä tekisit näistä herkuista jotain, niin mä voisin vielä jutella Markin kanssa?" ehdottaa, "sillä on vähän huolia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä varma?" varmistaa vielä. "Onneks otin reilumman satsin..." vastaa ja laskee kassin alas.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Pesee käsiään ja miettii, miten suhtautua Larista saamaansa uuteen tietoon. Kuivaa kätensä pyyhkeeseen ja astuu ulos vessasta jääden katsomaan Laria ja näkee, miten tämä on olemukseltaan aivan toisenlainen blondin miehen läheisyydessä.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Nyökkää Eliakselle huomaamatta, että Mark on tullut pois vessasta. Miettii, että itsensä on todennäköisesti pakko kertoa jollekin rapakon toisella puolella, ja Mark on itselleen kaikkein läheisin Eliaksen ja Jannen jälkeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sipaisee Larin poskea sormellaan ja painaa pienen suukon tämän huulille.  
"Jos mä meen keittiöön..." hymähtää ja lähtee kassin kanssa keittiöön huomaamatta Larin vieraan läsnäoloa.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Eliaksen mentyä kävelee Larin luo tähän merkitsevän katseen.  
"Mikset sä oo kertonu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon ja sitten hätkähtää, kun Mark ilmestyy viereensä heti Eliaksen lähdettyä keittiöön. Ei ollut ollenkaan huomannut tätä. Huokaisee ja siirtyy takaisin nojatuoliin.  
"Eiks se oo aika ilmiselvää?" hymähtää.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Sä oot rakastunu", toteaa ja istahtaa sohvalle. "Sä oot rakastunu mieheen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, niin oon", sanoo hiljaa ja jännittää, mitä Mark seuraavaksi sanoo, kun myönsi sen ääneen...


	40. Chapter 40

**Osa 40**  
  
**Mark**  
  
Katsoo Laria, ja nyt kun tämä myönsi asian ääneen, miettii miten suhtautua tämän sanoihin.  
"Oot sä onnellinen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Meinaa jo vastata osittain kieltävästi, kun miettii kaikkia riitoja ja sitä, että kohta ovat taas eri puolilla maapalloa, mutta muuttaa mielensä. Tietää, ettei kukaan ole koskaan saanut itseään tuntemaan läheskään samalla tavalla kuin Elias, erimielisyyksistä huolimatta.  
"Oon mä, erittäin", vastaa.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Hyvä", vastaa enempiä miettimättä. "Mitä ne sun mimmisekoilut tossa välissä oikein oli?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kunnes Mark mainitsee mimmisekoilunsa.  
"Itteni kieltämistä..." mutisee päätään pudistaen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mites sä aiot yhdistää lätkän ja... tän?" kysyy varovasti.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään neuvottomana.  
"Ei hajuukaan... Ja voin sanoo, et se on aiheuttanut aika paljon riitoja", vastaa turhautuneena.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Ymmärtää Larin sanat paremmin kuin tämä ehkä tietääkään.  
"Jos tuo mies on sulle niin tärkeä kun mä kuvittelen, niin älä päästä sitä menemään. Älä tee samaa virhettä, minkä mä tein Elenan kanssa, koska mä potkasen sut pihalle, jos tuut mun luo muutaman vuoden päästä valittamaan, et ois pitäny tehdä asiat aikanaan toisin. Mä en tiedä saanko mä Elenaa enää ikinä takaisin... Ja jos en saa, kadun lopun ikäni sitä, että päästin sen lähtemään."  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Markia yllättyneenä mutta vakavana. Tajuaa kyllä, että Mark tietää, mistä tämä puhuu, mutta silti on vaikeaa edes miettiä, että itsensä olisi pakko valita jääkiekon ja Eliaksen väliltä. Rakastaa molempia, eikä halua luopua kummastakaan. Silti tietää, ettei Elias varmasi enää kovin kauan jaksa nykyistä menoa...  
  
**Mark**  
  
Näkee, että Lari jää mietteliääksi sanojensa seurauksena.  
"Sä et haluu kokee tätä vaihetta, missä mä oon..." toteaa ja kaivaa puhelimensa esille aikeenaan laittaa Elenalle viesti. "Elena pyys multa vaan yhtä asiaa, ja mä olin liian itsekeskeinen sen toiveen toteuttamaan. Se halus, et oisin muuttanu sen kans maaseudulle. Elenan lähdön jälkeen edes jääkiekosta en oo saanu samaa fiilistä kun ennen. Ja se on kyllä näkyny kentällä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun jatkaa ystävänsä kuuntelemista. Oma tilanteensa on hieman eri kuin Markilla, muttei silti epäile, etteikö tälläkin ole ollut ihan yhtä vaikeaa. Vilkaisee keittiön suuntaan varmistaakseen, ettei Elias oli kuuntelemassa.  
"Elias tulis mun mukaan takasin Losiin, jos lehdistö jättäis sen rauhaan", paljastaa.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Jättääks lehdistö meitä ikinä rauhaan?" kysyy happamana. "Paitsi, jos ne saa sitä, mitä ne haluaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eli mun pitäis kertoo totuus julkisesti?" kysyy kulmiaan kohottaen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Ei mulla ole vastausta siihen, mitä sun pitää tehdä... Sä teet vaan sen, minkä tunnet olevan oikein sydämessäs", toteaa ottamatta kantaa Larin tilanteeseen sen enempää. Nousee sohvalta ja kääntyy Lariin päin. "Mä taidan lähteä hotelliin, must tuntuu, et sun pitää jutella ton blondin kanssa", nyökkää puhuessaan keittiön suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, sillä mielessään toivoi, että Markilla olisi kuin olisikin maagisesti joku täydellinen ratkaisu ongelmaansa.  
"Okei... kiva kun tulit käymään", sanoo pienesti hymyillen ja lisää: "ja mä toivon, et sä saat juteltua Elenan kanssa."  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mä aion tänään ottaa Elenaan yhteyttä ja katsoa vastaako se ees mulle... Kiitos, kun kuuntelit mua, ja ehkä mun täytyy vähän sulatella tätä sunkin uutista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä ja nousee taas ylös nojatuolista.  
"Toivottavasti menee hyvin", sanoo kumpaankin asiaan.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Huomiseen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehdottomasti", vastaa nyökäten.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Kaappaa Larin halaukseensa ja taputtaa tämän selkää. Lähtee tämän jälkeen eteiseen ja poistuu talosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuulevinaan oven kolahduksen ja tulee olohuoneen ovelle sipsikulho kädessään.  
"Mitä tapahtu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy halauksesta, mutta vastaa siihen hyvillään. Ainakaan Mark ei karta itseään paljastuksensa jälkeen. Kääntyy sitten hymyilemään Eliakselle.  
"Mark lähti", vastaa ja menee nappaamaan kulhosta sipsin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai se arvannu, et..." jää katsomaan Laria kysyvänä. Toisaalta Larin olemus ei kyllä vaikuta, että mikään olisi vinossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä kerroin sille", sanoo rauhallisena ja odottaa mielenkiinnolla Eliaksen reaktiota sanoihinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat ihmetyksestä.  
"Sä... kerroit... meistä?" kysyy ihmeissään. Ei uskonut, että Lari pystyisi kertomaan ikinä parisuhdetilanteestaan kenellekään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen.  
"Niin kerroin", sanoo, "ja se tuntu ihan hyvältä, varsinkin kun se ei mitenkään järkyttynyt. Ainakaan ulkoisesti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mut eiks se oo aika hyvä juttu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On se", vakuuttaa nyökytellen, "jotenkin on kevyempi olo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon sust ylpee", toteaa ja hymyilee Larille lämpimästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo Eliakselle iloisena, kunnes vakavoituu. Haluaisi kysyä jotain, muttei tahdo taas saada aikaiseksi riitaa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluut sä kattoo leffaa vai mitä?" kysäisee ja istahtaa sohvalle jääden odottamaan Laria seuraansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Katotaan vaan", sanoo ja istahtaa Eliaksen viereen. Nielaisee kerran.  
"Onks... onks se lehdistö ainoo syy, mikset sä haluu tulla takasin Losiin?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin ottaessa puheeksi Los Angelesin, kykenee ensin vain nyökkäämään.  
"Se ja se millainen vaikutus medialla siel on ihmisiin... Siel on toimittajia joka paikassa ja ne on äärettömän röyhkeitä... Se, mitä tapahtu siel hallilla..." sanoo ja painaa katseensa alas. "Mä pelkäsin ihan hirveesti, et ne ihmiset tekee mulle jotain..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta vakavana ja vetää tämän kainaloonsa.  
"Mä oon niin pahoillani siitä kaikesta..." mutisee pahoittelevana ja toivoo, että voisi muuttaa asian.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa sormensa Larin huulille.  
"Älä oo... Et sä sitä ois voinu muuttaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin..." huokaisee. Miettii, että voisiko edes yrittää jotenkin, koska haluaa jossain vaiheessa saada Eliaksen takaisin luokseen asumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja painaa päänsä tämän päätä vasten.  
"Kyl me täst kaikesta selvitään..." koettaa valaa uskoa Lariin ja samalla itseensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja keskittyy vain Eliaksen läheisyyteen.  
"Mä toivon niin..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Niin mäkin..._ miettii mielessään.  
  
**Lari on miettinyt tarkkaan sekä Markin sanoja että tilannettaan Eliaksen kanssa ja päättänyt kutsua pari päivää myöhemmin suomalaisen luottotoimittajan kotiinsa.**  
  
**Matti**  
  
Soittaa Lari Väänäsen ovikelloa ja korjaa laukkunsa asentoa. On kieltämättä yllättynyt Larin yhteydenotosta ja toiveesta antaa haastattelu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pukenut siistit vaatteet ylleen ja yrittää epätoivoisesti suoristaa paitansa kauluksia. Sanoi Eliakselle, ettei tämä saa tulla yllätysvisiitille, sillä ei ole kertonut tälle mitään aikeistaan. Hermostuu, kun ovikello soi, ja miettii jälleen kerran, onko oikeasti valmis kertomaan kaiken. Klenkkaa sauvojensa kanssa eteiseen ja avaa oven.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Oven avautuessa jättää laukkunsa tutkailun ja nähdessään Larin hymyilee leveästi.  
"Terve, pitkästä aikaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Terve, tuu peremmälle", sanoo hermostuneesti hymyillen ja tekee miehelle tilaa, jotta tämä pääsee sisään.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Astuu sisälle ja ottaa takin ja kengät pois päältään.  
"Yllätyin soitostasi ja etenkin siitä, ettet kertonut jutun aiheesta mitään. Liittyykö tämä nyt tuohon sinun polvivammaan?" kyselee muuten vain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa hieman rauhoittuu jännityksestä huolimatta, koska Matti vaikuttaa olevan ihan yhtä rento kuin aikaisemminkin. Viittoo miestä olohuoneeseen.  
"Voidaan me siitäkin puhua, mutta ei liity", vastaa.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Istahtaa rennosti nojatuoliin ja laskee laukkunsa maahan. Kaivaa sieltä nauhurin ja laittaa sen päälle. Jättää tietoisesti nauhurin hieman piiloon, koska muistaa Larin menneen aina aikaisemmin ihan kipsiin, jos nauhuri oli pöydällä.  
"En oikein osannut mitään kysymyksiäkään tehdä tähän hetkeen, mutta mitäpä sinulle kuuluu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu alas sohvalle ja näkee samalla, että Matti piilottaa nauhurin. On kiitollinen siitä, sillä jos ei näe nauhuria, ei myöskään ajattele sitä. Hermostuksensa kasvaa, kun on aika puhua.  
"No mulla menee ihan hyvin", aloittaa vastaamisen, "polven parantumista odotan ja sitten alotan kuntoutuksen."  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Taisi tuosta polvesta tulla aika pitkä kipeä?" kyselee tutuista ja turvallisista asioista antaen Larin rentoutua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mut onneks leikkaus meni hyvin, ja toi paranee kyllä", sanoo.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Media onkin kovasti spekuloinut viime aikoina, miten sun polvi kuntoutuu ja koska pääset jäälle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olen huomannut", hymähtää, "mut ei sitä tiedä vielä kukaan, et miten tässä käy." Korjaa asentoaan ja on hyvin tietoinen siitä, että hetki, jolloin itsensä on kerrottava oikea asiansa, lähestyy koko ajan.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Entäpä jos polvi ei kuntoudukaan ja ura päättyy siihen. Aiotko pysyä jääkiekon parissa esimerkiksi valmentajana?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Matin kysymyksestä, sillä ei ole edes miettinyt, mitä tekisi, jos uransa on ohi.  
"En oo itse asiassa edes ajatellu", myöntää, "oon koko ajan vaan ollu siinä toivossa, et kyllä mä pelaan vielä."  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Se on hyvä, että on tavotteita", vastaa Larille ja pyörittelee kynää kädessään. "Kuluneen puolenvuoden aikana esiinnyit useiden eri naisten seurassa, vaikka aikaisemmin et juuri seurustelukumppaniasi esitellyt tai tiuhaan vaihdellut. Mistä moinen ajanjakso?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu heti vaikeammaksi, ja sykkeensä tihenee, kun Matti alkaa kysellä seurustelukuvioistaan.  
"Se oli mun valmentajan pyyntö, se halus mulle erilaisempaa julkisuutta", vastaa ja yrittää pysytellä rauhallisena.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Sitä edeltävä ajanjakso saikin etenkin lehdistön USA:ssa kiinnostumaan. Mikä tai paremminkin kuka tämä Elias oikein oli?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä, sillä hetki on nyt koittanut.  
"Elias oli ihan muuta kuin mitä mä lehdistölle väitin", vastaa.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Larin olemuksesta näkee, että nyt puhutaan siitä, mistä tämä halusikin puhua. Ei sano mitään, vaan nyökkää ja pyytää näin Laria jatkamaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Matista, koska kokee helpommaksi puhua, jos katseensa on suunnattu muualle.  
"Mä tapasin Eliaksen ekaa kertaa kesällä, kun se tuli lomalle mun ystävän ja sen tyttöystävän kanssa", kertoo.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Kyseessä ei siis ole sinun vanha ystäväsi?" varmistaa vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei", sanoo päätään pudistaen, "en ollu kuullutkaan siitä ennen."  
  
**Matti**

"Mistä siis tämä salamyhkäisyys?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja kääntää sitten huomionsa takaisin Mattiin.  
"Mä rakastuin", sanoo vakavana ja laskee katseensa syliinsä. Tuntee, kuinka sydämensä hakkaa rinnassaan.


	41. Chapter 41

**Osa 41**  
  
**Matti**  
  
Ei ikimaailmassa uskonut Larin aikovan kertoa moista. Tiedostaa, että käsissään on seuraavien päivien puhutuin uutinen. Näkee, että asiasta puhuminen on Larille vaikeaa, joten napsauttaa nauhurin pois päältä.  
"Meidän ei ole pakko jatkaa..." sanoo katsoen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voi kuvitella Matin järkytyksen, muttei nosta katsettaan.  
"Ei, kyl mun täytyy saada sanoo tää", huokaisee. Haluaa antaa Eliakselle kunnon syyn palata takaisin luokseen Afrikasta.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Ja sä haluut, et mä oikeesti julkaisen tämän?" varmistelee vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vakavana.  
"Tää on ainoo kerta, kun meinaan tästä julkisesti puhua."  
  
**Matti**  
  
Tajuaa, että Lari on aivan vakavissaan.  
"Kai sä tiedät, mitä tää voi tehdä sun uralle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tietysti", vastaa, "ei tää ollut mikään hetken mielijohde."  
  
**Matti**  
  
Napsauttaa nauhurin takaisin päälle ja nyökkää Laria jatkamaan kertomustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hiljaa, kun nauhuri menee takaisin päälle. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä seuraavaksi kertoisi, kun se kaikkein tärkein tuli jo sanottua. Lopulta alkaa kuitenkin puhua.  
"Mä oon tiennyt jo vuosia, ettei naiset ehkä oo mun juttu, mut en koskaan tehny sille mitään..." myöntää.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Tämä Elias ilmeisesti muutti tilanteen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Täysin..." sanoo hiljaa ja nappaa pöydältään siihen aikaisemmin tuomansa vesipullon.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Mikä sai tuomaan asian julkisuuteen? On kuitenkin vuosia puhuttu, että urheilumaailmassa on homoseksuaaleja, mutta harvoin he astuvat esiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, mitä vastaisi kysymykseen.  
"No... Yks mun ystävä Losista tuli kylään ja sai mut ajattelemaan", sanoo lopulta, "ja mä tiedän, et haluan Eliaksen asumaan mun luo. Jos mua ei sen takia huolita enää pelaamaan, niin olkoot sitten niin."  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Olet siis valmis jättämään uran tämän ihmisen takia?" kysyy kulmiaan kohottaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katsettaan syliinsä ja nieleskelee. Ei haluaisi luopua urastaan sen enempää kuin Eliaksestakaan.  
"Elias on mulle tärkeintä", vastaa.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Hymyilee lämpimästi.  
"Olet tainnut löytää sen toisen puoliskosi?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vakavana.  
"Niin oon, jos vaan saan pitää sen", toteaa huokaisten.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Eikö tämä Elias ole yhtä vakavissaan kanssasi kun sinä hänen?" kummastelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo, ettei Elias suutu, kun paljastelee tästä asioita.  
"On se, mutta... Lehdistön röyhkeys ja fanien fanaattisuus Losissa oli sille liikaa", kertoo, "ja siitä syystä mä pelkään, ettei me saada koskaan asua samalla mantereella."  
  
**Matti**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään kuunnellessaan Larin kertomusta.  
"Oletko miettinyt itse muuttavasi takaisin Suomeen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On se käynyt mielessä, mut... Ei Suomi vaan enää tunnu kodilta", myöntää. Ainoa syy jäädä Suomeen on Elias, mutta ei haluaisi jäädä.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Mitä mieltä muuten ystäväsi ja perheesi on tästä Eliaksesta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä oon yrittänyt pitää Eliaksen vähän pimennossa, varsinkin Losissa..." paljastaa, "mut mun läheisin ystävä täällä Suomessa on myös Eliaksen ystävä."  
  
**Matti**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari kertoo, ettei hänen perheensä ole tietoinen asiasta.  
"Miten ajattelet läheistesi suhtautuvan uutiseen, jonka lukevat lehdestä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ei mulla niin kauheesti läheisiä ees ole", sanoo, "mut ehkei se tuu mitenkään suurena yllätyksenä, kun ottaa huomioon kaikki, mitä musta on kirjoitettu..."  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Sä et taida haluta tästä mitään kohujuttua, vaan ihan hyvällä maulla kirjoitetun artikkelin, jossa ikään kuin ohimennen mainitaan tämä asia?" kysäisee Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Juuri niin", sanoo nyökäten, "ei tosiaan mitään kohujuttua, ne tulee sitten myöhemmin ihan varmasti..."  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Sä varmaan haluut lukea jutun ennen julkaisua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää uudelleen.  
"Mielellään", sanoo, vaikka luottaakin siihen, että Matti pitää kiinni sovituista asioista.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Mitäs jos tehtäisiin tästä enemmän sun uraan ja elämään keskittyvä haastattelu, ja tämä osio olisi vain pieni osa haastattelua?" ehdottaa Larille. "Kohu tästä nousee, vaikka minä tämän jutun miten nätisti kirjoittaisinkin... "

 **Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä tietää varsin hyvin, ettei ilman kohua tule selviämään mitenkään, jos haastattelu julkaistaan – sisälsi se mitä hyvänsä juuri kertomansa lisäksi.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", sanoo, sillä parempi kuitenkin, että juttu sisältää jotain muutakin.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Napsauttaa nauhurin pois päältä ja laittaa sen laukkuunsa.  
"Kai sä tiiät, et voit koska tahansa perua tän?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tiiän joo, mut en mä aio", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja nostaa kassin lattialta. Ojentaa kätensä Larille kätelläkseen.  
"Mä laitan ekan vedoksen sulle huomenna aamusta. Kommentoit ja esität toiveet. Tää tulis jo ylihuomiseen lehteen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee itsekin ylös ja tarttuu Matin käteen. On tyytyväinen nopeasta aikataulusta, sillä haluaa Eliaksen ehtivän lukea jutun ennen tämän lähtöä Afrikkaan.  
"Hyvä, kiitos", sanoo.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Sä oot Lari rohkee mies", toteaa ja taputtaa tätä vielä isällisesti olkapäälle ennen siirtymistä eteiseen pukeutumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en nyt tiedä", huokaisee ja miettii, että taitaa olla pikemminkin tyhmä, kun tieten tahtoen saattoi juuri tuhota viimeisetkin mahdollisuutensa pelata enää NHL:ssä.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Mä toivon, että ihmiset muistaa viel tänkin jutun jälkeen, ettet sä oo ihmisenä muuttunu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin toivon", hymähtää, mutta pelkää pahoin, että toisin saattaa käydä.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Pidetään yhteyttä", toteaa laittaessaan kenkiä ja takkia ylleen. Ne saatuaan lähtee ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Matille ja katsoo, kun tämä poistuu. Miettii taas kerran, että onko menettänyt järkensä.  
  
**Parin päivän päästä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On levittänyt sänkynsä päälle kaikki omistamansa kesävaatteet ja pakkailee niitä isoon matkalaukkuun.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Rinkuttaa Eliaksen ovikelloa kädessään jotain, joka Eliaksen on pakko saada nähdä. Ei usko, että tämä on pakkaamiseltaan ehtinyt siitä vielä kuulla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sängylle miettimään pitäisikö pakata jotain paksumpiakin vaatteita mukaan. Havahtuu ovikellon itsepintaiseen ääneen ja miettii, kuka mahtaa olla tulossa. Lähtee ovelle ja yllättyy löytäessään Iidan oven takaa.  
"Moi!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Moi", sanoo ja tunkee kutsumatta sisälle asuntoon, "mites pakkaaminen sujuu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huonosti..." vastaa samalla, kun sulkee oven ja kummastelee Iidan käytöstä. "Mikä sul on?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Rullaa käsissään olevaa lehteä.  
"Et oo uutisia sattunu tänään lukemaan?" kysyy vastaamatta Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En..." vastaa kummastellen. "Oot sä koettanu soittaa? Puhelinki on jossain... Mitä on tapahtunu? Ei kai Afrikassa?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliakselle, kun taas tämän suusta tulee sana Afrikka. On hieman nyreissään ystävälleen, kun tämä on taas jättämässä Larin, vaikka kovalla työllä Jannen kanssa saivat nämä takaisin yhteen, mutta toivoo erään lehtiuutisen muuttavan asioita.  
"Ei, ihan täällä Suomessa", vastaa ja tyrkkää Eliaksen käsiin lehden, jonka kannessa komeilee Lari.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan tyrkättyä lehden käteensä, katsoo lehden kantta, jossa komeilee Lari. Tämän jälkeen silmänsä laajenevat, ja lukee otsikkoa yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.


	42. Chapter 42

**Osa 42**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa Eliaksen ilmeestä vahvistuksen, ettei tämä ollut tietoinen Larin antamasta haastattelusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Lari Väänänen kertoo rakastuneensa mieheen._  
Tuijottaa otsikkoa ja Larin kasvoja.  
"Mist sä sait tän?" kysyy Iidalta kääntämättä kasvojaan tämän suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kaupasta", vastaa Eliakselle. Huomasin lehden ihan sattumalta ja nappasi sen heti mukaansa, koska ei ollut uskoa silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu tuolille ja selaa lehteä vimmatusti löytäessään oikean sivun, josta yllätyksekseen löytää Larin haastattelun.  
"Se on antanu haastattelun?" kysyy ihmeissään ymmärtämättä, mikä Lariin on oikein mennyt.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee Eliasta tarkkaavaisena.  
"Siltä vaikuttaa", sanoo tälle, "se on tosi hyvin ja neutraalisti kirjotettu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa lukea juttua kädet vapisten ja huomaa saman kuin Iidakin. Laskee lehden syliinsä.  
"Miks nyt?" kysyy kyyneleitä pidätellen. "Mun pitäs ylihuomenna lentää Afrikkaan..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Laittaa kämmenensä Eliaksen olkapäälle, kun tämä on selvästi poissa tolaltaan.  
"Ehkä just siks, koska sä oot lähössä..." miettii ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haroo käsillään vaaleita hiuksiaan.  
"Ei hemmetti! Kaikki on valmiina, ja nyt tulee tällänen juttu?! En mä voi vaan lähtee!" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Muuttaaks tää sitten oikeesti kaiken?" kysyy. Haluaisi, että Elias jää, mutta tämä on ollut niin kovin päättäväinen lähtönsä suhteen, että on vaikea kuvitella yhden lehtijutun muuttavan kaiken.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari kertoo julkisesti tommosen jutun, ja mä lähen maasta?! KAIKKI kuvittelee, et se olen MÄ, joka luikkii karkuun!" parahtaa ja pitelee päätään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin no..." mutisee vähän vaikeana, "voi olla, kun ei tossa jutussa mainita mitään siitä, et sä oot lähdössä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa samassa, ettei asiasta mitään jutussa mainittu.  
"Mitä mun pitäs tehdä?" kysyy lopulta neuvottomana Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei osaa vastata Eliakselle.  
"Ehkä sun pitäis puhua Larin kanssa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee penkiltä seisomaan ja katsoo jälleen lehtijuttua.  
"Mun pitää lähtee Larin luo... Nyt..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, hyvä idea."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörii levottomana ympyrää.  
"Siel on varmaan kaikki Suomen toimittajat sen talon ympärillä?!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut eihän ne tiedä, missä Lari asuu", yrittää rauhoitella Eliasta, vaikkei olekaan varma sanoistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jenkeissä niitä oli ihan joka paikassa..." toteaa ja istuu takaisin penkille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Varmaan, mut ei me olla nyt Jenkeissä, vaan Suomessa", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää Iidan puhuvan järkeviä. Nousee penkiltä ja halaa Iidaa.  
"Kiitos..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa halaukseen.  
"Mee nyt jutteleen sille", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä mä sanon sille?" hätäilee vielä Iidalle haroen takkiaan naulakosta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyllä sä jotain keksit", tsemppaa Eliasta, "kunhan nyt vaan menet juttelemaan sen kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa kengät jalkaansa ja hymyilee arasti.  
"Ehkä mä jotain keksin..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Keksit sä", sanoo luottavaisena, "se on kuitenkin vaan Lari eikä mikään Suomen pressa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari on tullu kaapista..." toteaa käsi ovenkahvalla katsellen pää kallellaan Iidaa. "Mä en uskonu, et tää tapahtuu ikinä..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle iloisena.  
"Nyt sulla on mustaa valkosella, et niin on käynyt", sanoo ja toivoo, että keskustelu Larin kanssa menee hyvin.  
  
**Hetken päästä Larin kotona...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Soittaa hermostuneena Larin ovikelloa. Pitää tämän antamaa avainta kädessään aikeenaan mennä sisälle, jollei Lari itse avaa ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On piileskellyt makuuhuoneessaan hyvin hermostuneena koko päivän. On ihan varma, että kaikki toimittajat ovat onkineet osoitetietonsa ja parveilevat pihallaan. Toistaiseksi on saanut olla rauhassa puhelimensa jatkuvaa soimista lukuun ottamatta. Ei ole vastannut kenellekään muulle kuin Jannelle... Kun ovikello soi, sydämensä hyppää kurkkuunsa. Ei tee elettäkään mennäkseen avaamaan oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska sisällä ei näy minkäänlaista liikettä, tovin odottelun jälkeen avaa oven avaimella ja astuu pimeään eteiseen.  
"Lari?" huhuilee varovasti.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee oven avautuvan, pelkää jo hetken, että vuokranantajansa on tulossa häätämään itsensä pois. Paniikkiinsa muuttuu kuitenkin suunnattomaksi helpotukseksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Nousee sängyltään ja lähtee eteiseen sauvojensa kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee kolinaa makuuhuoneen suunnalta ja lähtee sinnepäin. Nähdessään Larin halaa tätä sanaakaan sanomatta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias ensitöikseen halaa itseään. Painaa kuitenkin heti silmänsä kiinni ja halaa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Halaa tiukasti Laria haluamatta päästää irti.  
"Moi..." mutisee tämän kaulaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo itsekin ja pitelee Eliasta tiukemmin. Olonsa on paljon parempi nyt, kun Elias on kanssaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu halauksesta.  
"Sust oli lehdessä juttu..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun halaus päättyy. Nyökkää Eliakselle ja korjaa asentoaan noukittuaan toisen halauksen aikana kaatuneen sauvansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä luulin, et tääl on toimittajia pilvin pimein..." tunnustaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiks täällä sit oo?" ihmettelee, koska oli aivan varma, että pihansa on täynnä niitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"Tai ainakaan mä en nähny ensimmäistäkään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta ja istahtaa alas tuolille.  
"Ehkä ne ei sit seuraakaan mua joka paikkaan..." mutisee huojentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaa Laria vastapäätä olevaan seinään.  
"Annoit sä ihan vapaasta tahdostas ton haastattelun?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eliaksen silmiin.  
"Tietysti", vastaa rehellisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin vastauksesta.  
"Miks?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Koska mä en haluu, et sä jatkossa lähdet enää karkuun..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et kai sä tehny sitä vaan sen takii?" kysyy vakavana. Ei missään nimessä halunnut, että Lari astuu kaapista, ettei lähtisi enää... Toivoo, että tämä olisi tehnyt ulostulon itsensä takia ensisijaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein pysty enää katsomaan Eliasta silmiin.  
"Mark sai mut tajuumaan, et ei millään oo mitään merkitystä, jos mä menetän sut..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kyykistyy Larin eteen hakien tämän katsetta ja ottaa tämän kädestä kiinni.  
"Lari, entäs sun ura?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edelleenkään vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja puree poskeaan.  
"Se oli vaakalaudalla jo valmiiks..." vastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin jalkojen juureen ja painaa päänsä tämän terveelle polvelle.  
"Voitaspa vaan jäädä tähän..." huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie sormensa Eliaksen hiuksiin, kun tämän pää lepää polvellaan.  
"Sitä mäkin toivon..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin jäädä sun tueks tän kaiken tulevan rumban keskelle..." sanoo lähes kuiskaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pettymyksen taas sisällään Eliaksen sanoista. Osa itsestään toivoi, että lehtijuttu saisi Eliaksen muuttamaan mielensä ja jäämään luokseen. Nielaisee vaikeana.  
"Niin..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun pitää olla sun rinnalla tässä..." sanoo ja nostaa päänsä katsoen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan kuultuaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Eli mitä se sitten meinaa?" kysyy varovana mutta toiveikkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä... Mä mietin, et jos en lähtiskään... Siis Afrikkaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa löydä nopeampaa.  
"Mä en tehny tätä siks, ettet sä lähtiskään", sanoo vakavana, "mut jos sä jäät, mä haluun, et sä oot varma siitä." Haluaa ehdottomasti Eliaksen jäävän, mutta vain siinä tapauksessa, että tämä todella tahtoo jäämistä enemmän kuin Afrikkaan lähtemistä eikä jää vain siksi, että kokee sen olevan pakko.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja puristaa tätä kädestä.  
"Mä olin lähdössä pois Suomesta alun perin sen takia, ettet sä ollu tääl, ja sit halusin tarjota sulle mahdollisuuden jatkaa sun uraa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni.  
"Sä siis haluut mieluummin jäädä kuin lähtee?" kysyy varmistaen, että ymmärsi Eliaksen sanat oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää katsoen Laria tiiviisti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oikeesti?" ei voi olla vielä kysymättä. Sekä katseensa että äänensä on aneleva.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää jälleen päätään pienesti hymyillen. On tajunnut, ettei voi lähteä nyt Larin rinnalta minnekään.  
"Oikeesti..." vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee Eliaksen vastaavan ääneen, tuntee sanoinkuvaamatonta helpotusta ja vetää miehen tiukasti syliinsä.


	43. Chapter 43

**Osa 43**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten.  
"Mä halusin antaa sulle aikaa pelata ja olla huhuista vapaa... Mut must tuntuu, et sä tarttet mua täällä enemmän kun Afrikka tarttee mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa poskensa Eliaksen hiuksia vasten ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Ei sellasta aikaa ookaan, ettenkö mä tarvii sua", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä tiiät, mitä tarkotin..." hymähtää ja sulkee silmänsä myös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja pitelee Eliaksesta kiinni. Ei voi uskoa, ettei tämä olekaan enää lähdössä, vaan saa pitää poikaystävänsä luonaan. Tosin ei Elias ole sanonut sanaakaan Losiin muuttamisesta, muttei halua nyt välittää siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä taisit oikeesti kokea, että mä lähden aina sun luota pois..." mutisee Larille. "Anteeks, se ei oo ollu ikinä tarkotus... Toivottavasti sä uskot, et nyt mä jään sun luo..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu sen verran, että voi katsoa Eliasta silmiin.  
"No siltä se tuntu..." myöntää, "mut jos sä sanot, et sä jäät, niin mä uskon sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä jään", toistaa sanansa vakaalla äänellä katsoen Laria suoraan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Kiitos", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mites... Mites sun uutinen on otettu vastaan?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vaikeana.  
"En mä oo uskaltanut lukee viestejä tai vastata puheluihin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluisit sä kattoo niit mun kaa?" ehdottaa varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi ja aukoo äänettömänä suutaan, kunnes huokaisee.  
"Jos en sun kanssa, niin sitten en kenenkään", mutisee. Tietää, että jossain vaiheessa on kuitenkin pakko kohdata ulkomaailma, ja mieluummin tekee sen Eliaksen kanssa kuin yksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sipaisee kädellään Larin poskea.  
"Sanot vaan, kun oot valmis..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja vilkaisee pöydälle, jossa tablettinsa ja äänettömällä oleva kännykkänsä lojuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin katseen siirtyvän pöydälle, jossa on tabletti ja kännykkä.  
"Oot sä varma?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja nyökkää sitten päättäväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hakee Larille tämän kännykän ja tabletin. Ojentaa ne Larille ja istahtaa tämän viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa varovasti Eliakselta tabletin, jonka laskee sohvatyynylle, ja kännykkänsä. Voihkaisee, kun huomaa, että on lyhyessä ajassa saanut lisää puheluja ja viestejä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin ilmeen ja voihkaisun kuultuaan huolestuu.  
"No?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kauhee kasa viestejä", huokaisee ja selaa saapuneita puheluita. Lähes kaikki numerot on vieraita.  
"Faija on yrittäny kolme kertaa..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö sun soittaa sille?" ehdottaa kannustavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, kun tämä ehdottaa soittamista.  
"Varmaan", huokaisee, muttei tee elettäkään soittaakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluut sä, et mä meen sivummalle?" kysäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei, oo vaan siinä", sanoo Eliakselle ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sit mä oon", sanoo ja painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja soittaa sitten huokaisten faijalleen. Toivoo, että tällä on jotain järkevää sanottavaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pyörii kotonaan kännykkä kädessä. On koettanut tavoitella poikaansa useita kertoja tuloksetta. Kun vihdoin puhelin alkaa soida, huokaa ja vastaa.  
"Luojan kiitos!" parahtaa puhelimeen ensimmäisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa hermostuneena, että faijansa vastaa, ja kun se tapahtuu, kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Sä olit soittanu", toteaa vain, kun ei osaa päätellä, millä mielellä Ilkka on.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mulla on puhelin soinut koko päivän, ja kaikki on kyselleet siitä lehtijutusta. Mikä se oikein on? Onko se ihan totta?" kyselee ja istuu keittiönpöydän ääreen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä kiinni ja puristaa rohkaisevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää, kun kuuntelee faijaansa ja on erittäin helpottunut siitä, että Elias on vieressään.  
"Et sä sitten oo nähnyt sitä?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä minä sen tuossa luin ja lähinnä jäin hämmästelemään, että oma isäs joutuu asian lukemaan lehdestä!" murahtaa. "Että onko se nyt totta vai ei?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuten pelkäsikin, faijansa ei kuulosta järjin positiiviselta. Huokaisee.  
"En kai mä tollasta haastattelua huvikseni antais", tokaisee, "ihan totta se on, joka sana."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huolestuu Larin äänensävystä ja saa sen kuvan, ettei tämän isä taida asiaa ottaa kovin hyvin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hieroo vapaalla kädellään ohimoaan. Välit Larin kanssa ovat jo vuosia olleet huonot, ja jos poika ei uskalla kertoa tällaista asiaa ensin isälleen, vaan medialle, niin onko välien katkeaminen edessä? Huokaa puhelimeen ja pyörittää päätään.  
"Onks se Elias kiva?" kysyy lopulta koettaen saada keskustelun jatkumaan edes jotenkin siedettävissä merkeissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei uskonut faijansa alkavan kysellä Eliaksesta, joten yllättyy.  
"Elias on ihana", vastaa, ja pieni, varovainen toivonkipinä syttyy sisällään.  
**  
Ilkka**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, miten tästä asiasta pitäisi pojan kanssa puhua.  
"Oletkos sinä kauankin... tiennyt, että... naiset ei oo sun juttu?" takertelee puhelimeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun faijallaan on vaikeuksia muodostaa lauseita.  
"Oon mä sitä epäilly jo aika kauan", myöntää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mut... et koskaan... kertonu..." takertelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mä pelaan ammatikseni lätkää", vastaa, "en halunnu ajatella sitä edes ite."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä tiedän, että äitis kuoleman jälkeen me ei olla oikein puhuttu... En minä osannut olla sulle sellainen isä, minkä olisit ansainnut..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jotenkin jopa odotti sitä, että faijansa alkaa jossain vaiheessa syvälliseksi.  
"Ihan hyvä faija sä oot ollu", huokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pieni hymy käy huulillaan Larin sanojen johdosta.  
"Et oo ees käyny, vaikka oot ollu Suomessa vaikka kuinka ja kauan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee faijalleen. Ei tosiaan ole käynyt, kun ei ole halunnut kohdata vaivaannuttavaa tunnelmaa, mikä siitä seuraisi.  
"Et säkään tullu kattoon mua sairaalaan..." toteaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"En mä tienny, haluutko nähdä isääs..." toteaa totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koettaa päätellä Larin äänestä keskustelun sävyjä ja huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun miehet eivät ainakaan tappele puhelimessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olitsä voinu edes soittaa..."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin oisin..." myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No jos mä tuun käymään täs joku päivä?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Se ois... mukavaa", toteaa. "Ja... voithan sä sen... Eliaksenkin tuoda... käymään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään ja hymyilee, kun faijansa saa kakistettua sanansa vaikeuksien kautta ulos.  
"Mun täytyy kysyy siltä", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Eihän tämä nyt ihan jokapäiväinen tilanne ole, että poika tuo... poikaystävän kylään..." jatkaa takerrellen. Keskustelunaihe ei todellakaan ole helppo, mutta haluaa pitää Larin jatkossakin elämässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä sen tajuun ja arvostan tosi paljon, että sä edes yrität", sanoo, koska tietää asian olevan vaikea faijalleen. Ei se itsellekään ole helppo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitäs jos tuutte jo huomenna lounaalle?" kysyy arastellen. "Jos ihan vaan perusruoka kelpaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No okei", sanoo, vaikkei Eliakselta ole mielipidettä kysynytkään. Lounaasta faijansa seurassa on todennäköisesti tulossa hyvin vaivaannuttava...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No... nähdään huomenna..." toteaa vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, moi..." sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun. Huokaisee raskaasti ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Faija kutsu meiät huomenna lounaalle sen luo", kertoo ja hieroo nenänvarttaan turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Haluuks sun isä... nähä mut?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.


	44. Chapter 44

**Osa 44**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin se väitti..." huokaisee, "mut sun ei todellakaan tarvii tulla, jos et haluu kokee sitä vaivaannuttavaa tunnelmaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lähtisin ihan mielelläni..." toteaa Larille rohkaisevasti. "Must ois kiva nähdä sun isä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti.  
"Muista sit, et mä varoitin sua", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai sun isäs mua elävältä syö?" kysäisee naurahtaen. "Eikä se nyt tainnu sullekaan raivota täst uutisesta?" kysyy vielä varmistaakseen.  
  
**Lari  
**

"Ei se ollu ravoissaan", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, "mut... jo toi puhelu oli vaivaannuttava, niin pahemmaksi se vaan menee, kun ollaan kasvokkain." 

**Elias  
**

"Se kuitenkin yrittää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä uskon", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin sylistä tabletin ja selaa muutamia uutissivustoja.  
"Tää juttu on levinny ku kulovalkea..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei itse halua edes vilkaista mitään uutisjuttuja, joten on hyvillään, että Elias tekee sen puolestaan.  
"Miten pitkään mahtaa mennä ennen kun se leviää Jenkkeihin saakka..." miettii mutisten eikä yhtään odota niitä yhteydenottoja, joita tulee saamaan varsinkin joukkuekavereiltaan ja valmentajaltaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_"Lari Väänästä on koetettu tavoitella useita kertoja päivän aikana siinä onnistumatta..."_ lukee pätkän artikkelista. "Eiks näille riitä vaan se, et kerroit asiasta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun kuulee, mitä netissä sanotaan.  
"Mä vielä sanoin siinä haastiksessa, et toi on se ainoo kerta, kun asiasta puhun", tokaisee, "ei vissiin mennyt perille..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tietääks sun manageri tästä? Eiks se vois jeesiä?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee jälleen kerran.  
"Mä soitin sille eilen... Saa tosiaan luvan auttaa, mikäli kiinnostaa", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiks se vois laatia jonkun lehdistötiedotteen asiasta, jossa tulis selväks, ettet halua asiasta julkisesti puhua mitään ja toivot, että saat jatkaa pelaamista, koska ethän sä ihmisenä oo muuttunu?" ehdottaa innostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä vaikuttaa niin innostuneelta.  
"No katotaan... Se oli aika myrtsinä, kun vaikeutin sen työtä aika paljon tällä..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä maksat senkin liksan... Jos sitä ei kiinnosta, niin vaihda manageria?" ehdottaa suoraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä sanoin sille, et saa palkankorotuksen, jos hoitaa tän..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sanoks se lopulta mitään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa hartioitaan.  
"Mutisi jotain epämääräistä ja lopetti puhelun..." vastaa, "kai se oli myöntävä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl me selvitään tästä kaikesta..." lohdutta Laria ja halaa tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen lohduttavaan halaukseen ja vetää sisäänsä miehen tuoksua. Tietää, että selviää kyllä mistä tahansa, kunhan Elias pysyy rinnallaan.  
  
**Pari kuukautta Larin kaapistatuloilmoituksen jälkeen.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Kävelee ihmisvilinässä ja tuntee pientä ahdistusta mielessään. Vilkuilee sivuilleen ja puristaa matkalaukun kahvaa rystyset valkoisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On jälleen LAX:illa odottamassa Helsingin lennolta saapuvia matkustajia, tällä kertaa tosin vain yhtä. Yllään on taas lippalakki ja aurinkolasit ja tähyilee aulaan saapuvia ihmisiä vähän hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin seisovan vähän matkan päässä lippalakissa ja aurinkolaseissa. Pysähtyy hetkeksi katsomaan miestä ja sulaa hymyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee kelloaan ja miettii, mikä Eliaksella kestää. Kohta kuitenkin näkee miehen hymyilemässä pienenmatkan päässä. Kohottaa kätensä ja vilkuttaa lähtiessään tätä vastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kätensä vilkuttaakseen Larille.  
"Moi!" toteaa ja haluaisi kovasti halata tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen ja vetää sitten miehen tiukkaan halaukseen. Ei ole nähnyt poikaystäväänsä pitkään aikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo vapaan kätensä Larin ympärille ja painaa nopean suukon tämän huulille.  
"Ihanaa, kun tulit vastaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No totta kai tulin", sanoo hymyillen. On varma, että kohtaaminen lentokentällä päätyy lehtiin ja nettiin, vaikka suurin kohu ympärillään onkin jo laantunut.  
  
**Elias**

"Mitäs tänne?" kysäisee varovasti tarkoittaen Larin ympärillä pyörinyttä kohua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No ei se enää niin pahaa oo kuin sillon, kun tänne tulin", vastaa helpottuneena, "mulla menee ihan hyvin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mites sun pomot ja joukkue on asian ottanu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi.  
"Ne on ollu aika niukkasanasia", myöntää, "ehkä mä saa kuulla kunniani sitten, kun oon pelikunnossa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Eihän ne nyt voi tän takii sua ulos pistää!" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Toivottavasti ei", huokaisee, "mut jos lähettäis nyt kotiin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jokin Larin sanoessa kotiin, saa itsensä lähes liikuttuneeseen tilaan.  
"Mennään..." vastaa ääni aavistuksen karheana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, miten sanansa Eliakseen vaikuttavat. Sipaisee miehen poskea peukalollaan ja hymyilee ennen kuin tarttuu tämän matkalaukkuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meidän koti..." makustelee sanoja suussaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja yrittää olla kiinnittämättä huomiota heitä töllääviin ihmisiin.  
"Toivottavasti se kuulostaa sun korvissa yhtä hyvältä ku mun", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl se kuulostaa... Vähän jännältä, mut silleen hyvällä tavalla..." selittää kävellessään Larin rinnalla kohti tämän autoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja toivoo, että tällä kertaa Elias malttaa pysyä luonaan. Hätistää kuitenkin ajatuksen saman tien pois, koska ei halua ajatella mitään negatiivista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ne ei oikein tykänny siel firmassa, kun en lähteny Afrikkaan..." tunnustaa Larille. "Ne soitteli mulle viel viime viikolla, et oonko ihan varma siitä, etten lähde..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei kai sulle tuu mitään sanktiota siitä?" kysyy huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"En mä usko, ois ne sanonu, jos jotain tulis. Ne sano, et mä olin yks niiden parhaista rekrytyistä ikinä..."  
  
**Lari**

Tuntemuksensa ovat hieman ristiriitaisia, koska on pahoillaan, että Elias joutui jättämään reissun väliin, vaikka se olikin tämän oma päätös, mutta on toisaalta äärimmäisen iloinen siitä, että Elias valitsi itsensä Afrikan sijaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Oot sä koskaan miettiny, et lähtisit mukaan johonki hyväntekeväisyystoimintaan?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"Itse asiassa en", vastaa, "ne muutamat Kingsin hyväntekeväisyyspelit on oikeestaan ainoot."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiinnostasko sua sit sellanen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En oo ees kauheesti miettiny", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa, ettei Laria aihe tunnu kiinnostavan, joten ei jatka asiasta kyselemistä.  
"Mitäs sä oot suunnitellu meille tälle päivälle?" kysyy vaihtaen aihetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä oo sen pidemmälle edes miettinyt kuin et ensin mennään kotiin", vastaa huvittuneena, "mut haluaisin kyl pitää sut kokonaan itelläni tän päivän ainakin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kannat sä mut kynnyksen yli?" kysyy naurahtaen ja pukkaa Laria hellästi kyynärpäällä kylkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Jos sä välttämättä haluut", sanoo ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni. Tuntuu mahtavalta, että voi niin tehdä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toi taitaa enemmänkin olla sen hetken juttu, ku on menty naimisiin..." vastaa ja on sulaa siihen paikkaan Larin ottaessa kädestään kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No täällä me sentään saada mennä naimisiin", sanoo neutraalisti ja sitten virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin sanat kuultuaan.  
"Oot sä... miettiny naimisiin menoa?" kysyy vakavana.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy myös ja päästää irti Eliaksen laukusta.   
"Se oli vaan heitto", sanoo itsekin vakavana, "en mä haluu kiirehtii yhtään mitään, vaan katotaan ihan rauhassa, et tuleeks tästä mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mäkin haluan edetä rauhassa..." tunnustaa Larille hymyillen pienesti. "Vaikka kyl mä joskus haluisin naimisiin, sit ku tuntuu siltä ja ollaan valmiita..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Hyvä, et ollaan samoilla linjoilla", sanoo, nappaa taas kiinni Eliaksen matkalaukusta ja jatkaa matkaansa kohti autoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Just nyt meil on hyvä olla näin..." toteaa rakastuneesti ja lähtee kävelemään Larin perässä autolle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Niin on", sanoo ja hymyilee, kun mies kuulosti niin rakastuneelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä kiinni kävellessään ja painaa päänsä tämän hartialle.  
"Oot rakas..."  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Niin säkin", sanoo ja toivoo, että pääsevät pian autolle. Sivusilmällään huomaa monta älypuhelinta ja kameraa suunnattuna itseensä ja Eliakseen, mikä hermostuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei huomaa ympärillä kuvia ottavia ihmisiä, vaan näkee vain Larin. Nostaa päänsä tämän olkapäältä, mutta pitää tätä edelleen kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnekseen saa kohta autonsa näkyviin ja huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulla on muuten tuliaisia Suomesta, sun isältäs..." muistaa kertoa lopulta.


	45. Chapter 45

**Osa 45**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliaksen yllättyneenä.  
"Ai sä oot sen kanssa ollu tekemisissä?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai... Eiks se kertonu?" kysyy yllättyneenä. "Törmäsin siihen pari päivää sitten kaupassa ja se halus lähettää sulle tuliaisia tänne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään oo sanonu", hymähtää, "mut hyvä tietää, et se alkaa hyväksyyn tän kaiken."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tunnelma nyt oli aavistuksen jäykkää, mut se ihan oikeesti yrittää..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja avaa sitten autonsa keskuslukituksen, kun ovat sen verran lähellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa otteensa Larin kädestä ja avaa auton takakontin laittaakseen repun selästään sinne.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa matkalaukun takaluukkuun, kun Elias on saanut reppunsa sinne. Hymähtää, kun itselleen tule hieman déjà-vu-olo, sillä ei siitä ole kuin noin vuosi, kun viimeksi laittoi Eliaksen matkatavaroita autoonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin saatua loput tavarat konttiin, laittaa kontin kiinni.  
"Tää on vika kerta, kun sun tarttee tulla mua vastaan sen takii, et muutan tänne..." hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tiedän", sanoo ja luo Eliakseen hellän katseen ennen kuin istahtaa autoonsa kuskin paikalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu apukuskin paikalle ja laskee aurinkolasit silmilleen.  
"Mä rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin sua", sanoo hymyillen ja käynnistää autonsa. Lähtee ajamaan pois lentokentän parkkipaikalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä kiinni tämän ajaessa.  
"Vie mut kotiin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pystyy pitämään Eliasta kädestä ajaessaan, koska autonsa on automaattivaihteinen.  
  
**Noin kuukautta myöhemmin yhteiselo sujuu edelleen hyvin, mutta Lari on vieläkin aivan yhtä epätietoinen uransa jatkumisesta.**  
  
**David**  
  
On tullut käymään tähtipelaajansa luona. On edellisenä päivänä käynyt pitkät keskustelut seuran johdon kanssa ja samoin joukkueen. Soittaa ovikelloa ja jää odottamaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee ovikellon soivan, hylkää tablettinsa, josta selaili uutisia, ja nousee ylös sohvalta. Kävelee eteiseen ja oven avattua yllättyy, kun on yhtäkkiä kasvokkain valmentajansa kanssa.  
  
**David**  
  
"Hei", tervehtii Laria tämän avatessa oven. "Tulin juttelemaan tulevasta kaudesta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo jännittyneenä, sillä uransa kohtalo saattaa olla ratkeamassa.  
"Tuu sisään."  
  
**David**  
  
"No, mites polvi?" kysyy haluten kuulla Larin suusta saman, mitä seuran lääkärit ja fysioterapeutit ovat jo antaneet ymmärtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on ihan täydessä iskussa", vakuuttaa heti.  
  
**David**  
  
"Tälläistä viestiä minäkin olen saanut", toteaa antamatta ilmeensä paljastaa mitään. "Olen eilen käynyt tilanteestasi pitkän keskustelun joukkueen johdon ja itse joukkueen kanssa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää valmentajalleen, ja tuntee sykkeensä tihenevän. Samalla itseään ottaa päähän, että se, ketä rakastaa, on joku tilanne, josta pitää keskustella. Tuntuu kuin itseään verrattaisiin sellaiseen pelaajaan, joka on siviilissä tuomittu rikoksesta...  
  
**David**  
  
Siirtyy lupia kyselemättä olohuoneeseen ja istuu nojatuoliin.  
"Johdolla ja joukkueella on yksimielinen mielipide asiaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja nojaa seinään odottaessaan, että valmentajansa kakistaa sanansa ulos. Jos mielipide oli yksimielinen, ei vaikuta hyvältä.  
  
**David**  
  
"Joukkueen johto oli käynyt pitkiä keskusteluja ja päätynyt, että tasoisesi pelaajan menetys tekee lajille suurempaa hallaa, ja Kings haluaa uudistaa ilmettään olemalla suvaitsevaisempi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan epäuskoisena, sillä ei todellakaan odottanut kuulevansa mitään sellaista, mitä valmentajansa suusta tulee. Tuijottaa tätä kykenemättä muodostamaan sanoja.  
  
**David**  
  
"Joukkue puolestaan toivoo, että kävisit moikkaamassa niitä ja näyttämässä, ettei sulla sentään viittä päätä kasva", naurahtaa Larille nähdessään tämän epäuskoisen ilmeen. "Ens viikolla on perinteiset kaudenavausjuhlat, joten raahaat ittes ja sen jeppes sinne tai en päästä sua jäälle koko kaudella."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu koko ajan hämmentyneemmäksi, kun saa kuulla, että saa _Eliaksen kanssa_ osallistua bileisiin!  
"Okei, me tullaan", on kaikki, mitä osaa sanoa.  
  
**David**  
  
Vakavoituu hetkeksi.  
"En tule sanomaan, että kaikille tämä asia tulee olemaan helppoa, mutta joukkueen ja johdon tuki on sinulla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kyllä mä tajuun", sanoo vakavana ja on aivan varma, etteivät suinkaan kaikki joukkuekaverinsa ole sinut asian kanssa. Ensimmäisenä mieleensä tulee Tim...  
  
**David**  
  
"Oot vaan oma ittes, ni kaikki tajuu, ettet sä oo ihmisenä muuttunu... Oot ehkä onnellisempi tai jotain, mut muuten ihan sama Lari ku ennenki."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti valmentajalleen, kun tämä puhuu itsestään niin mukavasti.  
"Toivottavasti", hymähtää.  
  
**David**  
  
"Eli mä voin ilmottaa joukkueelle, että sentteri Väänänen tulee kaudenavausjuhliin?" kysäisee vielä varmistaakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voit ilmottaa", sanoo ja toivoo, että Elias suostuu tulemaan mukaansa.  
**  
David**  
  
"Treenit alkaa todenteolla sitten juhlien jälkeisenä maanantaina entisellä tahdilla ja ajoilla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Hyvä tietää", sanoo. Tuntee olonsa vieläkin häkeltyneeksi.  
  
**David**  
  
"Ei kai tässä muuta, tervetuloa takaisin joukkueeseen", toteaa ja alkaa tehdä lähtöä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo hyvin helpottuneena ja kiitollisena.  
  
**David**  
  
Ojentaa kätensä Larin suuntaan kätelläkseen tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu valmentajansa ojennettuun käteen.  
  
**David**  
  
"Oli mukava nähdä sinua... Mutta nyt täytyy lähteä, johto on sopimassa vielä parin uuden tulokkaan sopimuksista", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Samoin ja kiitti vielä", sanoo ja miettii, montako uutta pelaajaa ovat saamassa. Toivoo näiden olevan hyviä.  
  
**David**  
  
Lähtee ovelle ja poistuu Larin kotoa.  
  
**Saman päivän iltana...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Raahautuu kotiin yliopistolta. Koko päivän luentojen jälkeen niskat tuntuu kivistäviltä, ja ovesta sisään päästyään pudottaa koululaukkunsa lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Välittömästi, kun kuulee oven käyvän, siirtyy keittiöstä eteiseen.  
"Mites päivä meni?" kysyy heti Eliaksen nähdessään. Ei oikein pysty pitämään hymyään kurissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Potkaisee kengät pois jaloistaan.  
"Koko päivä psykologiaa... Pää taitaa räjähtää tietotulvan takia..." vastaa ja laahustaa keittiötä kohden antaen Larille pusun poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää sympatiasta Eliakselle ja seuraa tätä keittiöön.  
"Kuulostaa tosi... mielenkiintoselta", hymähtää, "onks sulla nälkä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä kuolen nälkään..." parahtaa ja nappaa omenan kulhosta. "Mä en ymmärrä miten tuolla kampuksen ruualla pitäs selvitä hengissä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu aivan Eliaksen eteen ja silittää tämän poskea peukalollaan.  
"Sun pitää varmaan jatkossa ottaa evästä mukaan", pohtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukkaa palan omenasta ja painaa poskeaan Larin peukaloa vasten.  
"Mietin tänään ihan samaa..." sanoo omenaa rouskuttaen. "Mites sun päivä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun valmentaja ilmesty visiitille..." vastaa ja ottaa kasvoilleen vakavan ilmeen, "sillä oli uutisia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa suunsa tyhjäksi, kun Lari kertoo valmentajansa käyneen. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä tuleman pitää.  
"Mitä se sano?" kysyy vakavana ja laskee omenan keittiön työtasolle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mietti ensin vähän juksaavansa Eliasta, mutta ei pysty, koska hymynsä puskee väkisin kasvoilleen.  
"Saat jatkossakin tulla ihailemaan mua jäällä", kertoo iloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Larin sanat iskeytyvät tajuntaansa, hymyilee leveästi ja kapsahtaa tämän kaulaan.  
"Sä saat pelata sittenkin!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksesta kiinni, kun saa tämän kaulaansa.  
"Niin saan", sanoo valtavan onnellisena, "mä en oo ikinä ollu näin onnellinen kuin nyt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukottaa Larin huulia onnellisena.  
"Asiat käänty sittenkin parhain päin!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon hymyillen.  
"No niin käänty, en olis ikinä uskonu", sanoo pöllämystyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larista ja nappaa omenan käteensä.  
"Mä oon niin järjettömän onnellinen sun puolesta", toteaa hymyillen ja haukkaa omenasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja muistaa sitten tämän sanoneen, että tällä on kamala nälkä.  
"Mihin sä haluisit syömään?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis niinku ulos?" kysyy hölmistyneenä.


	46. Chapter 46

**Osa 46**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin", vastaa ja katsoo Eliasta odottavana. Haluaa jotenkin juhlistaa sitä, että itsellään on kaikesta huolimatta yhä sekä Elias että uransa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mites se italialainen ravintola?" ehdottaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Ihan mitä herra haluaa", sanoo. Paikka on ainakin ihan viihtyisä, ja ruoka hyvää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö meidän heittäytyä hurjaksi ja tilata jotain överikallista shampanjaa siellä?" ehdottaa ja kietoo kätensä Larin kaulan ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta, kun saa tämän kädet ympärilleen.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie huulensa lähemmäs Larin korvaa.  
"Ja jälkkäriks on sit jotain erikoisempaa..." kuiskaa halukkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä kaventuvat, ja tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta. Kylmät väreet matkaavat selkäänsä pitkin.  
"Aivan taatusti", henkäisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa kielensä lipua pitkin Larin korvanlehteä esimakuna tulevasta.  
"Lähetäänkö jo?" sanoo lopulta irrottautuessaan Larista ja katsoessaan tätä pilke silmäkulmassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei haluaisi irrottautua Eliaksesta, mutta tietää, että mikä pikemmin pääsevät syömään, sitä nopeammin ovat kotona.  
"Lähetään", tokaisee ja sitten muistaa asian, josta piti Eliakselle mainita.  
"Melkeen unohdin... Meiät molemmat kutsuttiin mun joukkueen bileisiin", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanojen jälkeen jämähtää paikoilleen.  
"Pitäskö mun tulla mukaan?" kysyy lopulta ja muistaa miten kävi jääkiekkomatsin jälkeen hallin ulkopuolella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluaisin, et sä tulisit", sanoo varovasti, kun ei tiedä, miten tulkitsisi Eliaksen reaktiota, "siellä on vaan joukkue ja seuralaiset, ei ylimääräsiä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Empii ja puree huultaan.   
"En mä nyt oikein tiedä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ymmärtää hyvin Eliaksen epävarmuuden, mutta haluaisi tämän silti mukaansa, koska haluaa näyttää joukkueelleen, ettei häpeä itseään eikä Eliasta. Painaa kämmenensä vasten miehen poskea.  
"Ei sun tarvii vielä mitään päättää", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Mä lupaan miettiä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on kaikki, mitä pyydän", vakuuttaa ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks siel lehdistöö?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei oo, pelkästään joukkueeseen kuuluvia tyyppejä", sanoo vielä uudemman kerran, kun Elias on niin huolestuneennäköinen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Empii vielä, vaikka on mielissään siitä, ettei lehdistö ole paikalla.  
"Jos mä sanon, et ehdoton ei on vastauksena pois suljettu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvänä, sillä kelpuuttaa Eliaksen vastauksen toistaiseksi.  
"Ne on ens viikolla, et on sulla aikaa miettiä", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut jos mä käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet ja sit mennään syömään?" ehdottaa muuttaen puheenaihetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä idea", sanoo hymyillen, "alkaa mullakin olla jo nälkä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa pienen suukon Larin poskelle ja lähtee vaihtamaan siistimpää vaatetta ylleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen perään ja menee sitten etsimään lompakkonsa ja avaimensa, jotta pääsevät lähtemään heti, kun Elias on valmis. Aikoo myös vaihtaa vaatteensa, mutta siinä ei kauan mene, sillä tietää jo, mitä haluaa laittaa päälleen.  
  
**Kaudenavausjuhla reilua viikkoa myöhemmin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan ja jännittää Larin rinnalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliaksesta kiinni toivoen, että se hieman lieventäisi tämän jännitystä.  
"Kiitti, et suostuit tulemaan mukaan, se merkkaa mulle tosi paljon", sanoo vielä kerran, vaikka onkin kiitellyt jo useampaan kertaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tartte kiitellä", hymähtää pienesti hymyillen. "Pakkohan tää on joskus kokea."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa Eliaksen kättä ja hymyilee. Vetää sitten syvään henkeä ja astuu miehen kanssa peremmälle juhlapaikalle ja siten muiden paikallaolijoiden näköpiiriin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Larin kädestä kiinni ja astuu tämän rinnalla sisään. Vilkuilee hermostuneesti ympärilleen.  
  
**David**  
  
Keskustelee erään joukkueen johtoon kuuluvan henkilön kanssa huomatessaan Larin astuneen tilaan. Vilkaistessaan ympärille huomaa väen hiljentyneen ja jääneen katsomaan Laria ja tämän seuralaista. Lähtee kävelemään Larin luo.  
"Tervetuloa!" toivottaa lämpimästi kätellen ensin Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vaivaantuneeksi, kun huomaa välittömästi, että puheensorina hiljenee ja kaikki silmäparit kääntyvät itseensä ja Eliakseen. Onneksi sentään valmentajansa tulee tervehtimään, eikä tarvitse seistä paikoillaan tyhmännäköisenä.  
"Kiitos", sanoo kätellessään tätä ja hymyilee miehen lämpimälle äänelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kättelee Larin valmentajaa ja esittelee itsensä.  
  
**David**  
  
Vaihtaa tervehdykset myös Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Minulla onkin, Lari, sinulle mieluisia uutisia", sanoo vihjailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa uteliaana kulmiaan valmentajansa sanoille.  
"Kerro ihmeessä", hymähtää.  
  
**David**  
  
"Hommattiin sulle laituriksi aika timantti pelaaja", vastaa leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuka?" kysyy välittömästi, kiinnostuksensa kasvaessa. Miettii myös, kuinka monta entistä joukkuekaveriaan on siirtynyt muualle.  
  
**David**  
  
"Mark", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää useamman Mark-nimisen pelaajan, joten pyöräyttää silmiään. Toivoo kuitenkin valmentajansa tarkoittavan erästä tiettyä Markia, vaikkei ystävänsä ole sanonut halaistua sanaa siitä, että haluaisi pelata Kingseissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Larin ja tämän valmentajan välistä keskustelua.  
  
**David**  
  
Koska Lari näyttää olevan ulapalla ketä tarkoittaa, jakaa juttua.  
"Sun kaveris Nashvillen ajoilta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla hyvin leveästi, kun viimein ymmärtää, ketä valmentajansa tarkoittaa.  
"Ihan oikeesti?" varmistaa innostuneena.  
  
**David**  
  
Nyökkää ja taputtaa Laria olkapäälle.  
"Minun täytyy nyt jatkaa kierrosta, mutta mukavaa että tulitte", toteaa ja siirtyy seuran uuden maalivahtihankinnan jutulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää valmentajalleen ja alkaa heti katsella ympärilleen, jotta löytäisi Markin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis NHL:n dream team on kasassa? Sä ja Mark ootte elävät legendat Nashvillen ajoilta!" hehkuttaa innoissaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi löytää vielä Markia, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat. Kääntää kasvonsa poikaystäväänsä.  
"Tää on ihan mahtavaa! Mulla ei ollu hajuukaan, et se on suunnitellu vaihtavansa tiimiä ja vielä Kingseihin!" riemuitsee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuleva kausi tulee olemaan niin huippu!"  
  
**Mark**  
  
On seurannut Larin ja valmentajan juttelua sivummalta ja päättelee Larin ilmeestä, että tämä on kuullut, kuka pelaa uutena laitahyökkääjänä ketjussa. Astelee rennosti kohti Laria ja Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee innostuneena Eliakselle eikä edes huomaa Markin lähestyvän. Ei voi uskoa, että saa Markin taas ketjukaverikseen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
Kävelee Larin luo iloisena.  
"Yllätys!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee kohta Markin äänen ja kääntyy sitä kohti naama virneessä.  
"Mikset sä oo sanonu mitään?" kysyy ja kaappaa tämän halaukseen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Ja oisin pilannu yllätyksen?" vastaa naureskellen ja yllätyksekseen löytää itsensä Larin halauksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Pointti", hymähtää Markin sanoille.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Mahtavaa, et tekin tulitte yhessä!" toteaa ja tervehtii Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kättelee Markin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Mark kättelee Eliasta, mutta kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Me _kin_?" utelee, kun panee merkille Markin sanat. Miettii, onko tällä jotain muutakin kerrottavaa.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Niin no..." aloittaa ja vilkaisee salin toiselle puolelle, jossa seisoo kaunis nuori nainen punaisessa iltapuvussa. "Elena tuli mun kanssa."


	47. Chapter 47

**Osa 47**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Markin katsetta ja huomaa Elenan.  
"Katos, katos..." virnistää ystävälleen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Me täs vasta tapaillaan..." toppuuttelee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Silti, se on täällä sun kanssa", tokaisee, "kyllä se nyt jotain kertoo."  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Niin on", toteaa ja sulaa hymyyn. "Meidän pitää ryhdistäytyä... Kaikki kuvittelee koht, et meist oo lätkää pelaamaan, ku nähdään vaan vaaleanpunasii sydämiä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Markin vitsailuille.  
"Oot oikeessa", sanoo ja pudistaa huvittuneena päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää hymyillen päätään miesten jutuille. Huomaa, ettei juuri kukaan tuijota heitä, ja rentoutuu.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Tulkaa jostain aikaa mun ja Elenan jutulle", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", lupaa Markille hymyillen.  
  
**Mark**  
  
"Hyvä!" toteaa ja lähtee Elenan luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tykkään tost Markista koko ajan vaan enemmän ja enemmän!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Samaa mieltä", sanoo huvittuneena ja katselee sitten ympärilleen, mistä löytyisi jotain syötävää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meit ei tuijotetakaan koko aikaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei niin", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja äkkää sitten pöydän, jonka ympärillä on porukkaa.  
"Tuolta saa varmaan jotain", päättelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa myöskin tarjoilupöydän.  
"Tääl on niin paljon lätkätähtiä, et tekis mieli pyytää kaikilta nimmarit..." tunnustaa nolona lähtien kohti syötäviä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta naureskellen, kun tämän paljastaa haluavansa nimmareita.  
"Mä voin kerätä niitä sulle, jos sä et itse kehtaa pyytää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu.  
"Ei sun tartte..." kainostelee. "Nää on sun pelikavereita, eikä tääl kehtaa alkaa nimmareita ronkumaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä tarkoitin lähinnä niitä valmiita nimmarikortteja, joita meillä on", sanoo Eliakselle ja pitää tämän punastumista söpönä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa lautasen ja alkaa keräillä alkupaloja.  
"Mitä näis kaudenalotuskemuissa oikein tehdään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa itsekin täyttää lautasta.  
"Noh, ekaks syödään ja samalla noi isot kihot pitää puheen", vastaa hymähtäen Eliakselle, "sen jälkeen sitten alkaa yleensä kännäys."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Siis kännäys? Ei mikään sivistynyt viinin litkiminen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Elias vaikuttaa yllättyneeltä.  
"Ei me täällä kuule viiniä juoda", hymähtää, "tai no, ehkä jotkut naiset saattaa, mutta pelaajat ei."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se siitä imagosta, et jääkiekkoilijat on lähes raittiita... Täällä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee hyväntahtoisena Eliakselle päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa lautaselleen kaikkea haluamaansa ja alkaa vilkuilla, minne voisi mennä syömään.  
"Ei kai tääl oo mitään, et jostain aikaa te meette jonnekin sikarihuoneeseen pohtimaan pelikuvioita ja jätätte daamit tänne?" kysyy yllättäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri ottamassa juotavaa, mutta pysähtyy, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat. Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana, sillä hyvin usein käy juuri niin kuin Elias sanoi.  
"En mä jätä sua yksin", lupaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin ilmeestä osuneensa oikeaan.  
"Kai mä nyt hetken pärjään ilman sua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos sä oot varma...?" kysyy epäröivänä. Ei halua, että Elias joutuu tuntemaan olonsa ulkopuoliseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, joo!" vastaa vaikka hieman jännittää, löytyisikö naislauman kanssa mitään yhteistä puheenaihetta. "Ainahan on vaihtoehto, et mä käyn kiskomassa kukkamekon päälle ja kerron olevani Elisa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Ei se varmaan enää menis läpi, kun kaikki on jo nähnyt sut", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta... Mut vakavasti, mee vaan, kyl mä pärjään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen ja osoittaa sitten yhtä pientä, tyhjillään olevaa pöytää.  
"Mennäänkö tonne?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään vaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee ruokansa ja juomansa kanssa kohti pöytää. Miettii, että on turvallisempaa ainakin aluksi olla tuppautumatta Eliaksen kanssa muiden seuraan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria vapaana olevaan pöytään ja istuu sen ääreen.  
"Kyl sä voit käydä juttelemas toisten kans..." sanoo hiljaa arvaten Larin ajatukset.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen.  
"Kyllä mä käynkin", sanoo, "kunhan tää virallinen osuus on hoidettu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja alkaa syödä alkupaloja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että valmentajansa ja muutama muu johtoon kuuluva tyyppi siirtyvät tilan etuosaan. Toivoo, ettei tämänkertainen puhe ole niin kuiva kuin aikaisemmin.  
  
**Puolenyön jälkeen...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Kävelee taksille Larin kanssa hieman hiprakassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tavalliseen tapaan bileissä tuli nautittua alkoholia varsin reippaasti, mutta yritti pitää Eliaksen takia juomisensa edes hieman kurissa.  
"No, oliks kamalaa?" kysyy, kun kävelevät taksille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oikeestaan aika kivaa! Sun seurakaverit on pääsääntösesti tosi mukavia!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja on iloinen, ettei tämä tylsistynyt kuoliaaksi.  
"Mä oon kyllä helpottunut, et Tim ja Sara ei ollu tuolla", tokaisee, "kuulin, et se vaihto joukkuetta saman tien, kun kuuli, et mä saan jatkaa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä vähän jännitin, et entäs jos ne on siel..." tunnustaa. "Mut se Tim tais olla aika ahdasmielinen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää. On harmissaan, sillä piti Timiä aina frendinään, vaikka tiesikin tämän ahdasmielisyydestä.   
"Onhan se joo", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut toi Mark... Jos mä en ois sun, niin Mark ois aika kuuma pakkaus", kiusoittelee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa Eliakselle kulmiaan.  
"Aha", hymähtää, "sulla ei vaan valitettavasti oo mitään mahiksia sen suhteen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot aika varma?" jatkaa kiusoittelua samalla, kun painautuu Larin kainaloon. "En mä sua vaihtas ikinä..." mutisee lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olen", vakuuttaa itsevarmana ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, "mä en nimittäin päästä sua pois." Hymyilee sitten, kun Elias sanoo, ettei tämä vaihtaisi itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu istuessaan taksiin.  
"Mä yllätyin, et suurin osa joukkueesta oli tän asian kans sujut... Sä oot niille edelleen sama Lari ku ennenki..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee istumaan Eliaksen viereen.  
"Joo, niin mäkin", sanoo mietteliäänä, "jotkut tosin oli vähän vaivaantuneita, mut useimmat kohteli mua ihan niin kuin mitään ei olis tapahtunut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut toisaalta neki, ketkä oli vaivautuneita, ei järjestäny mitään kohtausta, vaan kävi kohteliaasti moikkaamassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta", sanoo hymyillen, "mä en ikinä uskonu, et tää vois olla totta..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä ne epäilijätkin viel tottuu ajatukseen ja rentoutuu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä toivon niin", sanoo olonsa ollessa positiivinen, "nythän tää on vielä aika tuore uutinen, mutta kyllä se alkaa unohtua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kohta on joku uus lööppi, joka vie kaikkien huomion pois tästä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nimenomaan", sanoo nyökyttäen, "kohta kukaan ei enää jaksa kirjottaa siitä, et mä oon homo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja kun pelit alkaa ja kaikki näkee, et pelaat entistä paremmin..." toteaa ja painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa silittää Eliaksen hiuksia, kun tämä asettaa päänsä olkapäälleen.  
"Varmaan pelaankin", miettii, kun saa nyt olla täysin vapautunut kaikessa, mitä tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt sua ei pidättele enää mikään..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei niin... Mä en oo koskaan ollu näin onnellinen", huokaa iloisena, "mulla on edelleen sut, mun ura ja frendit.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Varsinkin, kun luulit menettäväs osan tän takia... Sä oot rohkee, mun sankari."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa hymyillen päätään.  
"Ei, vaan sä oot mun sankari..." sanoo hiljaa. Tietää, ettei olisi pystynyt tulemaan kaapista kenenkään tai minkään muun takia kuin Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista.  
"Mä en oo varmaan ikinä ollu kenellekään noin tärkee..." tunnustaa pala kurkussa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nojaa Eliasta vasten.  
"Muista, et mulle sä oot kaikki kaikessa", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin säkin mulle..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena ja kiertää toisen kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin sua", sanoo takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten.


	48. Chapter 48

**Osa 48**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
"Mitä sä haluaist tehdä huomenna?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan mitä vain, kunhan voin tehdä sen sun kanssa", vastaa rakastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mun kanssa", vakuuttaa, "mähän taisin joskus luvata viedä sut elokuvateatteriin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä olin ehtiny jo unohtaa ton..." tunnustaa ja katsoo Lariin päin. "Mentäskö huomenna leffaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen.  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko jossain lähellä sellasta ulkoilmateatteria? Mä oon aina halunnu käydä semmoses kattomas leffaa!" haaveilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saattais olla", hymyilee Eliaksen haaveilulle. Haluaa täyttää niistä jokaisen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sillä ite leffallakaan ei ois niin väliä..." mietiskelee ääneen. "Sit leffan jälkeen jotain jättiburgereita ja pirtelöö? Oikeeta jenkkimeininkiä."  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Ai sä haluut nopeesti oppii tavoille?" virnuilee.  
  
**Elias**

"Maassa maan tavalla?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eihän sun nyt heti tarvii", naurahtaa myös, "kyllä ne siitä pikkuhiljaa alkaa muuttua tavaksi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meidän pitää varmaan kehitellä jotain omia perinteitäkin..." muuttuu mietteliääksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Niin kuin mitä?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. On ihan varma, että niitä kyllä ajan saatossa kehittyy automaattisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluu meidän pihaan mitään valomerta jouluna", heittää ensimmäisen mieleen tulevan asian. "Mut ehkä nää muovautuu ajan kans..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Mä en oo vieläkään tottunut tän mestan joulumeininkiin", paljastaa, "eli ei huolta mistään valomerestä." Tuntuu vieläkin uskomattomalta, että Elias puhuu _heidän_ pihastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mut alotetaan huomenna yhdessä tutustumaan tähän amerikkalaiseen unelmaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukottelee pienesti.  
"Onneks ollaan kohta kotona..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, pääset nukkumaan mun kainaloon", sanoo hymyillen ja haukottelee sitten itsekin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en varmaan enää osais nukkuu ilman sua mun vieressä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä.  
"Hyvä", toteaa ja suukottaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitenhän mä pärjään, ku sulla on pitkiä pelireissuja?" miettii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä voit tulla aina välillä mukaan", sanoo heti, "ja sähän opiskelet, niin sulla on muutakin tekemistä kuin mä."  
  
**Elias  
**

"Ehkä loma-aikoina?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen.  
"Käy."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukottelee toistamiseen ja huomaa, että ovat melkein kotona.  
"Jaksankohan mä kävellä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti, koska mä saatan olla liian humalassa kantamaan sut", virnistää väsyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kantaskohan toi kuski meidät molemmat?" tirskahtaa kuskia vilkaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa jo pelkälle mielikuvalle ja on tyytyväinen, ettei kuski ymmärrä, mitä puhuvat.  
"Musta vähän tuntuu, et se kieltäytyis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin must tuntuu kans", koettaa pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, mutta hihitys karkaa huuliltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pienessä hiprakassa oleva, väsynyt ja hihittävä Elias on mielestään suloisin näky, jonka on ikinä nähnyt. Hymyilee miehelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa Larin katsovan itseään tiiviisti.  
"Mitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää Eliakselle kiinni tuijottamisesta.  
"Sä näytät söpöltä", vastaa ja sipaisee miehen poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää alahuultaan.  
"Ai pikku päissäni?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin, mutta näytät sä muutenkin", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä sanot ton söpön niin seksikkäästi, et mulla alko halu herätä..." tunnustaa katsoen Laria silmät tummuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen tunnustukselle ja virnistää sitten.  
"Taitaa se nukkumaan meneminen vähän siirtyä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Haluut sä nukkua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää muka vakavana, kun taksi viimein pysähtyy.  
"Mut vaan sun kanssa samaan aikaan", lisää sitten hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taksin pysähdyttyä nousee autosta ja tarttuu Larin käteen.  
"Tuu..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Maksaa ensin taksin ja astuu sitten autosta ulos Eliaksen avustuksella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taksin kaartaessa pois, kietoo kätensä Larin kaulan ympärille ja näykkää tämän alahuulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias tunkeutuu heti lähelleen ja näykkää alahuultaan.  
"Mentäiskö sisälle?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Yhm..." mutisee ja nyökyttää pienesti Larin poskea vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa ja lähtee johdattamaan ulko-ovelle. Toivoo, että Eliaksen jalat kantavat sisälle saakka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee horjakasti Larin rinnalla kohti etuovea.  
"Mennäänks naku-uinnille?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun yllättyy niin kovin Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Ai nyt?" kysyy huvittuneena. Miettii kuitenkin, että ehkä nukkuminen olisi kuitenkin se paras vaihtoehto.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No miks ei?" kysyy samalla haukotellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa Elias kainalossaan.  
"Koska me ollaan molemmat humalassa ja väsyneitä", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun jatkavat matkaa on seota askelissaan.  
"Ehkä viisainta jättää toiseen kertaan", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin luulen", sanoo ja joutuu tiukentamaan otettaan Eliaksesta, jotta tämä pysyy tolpillaan. Saapuvat oven eteen, ja alkaa kaivaa avaimiaan taskustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lepuuttaa päätään Larin olkapäähän.  
"Aattele jos mä en ois tullu Jannen ja Iidan kans tänne... Me ei oltas ikinä kohdattu eikä tiiettäs, et elämästä puuttus jotain?" mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa ovea samalla, kun kuuntelee Eliasta.  
"Mä mietin tota aika usein", myöntää, "se koko teiän reissu silloin oli ihan Jannen ansiota."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sen etten Suomes päässy kouluun... Niin tais olla tarkotettu", toteaa astuessaan ovesta sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta muuten", tajuaa sitten, "ethän sä olis tullu mukaan, jos olisit päässy..." Seuraa Eliasta sisälle ja sulkee oven takanaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ihastuin suhun melkein heti... Vaikkei ollu toivookaan siit, et saisin sut", tunnustaa samalla, kun ottaa puvun takkia pois päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle riisuessaan päälivaatteitaan.  
"Mä tiiän", sanoo, koska on kuullut saman ennenkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heittää pikkutakin lattialle ja availee housujensa vyötä.  
"Mun tekis mieli mennä tonne pihalle ja huutaa kaikille, et rakastan sua..." sanoo ja riisuu housut heittäen ne takin kanssa samaan kasaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa Eliaksen vaateet lattialta ja asettaa ne tuolille. Tietää, että Eliasta harmittaa aamulla, jos tämän vaatteet ovat jääneet lattialle ryppyyn.  
"Mä luulen, et kaikki tietää sen jo", sanoo hymyillen ja kiertää kätensä takaapäin Eliaksen ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai jopa toi kulmanaapuri?" kysyy painautuessaan Laria vasten. "Vie mut nukkumaan?" pyytää Larilta painaen samalla silmiään kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän se kulmanaapurikin osaa lukea lehtiä", sanoo ja suukottaa Eliaksen korvaa. Irtaantuu sitten ja ottaa Eliaksen taas kainaloonsa viedäkseen tämän makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin kainalossa kohti makuuhuonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee välillä Eliasta kävellessään, ettei tämä kaadu. Kun pääsee makuuhuoneeseen, nostaa Eliaksen syliinsä ja laskee sitten pehmeästi sängylle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hellyydestä, jolla Lari laskee itsensä vuoteelle. Raottaa silmiään ja hymyilee onnellisena.  
"Tuu viereen..." mutisee onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuun, ihan kohta", sanoo hymyillen ja riisuu sitten housunsa, sukkansa ja kauluspaitansa, jotka heittää tuolille. Menee sitten sänkyyn Eliaksen viereen, kuten tämä pyysi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käpertyy lämpimän peiton alle ja painautuu Larin lämmintä vartaloa vasten.  
"Oothan siinä viel huomenna?" mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä oon", lupaa kietoessaan kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, "en mä lähe sun luota mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enkä mä sun..." mutisee puoliksi unissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja sulkee silmänsä. Toinen kätensä eksyy silittämään miehen hiuksia, ja nukahtaa onnellisena, hymy huulillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukahtaa tuntiessaan Larin kosketuksen hiuksillaan.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
